Once upon a time
by JustMakesThemDead
Summary: Deadliest Catch. To a King daughters and nieces are used as pawns to help strengthen his country's footing. There is rarely a happy love story that comes out of it. Sometimes it may take years but it happens. And all the bad things about it fade away
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own the people that you recognize, which I know, is obvious even if there are a few I wish I did.

Anyways...I had an odd craving to write this one night. It is the cast of Deadliest Catch set in a Tudor style world. I am not sure if I am going to continue beyond this point, it depends on the feedback that I get. Hint*Review*Hint

I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Anna screamed as another contraction fell upon her. The child in her womb seemed to be clinging to her. It had been almost a full day since she had felt the first pain. Outside she knew that her husband was pacing, with two brothers standing by to calm his nerves. She couldn't wait to see him, to show him their child. Though, she mused, she was very tired. Maybe she would rest before seeing the baby.

No, she thought with a smile, she wanted to see their child. Besides she wanted to see his face when he realized she had won the bet. They were going to have a daughter she knew that the moment she came to the realization that she was pregnant. It was the way the energy came from the baby. She was going to be strong, their daughter, she would protect their people.

Even though her husband's older brother had inherited the throne the responsibility still fell to the nieces of the King to help safe guard the land. The King himself only had a daughter at the moment, his wife having just miscarried. The men walking the corridor outside were hoping for a son, to know that no matter what there was a male heir to continue the peaceful nature of their country.

How disappointed they would be. But her sweet husband would not care. Their bet was made in jest, he had even admitted to her that he wanted a daughter. There was no reason to potentially force one of their children to lead such a stressful life as king.

Again she screamed. Why did the baby not want to enter the world? What was scaring it so? One of the midwives said that they saw the baby's head. A few more pushes they said, and the new child would breathe its first breath. So it was, twenty minutes later her daughter came screaming into her world.

Norman rushed to his wives side. At a glance all seemed well with her except as he grew closer he saw how pale she truly was. When one of her ladies brought the babe over she could barely muster enough strength to hold it. Motioning for a doctor he held onto her hand. The squirming newborn caught his attention.

Her eyes were wide and curious as they met his. Leaning he kissed his wives forehead. "You were right my love. I am glad." He thought that she would say something in return but he only got a grunt. Picking up his daughter he moved away to allow the doctors better access. Two days later, all he had to his name was a motherless daughter.

_Seven years later…_

Norman watched as his daughter played with her younger cousin Lily. The girl had the same red hair as her father. His daughter, his Aria, had inherited her mothers' light brown hair. Lily was only two years younger than Aria making them perfect companions for each other. Playing with them was the son of a high nobleman. Jake was chasing the two girls in a lighthearted game of war.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Turning he saw his older brother, Sig making his way to him. Norman inclined his head. Sig smiled and shook his head. "I am glad to see that they get along, but where are Mary and Elizabeth? Why are my daughters not with them?" He only got a shrug from his younger brother. "She looks like her mother."

"I know." His grey eyes follow his daughter as she started chasing Jake. The boy only three years older than she was smiled brightly. Blinking he remembered when he had met her mother. How even though they were so young he knew that he loved her. From afar it appeared to be the same way for their child.

"Aria and Jake seem to get along quite well." Norman smiled sadly.

"That they do." Sig looked at his brother. Even after seven years the pain of his wife's death still resided in his eyes. No matter how often they had tried to persuade him, Norman refused to remarry. He said that he didn't need a son as long as he had Aria.

"I can talk to the boys parents if you want, to arrange the marriage." Norman took a moment to glance at Sig before shaking his head.

"Not yet." The king appeared insulted that his offer was rejected. Yet because it was his own family he let it pass. Resting his hand on the other man's shoulder he peered at the children playing before going back inside.

Norman continued to watch his lone child. He would have no other heir. Aria was his sole joy. He made sure that she knew that he loved her more than anyone else. Whenever he could he made it so they ate meals together. Her cousins didn't see their parents as much as Aria saw him.

His brother, the King, had three growing daughters who he barely saw. Edgar who tried as best he could saw his own offspring only a little more than Sig did. Though because Edgar was the only one of them that had a son, there was more of an opportunity to see one of his children during the daylight hours. James, Edgar's oldest son was the heir to the throne, unless one of Sig's daughters had one of their own before their father's death.

Despite what people might have thought, Norman was glad that his daughter would not be Queen in any capacity. As the niece to the King she had some value when it came to arranging political marriages but not as much as her cousins. She would be able to live a quiet life, uninterrupted by the demands of the people. In a few years he would ask her thoughts on marrying Jake. But for now he would let her be the happy child that she was.

_Four years later_

Norman walked with his daughter around the lake. She spoke to him about her lessons, how she despised learning languages even if she was pretty good at them. Aria said that her tutors complained about how miniscule her handwriting was, but no matter what she did she just seemed to write like that. He chuckled as she muttered lightheartedly that it wasn't far.

"May I ask you something papa?" He smiled down at her.

"Of course angel."

"Uncle Edgar is planning a match for little James, he is only seven. I am nearly twelve and you haven't done anything when it comes to a future husband for me. Why?" Norman stopped walking and turned his gaze to take her in fully. Her eyes showed her mother's determination.

"There is a possibility that James is going to be King one day." She snorted.

"I know that."

"I know you do, but that is the reason. Your uncle needs to find the best possible match out there for his son, to help keep our country secure. I don't have that fear with you. But I do have someone in mind." Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Aria's face brightened.

"Who is he papa? Do I know him? Is he intelligent? I can't marry someone who isn't. Does he live here at court, so I can see you everyday even after I get married?" Her father's laugh stopped Aria from continuing her questions.

"You do know him." He paused, debating whether to tell her. "I have started speaking to Jake's father, but if you do not want to marry him, I will end the match." She shook her head.

"I like-I approve of this match." Norman didn't miss the faint blush that tinted her cheeks.

_Three years later_

"I am glad that you could finally join us Norman." Edgar sounded irritated. "You thought it was wise to leave me alone with this one?" He motioned to Sig. Norman gave a short laugh.

"I apologize." Sig glanced up from the stack of papers before him and held out a few for Norman.

"Read this. I don't like where any of this is going. A plan of actions needs to be decided within a few days or we may risk losing everything." Sitting down Norman did as he brother asked. He frowned as he came to the end.

"What are our options?" He asked looking at Sig.

"We could propose a treaty, but then we would need something to back it up."

"Like a betrothal to one of our children." Edgar interjected coldly.

"No matter what that is going to happy. If not to this punk's son then to someone else's. We need to make sure that they people are protected. I don't like it any more than you do, and my daughter's are first in the line for this. So for now Lily is safe." The youngest brother seemed pacified.

"And Aria?" The two men turned to him. "Her betrothal to Jake stays intact?" The King shrugged.

"Nothing is set in stone in regards to that and you know it. The children don't even know yet. And she is still so young no need to tie her to anyone." Norman stood and glared down at the light haired King.

"A few years ago you told me you would set up the match, Aria has agreed to it. I will not have her heart broken because you decided to go back on your promise." Sig stood up too.

"And I will not have you undermining my authority. It is within my power to decide who your daughter marries. If I decide she is to marry someone else then she will." He banged the table.

"My daughter will not be shipped to some far off country to marry some Kings third son when she would be happier here. You have daughters do what you want with them, but leave mine alone." Calmly Edgar rose.

"Nothing is decided in terms of who she is going to marry but odds are in her favor that she will marry Jake. As you pointed our Sig has three daughters himself, and a fourth may be on the way, so I doubt you need to worry." Norman sighed but he didn't feel right about the situation. There was something going on behind Sig's eyes that made him nervous.

"When does the King of Conila arrive?" Norman changed the subject.

"Three days, and he is bring his oldest son. I want to make an agreement with him. I am hoping that he with choose to betroth his son to either Mary or Elizabeth, but is he decides on Aria he will get what he wants." All Norman could do was pray that it wouldn't come to that.

Upon arriving to his chambers to eat dinner he found Aria playing the cello. Her hands moved smoothly as she shifted and varied the speed. As he watched he saw her mother. Slowly she was becoming more of a young woman. Would he be able to bear not having her near him when she did finally marry? If Sig kept his word, and she married Jake, than he would have no reason to fear being separated from her. But if the visiting King liked her above her cousins than there was the chance she would be sent away.

Turning his attention back to the music he couldn't help but be proud. He applauded when she came to the end. Smiling she ran to give him a hug. "I missed you." Leaning down he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

"What's wrong papa?" Her grey his matched his own.

"Don't worry about it Aria." She frowned at him.

"You are lying to me. It has to do with the visiting King doesn't it?" When he didn't respond she continued. "Uncle Sig thinks that he might choose me to marry his son." She shook her head with a sad smile. "It isn't going to happen. I'm not as beautiful as Mary, or as smart as Elizabeth. The King won't pick me, I am not even a princess, just a niece to the King. I have no special title, or talent. I am pretty average at everything. So don't worry papa, it isn't going to me." Norman didn't know who she was trying to convince.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the likeness of anyone you recognize.

_July 4__th__, 1688_

History was littered with Kings who were forced to marry their children, mainly daughters to people they didn't particularly like. No matter what the country they all served came first, Sig knew this. That, however, didn't mean he liked it.

The news of a potential alliance between Keith the ruler of Wizor and Bill emperor of Kolinad, two countries that were nearly enemies with Nohwelena, made him seriously consider agreeing to the betrothal of his second daughter, Elizabeth to the King of Wizor's son Liam. They were close enough in age that it wasn't a terrible match, excepting the fact that the two Kings barely got along.

For a moment Sig thought of Aria, but he let the thought pass. Norman was already mad at him. If he was going to marry his niece off to anyone other than Jake, it would have to be to someone Norman actually liked, who was from somewhere Norman could actually go and live for awhile. Lily was too young for Keith's son.

His mind went back to his daughter. How could he condemn her to such a life? He wouldn't be able to protect her, talk to her. But it didn't matter. She knew, as did her sisters, that they would be married to whoever their father decided. Sighing Sig started to write his acceptance of the proposed match to Keith, under the condition that even if a male heir was to be created it would have no claim to the Nohwelena thrown. It caused him physical pain to write it.

_July 5__th__, 1688_

Phil loved his sons. Of course they did stupid things sometimes, but what teenager didn't? And even though they disappointed him occasionally he still knew that he was lucky. Some King's didn't have any male heirs, and he got lucky with two. There was a point he thought he wasn't going to have any. His wife had had two miscarriages and a stillborn before their eldest, Josh, was born. She went on to have another stillborn followed by the birth of a happy daughter, who wasn't destined to make it. The doctors weren't surprised when his wife, his beloved Mary, didn't survive the birth of Jacob.

He had been heartbroken but had managed to push on. Despite the pleas of his council he had refused to remarry. Phil had his two sons he didn't need another child, or a wife to potentially lose. He had heard that Sig's brother had not remarried either. But the man only had a daughter then again he wasn't a King, it didn't matter as much.

Thinking it over, Phil was sure he and the King's brother would get along very well. And if his daughter was pretty enough maybe Josh would consider marrying her. Not that he wanted to wed anyone, not after losing his first wife to illness three month into the marriage. Josh had loved her still did, if Phil really thought about it. If Josh didn't want her, and she was a good woman there was always Jacob. Odds are she wouldn't be Queen, but he doubted she ever thought she would be.

With piercing blue eyes he watched as Josh got ready to depart the ship. The younger man went about things very slowly. Everyone knew why this meeting was partially arranged. It had been barely a year since his loss, in the eyes of the nineteen year old it was too soon. Phil understood where the boy was coming from, but that didn't change that this needed to be done. The least he could do for his son was allow him the opportunity to have some semblance of a choice.

The trip to the palace was done in silence. Nothing needed to be said. So Phil watched the sun set in the distance, over the full trees and small hills.

Josh did his best to ignore the sinking feeling he had in the pit of his stomach as he entered the large front hall of the elaborate palace. It wasn't right that he was here. Jacob should be, he was closer in age to the girls, could care for them more than Josh could.

It was only the King and his brothers that greeted them. The three men seemed to understand that having their daughters flaunted wasn't appropriate at the moment. He and his father gave the other men a slight bow that was returned in kind. "Welcome dear friends." Sig extended his hand, which Phil took heartily.

Josh took the moment to look around, after a few seconds he felt someone looking at him. Turning his attention to whomever it was he found that it was one of Sig's brother's. The grey eyed man appeared to be taking him in, as if he was an intruder into his world, and in the process destroying something precious to him. But the staring man soon turned away leaving the teenager to his thoughts.

_July 6__th__, 1688_

The morning came too soon for Josh. It had taken him awhile to get to sleep the night before. When sleep finally did agree to come to him he was tormented with nightmares. His father only raised an eyebrow at him when they met in the corridor outside of their chamber.

As they walked to the Great Hall to meet the entire Royal family, the courtier's that the passed bowed. Neither the King nor the Prince paid any attention to the action. Honestly, Josh thought it got tiresome. The hall that the entered wasn't much better, it was full of high ranking officials and noblemen. All of whom had to show the proper respects to the visiting royals.

Looking at the family before him Josh couldn't help but notice that all but two of the children were female. Of course he had none that before it just hadn't hit him until he saw it for himself. The King and his two brothers wanted good, well suited husbands for their daughters, meaning that he was nothing but a piece of meat to them.

Familiar grey eyes struck him as he glanced from person to person. But he couldn't dwell on them for long. "King Phil, Prince Josh may I introduce you to my family." Phil nodded with a smile. Josh had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "This is my wife Jane and my daughters Mary, Elizabeth and Lydia." Josh bowed his head as each was introduced. "My brother Edgar and his wife Madge. Lily his daughter and his sons James and Henry." At least this man's daughter was too young for him. "Lastly Norman and his daughter Aria."

Something in the way his father looked at the girl unnerved him. He tried to shrug it off but couldn't. Staring at the young teenager he tried to figure out what his crazy father was thinking. Her eyes looked passed him and towards the door like she was waiting for someone. Sure enough Josh noticed her eyes brighten for just a moment and turned his head to see a boy not that much younger than him enter the large room.

He knew what that meant. Whoever that boy was, she cared for him deeply. Her father, also seeing this placed a hand reassuringly on her slender shoulder. The Prince understood the look from the night before. Just by being there Josh could ruin her happiness, if he picked her over her cousins she would have choice but to leave the boy she loved. Sadly, if he interpreted his father's facial expression correctly she was already doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Still own nothing.

_Still July 6__th_

Aria knew that her face had betrayed her as soon as her father's hand rested upon her. He would do his best to protect her, to do right by her, but his best might not be good enough. Anger swelled within her, she would not take being separated from Jake. Her uncle had given his word. That had to count for something.

The Prince of Conila continued looking at her with pity clearly written on his face. She didn't need his pity. All that she wanted, _needed_, from him was his word that he would pick Mary over her. By doing that he would free her from any outside match, forcing her uncle to arrange a marriage between her and Jake.

"Why don't the four of us and our heirs retire to a more private place?" Sig asked. Aria frowned, glancing at Lily.

"Promise to tell me what happens?" Her cousin asked.

"Of course." She replied softly. Following her father silently she did her best to stay away from the visiting family. The less attention she attracted the better.

"Lady Aria, may I ask you an odd question?" She nodded to the newly arrived King.

"If you had the choice what type of life would you lead?" She glanced at the man. Her gray eyes took him in with confusion.

"What female has choice? The life she leads is first dictated by her family, and then her husband. Do not tempt me with a choice." Her voice was even.

"Are you not like most young girls then? Who in their dreams wish to be queen?" He was trying to get her to admit something.

"I will become whatever my husband wishes of me." From the corner of her eye she noticed her uncle smirk.

"A very proper answer." The king smiled down at her.

"I believe that my father raised me well." They made eye contact. Grey and blue meeting before he glanced at his son. The man left the three teenagers to walk behind them in peace, as he joined the other men.

"So you don't want a quiet life in the country somewhere? With Jake perhaps?" Mary mocked her. The lone male appeared to frown at the comment.

"What I want is of no concern. I shall do as our fathers wish." She stayed silent after that, refusing to answer the prince's questions, or succumb to her cousin's taunts. The less she spoke the better, for the less the King and Prince knew of her the safer she was.

_Early morning July 7__th__, 1688_

"What do you think of Lady Aria?" Josh rolled his eyes. His father was convinced that the girl was going to marry one of his sons. The old man was completely blind of the fact that in the process he was going to destroy her heart in the process. Yes, she was still very young, but that didn't mean she couldn't love with her whole being.

"She didn't say much so I have no opinion." Honestly, he preferred her over her cousin. Mary thought she deserved to marry him because of her birth and beauty, neither thing he could deny.

"You could have an entire marriage to get to know her." Phil ventured softly. Josh glared at him. "Don't give me that look. I know you liked her more than the Princess, but the choice is yours. No matter what I am going to propose that she join the family. I don't care which of you two she marries."

"I will give you an answer in the morning." Josh said as he stood and headed towards the main doors to their large chambers.

"Where are you going?" His father called after him. Josh didn't answer him he just left. His father had a good heart, only wanting the best for him and his brother, but this was insane. What about the girl? What about her happiness?

For what felt like hours he wandered around the empty hallways. His thoughts fought him the entire time. Memories of his lost love haunted him. Her lovely face, the way their bodies melted together. He had loved her more than life itself, and then one day she was gone. Stolen from him in the night. It had broken him, made him short tempered, fighting with anyone over anything. After awhile though, he just stopped caring.

Muffled voices from around the corner forced him to stop. The two others didn't hear him. "Please don't cry." A young man whispered, a light sob followed the request. "Aria it might not happen, you know that. Your father-"

"My father will not stop the King from doing what he wants. If he wants to ship me to some far off place it is within his right to do so." Josh silently leaned against the wall, trying to get into a better position to hear them.

"Why must you be so accepting of this?" He heard the ruffling of her dress, and the other boy's quiet footsteps.

"What other choice do I have?" She sounded so sad.

"Do you love me?" There was a moment of silence. "Then come away with me. We can leave this place, get married, have a family. Forget the King. For once let's do what we want." Josh could imagine the teary heartbroken expression Aria was giving to the boy.

"I will not disappoint my father. I will speak to the King. Pray that he will listen." The boy growled.

"He has practically promised you to that man. Don't bother." Josh heard the footsteps retreat away.

"Jake!" She called out only once before he heard that her sobs had intensified. Slowly he turned back, leaving her alone to grieve but also taking an answer back with him


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is a bit angsty, so I apologize in advance but it is needed. Things will get happy eventually. I hope you otherwise enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

_Later that same morning July 7__th__, 1688_

Aria didn't want to see her uncle when she was angry, but her feet carried towards his chambers anyway. She knew that it was a bad idea that even if she succeeded there was a chance the Jake didn't want to be with her anymore. But it was risk she needed to take. Her heart demanded it of her.

Passing through the halls she thought about the night before. How she and Jake had met like they usually did for their few stolen moments alone, and it had all gone wrong. How could she go against her father? Her Uncle was one thing, but her father? Aria could not disgrace him like that.

She was surprised to see that her father was with the King when she arrived. Both men stood as she entered the large office. The look on her lone parent's face told her what she needed to know. "How could you do this to me?"

"Aria." Her father spoke forcefully.

"Let her speak Norman." Sig inclined his head at his niece.

"Jake and I love each other. You promised we could be together." Her eyes demanded an answer. Slowly Sig made his way towards her, stopping a foot from her.

"Words mean nothing, if there isn't an action connected with them. It is upsetting that it has come to this but the security of the people comes first." Aria narrowed her eyes.

"You have your own daughters, marry them off." The King's eyes flashed dangerously. Norman made a step towards them but his brother motioned for him to stay where he was.

"I am. In a year Elizabeth is going to Wizor to marry a boy she will have never met. Mary will have to do the same thing, just not with Prince Josh. He picked you."

"I don't want him. Tell him to take Mary. She is a better match for him anyway." Sig shrugged.

"He didn't think so. You will do your duty without complaint. This is what your birth had in-store for you. Royal children aren't lucky enough to marry for love." Aria made eye contact with Sig.

"Just because you didn't, doesn't mean you have to make the rest of us miserable." The sting of a hand colliding with her face shocked her. Taking a staggered step back she glanced, bewildered between her uncle and father.

"Go back to your chambers, and stay there until otherwise instructed. If I hear that you disobeyed me, I pity you." A tense moment passed before she turned, a hand still held against her face, and ran out. She ignored the people who bowed as she passed.

Entering her bedroom she slammed the door behind her. Going to her desk she used all of her strength to push everything off of it in one swipe. The sound of glass shattering made her crave for more. Looking around she saw a book lying on her nightstand. Picking it up, she turned it over in hand before throwing it through the glass window.

Panting, she leaned against the wall allowing tears to overwhelm her as she slid to a seat on the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around them. Resting her forehead on her knees she let her heart sob out its pain.

_That evening_

Lily watched as her cousin only pushed the food around on her plate. Aria normally had the same healthy appetite as the rest of them, maybe she was sick. Or it was because she was nervous about her upcoming marriage. But as Lily looked at her with a more critical eye she noticed that her dearest friend was lacking something. When Aria raised her head for a moment, feeling her younger cousin's eyes upon her, Lily finally saw what was wrong.

Her eyes were dead. Even as the people around her joked and laughed, Aria stayed in her own dying mind. Lily might only be twelve but she understood. It was the same look that her mother had when she had had a stillborn two years earlier. It had taken a few months but eventually her mother had become herself again.

A noise from the other side of the room got the attention of her pained friend. Lily followed the gaze and saw Jake. He seemed happy, but when Lily peered into his eyes she saw that they were just as dead as Aria's.

"Aria, are you alright?" Lily turned back at the sound of her uncle talking. Shaking her head Aria muttered something. Her uncle nodded and she was gone. Lily wanted to follow her but she knew better than to ask if she could.

* * *

Norman watched his daughter leave her dress flowing out behind her. It hurt him to see her like that. If it had been just the family in that room and not the entire court, he would've gone after her. He would have demanded that she talked to him. Frowning he nodded at two guards who turned and followed his daughter.

For a moment he kept his eyes trained to the spot she disappeared into the darkness, with a slight shake of the head he forced himself to listen to the conversation going on around him. Sig and Phil were speaking of the terms of the marriage. The Prince stayed silent at his father's side.

He didn't appear pleased about the decision either at least he wasn't as tormented as she was. Part of Norman wanted him to feel the same thing that his daughter did, to be so saddened by it that he couldn't eat. To be so haunted by the ghosts of a pure love that it made him sick. To be so broken by it that his own father wouldn't know if he could ever be healed. Why wasn't he tortured? Why was it just his child?

Picking up his goblet he drank the bitter wine. He could remember the night that he and Anna had been betrothed. How happy they were. Norman could see them; stealing glances at each other while no one was looking. They had been in love. When he had been left to raise Aria alone one of his greatest wishes was that she would be as lucky as he had been. It had almost happened. He wished they could trade places, so that she would know the touch of someone who loved her, she almost did. But almost wasn't good enough.

* * *

Part of him wished that he could take back what he had done. The way her eyes stared blankly at him, like she wasn't really taking anything in, wouldn't leave his mind. He had hurt her. Her eyes were like that because of him. Using his fork his pushed the piece of meat on his plate around.

Would she stay like that? Had he caused irreversible damage? By making the decision he made, by turning his back to her in that hallway instead of comforting her, he had done her wrong. Cautiously he raised his eyes to where she used to sit. Her plate was abandoned and untouched almost like his ways. Though he doubted she ate at all.

He had done what needed to be done. Things were better this way, for everyone involved. She would come to realize that eventually. But eventually could be a long time off. Sighing Josh put his fork down and tried to listen to what his father was saying.

* * *

Mary smirked as her cousin fled from the room. Soon they would all see that she wasn't fit to be a Queen. Her father will call this farce of a marriage off and allow a Princess to fulfill her rightful duty. What was going on in the minds of the men in charge of this whole thing? Nothing made sense anymore.

Elizabeth was going to be sent away to wed some Prince she had never met. Why was her sister's marriage set and yet here she was still unattached? To add insult, her younger cousin was picked over her. Her cousin didn't even want to be Queen. Yet by trying to push herself into the shadows she drew more attention.

Her shyness was the reason she had been chosen. Once they got to know her they would know that they had made a mistake. So all Mary had to do was make sure that she was in the spotlight. Hopefully there would still be time to stop the wedding when she finally messed-up.

Smirk still on her face Mary watched Jake. His eyes were downcast, proving to her that he cared for her cousin. Not that that was anything new, but she could use it to her advantage. She could see to it that the two love birds were caught alone together. King Phil would be so outraged that he would demand that the contract binding his son to Aria be destroyed. The plan was perfect, there was no way it could fail.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

_Near midnight July 7__th__, 1688_

The guards kept their distance from as she meandered along the long narrow corridors of the palace. She met no one on her journey to the last place she had been with Jake. The moon shined through the window letting her see the place of her destruction clearly. Gently she ran her fingers across the hard stone forcing herself to remember the brief kiss that they had shared.

Smiling sadly her arm dropped to her side. Staying too long in that place would only hurt her more. Continuing down the hallway she passed empty rooms and vacant windows. The steady steps from the men behind her lulled her into a numb calm. When she was Queen there would be more than just two guards sent to protect her.

The thought of being Queen made her stomach fall. Quickly she opened a window and emptied her stomach into the night air. Clanging metal of one her followers made her turn to face them for the first time. Without a word he held out a piece of cloth. Bowing her head in thanks she took it. When she finished cleaning the corner of mouth the guard once again held out his hand. He gave her a soft smile when she returned the cloth to him.

As she went back to her trek her hands rested on her stomach. Soon, if she did her duty, there would be a baby resting within her. Would she follow in her mother's footsteps and leave a child as a legacy? Closing her eyes she stopped walking. Any children she bore, if she was lucky to survive their births, were destined to be her only joy.

* * *

_July 8__th__, 1688_

Everyone they passed fell into a deep bow but they ignored it. While it was nice having their position recognized and honored sometimes it got troublesome. Sometimes all they wanted was to go somewhere they weren't known. But they would never have that privilege.

Phil watched quietly to the reaction his eldest son was having to the people around him. They were treating him better since the betrothal was announced. He was going to become family to their great King he deserved that recognition.

Josh seemed oblivious to everything. All that mattered to him with the small box in his pocket. He had brought it from home in the hopes of not having to present it to a future wife. But since there was no going back on what he had done giving the piece of jewelry to Aria might bring her comfort. It could of course just bring her more pain.

The two men were announced to the people inside the living chambers. Norman bowed to them and Phil motioned for him to stand. "We are to be in-laws there is no need for such formalities between us." Norman gave a half-hearted smile.

"You are right. Shall I get my daughter?" Josh nodded.

"There is no need to fetch me I heard them announced." Her voice was soft. He couldn't help watching how graceful she moved down the stairs. Josh knew that he may never love her as he did his first wife but there was hope that maybe one day he would care for her somewhat.

_

* * *

July 9__th__, 1688_

Jacob liked being the highest ranking person in the country. He was given a level of honor he never got with his father and brother home. Being the second son meant a life of living in the shadow only stepping out when he was called upon. Normally that was when the two others were in some other foreign place. Once Joshua married she would be the one that was given the privilege to rule in their absence.

He didn't even know who the girl was going to be and he resented her. It wouldn't matter how kind she was. She was going to steal his right to govern his people. It wasn't fair that a foreign female would outrank him.

Frowning he rode to the cemetery where his mother was buried. By all accounts she was a great Queen and he had killed her. Maybe all of his misfortune was because of that one sin. Kneeling before her tomb he raised his hands in prayer. Though he doubted it would ever happen he asked to be forgiven for all his misdeeds.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, though there are a few I wouldn't mind having for myself.

A/N: To those who celebrated Yom Kippur I hope your fast was easy, and the day at Temple wasn't terrible. To those who didn't I hope your day was well spent.

Anyways, please review. I enjoy hearing from you.

* * *

_July 9__th__, 1688_

Aria hated the weight of the ring on her finger. Women she barely knew took it upon themselves to inspect it and report their findings around court. It was a beautifully crafted piece of jewelry she just didn't want it. As she entered the main eating area of court she felt the glare her cousin was giving her.

Ignoring the feeling of dread she walked with her head held high to her normal place. The way her name was announced was the same as it had always been except for the way that everyone seemed to think that it wouldn't be that way for long. From what she had heard she was going to be leaving with her future family back to Conila where she would marry Josh.

With a shudder she thought about the mere four days she had to prepare for the departure. King Phil wanted the wedding to take place as soon as possible. Both Kings did actually. Her Uncle smiled warmly at her when she entered. Giving him a shallow curtsy she moved on to sit beside her father.

Though she had told herself that she wasn't going to look for him her eyes searched for Jake's face among the courtiers. "He left early this morning." Her father's voice was gentle. Sighing back tears she nodded.

She had run him out of court. The place he had considered his home was beyond him at this point. Not even that feeling could've gotten him to stay. What had she done? Eating in silence she tried to imagine how things would be if Mary had been the one chosen. Shaking her head she told herself that it was pointless. That hadn't happened. It had been her.

* * *

Turning to face her mother, she asked her if her father could spare her a moment. With a smile Jane turned to her husband who a moment later moved his attention to his eldest daughter. "Would you ask Prince Josh if he would like to walk around the lake with Aria and me?" Sig nodded and relayed the message. Seconds later he gave her an affirmative response. "Tell him to meet us there in fifteen minutes." Sig gave a motion that he heard her as she stood to leave.

Mary smirked as she walked to her pale cousin. She smiled at her uncle when she saw him looking at her. He nudged his daughter softly and Mary was glad to see a flash of something behind her grey eyes. "Walk with me cousin." Aria opened her mother to say something before her father answered for her.

"She would love to." A quick silent exchange passed between their matching eyes. Standing Aria bowed her head and followed Mary out of the room. Neither of them said anything until they reached the lake outside.

"I hear Jake left court this morning." She frowned when Aria only nodded in response. "You must miss him terribly. We all know how much you two wanted to get married."

"Past feelings mean nothing now." Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Did you never love him? Were you just leading him on?" Aria stopped moving.

"Of course I loved him cousin. For years I believed that I would spend the rest of my life with him. I apologize if that led me down a path of growing feelings for him. I wanted to love my husband." Again a smirk graced Mary's face.

"Do you hate the Prince for picking you over me?" She took a menacing step towards the younger girl.

"What does it matter? The contract is signed. Whether I hate him or not is of no concern to you or to anyone. Why do you taunt me like you do? I love Jake, you know I do. But it doesn't matter. My feelings are my own to deal with." Aria raised her voice slightly.

"What about to your future husband?" A male voice added to the conversation. "Do I not deserve some courtesy where your feelings are concerned?" Aria narrowed her eyes and turned around.

"If things went as they were supposed to I would not be marrying you and then whatever I felt would mean nothing to your mind." Mary watched as the Prince glared down at her cousin.

"You think I wish to marry you? You aren't even a Princess, just the niece of a King."

"You are the one who picked me. It wasn't the other way around." Aria straightened her back.

"Would you like to know how I came to my decision? It was because that boy you claim to love abandoned you in that hallway. I heard the whole thing. You were going to be as miserable as me, that is why I picked you. Because that boy, he didn't love you enough to stand by you. He left." Josh's face was hard and ugly.

"I hope I die like your first wife. Barely three months in. Maybe it was suicide. I wouldn't blame her." Aria pushed past Josh and went back towards the castle. After a few moments Josh left as well. Mary followed his movements in silence.

* * *

_July 9__th__ 1688, evening._

Norman did not fight his daughter when she refused to eat dinner in the main dining hall. From what one of servants had said Aria had returned from her walk in tears. There was no need to upset her more. Sending a messenger to Sig he told his brother that he was going to eat his meal in his private chambers. The reason given was his want to spend some time with his daughter.

He hadn't expected Sig to come speak to him. "I heard from Phil what happened." Norman raised an eyebrow. "Josh and Aria got had a verbal confrontation. He said that if it wasn't for the fact that he would ask for Aria to marry Jacob if this match were to fail, Josh would call this betrothment off."

Sitting down he watched his brother pace back and forth. "What do you want her to do brother? She is a child."

"One that holds our future in her hands. If neither brother likes her she will be dismissed, her marriage annulled coming back here in shame and scandal." Norman frowned.

"You didn't answer my question." Sig sighed.

"She has to apologize for what she said. And Josh said something about not trusting her maidenhood being intact. Phil wants to make sure that isn't an issue." Norman closed his eyes.

"And if everything remains in order? If she does as asked?" He heard Sig take a seat as well.

"They will be married before they sail off. Of course there will be a more elaborate ceremony back in Conila, but they would already be wed. And while here we can make sure the marriage is binding."

"You are asking things that will make her hate us." He opened his eyes. Silently he pleaded with his brother.

"She will do her duty and be glad that her people are being protected in the process." Sig stood. "Tomorrow morning will be the examination and the apology. If all is well, in 24 hours our alliance with Conila will be finalized." The King left the chambers quickly. When he was gone Norman stood and punched a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing that you recognize from real life.

A/N: I would like to thank Chewie-Fan, and Ivy Elizabeth for their kind words.

Anyways I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review on your way out.

* * *

_July 9__th__ 1688_

Aria heard everything that her Uncle had said. In a heavy quiet she waited for her father to call for her. For him to her what had occurred so that she would be 'prepared' for it. When after ten minutes her father said nothing she went back to her room. The window she had broken had been fixed letting the space be livable again.

Why was she the one that had to apologize? Was it really her fault? Sure she lost her temper but so had he. It had all been Mary's fault. She wanted Josh for herself. Aria would gladly give him over it was within her power to do so. Balling her fists she came to the conclusion that her Uncle was right. The people's needs outweighed her own.

Forcing any emotion to drain away she once again left her room and walked to the resting place of the arrogant fool that was to be her husband. Guards blocked her entrance to set of rooms. "I wish to speak to the Prince." Her voice was even. One of the men nodded, knocked and then announced her to the men inside.

As soon as she entered she lowered herself into a deep curtsy. King Phil stared down at her amused. "I told you before that there is no need for that." She allowed herself a small smile. "I take it you are here to see my son." She nodded. Phil raised an eyebrow at his son who sat hunched over a table.

"What do you want?" He looked lazily at her. Behind his eyes she knew that he was smirking.

"To let you know that Mary is still available to you." To her right Aria heard the King snort.

"I don't like Princess Mary." Josh spat out.

"Then you are stuck with me, and everything I carry." Leaning back he took her in.

"Why do you wear so many dark colors? Do you not own anything happy?" She rolled her eyes.

"I take it you are going to control my wardrobe as well as my tongue?" He shrugged half heartedly.

"I think you look nice." Her face remained like stone. "Aren't you going to say you are sorry?"

"Are you going to apologize for what you said?" In her mind it was only fair he was the one that provoked her.

"I don't believe I said anything wrong." Josh lowered his voice.

"Then I believe all that I said was justified." Without thinking she walked closer to him and gave herself the privilege of slapping him across the face. "That was for implying that I am some sort of harlot." He stood so he could use his height to glare down at her. The darkness of his eyes intensified.

"How dare you." Josh growled.

"Me? What about you?" Aria crossed her arms over her chest.

"I could ruin you." She only raised an eyebrow.

"That would be easy seeing as most of the damage is already done." Turning her back to him she curtsied again to the King and walked out. Not caring that she had made things worse.

* * *

Josh groaned as he sat back down. Even with his eyes closed he knew that his father was trying to find the right words to scold him. Normally the right words didn't matter, only the want to express his thoughts. But now he stood there waiting patiently for the few words he needed to make his point.

"What is it?" Josh just wanted to go to bed. His fights with Aria had drained him more than he thought they would. Had he known that she had such a temper he would have never picked her.

"I haven't seen someone get such a reaction from you in a long time." Josh merely shrugged. "You hurt her pride Josh, didn't you expect that it would anger her?"

"She said that Emma probably committed suicide because I was such a terrible husband, that she didn't blame her." Phil frowned.

"And what did you say that set her off? I doubt that the girl I first met would say anything untoward without proper provocation." With a growl Josh narrowed his eyes.

"You are supposed to be on my side old man." His father only raised an eyebrow at him. "I told her that the boy she cared for never cared for her." The old King nodded.

"Can you not see that all of this could have been avoided if you had kept your mouth shut? What is it about her that gnaws at you so?" Josh shrugged.

"I don't know." His voice was soft. Phil walked over to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Great tension, no matter the kind, leads to great passion that can lead to an even greater love. You will marry her tomorrow night. After that you will consummate the marriage. You can't fight this anymore. It is either her or the Princess. As you said you do not like the Princess Mary. I understand that you do not like this. Trust me." The teenager shook his head.

"If it weren't for your stupid notion of having her marry into the family no matter what, I would be fighting you on this." Phil took his turn to shrug. "I will not condemn Jacob to a life with her." Turning away from his son Phil rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed Josh you have a long day ahead of you." The boy did as told in complete silence.

* * *

Edgar watched as his daughter frowned. She seemed to understand that something was different in the air surrounding her Uncle. Sig had arrived to dinner late and had said barely a word to anyone. His brother appeared so focused on something. Edgar was sure he could guess what. Norman not being there solidified it in his mind.

Norman-how was his brother going to get on without his daughter near him? After Anna had died he had thrown himself at the goal of being a better father then theirs had been to them. Out of the three of them, Norman was the one who saw his child the most. The relationship between father and daughter was one to be envied by all.

If it weren't for the fact that James was heir apparent to the throne and the Henry was in line after him he was sure that he would rarely see his sons. As it was he barely had time to spend with Lily. In her hours of freedom she would be with Aria. With a hesitant smile he thought of how close the two cousins were. Over the past few days she had been looking more and more forlorn. The thought of losing her dearest friend weighed heavily on her.

Was there anything that he could do to make his daughter smile again? Could he do anything for his brother who was losing his only child because a Prince had gone against the assumed thought? But could he blame Sig for doing what he had to do as was his right as King? Edgar loved his brothers but he could do nothing to ease their thoughts.

As for his only daughter, the only thing he could do was something he dared not let himself think.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing that you recognize from real life.

A/N: I would like to thank Chewie-Fan, and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review. Please?

* * *

_July 9__th__, around 10pm_

Lily walked with silent footsteps to the church within the castle. She had tried to find her cousin in her bed chambers but had been disappointed. Her Uncle had no idea where she had gone but he was nursing his own wounds. Leaving the once laughter filled set of rooms Lily decided to go to the one place she knew Aria would go.

The room was dimly lit by candles giving it an eerie presence. Kneeling before the high alter Lily saw Aria. The older girl's head was bowed in prayer and her deep green dress frayed out behind her. "Ari?" Her cousin didn't look up. Stepping closer to her she saw the stream of tears falling from her eyes. "Aria?" This time her cousin met her eyes.

"I came to speak to my mother. But how can she forgive me? I killed her." Lily fell to her knees next to Aria.

"No you didn't." She saw Aria frown and turn away.

"She bled out because of me. I refused to leave her, almost like I knew I would never see her again." Reaching out she grabbed onto her cousins hand.

"It happens. No one knows why but it does." Again Aria bowed her head.

"You don't know my guilt."

"Maybe her sole purpose was to have you. Maybe you were meant to be Queen of Conila. Maybe all of this is worth it in the end."

"I have a favor to ask of you." Reaching into the top of her gown she pulled out a letter. "I need you to send a messenger to deliver this to Jake. I cannot send it myself." Lily took the folded papers from her.

"Of course. Does it hurt, thinking of him?" Aria nodded.

"Like I am being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. I need him to understand Lily." From behind them the sound of footsteps sounded. Hiding the letter in her own gown Lily bowed her head in prayer.

* * *

Sig watched his two nieces as they knelt side by side. He watched them for a few moments before coughing. Lily was the one who glanced back. Whispering something to her cousin she stood, gave him a slight bow and left. Still he remained silent. Aria gave a brief deeper bow before she stood to face him.

"Can I help you Your Majesty?" Walking forward he nodded.

"You were crying." Quickly Aria wiped away any stray tears.

"It is nothing." Gently he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin to left her face to him.

"I know what happened tonight when you went to visit the Prince. I am not mad. No, I am proud. You proved yourself to be a worthy future Queen. King Phil believes so as well." Her face fell.

"I am glad." She muttered in response.

"You should be. It is an honor." Aria pulled away.

"An honor? To marry a man that hates me? Just so you can have family on their throne. That is not an honor that is a duty, an obligation that I cannot ignore." Sig had to stop himself from giving in to his own temper.

"But you would ignore it if you could?" He crossed his arms.

"In a heartbeat. I will marry him and have his sons because the people need it. If it weren't for them I would've left this morning." He understood her implication. With a hand he motioned for one of the guards to step forward.

"Escort Lady Aria back to her chambers and don't let her leave unintended. No-don't let her leave unless I allow her to." He left her alone. Part of him expected her to yell at his back but she didn't. Part of him wished she had.

* * *

_July 10__th__ 1688 early morning_

One of the many servants of the household handed Jake a letter that had arrived for him. It had the seal the royal family. As tempted as he was to just tear it up he didn't. Instead he decided to go to a secluded place in the woods surrounding his home.

Sitting down in the shade of an old tree he opened the letter. He recognized the hand writing immediately. Taking a deep breath he tried to get himself to read it. Jake couldn't suppress the feeling of dread within him. He read on anyway.

_Jake-_

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. I was troubled when I first learned that you had left court. I doubt that I can express how much pain I am in without you here. The hallways seem so haunted where our memories were formed. I haven't slept well since our argument, I miss you. I miss knowing that I could speak to you and see you. _

_Please understand that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. My attempt to stay unnoticed failed miserably. I have learned that even if I don't marry Prince Josh, I would be forced to marry his brother. The King believes I am a good fit for his family. Understand I wish it wasn't so._

_ I love you, I have for years. Leaving you the way I am is breaking my heart. I am never going to forget my feelings for you. Even if you forget your feelings for me. _

_ I gather that you are going to get this letter the morning after I have written it, if that is true then I must tell you that by the end of the night I am to be wed. I am to marry a man I do not like, who hates me in return. All so this country is safe. That is the only reason I am doing this. If it were just my Uncle who demanded this of me I would have followed you. I would have run away with you._

_ But our choices are behind us now. I cannot go back anymore than you can. I do not regret falling in love with you. But I do hate myself for not pushing to have our marriage occur sooner. Maybe that would've saved us both._

_ I wish you happiness in all that you do for the rest of your days. _

_ I love you._

_ Aria_

Confused he looked at what was written on the second page. Reading it he felt something within him lift. There was still hope, something could be done. The plan might fail, probably would but it could succeed, and if it did she would be his again. Things would go back to normal.

Doing as the letter instructed he walked back to his house and threw that second page into the fire in the kitchen. Jake made sure to watch it until it was dust. Only then did he leave, convinced that their secret was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own the things you do not recognize.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review. If you do I'll give you a cookie or something. :p

_July 10__th__ 1688_

Josh waited in the sitting area of his future spouse's living space. His father as well as hers and her two Uncles were there. No one spoke, all waiting for the physician to return with the much awaited news.

He knew what was going to be announced. Aria wasn't some harlot as he had implied. No, the man that was examining her now was going to come out to reveal that. His father had hinted at knowing the same thing the night before.

The door to her room opened and the elderly man exited. Josh stood and waited, some small part of him hoping that his accusation had been correct. That Aria was unfit to marry him. It would save them both from a lifetime of heartache within their marriage.

"Is she still-?" His father spoke. The physician nodded.

"The Lady is still intact." Josh ventured a glance at the hosting King. The man's smile made him sick.

"I guess now I can take my son away and prepare him for the ceremony tonight." Josh glared at his father but gave the other King a bow before leaving.

"You can stop this you know. Why can't you two write up a treaty or something?" Phil gave a short chuckle.

"Because there would be no backing to it. An important lesson you need to learn before you become King is that written words mean practically nothing. Sure, it's nice to have but the other person can back out of it very easily. Marriage between two families binds them for life."

"Why me and not Jacob?" Phil shook his head.

"You said that you were going through with this for his sake. So he didn't have to spend the rest of his life with her. Besides he is only a second son, and with my first unmarried it would be insulting to Sig if it wasn't you."

"And when we kill each other? Then what?" Josh tried to think of a legitimate reason for this farce of a marriage to take place.

"You won't because I know you. You should be grateful that I have allied you so closely with such a powerful nation. And soon even Wizor won't be able to harm us. Princess Elizabeth is to marry their Prince Liam. With Aria's cousin on that throne our position will be safe. Stop complaining." All he could do was frown at his father's words.

Norman waited with his two brothers for his daughter to make her entrance. When she did he realized that he truly wished she hadn't. She showed no emotion walking towards them. The black gown she wore wasn't helping.

"Today is a day of celebration not a funeral." Sig said rather harshly when she got to them.

"Sig-don't." Norman growled. His normal calm leaving him. His grey eyes narrowed he dared his brother to say something else.

"I will give you two leave for now. I will be back two hours before the ceremony to make sure she is getting ready." Norman watched his daughter. Her eyes trailed after the man with such hatred that it scared him. Had he really allowed this to happen?

"Don't blame him Aria. You act like he had a choice. This is a matter that breaks everyone's heart. Even his though he doesn't show it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We all thought that it was going to be Mary but she and Prince Josh are not compatible." Edgar spoke softly to his niece. Norman wasn't sure if he wanted to thank him for his effort or hit him.

"And we are? Is there nothing to prevent this?" Edgar smiled sadly at her for a moment.

"I am sorry. If there was it would have already been done." He hesitated before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to stay with you? To send for Lily?" Aria glanced at Norman.

"Whatever you want brother. I don't think we are going to be doing much. Aria cannot leave these rooms anyway." He watched his brother frown.

"I can amaze you both with my natural ability to start random fires." Edgar's joke was met by silence. "I guess I will give you two some alone time. I will be back when Sig is."

Norman said nothing as his younger brother left. Instead he forced himself to wait for the doors to close before pulling his daughter into his arms.

His son sulked in a corner facing a window. The sun filtered in illuminating the contours of his face. Honestly Phil didn't understand what was wrong with the boy. His future bride was attractive, smart, stubborn-when Phil died a few years down the road she would be a Queen to be proud of. For now all she needed was to be fine-tuned.

But that idiot of a son saw none of that. To him the girl was an annoyance he needed to bear for his family. Josh never did learn to keep his mouth shut. Phil didn't need to think about where that trait came from.

Still he watched the teenager with an annoyed expression. Things have been that much more difficult because of the quarrel the two intendeds had. Teenagers always seemed to make things far too complicated.

A cloud passed over the sun plunging the face he studied into darkness. For a moment the brown eyes vanished and all the muscles surrounding them tensed. But that moment passed quietly. Phil was sure that the guilt on Josh's mind about betraying Emma was only softened by the thought of saving his brother. If only Jacob could be as fortunate.

He could've been. If Josh had fought the decision more the wedding would not be that night. Instead it would be a month later. Hell, both parties staunch opposition had caused this. Sig needed to be appeased. If they were married, and the marriage remained unconsummated an annulment wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. But an annulment would be disastrous for everyone involved.

Eventually his son would understand. Eventually he would be grateful. Phil had the time and patience to wait.

The look on her cousin's face reminded Lily of a grey statue, the expression upon it did not change. From the moment she had entered the private chapel Aria's face had masked her thoughts with a tired stubbornness.

Lily had always believed the she knew her cousin well. That words needn't be shared for them to speak. But at that moment following the movements of a bride in a hastily made white gown, she encountered a language she did not comprehend. Maybe she wasn't old enough to understand, even if Aria was only two and a quarter years older than her.

The bride and groom stood within a circle of candles. The orange glow they gave off made the whole thing appear like a thought from a romantics head. Neither of them cared.

Lily felt an uncertain sadness overwhelm her. When the ceremony ended and the marriage fully binding her closest companion would be gone. In her place would be a young woman who would be forced to turn her attention to matters of state, to raising future Kings and Queens. There would be no time left for the family she would be obligated to put in her past.

When the priest announced them as husband and wife the Prince raised her hand as if to present her to them all. But he dropped her hand soon after and walked to his father. With her father's eyes she watched Aria disappear into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own only what is from my own mind

A/N: To Chewie-Fan-I was further along than I thought I would be so I have answered your request. I can't promise to make this a habit, so I am going to go back to my every other day updates unless I get a lot done one night.

Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their Reviews.

Please feel free to leave reviews. I want to hear from you. It doesn't even have to be good, constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

_July 10__th__ 1688, Night_

It had taken her awhile to figure out how to successfully execute her plan. The answer had been so simple that she nearly hit herself. Her aunt made light chatter as she helped Aria into her proper night clothes. Her Uncle had been the one that told her of what was to happen that night. The ceremony was only an hour gone when she was escorted by her Aunt into the bedchambers she would share with her husband before they set sail.

It had taken a lot of convincing to have her Uncle show her the room beforehand. If that had failed her hope of escape would've died with it. She had asked him all about the procedure, making sure everything was perfect.

With a sigh she looked across the bed at her husband. It was at that moment that she realized that she failed to take him into account. If he refused to cooperate the whole set up would be for nothing. Silently they climbed into bed, looked at the priest at the foot of the bed and bowed their heads. He blessed them and sent up a prayer for many healthy sons.

The others in the room left in silence leaving behind strict orders. "I propose we just get it over with." She saw him glance at her and nodded. "It'll be quicker if you just let me guide you." Again she nodded. "Lie completely down." She followed his directions making sure the object resting under the pillow remained in reach. It was a few moments more before he moved so he was above her.

Aria winced when his hand made contact with the skin of her leg. He raised the bottom of her nightgown faster than she anticipated so she almost missed her window of opportunity. "Stop." He froze.

"We need to do this."

"No." Her voice picked up an edge.

"They will know if we don't. Would you rather have them in here watching?" In one quick motion she removed the knife from its hiding place and pointed it at his chest.

"No, they won't."

"What are you doing?" Josh snapped.

"Prick your thumb, do it and they never have to know." She didn't need to say more.

* * *

_July 11__th __1688 morning_

Jacob stood in the library of his father's apartments. It was a grand sight one, had he been born first, he would've inherited. But that was not meant to be. He wanted to be a king but-well that didn't matter. Soon some Princess was going to arrive and marry his brother. If she gave him a son and that son reached majority his hopes would be shattered.

Movement from behind made Jacob turn and glare at whoever thought it wise to disturb him so early. But his anger melted when he saw who it was. "Your Highness." The man bowed his head.

"How many times must I tell you Freddy, call me by my given name." The darker skinned man smiled.

"A letter arrived this morning from your father." The teenager nodded.

"Read it to me Freddy? You know I can't read the old man's handwriting." Freddy gave off a short laugh.

"Of course.-Jacob, I don't care about how you feel in regards to your brother taking a new wife. It is not his fault that the Almighty decided to have him enter this world first. Don't blame him for it. The girl we decided upon is not the Princess Mary as we thought it would be, but her cousin Lady Aria.

I think you two will get along well that is if you even try to be kind to her. None of this is the fault of the girl. I believe had she been given a choice this isn't what she would have decided.

We depart for home in a few days so you have a decent delay between now and then. Take this time to rid yourself of your anger. I beg you Jacob, hatred and scorn are not appealing on you.-Your father." Freddy stopped speaking and allowed Jacob take in what his father had wrote.

"What do you think? Do you agree that I am full of hate?" He turned his back on the older man.

"It is not anger, it is resentment. You didn't kill your mother Jacob. She was taken away by God after giving this country two strong, healthy Princes."

"And that matters? What if we had both been girls, what then? What would you tell me to make me feel better? Hmm? Because if that had been the case my father would have remarried, why would my mother have died then?" Freddy frowned. "That's what I thought. Go away, I want to be alone." Jacob watched the man leave. When the door closed he burned his father's letter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly, still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks again to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth.

Hope you all enjoy this.

Don't forget to let me know what you think.

* * *

_July 11__th__ morning_

Sig wasn't surprised to find the occupants of the room up and on opposite sides of the room when he entered. But he didn't really care what they were thinking. Walking to the bed he saw what he wanted. There amidst the pure white sheets was the stain that proved that things had gone according to plan.

Turning to look at his niece he noticed that she was looking at her husband with something akin to anger but not quite it. "Good morning." When she turned her eyes to him he saw a flash of fear that was quickly buried behind an anger tinted nothingness.

"Uncle." She inclined her head slightly forward.

"A physician shall be called to make sure that everything went well." He heard the chair move before he saw her stand.

"You are going to subject me to that humiliation again? Do you not understand how degrading that was for me? You see the stain clear as day don't make me suffer more than you already have." Sig couldn't be sure what caused her eyes to swell up.

"It will be quick, painless." She shook her head.

"Please Uncle do not make me do that again. I have done all you have asked, is that not enough?" For a moment he saw Anna in her daughters place, the knowing eyes that had seen through everything. In his mind he could hear her asking him to spare her daughter this one thing.

"Fine. I expect both of you to attend breakfast in the hall along with everyone else." He looked at Josh who merely nodded. Leaving the room he decided that he would make a stop at the church.

* * *

They entered the room with a grace that Mary hadn't expected from two people who hated each other. The air around them was one of coldness but it gave away nothing of their true feelings. Mary wanted to stand and yell that their marriage was wrong that it should've been her but she didn't. It wasn't a thing a woman of her birth would do.

A quiet growl escaped her as she slowly ate the food in front of her. No one knew that they were married just that their engagement had been solidified beyond the point of return. The people in the court peered curiously at the two teenagers who in turn ignored them.

If things had gone the way they should've she would have been packing for her trip to her new home. But her cousin had ruined it. What was probably her only chance of being Queen was ripped away from her rightful hands. There were no other eligible heirs for her to marry. Okay, that wasn't true. There was always King Phil's younger son but he wouldn't be King. Elizabeth was going to marry a first born son, so why wasn't she?

Had she displeased her father somehow? Had she said something wrong? Done something improper? She racked her brain in silence and came up with nothing. Sighing she ventured a look at Aria. The girl looked so odd, as she scanned the crowd for a familiar face. A smirk graced Mary's face, the perfect revenge resting in her mind.

* * *

_July 11__th__ 1688 mid-day_

Josh couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. They had lied to everyone. What made things worse was that they all believed them. When Sig had said that Aria was going to be checked out by a doctor he almost spoke of what they did but Aria had remained calm. She had acted like he was sure she would have if they hadn't been lying.

Though he still didn't really like her, he admired her courage. Most girls would've just allowed him to get it over with like he wanted to. What she proposed was so unexpected, not that he was complaining because he wasn't. A few months from now both of them would be free all they needed to wait for was Jacob's eventually engagement. If Josh played his cards right he could push for that happening sooner than expected.

Still he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't going to be worth it. That somehow someone was going to find out making all their hard work mean nothing. What would his father say if he found out? How would King Sig react to his niece betraying him? With a sinking thought he realized that she could be killed for this. That this charade they were playing could be considered treason.

He, as a first born Prince, was safe at least in his own country. But her? She was fair game to everyone for she was neither princess or in line to inherit any throne. With no group of people backing her what would be her saving grace?

Josh decided then that they needed to talk this whole thing through a little more. Every detail, every potential course of action must be accounted for. Their hatred for each other wasn't worth dying over.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks again to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth.

**Chewie-Fan-** I am sorry I was able to make myself clear. What I meant by the whole "once Jacob marries, Josh and Aria will be free" thing is this.

Nohwelena and Conila have written a peace treaty that is backed by the marriage of Aria and Josh. If they were to annul the marriage on the grounds of it never having been consummated, and Jacob was unmarried or unbetrothed Aria would be forced into a marriage with him in order to keep the treaty intact.

If however Jacob is engaged/married it would be far more likely that Aria would be able to return home to marry Jake. Or she could just be forced to consummate her marriage or killed for treason. Honestly the whole plan isn't really thought through on their part since the end of their marriage depends on so many outside things. But hey, they were desperate. I hope that explains it.

Also, thanks for doing that it means a lot to me.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please don't forget to review.

* * *

_July 11__th__ 1688, mid afternoon_

Norman said nothing while observing his daughter begin the final preparations of her departure. She moved across her room with a graceful ease, something she got from her mother. Stepping out of her way he felt the hostility emitting from her small frame.

"Aria, walk with me around the lake one more time." She didn't stop moving.

"I need to make sure everything is ready. I can't forget something." He frowned.

"You aren't going to be in want of anything where you go. Please." Sighing, she neatly placed the book in her hand into one of the suitcases.

The walk to the lake was more uncomfortable than he had anticipated. She never looked at him, instead kept her eyes lowered to the ground. Norman knew that she only got like that when she was either angry or guilty. As soon as they made it out of earshot of any other person he spoke.

"I wish that this didn't happen." For a moment her eyes flickered to him. "You have no idea how much this is breaking my heart. To know, to be forced to wake up to you not being near me. Having you so far away, I won't be able to protect you and it makes me feel guilty, like I have failed you as a father." He felt her hand on his arm.

"You have not failed." Their matching eyes met and he was able to see the tears forming in hers.

"Don't cry." Gently he wiped away one stray tear. "You are moving on to better things, a better life. You are going to be a queen. I know that isn't what you wanted but you will be able to help so many people, protect them. It makes me so proud." Slowly she leaned against him and allowed him to drape an arm around her shoulders.

"All I've ever wanted was to make you proud Papa." He kissed the side of her head and they walked on enjoying the comforting presence of the other.

* * *

_July 11__th__ 1688 evening_

Aria knew that he was glaring at her as she entered the room. But he didn't speak until they were alone. His voice was harsh in its whispered tones yet she found it strangely reassuring.

"You do understand you could be killed for this? As much as being stuck with you makes me sick I cannot have your death be on my conscious. Not when it was so easily avoidable." At first she didn't respond. Instead she moved to sit at the small wooden breakfast table close to the window.

"I don't understand why you are so concerned. We agreed that this was the best for both of us. If it ends badly, well then let it be a lesson for future people in our position." She heard him growl as if he were a dog.

"A lesson? Being beheaded sounds alright to you as long as you get your point across? All so you could, maybe, probably not, but maybe be with some boy who left you without a second thought. If he cared don't you think he would have tried a little harder to get you back?" She looked at him defiantly.

"We do not know for certain under what circumstances he left. He could have very easily been sent away by his father or my uncle. Do not assume to know everything about what has happened in regards to him." Aria watched as her spouse shook his head.

"You are a fool. But, more power to you. If you are right, if he is worth your life I applaud you for finding him and not letting him go." Her eyes trailed him as he went into an adjourning room to change.

In the back of her mind a quiet voice spoke. Pushing it down she did what she could to forget what she had heard. But can you unhear what your own mind has whispered?

* * *

_July 12__th__ morning_

Lily was amazed at how calm her cousin looked as she walked through the hallways in her dark blue-grey gown. Her head held high she walked next to her husband with a sense of indifference.

Sighing Lily thought about how much she was going to miss Aria. She was no longer going to be able to go to her to talk after her lessons, or sit with her at meals. Her other cousins treated her differently, she wasn't just family to them but someone of a lesser birth. It mostly came from Mary but Elizabeth and Lydia sometimes followed their older sister's example.

Walking next to her brother they followed the secret newlyweds to the front gates of the castle. When they stepped outside she saw Aria's steps falter. It couldn't be easy leaving everything you knew. Lily was glad that she wouldn't have to do it.

"Is Aria not going to come back?" James asked her in a fearful tone.

"She is to live with her husband in his country. I am sure she will visit at some point. If not we will go and see her." Her brother smiled.

"I hope you are right." Lily hoped she was too.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I hope all of you enjoy the chapter, and don't be shy about telling me what you think of it, good or bad.

* * *

_July 12__th__ 1688 mid-morning_

"You don't get seasick, right?" Josh asked his wife causing Phil to roll his eyes. Out of everything he could ask the moping girl he asks her that. It was no wonder the poor thing didn't like his son.

"I do not." Her voice was short and hinted at her annoyance. The tone forced Josh into silence. They had left port an hour prior and Aria stood, leaning against the rail staring back in the direction of her home. And all his idiot for a son could muster to ask her was if she got seasick. When that boy became King they were all in trouble. Well, Phil wouldn't be, but he would be dead.

"How are you feeling Aria?" Phil shot an annoyed look at Josh who didn't seem to notice.

"I am fine Your Majesty." He shook his head.

"No, you aren't. And I understand why not. You are leaving your family and everything that is familiar and going to a place you have never been." Her gaze lowered for a moment.

"I do not mean to disappoint you." Leaning on the railing next to her he watched his son leave the deck.

"You aren't. I would be if you weren't upset. You and Josh don't get along at the moment but that will change. It will have to. You are bonded for life, nothing can break that." A slight tint graced her face, Phil ignored it.

* * *

_July 13__th__ 1688, sunrise_

Josh walked onto the deck expecting to find only the crew milling about. Instead he found Aria still gazing at her long faded home. While he knew that he should say something to her he just didn't know what he could. What could he possible say to her that would make her feel better?

Taking a deep breath he braced himself and walked to her side. She gave him a sideways glance before turning back to the ocean. "You miss them." She scoffed. He said nothing for a few minutes. "What are you going miss most?"

"My father." Josh saw the hint of a smile start to form.

"And Jake?" Aria's face went blank.

"I can't get what you said out of my head. I know you are wrong. I know that he loves me, but what if I am wrong? I want to alter our arrangement." She still didn't look at him.

"Alright." He looked at her.

"Six months. If all of this remains the same then in six months we shall end this charade." For a moment she lowered her eyes. "If it is any longer people may start to suspect I am barren, or even correctly assume what we have done."

"Deal." She gives him a grateful smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"I don't like you, and I know you feel the same way about me. But if we must abort this thing, I promise to be a good wife to you. Though it is a promise I hope not to be forced to keep." Josh held out his hand. Aria glanced down at it and then at him before taking it.

"If it comes to it I swear to be a loyal husband." For the brief moment that their hands were connected a flare-up of unwanted emotions filled them, they both ignored it.

* * *

_July 14__th__ 1688, Night_

As per Freddy's instructions Jacob prepared to go meet his father and brother at the port. They hadn't been gone that long, but he had come to miss them. Not that he would ever admit that. The trip was rather quick so he was able to watch as the shipped docked.

They weren't the first to leave it but when they did everyone nearby bowed. He did to, slightly, well not really but enough to show his father some respect. In the beginning he didn't notice the short girl trailing behind them. Her eyes were glued to some far off place.

"Jacob." His father held out his hand and he took it. The way his father looked at him was strange. Josh was the next to speak to him.

"Brother." He inclined his head. From the right his father coughed. Josh shot him a quick indeterminable look before maneuvering his body so that Jacob could see the woman who would become his sister-in-law.

She was prettier than he anticipated with her brown hair up in a bun with a few wisps falling out. Her eyes reminded him of the sky right before a bad storm, the calmness of it all. She curtseyed before him. "Your highness."

"May I introduce you to my fiancé Lady Aria?" He could tell that his brother wasn't happy with the whole thing, she didn't look thrilled either.

"It is a pleasure My Lady." He gave her the best smile he could muster. In return all he got was the slight raising of the corners of her mouth. Jacob realized that because of that one look he couldn't resent her. How can you resent someone that hates what they have done?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you enjoy. And please review they give me the inspiration to continue this story.

_

* * *

July 15__th__ 1688 Morning_

Josh had walked her to her new rooms as soon as they got back. Freddy one of the King's advisors introduced her to her two ladies-in-waiting, Eleanor and Leah. They seemed nice enough but she was tired from her journey and went straight to bed, promising the two girls they would get to know each other in the morning.

And so they were. The three of them walked around the garden doing their best to acquaint themselves before Aria's first appearance before the entire court. In the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't get close to these companions. It would only hurt her more to leave them.

They were both older than Aria, Eleanor was sixteen while Leah was seventeen. She apologized that they were put in such a position to serve someone younger than they. Both refused to think of their positions as bad. They said that they were lucky there hadn't been a household to work in since the late Queen had died some fifteen years before. Everyone was trying to get into hers.

She tried not to feel it, but she did. Guilt filtered into her blood and it was slowly consuming her. First her father and Uncle and now these two girls who could quite possibly become her friends, how was she supposed to betray them all? The image of Jake's face the night of their fight haunted her for only a moment before a new voice sounded in the gardens.

"We are almost late for breakfast, or had you forgotten that my father demanded that we go together?" Aria rolled her eyes.

"I had not forgotten but was merely caught up in the moment. Am I not allowed to make friends?" She moved so she was close by his side, appearing to be a somewhat caring fiancé.

"That is unwise given the plan." He muttered. Of course he was right, that thought had crossed her mind earlier. But they were being so kind to her it would be rude not to return the gesture. That was what she told herself as they walked to the giant hall.

* * *

_July 15__th__ 1688 morning_

Norman felt lost. Without his daughter around his apartments seemed almost dead. He would no longer be able to enter to find Aria playing the cello or practicing Latin or Greek. Stupidly he walked into her old room. If she were to ever return it would be as an honored guest not his child. She would stay in a more elaborate room, one that she would share with her husband.

Edgar had tried to get him to feel better. At first he and his brother would go out and hunt for a few hours and for those brief moments in time he would forget that she had gone, but upon returning to the castle it would hit him again causing his bad mood to return.

Sig smartly said nothing. His older brother had offered to let him leave and go to another of the family houses for a while to clear his head and adjust. But Norman had refused, no he wanted to stay where he had last seen his daughter. Wanted to be able to retrace their steps around the lake.

He missed her. It was almost like he had lost her mother all over again. Only this time he had no child to comfort him. Nothing to distract him from his loss, no words to console him. He could've always taken another wife if it was companionship he wanted, but you can't replace a child easily.

The only things stopping him from going mad were the promise Phil made him and the knowledge of knowing that she was protecting so many people. It was unknown how many lives had been spared because she had married the Prince of Conila. Phil had sworn to him that he would treat Aria like his own daughter he would make sure she remained safe and that Josh was a good husband to her.

He needed those things in order for him to allow himself to move on. He loved Aria, but he couldn't be by her side forever. He couldn't protect her from anything anymore. And that hurt more than he thought it would.

* * *

Josh didn't want to walk so closely to her but with crowds of people clogging the corridors he had no choice. The people moved out of the way when they saw him but it only took a second before their eyes were solely on her. To the best of his knowledge she was ignoring them.

Entering the large stone room Josh came to a stop. She froze the moment after he did. His father stood smiling. "It is my honor to introduce to all of you my son's future wife Lady Aria." Out of politeness people clapped. He knew some of them were sadden by the fact that their own daughters weren't in Aria's place.

Continuing their walk to the raised dais reserved for the royal family they passed by a group of young women. Within hearing range one of them muttered. "Who does she think she is? I have more titles than she does." With obvious bitterness she added, "She isn't even that pretty."

He ventured a glance at Aria. She appeared not to be affected by the comments at all but as he helped her to her seat he notice her wipe quickly at her eyes. Josh frowned. Aria did not deserve to be treated that way. Yet he had done nothing to reprimand the woman who spoke.

"Ignore them." He whispered in her ear as he too sat. All she did was nod. Where was the girl that had slapped him? What had happened to her courage to stand up for herself? For a moment, when he looked at her he didn't see the young teenager that infuriated him but a frightened one. And oddly he felt the urge to protect her. With a slight shake of his head he told himself that it was only because they were married, that as soon as it was annulled the feeling would be gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_July 15__th__ 1688 mid afternoon_

Jacob sighed. There wasn't much to do when you weren't the one being trained to take over the country one day. Josh was shadowing his father so there was no need for him to. Part of him felt bad for Aria. But what did it matter to him? She wasn't his bride.

Riding down his normal path to the forest a lone figure stood out to him. The bottom of her deep blue gown was covered in dirt but the brunette didn't seem to notice. It was only when he got closer did he realize who it was. If his father found out that he let Aria wonder around alone, he would be killed.

Riding just ahead of her he turned his horse and came to a complete stop. "Where are your ladies?" She raised her eyes slowly.

"I wanted time to think your highness, so I gave them some free time." He snorted.

"When Josh finds out you were roaming alone he will be angry." In response she raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt very much that your brother cares what I do with my time." Jacob shrugged.

"I do not claim to truly know how your dear fiancé thinks." With an uncertain step she moved to continue on her way.

"If it would please you your highness I would very much like to continue my walk."

"You cannot be alone. It is against protocol." Jumping down from his horse he looked at her.

"No one has to know." He smirked.

"As much as I agree with you I value my life. Can you ride a horse?" With a slight frown she nodded. "Good. I'll help you up."

"What? I can't ride with you. If someone sees us they will think that I am betraying your brother. They hate me enough as it is."

"Fine. We'll walk." Still Aria looked at him skeptically.

"I'll just go back to the gardens. I don't wish to impose on your own free moments." Jacob said nothing while he watched her turn back. He didn't move until she was out of sight. No, he couldn't hate her.

* * *

_July 15__th__ 1688 evening_

Phil watched Josh carefully from his seat behind his desk. The teenager was pacing back and forth. "I know you thought you had more time but we need to push the ceremony up two weeks. Just in case she is pregnant." Josh snorted. "It is a legitimate concern. Do you want the people of court to whisper more than they already are?" Josh stopped mid step.

"No." He seemed surprised by his response.

"Don't worry about the lack of-um evidence of her virtue. You will just prick your thumb. No one will be able to tell the difference." His son nodded.

"How will you get the knife there?" Phil snickered.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be taken care of. You should tell Aria of the plan just so she doesn't worry about it." Reaching forward Phil grabbed his cup and took a sip of wine.

"Of course." Josh bowed his head before leaving the room. Turning half his head he spoke to the man behind him.

"Freddy, find out what is going on in my son's head." Stepping out of the shadows Freddy bowed.

"As you wish Your Majesty. Anything else?" Phil rubbed his chin his eyes staring at the door his son exited.

"Make them fall in love. God knows they both need to in order to survive this marriage. From the looks of it Josh's walls appear to be crumbling." Freddy smiled.

"I will do my best, but I cannot promise a miracle." Phil laughed a deep hearty laugh.

"I know, but if anyone can do it, it will be you." He watched his friend bow before leaving. Josh was hiding something. He couldn't tell what it was but it didn't matter. Whatever it was, would come to light soon enough. Besides he had Freddy figuring it out and nothing got past him.

* * *

_July 17__th__ 1688 early morning _

Josh watched the shadows of the shrubs pass over Aria as she walked through them. It appeared that this was going to be a daily ritual for the two of them, not that she knew he was watching. And honestly he didn't know why he was. Just-he couldn't help it.

Taking his eyes off of her he looked at the threatening sky, the same color as her eyes. He stared into the clouds trying to determine what was going through his head. All his thoughts were jumbled. Most of the time he disliked her but now, when he was watching her from a distance he felt nothing. Not the indifference nothing but the uneasy nothing. He hated it.

Looking back at his bride he found that she was sitting on one of the stone benches with her face raised to the sky. She stayed like that for a while until it started to rain. Then she stood and swirled around. A smile graced her face for the first time in days. Something about that look made Josh feel better.

Though she was being stupid. It was raining she was going to get sick. At least that would be an easy way out of the marriage, not that many people knew that they were already wed. Could he really lose another wife to a quiet illness in the dead of night? Or had Aria been right? Was he such a terrible husband that Emma was forced into a position to escape him? He followed Aria's movements with a hint of anger in his eyes.

From behind him there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to look away from her he called out for whoever it was to enter. "Your highness." Josh recognized Freddy's voice.

"Is everything alright Freddy?" He got himself to turn away from the window.

"It is, I was just came by to tell you that your father requests you and your wife to have breakfast with him in his apartments." Josh nodded.

"Of course, whatever my father wants." The older man was looking at him strangely. "Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing at all. I will go." He bowed his head and left. Josh stared at his vacant space a moment before gazing back out the window. Aria was no longer there.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own only what comes from my mind, so nothing that is real.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Please don't be shy about leaving a comment, anything you wish to ask or say will be helpful to me.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_July 18__th__ 1688, Morning_

Aria watched as Eleanor went about changing her sheets. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" The lady-in-waiting smiled kindly.

"You are the future Queen of Conila it would not do for you to change your own sheets." She returned the smile hesitantly.

"If you are sure." Leah walked into the room with new pillow casings.

"She is sure." Leah bounced happily to complete her work.

"May I ask you two something?" Aria knew that getting closer to these young women was going to hurt her in the end but she still heard Josh's words replay in her head. The vision of Jake not caring for her had haunted her the past few nights.

"Anything My Lady." Leah responded after she shared a quick glance with Eleanor.

"Why don't the young women at court like me? Is my presence here that displeasing?" Eleanor finished replacing the upper sheet of the bed and moved to sit beside Aria on the small sofa.

"The Prince had been married before to a woman of lower birth and rank. They were all hoping that he would do that again. When he went away with his father they all knew what it meant even if they didn't admit it. And then you came back with them, and all their hopes of becoming Queen vanished."

"I still may not become Queen. Prince Josh could refuse to marry me or if does, he may not come to my bed and then annul the marriage on the grounds of it not being consummated." She stopped herself from appearing hopeful of the latter prospect.

"Fear not My Lady, the Prince is responsible he knows that by marrying you he is protecting our borders from the tyranny of Wizor. He will not fail his people like that. The younger Prince might, but not him." Leah said in a comforting manner from the side of the bed.

"I could always die in childbirth like my mother before I am ever named Queen." Neither of her ladies knew how to respond.

"I do not believe My Lady that you, as sweet as you are, will be taken away by God doing something like giving this country a Prince or Princess. Let your faith protect you." Aria nodded.

"Thank you. Your kind words mean so much. You two are my only friends here." Tears started to swell in her eyes. She didn't want to feel grateful to the two others in the room but she couldn't help it. The plan was being derailed, and she was watching it happen in slow motion. Somehow she would find a way for it not to come undone. Jake was counting on her, she couldn't disappoint him.

* * *

_July 19__th__ 1688, Evening_

Jake ran his fingers through his hair as he walked along the barely used path. His mind drifted from the quiet life his sisters were leading to the exciting one he knew Aria was living. She had probably already reneged on her promise to him, how could she resist a handsome Prince?

He paused and shook his head. Where was his faith in the love that they shared? Where was his faith in her? Aria always did her best to maintain her promises, she would do anything not to fail him. He understood that if someone were to find out about her plot she could be killed and that was something that Jake feared every day.

Sometimes he would think that a messenger sent from his father would bear news of her crimes. But it was impossible that she was caught so soon. Especially if the Prince was working alongside her. But what if he refused to cooperate? What if he had forced her to consummate the marriage?

Again he had to pause and clear his head. If the Prince had done that Aria would've sent him a letter telling him so. She would not keep him clinging onto false hope. But wasn't that what he was doing anyway? Was there really any chance that he and Aria would be together?

When his father had sent him away from court on the heels of the announcement of her engagement to the Prince he was told to forget any fantasy of being with her. He had started the process of releasing the hope he had felt when he received the letter from Aria. Had he not received the letter he was sure that he would be mess at that moment. He would be angry, and foul. But he wasn't, maybe he should pretend to be. Maybe it would help her if no one suspected anything.

Sighing he knew it was a stupid idea. He was never good at hiding his thoughts and feelings. Any attempt he made would only bring more attention to his abnormal actions. He would let things be as they were, biding his time until the moment came for the ploy to come to fruition. That is if it ever did.

* * *

_July 20__th__ 1688, Mid-afternoon_

It was becoming common for him to ride out on his own to escape the going ons at the palace. The people of court for the most part had taken kindly to their future Queen, but some of them seemed to be holding onto hope that they could stop the wedding from taking place. So could he really say he was surprised when he once again found his future sister walking along the dirt path alone? Groaning he positioned his horse so that he was walking quietly alongside her. "Your highness." She said just loud enough for him to hear without turning to look at him.

"Lady Aria, I cannot say I am surprised to find you out here, thinking again?" He watched her nod.

"I did not notice where my feet were taking me, my thoughts were elsewhere." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Thinking of your fiancé perhaps?" He heard her snort.

"I will think of him when he thinks of me." When she didn't elaborate he frowned.

"Get onto the horse. No one will see us, and if they do no one will care." Aria stopped walking and looked at him.

"I am not sure Your Highness." Jacob jumped off of his horse and held out his hand.

"I insist. Truly I cannot risk you walking back alone again." She eyed him wearily before accepting his help.

"Where are we going then?" She asked when he was situated back on the saddle.

"No where special." He forced the horse to gallop into the line of trees before anyone could spot them. Once deep enough into the foliage they came to a stop.

"It seems peaceful." He nodded. Aria pushed herself to the ground before he could offer her help.

"What do your parents think of you marrying a Prince?"

"It pleases my father greatly. Though I am sure he misses me." Jacob walked a few feet away and leaned against a tree.

"And your mother?" He watched her face contort slightly.

"My mother is dead." In his own heart he felt a pang of emotion but he squashed it before she noticed.

"How did she meet her end?" Aria moved to sit on a large boulder near the small stream.

"Me." He knew what she meant.

"Mine too." They shared a sad smile.

"Why are you being kind to me?" Jacob shrugged. He had no real answer for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thank you to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope all of you enjoy the chapter, please let me know what you think.

* * *

_July 21__st__ 1688, Morning_

Josh entered the gardens hoping to find his wife moving about. When at first he didn't find her he felt something akin to disappointment swallow him. What was wrong with his mind? He would not grow feelings for someone who was doing her best to leave him. They had made a deal.

But could they continue with what they had set out to originally do? His father seemed to be so proud of him. How could he forsake his father's pride? Hell, even Jacob didn't seem to hate Aria. That had to be a sign that their union was supposed to be.

From his left he heard the sound of muffled voices. Doing his best to stay hidden he positioned himself close enough to the voices to hear them talking. "There is no reason to fear My Lady everything will work out as it is supposed to." He recognized his brother's voice.

"Am I not supposed to love my husband? How can I love a man who will barely look at me? Especially when I left my heart with someone back home."

"Josh still loves his late wife." Aria gave off a low short laugh.

"And that is why he picked me because I would be just as miserable as him. It shouldn't have been me. My cousin should be here in my place. I just want to go home. I don't want to marry him. I hate him for what he has done." Josh felt an emotion he hadn't felt since his first wife had died.

"So leave. I won't tell anyone you left."

"They will notice before I get anywhere." Josh narrowed his eyes.

"Then meet me here tonight. I will have a horse ready for you. Tell your Ladies that you are going for a walk with your future brother they will not come looking for you for a while. It will give you the time you need."

"Thank you." He left before he was seen. She was going to run away, willing to risk her very life just to get away from him. What happened to the deal they made on the ship? What made her change her mind?

* * *

_July 21__st__ 1688, Mid-morning_

Aria didn't know why she agreed to run away when Jacob offered the option to her. Where could she go? Going back to Nohwelena was out of the question. The moment she would appear before her Uncle asking to return would be the moment he yelled for her to be sent back to her husband.

No other country was safe. Maybe she would be able to hide in the countryside of Conila. The people didn't know her face, and she could easily blend in. But the point would be to get to Jake, not to hide.

She was afraid. When Eleanor and Leah spoke about how she had spared the country from the evils of another just by marrying the Prince she knew that if she stayed any longer she would be persuaded by her guilt to become a true Queen, not the false one she and Josh had planned for her to be.

What she had told Jacob was true, she hated her husband. But that didn't mean she would condemn innocent people to death for it. The last hope of her returning to Jake rested on her being able to get away. If that was successful, and if she could then write to Jake and get him to meet her, her life would be complete.

And yet, no matter what she was married to Josh. They may not have sealed it yet but that didn't mean that in the eyes of God they weren't bounded. Walking through the hallways, passing the faces of people who could die if she failed to be what they needed her to be, she knew that leaving wasn't an option. When she met Jacob again she would tell him to forget the plan. For the time being she would stick to what she and Josh had decided. If things ended that way, maybe war could be avoided.

* * *

_July 21__st__ 1688, Early Afternoon_

Jacob gave off no sound as his brother pushed and then held him against a wall. His sibling's eyes blazed with anger. At first Josh said nothing, just glared at him. "What were you thinking?" He bellowed.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked his a smirk that only earned him another shove into the stone wall.

"What the fuck do you think I am talking about? Why are you helping my wife run away? Do you have any fucking idea how dangerous that would be for her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wife? You haven't married her yet." Josh leaned his head forward.

"We were married in Nohwelena. She is my wife. Don't you ever think before you open your mouth?" Josh let go of him and took a step back.

"How was I supposed to know, huh? No one told me." Jacob tried not to wince when his brother balled his hand.

"That doesn't justify what you are going to do." He rolled his eyes. "You think this is a joke?"

"No, I don't. What I think is that your wife hates you, but you don't hate her. Because here you are scolding me for planning to help her. Don't worry about it though, she told me to forget it." He watched Josh sigh in relief. "You should court her, woo her. Don't let her hate you your entire marriage."

"What do you know of marriage?" Jacob shrugged.

"Nothing. But that doesn't mean I am wrong."

"If our plan works, she won't be my wife for very long." Josh left before he could ask him what he meant. Plan? They had a plan? Did their father know? Sighing Jacob rubbed his upper arm. Whatever his brother was planning he didn't want to know. To know was to be an accomplice, and if their plan failed and they were brought to trial he wanted to remain completely innocent.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy. And don't forget to review, please?

* * *

_July 22__nd__ 1688, Morning_

Mary smiled as she watched Jake enter the large hall for breakfast. He needed to be there if she were to accomplish her plan. Of course the hard part was just beginning so there was ample time to fail. He didn't notice her looking at him which was only slightly off putting.

She had hoped that with her cousin gone almost a week something would have entered his brain that she was off limits to him. But he still had that stupid love struck look on his face. Honestly was he that stupid to think he still had a chance with Aria? She had married a Prince. All hope for him was gone.

Anger filled at the thought of failing her family. She wasn't the one that was chosen, no her cousin was. Her father still looked at her strangely as if judging her worth. Who was she to marry now? There was always Prince Jacob but she doubted her father would do that. There was no one else, no other Princes anyway. The next eligible one was already betrothed to her sister, her father would not break that contract for his eldest daughter's pride.

What had she done wrong? How was it her fault that the Prince over looked her? If anyone ever gave it much thought they would know that all the blame lied with Aria. Though her cousin gave off the appearance of not wanting to be a queen, for being in love with Jake, and wanting to live in the country it was all just an act. An act that everyone fell for.

Whispering to her mother she stood and walked down the aisle making sure to pass him. Slowing her pace she stopped right behind him. When he looked up at her he gave her a half smile. "I want to go for a walk about the gardens, would you like to join me when you are finished?" Jake looked at her strangely.

"Sure Your Highness." With a smile she left him. If everything went according to plan she would be able to ruin Aria's life as much as her cousin had ruined hers.

* * *

Jake frowned at the realization that he would have to spend time with Mary. He never really liked her. The fact that he loved Aria only seemed to make her angry he didn't know why that was. Walking through the familiar hallways he thought about his brief stint back at his family home.

It was nice to be with his sisters but he missed the excitement that life at court offered him. Of course, most of the excitement left when Aria did. In the back of his mind he knew that there was almost no chance that the plan she had written him about would succeed but he needed to hope.

Stepping out into the gardens he found Mary walking slowly around one of the fountains. The only reasons he didn't turn her invitation down was in fear of his father's position and the wrath of the King being brought down upon him. Mary probably knew this and didn't care. Steadying himself he walked to her side. "Your Highness." She smiled warmly at him when she heard him speak.

"I am glad you decided to come." The look barely hidden in her eyes unsettled him. "Come, I want to tell you something." Without a choice he followed her deeper into the maze of greenery.

"What is it Your Highness?"

"Call me Mary, aren't we friends?" A seductive gleam entered her expression, he tried not to get sick.

"If that is your wish Mary." She gave a short laugh. "What did you want to tell me?" He added when she stayed silent.

"What do you know of Aria's mother?" Jake lowered his eyebrows.

"Not much, but she died having Aria. She couldn't have been more than twenty." He wanted to make the smug look that appeared on her face vanish.

"Her name was Anna, and she came to court to, let us say entertain the three Princes. All done on her father's orders of course. Once here she managed to win the affection of two of the Princes the oldest and middle. No one knows how far she went with either of them before she married my Uncle over my father. Aria wasn't her first child you know. She gave birth to a son before her who died after twenty-one days." With a dark look she stopped walking. "There is no telling who the father was. Hell, no one can be certain that my Uncle is Aria's father." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe you. You want to know why?" She raised an eyebrow. "Your father the King was already pre-contracted to your mother. Everyone knows that."

"Being engaged doesn't mean you can't love another. Hell neither does being married. Just look at you, you are still deeply in love with Aria, and I admit upon her leaving she still loved you. You are pathetic you know. Pining after someone you will never be able to be with. But you are right in the end my Uncle was her only choice when it came to marriage. She had no other option."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Mary reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I am your only option now. Really who else could you marry? Become my husband, father a son and you will be King. Don't you want that? You will bring your family so much honor." Jake pulled away from her.

"First you insult the mother of the one I love. Then you have the audacity to propose a match between us? I don't want to be king. I don't want to marry you. I will be with Aria one day. I don't care how long I must wait. But I will." Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Who will continue your family line, huh? You are your father's only son. Aria is never going to be with you, are you willing to throw your family name away for the daughter of a harlot?" Jake said nothing. Standing ten feet from them was Norman.

* * *

Norman walked towards them slowly. His eyes darkened at the smirk that was residing on his niece's face. "Go inside Mary." He kept his voice low and level.

"You can't tell me what to do. I am a daughter of the King." He scoffed at her.

"And I am the son of one. Go inside." When she didn't move he took a menacing step forward. "Now." Huffing she walked away, muttering the entire way about how unfair it was. "We need to talk." Jake nodded.

"Of course." Jake winced when Norman moved closer to him.

"I need to make a few things perfectly clear to you. One, Anna was not a harlot she was a virgin when we were married. Second, Mary was telling the truth when she said that my wife bore me a son who was taken away from us. The birth was hard for her the doctors thought she would never conceive again but she did and it killed her. Lastly, your father and the King are already in talks about you being married to Mary. You have almost no chance of escape." Norman couldn't say why he told the boy anything, except that he had to protect his wife's honor.

"Why can't I just say no? Why can't I just refuse?" Norman frowned.

"Because right now your only reason for refusing is that you love Aria. She is gone Jake, there is nothing anyone can do."

"Doesn't love conquer all?" He shook his head at the boy.

"Not for us. For us, love is dangerous. We try not to feel it but we are only human so we will fail. I am sorry that you had to learn it this way." Norman bowed his head.

"I will run away before I will be forced to marry her." He sighed.

"You are an adult, running away from your problems doesn't solve anything it only makes things worse. I will talk to my brother but I cannot promise anything." With that he turned and left. He would talk to Sig but his brother was so stubborn. If he wouldn't change his mind for Aria, there was no chance he would for Jake. He pitied the boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: As you all know, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews, like always.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_July 23__rd__ 1688, Morning_

Josh made his way to his wife's chamber with a light step. Having observed Aria leaving the gardens after her morning walk he knew that she would be in her rooms when he arrived. He was going to take his brother's advice though it almost pained him to think of it that way. They needed to prepare for the worst case scenario and that was them being forced to stay together.

He would have made plans to dine with her alone the day before but his father had called for him and the King was to never be denied. So a day later than expected Josh knocked on Aria's door and waited to be announced. One of her ladies opened the door for him, bowing upon recognizing his face.

Paying her no mind he walked into the apartment and scanned it for his wife. In the furthest corner of the room, hidden cleverly by shadows he saw her eyes staring back at him. Something was different in the way she looked at him. The heated indifference that was usually shown was gone, replaced by deep contemplation.

"My dearest Aria, I hope you slept well." He bowed before her as she stood.

"I have My Lord, and you?" Stepping out of the darkness he smiled at the sight of her in the deep maroon dress that was embroidered with a shimmering silver lace.

"Very well, knowing that you were close at hand." He had expected her to roll her eyes but she didn't.

"To what do I owe the honor of such a visit?"

"Can a man not visit his fiancé for no reason other than to see her?" Aria frowned at him.

"Maybe if the circumstances were different. But them being what they are, I ask again why have I the honor of seeing you?" Josh moved closer to her.

"I wish to eat breakfast with you privately. With our wedding so close at hand there are things that I wish to discuss. Is that reason enough for you?" Sighing she nodded.

"Where are we to take the meal?"

"It is prepared in my apartments." He held out his arm for her, which she accepted after only a moment of hesitation. "I hope it is to your liking."

"I am sure that it will be Your Highness." Guiding her out of the room, he noticed her motion for her ladies-in-waiting to stay behind. When she noticed that he was looking at her she gave a half shrug. "You said it was to be a private meal My Lord. I can call for them if that is your wish."

"Do not. We have things to discuss that should not fall on other ears." He said it low enough so no one else heard it. "Why are you addressing me in such a distant manner?" Josh asked as they entered his rooms and he ushered his attendants out of the room with a slight nod of the head.

"We are not yet married, I do not think it would be appropriate to address someone of higher rank and birth in a way unfitting of their titles."

"You are acting like I am some stranger. I'm not. I am your husband, look I didn't want to have breakfast with you just so we could fight." He walked her to the table and held the chair out as she sat.

"So why did you really?"

"Our plan isn't going to work." To his surprise she nodded.

"I know."

"You know?" Since he hadn't moved from her side he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know what Wizor was planning before we were married. I know that their army is stronger than yours. I know that if we annul the marriage odds are they would attack. I pass people in the corridors and I can't stop myself from thinking, 'will that person die because of a love I share with someone they do not know? Will I be the reason their son or daughter or mother or father die?' I can't live with that."

"We still don't have to consummate it right away."

"The thing is I fear that we do. The ambassador from Wizor is coming to the wedding. Your brother told me. If he suspects anything-" Josh leaned down so that they were eye level.

"The moment he thinks that thought, we will go out and make sure this country is protected. But I am not about to ask you to do something you are not ready for."

"Why are you being like this?" Josh frowned.

"Like what?"

"So considerate. Please don't be. I don't want to be treated like a child. Say what you are thinking, don't dance around it." He eyed her carefully.

"My father won't marry my brother off until I have produced an heir, he doesn't think there would be a need to until then. If we annul the marriage Wizor will attack us there is no doubt. It would be safer, better for everyone if we consummate the marriage sooner rather than later. But I don't want you to hate me so I am willing to give you time, not a lot, but hopefully enough." She looked away from him.

"I wish to return to my rooms."

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry." There was no room for debate he walked her back to her apartment.

* * *

_July 23__rd__ 1688, Afternoon_

"Why does it feel like I am being torn in half? Why must it cause so much pain? Am I not doing the right thing?" Aria fought the tears as she sat upon one of the boulders in the outer reaches of the forest surrounding the Palace.

"I cannot explain it to you, for I have never had such a pain." She glanced back at Jacob.

"Do not even say it." He shook his head.

"Why not Aria? You are already married to him, you knew that that boy was to never enter your life again." Turning her head away from him she let a few drops of water fall.

"So why is it only starting to hurt now?"

"You loved him so you held onto hope as long as you could. The sooner you rid yourself of those feelings the better." His voice was soft.

"What is love anyway? We cannot properly describe it so does it truly exist? Are we supposed to not feel it? Could it all just be in our heads? May it be something we invented to make ourselves feel better about spending our lives with just one person?" The bitterness that seeped into her speech didn't go unnoticed.

"Hate is the same way." She turned her entire body to glare at him. "What? May it be that we need a reason to go to war with others? Maybe they are both ways to pass time." She snorted.

"They are both a means to an end, invented by our ancestors in order to enslave us to their way of thinking." Jacob looked at her oddly.

"And what if they are real?"

"I pray that they are not." He stood.

"If they aren't, why are you in so much pain?" Aria bowed her head.

"Because my hope is dying."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review.

* * *

_July 23__rd__ 1688, Night_

He reached for another full goblet of wine. Normally by this point his father would have stopped him but that night he was left alone. Jake was never really able to handle his alcohol. After three or four full cups he would get rather tipsy, and wake up with a rather bad headache the next morning. But that night he had already had at least eight or was it ten cups?

Not caring he took a swig from his ninth, or eleventh one. He was never loud when he drank so most people didn't notice his state until he stood to try and go back to his rooms. At first he couldn't get himself to stand. Warm hands encircled his upper arms and started to lead the way. Pulling away from the person he looked at the blurry face of what he thought was his father.

"Yourfault." He slurred while gesturing frantically. "Ruinedmylife." The face frowned.

"Let me help you get to bed Jake." He protested the man's hold of him.

"I can help him My Lord." Jake didn't recognize the voice. Squinting he saw that it was probably a female, and that she looked like Aria but she wasn't, Aria was gone.

"Your Highness I shall tend to my son." He heard her chuckle.

"Really, I wish to take him." After a few moments of silence Jake felt the hand of his father disappearing replaced by that of a much smaller person.

"Whoyou?" Whoever it was ran her fingers along his spine but didn't answer. He didn't protest somewhat calmed by the presence of the fake Aria. As he climbed into bed he was too drunk to notice that his female escort got in next to him.

* * *

_July 24__th__ 1688, Morning_

Mary heard Jake groan next to her. Her plan hadn't gone the way she had wanted but this was still better than nothing. Someone was going to notice her absence from her own bed, and his father will mention the last place he had seen her. Soon her father or someone was going to storm into the room and demand to know what happened. Jake being in the state that he was would not be able to contradict her.

It was a shame that she had been forced to resort to this. Truly she didn't want to get Jake mad at her but this was the only way to get back at Aria, maybe him too slightly. He had chosen her cousin over her he had insulted her. Sure, this probably wasn't the right way to go about this but she didn't know if she would get another opportunity to enact this part of it.

Glancing over at him she couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty. Sighing she stood, it wasn't right. He had no choice as it was she didn't need to pour salt on the wound. Walking to the door she let a soft smile grace her face. If she was found out she would tell the truth. Okay, a partial truth. While looking after him she fell asleep, nothing inappropriate happened.

If time past and drastic measures were needed she would act like this then, for now she would wait. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she left the room, she was unsure if it was because of what she had done, or because of Jake.

* * *

_July 24__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Josh walked with his brother towards the stables. How could he express what he was feeling to Jacob? Taking a deep breath he knew that he needed to speak to someone about it and his younger brother was his best option.

"I feel as if I am betraying Emma." He didn't look at the other Prince to know that he was surprised by the words.

"You aren't. She would want you to be happy." Josh wasn't sure how to reply. He wasn't happy in the absolute sense of the word but he could picture himself being that way.

"She also wouldn't want me to trap Aria against her will." They reached the stables and paused their conversation until they were both riding along the paths of their earlier years.

"But it is already too late for that. If you are married she is already stuck with you." Looking at his brother he shook his head.

"We haven't consummated the marriage. The old man doesn't know that of course." It felt freeing to admit that to someone without fear of immediate punishment.

"That does explain a lot." Josh raised an eyebrow but Jacob didn't notice. "Do you ever think that maybe she feels the same guilt you do?" When he didn't answer right away his brother continued. "It is destroying her, shame really, such a nice girl all broken up because of some boy. We had an enlightening conversation yesterday about love and hate."

"Why was she talking to you?" His possessive nature took over.

"Because you weren't. I know you tried but you come across as condescending surely you understand why she didn't take too kindly to that." Jacob stopped his horse at the peak of a small hill so that they were overlooking a tiny lake.

"And I suppose she told you that?" Josh asked with a hint of bitterness.

"Of course, we are friends. I will say this, you have three months to consummate the marriage if you do not I will tell our father and ask that she be married to me instead." A growl left Josh's throat.

"You have feelings for her?" He asked with a snort.

"No, but at least we communicate. I would not make the best husband my eyes wander too much but I think I could make her happy. The question dear brother is can you?" Josh was too shocked to respond.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Archermusician for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

_July 25__th__ 1688, Late Morning_

Norman had tried to talk sense into his brother but had failed. The only thing that he cared about was making sure his eldest daughter had a proper husband and somehow the son of the Duke of Starboard was who he set his eyes upon. How was he going to explain this to Aria?

Though why did it matter? She was married to the Prince and would within the year hopefully produce an heir. How could the marriage between Jake and her cousin really damage her? Sighing he knew the answer.

He remembered what it had been like to be a teenager and in love. Everything was do or die, there was no in between. But his daughter was sensible she wasn't going to let this interfere with what needed to be done.

Sitting at his desk he wrote out a letter to his daughter, he wasn't sure he was going to send it. Maybe he would wait until things were certain before he did. Yes, that was what he would do. The extra time would only make it so Aria wasn't as pained when she read it. Though did matter? In the long run did anything he did matter?

* * *

_July 25__th__ 1688, Late afternoon_

Jake walked quickly to his father's quarters. He wasn't going to do it, no matter how much it would mean to his family. There was no way he was going to sell his soul just for power and a secure position. What was the worst that could happen? The King could strip him and his father of the titles they possessed, take away their family home but that seemed like nothing compared to what he was trying to do.

Marrying him off to Mary was almost like cutting out his heart. He wouldn't survive long without it. Why him? There were other eligible men at court, so why him? This had to be Mary's doing, she was trying to get back at Aria for stealing the Prince. Jake let out an animal like noise as he entered his father's apartments.

"I won't do it." His father only stood. "You can threaten me all you want but I won't marry her." Slowly Nick stepped out from behind his desk.

"Jake, the marriage won't be for another few months. By then your heart will have healed."

"I don't care when it is, I will not do it." He yelled at his father who merely frowned.

"You have no choice. It has already been arranged."

"How can I call you my father when you have done this to me? Where is your fatherly love?" Nick took a step towards his son.

"Please understand I did what was best for our family. Think of your sisters, of what this will mean for them." Jake didn't want to hear anymore. Storming out the room he went to the stables, got his horse and rode off. Not really caring where he was going as long as he got away.

* * *

_July 26__th__ 1688, Sunrise_

Aria took as much air into her lungs as she could. There was nothing like the taste of the air the morning after a large storm. It reminded her of home in the spring. It rained in Conila a lot she mused with a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living there.

A dull ache entered her heart. What was she going to do? It wasn't like she could just up and go back home. Home, she sighed. If she were back in Nohwelena her father would be teasing her about what he had gotten her for her birthday. In two days she would be of legal age to have children which was why her 'wedding' was scheduled for the morning after.

Footsteps came from behind her. Glancing back she was surprised to see Josh. Stopping she let him catch up with her. "Enjoying your walk?" He asked softly.

"I am My Lord." From the corner of her eye she watched him frown.

"Please, call me Josh."

"If that is what you wish." She continued walking.

"Is there anything you wish to do to celebrate your upcoming birthday?" She couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Just a nice quiet day." Aria watched his frown deepen.

"Jacob was right, the Wizor ambassador is due to arrive tomorrow. They say he is a shrewd man we will have to be careful."

"Well, with you mentioning it all the time there is no way for him not to find out." Josh grabbed her wrist.

"This is dangerous, do you not understand that?" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Do you think I am stupid? Of course I know that. This may kill me, but what does it matter? Did we not come to the conclusion that this ploy will end soon enough? What is a few more weeks of getting acquainted? Will we be penalized for that?" She pulled her arms out of his grasp.

"You never know." His voice hinted at something that she didn't want to notice.

"Maybe I don't care." With that she walked on, leaving him in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I still own nothing….

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Archermusician for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Remember, reviews make me smile.

* * *

_July 26__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Lily frowned. Her father and Uncles had been locked away in one of the many private rooms of the King since early that morning. She didn't know for sure why that was but she could hazard a guess. With Jake running off the afternoon before little else had been talked about between the courtiers.

But why was Jake even being pushed to marry her cousin when he so obviously didn't want to? Disdain for the idea hadn't helped Aria, but that was different. That marriage was done to secure an alliance. Yet the highest Princes were locked away discussing the fallout of the boy's actions.

Groaning she returned to her school work. Her father would not please if she slipped because she was listening to gossip. When her mother entered her room she didn't notice. "Lily, your father wants to speak with you." She raised her head to look at her mother.

"Why?"

"I do not know, but you are to go to him." Standing she smoothed her dress before leaving. One of her uncle's ushers announced her as she entered the dark chamber.

"Good you are here." Sig said when he saw her.

"Lily, how would you feel about being formally betrothed?" She lowered her eyebrows in confusion at her father's question.

"If it is what you wish father." He smiled sadly at her. She didn't like that look. A realization hit her she was going to married off like Aria. Married to some Prince she didn't know just to secure the honor of her home. Like her cousin she would accept it with her head held high, there was no other option.

* * *

_July 26__th__ 1688 Mid-Afternoon_

"I gather you and my brother are still not on good terms." Jacob said as he leaned against a tree, watching Aria walk mindlessly through the thin foliage.

"We have come to an understanding of sorts. I do not hate him if that is what you think." She replied with her back to him.

"Will you become my true sister then?" For a moment her walking stopped.

"Eventually. Your brother has been kind enough to give me some time to come to terms with the whole thing." He nodded.

"I am sure your marriage to him will be a happy one."

"Maybe." She turned to face him. "I would rather marry you. I like you more." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I am not husband material."

"You don't know that. I think you would make someone an excellent husband." He frowned.

"I enjoy life too much, I doubt I will ever be fully loyal to my wife whoever she may be." For a moment they stayed silent. "Josh will make you a great match. He will care for you, he will love you." He could hear her snort but he ignored it. "If you only give him a chance I am sure you could be very happy." Jacob watched her move to sit down.

"I suppose." She didn't sound convinced but he took it as a start. Really, his brother deserved someone who loved him. All that he had said to him was done in order to get him to act. If he was right, which he knew he was, then Josh wouldn't take too kindly to his little brother making a move on someone he cared for. It was all in his brother's court now he was the one that had to woo her and for that Jacob was grateful.

* * *

_July 27__th__ 1688 Morning_

Norman was escorted to the apartments the Duke of Starboard. The entire time his mind racing with endless possibilities of why he was needed. If it has something to do with court life or with Jake then either the boy's father or Sig could handle it. Any other possibility seemed too outlandish to be true. So why was he wanted?

Entering the spacious rooms he found Sig and Nick hunched over a desk whispering to each other. Edgar was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "He ran away. We all knew this but then he locked himself somewhere and refuses to leave." His younger brother didn't move from his position.

"So what I am to do about it?" Sig turned to face him.

"You must write to Aria, she is the only one he will listen to. If he doesn't marry Mary, Elizabeth's betrothal to Prince Liam will become void. Do you know what that means? He will attack us, our people will die." Norman nodded.

"You don't need to lecture me Sig I know what the situation is. I will write to her, but the next boat for Conila won't leave for three days. The best we can do is hope for a reply in a little over a week. Is that enough time?" Norman watched his brother nod.

"Then I will get to writing the letter." Leaving the others he went back to his empty apartment. Going to his desk his eyes fell upon the first letter he had attempted to write. Frowning he picked it up and ripped it. It was no use to him anyway.

Sitting down he reached for a quill and a piece of parchment. Sighing, he began to write.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I know that this chapter is short, but classes and work have started to really take over. I hope write a lot more this weekend.

Please leave a review letting me know what you think.

* * *

_July 27__th__ 1688 Afternoon_

From his throne Phil watched as the Wizor Ambassador entered the room. The man's eyes immediately ventured to the space Aria occupied to the right of Josh. Something about the way he looked at her made Phil's blood boil. Still, being the good King that he was he didn't let his anger show.

"Your Majesty." The man fell into a deep bow before him.

"Ambassador Lenny, I hope your trip went well." Slowly the man returned to a normal standing position.

"The ship came upon no problems, Your Majesty." A small smile appeared on the visitors face as he once again glanced at Aria.

"I am glad. Have you ever met Lady Aria?" Phil frowned as the man took in the lone female figure on the raised dais.

"I have not had the pleasure Your Majesty." Aria glanced past Josh to look at him he gave her a small nod. Holding out her hand the ambassador who calmly walked forward to take it in his own and kiss the top of it.

"Ambassador it is an honor." Chuckling the Wizor man stepped back.

"I assure you My Lady, the pleasure is all mine."

"May I ask about your master's health?" Phil spoke when Aria shuddered under the man's gaze.

"His Majesty King Keith is in excellent spirits and health. With upcoming marriage of his eldest son he has much to be joyful for." Phil nodded. From the corner of his eye he could see Josh muttering something to Aria. Though he couldn't make out what was being said he couldn't help but let a smile form on his face.

* * *

_July 27__th__ 1688 Evening_

Mary wandered around the garden without thinking about what her feet were doing. She just didn't want to think. After everything that had happened the past few weeks she just didn't want to. If the whole Aria thing hadn't been bad enough she was the reason Jake had fled court and was now holed up somewhere. From what her father had said her Uncle was going to write Aria to get her to reason with Jake.

And even though Aria wouldn't want to she would do it anyway because she was an obedient daughter. She did things by the rules. That made Mary both hate her and love her. They were family and yet she hadn't been acting like it. Mary knew that Aria had tried to get out of her marriage to the Prince, the reasons had been selfish but she had made an attempt.

Aria would do anything for someone she cared for, she would die for them. While Mary looked out for herself. It didn't take a genius to know that her father was upset that he had no sons. Sometimes it felt like he was blaming them for it when it was God who determined such things.

Now, with her sister's engagement hanging by a thread she was being pushed onto a man she hadn't ever really known. Oh she knew of him, heard stories but their interaction was minimal. Whenever he could he would spend time with Aria. And back then Mary was glad because that meant less competition when it came to foreign Princes. But how she wished that she had gotten to know him. Maybe if she had things wouldn't be as tense as they were.

Elizabeth locked herself in her room when she found out. She had been so happy to find out that she was going to be a Queen one day, and now to have it potentially taken away, it broke her heart. Mary hated to see her sister upset, she was the only one Mary could really talk to. Lydia was too young to understand and Aria had Lily.

Things would much simpler if she had been born a boy. That way her father would have an heir and there would be no pressure on her to marry to save her sister's betrothment. Coming to a stop she looked around. When she was younger her mother had brought her to that very spot to play, but everything changed. When her mother delivered another girl, and then another, her father grew resentful. She knew that he loved them all but a King needs a son and he had none.

Sighing she turned to go back inside. For a moment she thought she saw a woman staring at her from the line of shrubs but when she looked closer no one was there. Mary got back inside as fast as she could.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may want to, I still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_July 28__th__ 1688, Morning_

Aria was awoken by the movement to her right. Opening one eye she spied Eleanor placing a small box on the small table by the window. The older girl's light blue gown matched the paper it was wrapped in. With a smile Aria arched her back and sat up.

"Morning." Her voice made Eleanor jump and turn around.

"My Lady you startled me." She spoke with a smile.

"Call me Aria, I have told you that before. At least when it is just the three of us." She added when Leah entered the room, also in a light blue gown. "What is with you two matching?" The native Conilians shared a glance.

"Light blue symbolizes fertility here, and since this is the day you turn fifteen, the legal age of childbearing, most women connected with you will wear this color. It is tradition that you wear it too." Leah explained softly.

"I don't think I have ever worn a light colored gown." Aria said while climbing out of bed.

"There is a first time for everything." Eleanor smiled. She couldn't help but return it. Quickly she was changed into the gown she would wear for the day before the banquet that night, when she would be obligated to wear a much more ornate dress.

"You should open this." Leah said when they were done preparing Aria for the day. She was handed the wrapped box she saw Eleanor place on the table earlier.

"You two shouldn't have, I mean that." The two other teenagers just smiled and urged her on. Pulling back the paper her smiled grew.

"This book tells of all the traditions of this country. It may not be the best gift in the world but we thought that it would well suited for you this year." Without a word Aria stood and hugged each of them. The Lady-in-waitings stayed in a stunned silence until there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Josh held the meticulously wrapped gift in his hands as he waited to be admitted into his wife's chambers. When Lady Leah opened the door he gave her a nod before walking inside. Aria stood and he felt his heart beat faster. Bowing his head he asked if they could speak privately. Once her ladies were gone he walked closer.

"I wish you a very joyful birthday." She inclined her head him.

"Thank you." Their eyes met and he made sure to hold it. After a moment she turned away and he smirked when he saw the makings of a slight blush.

"I wanted to give this to you in private." He held out the small box. Gently she took the box from his hand, and for a brief moment their skin made contact. The feelings that had appeared on the boat rose once again. This time Josh embraced it.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as her sight fell upon the simple sapphire necklace. Gingerly she picked it up, Josh held out his hand.

"Let me." She nodded. Turning her back to him he reached around her neck, allowing the cool metal encased stone to rest comfortably against her neck. Josh took care to make sure that whenever the opportunity arose he let his hand linger. "It goes with your gown very nicely." He said when she turned back to face him.

"It is almost like it was all planned." She spoke in an amused tone, he could only shrug.

"It might have been." They shared a smile though hers wasn't as bright.

"You did threaten to take over my wardrobe I see that you have executed your plan." At first Josh wasn't sure how to respond but when he noticed that a smile still lingered on her face he laughed.

"It is only for today and only because you didn't know the traditions of it." Aria answered him with a short silent laugh. "Jacob told me you enjoyed riding so after breakfast, which we are obligated to have before the rest of the court, the two of us and some guards are going to take in the countryside."

"May I ask why we are doing this today, and not any other?" Her tone gave off no hint of annoyance.

"Truly, I need to get you out of the palace, King's orders." Josh shrugged in his defense.

"If it is by order of the King I cannot refuse. Shall we go to breakfast?" Holding out his arm he waited for her to take it, letting his smile brighten when she did.

* * *

From his spot Edgar could watch his brother move about in a way he hadn't seen in years. Norman appeared to be weighed down by some invisible force; his steps were slow and slightly dragged. It wasn't like Edgar didn't understand why his brother was like that it was just strange to see.

Turning his head he looked around the group of nobles who deemed it necessary to entertain Norman into forgetting what the date meant. As expected each one of them lacked any subtlety. Stepping forward he pushed though the courtiers and gripped his older brother's arm and gently pulled him away.

"You haven't visited her in awhile. I think you should." He whispered. Norman looked at him with eyes that reminded Edgar of their mother.

"I can't-surely she hates me for what I have done."

"And what is that? Your daughter has a good husband, she will be Queen. Anna would be happy." Norman shook his head decidedly.

"She came to me in my dream last night. I can't forget the sound of her yelling at me. Have I not sent my daughter away to die?" For a moment Edgar said nothing.

"Aria can handle herself. She is young and healthy nothing is going to happen to her. Norman if it is her destiny to die in childbirth than she would die here as well."

"At least than I would be able to see her. I can't visit her if she is there. How can I lose my daughter as I have lost my wife? What will become of me then?"

"You speak as if all has been determined." Edgar stopped walking. "Norman look at me." When their eyes met he continued. "You are strong and you passed that to your daughter. What happened to Anna was terrible but not due to her blood. Aria is going to be fine. Her mother is going to be watching over her. Speak to Sig." Norman rolled his eyes. "Listen, he will let you visit her all you need is to ask."

"I am needed here for now. If a war is started I am the one that leads the soldiers into battle." Norman left him alone in the corridor.

"He'll come around." A soft feminine voice said from behind him. Turning quickly Edgar saw no one. But he didn't need to, he knew who it was.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

_July 28__th__ 1688, Evening_

Jacob was bored. Sure the banquet was nice and the food was good but no one was doing anything. From the corner of his right eye he spied his brother leaning over to whisper something to Aria who looked concerned for a moment before nodding. Slowly the two of them stood and made their way to the center of the room.

He smiled as his brother nodded at the small group of musicians. Finally, something interesting was happening. Even from far away he could tell that his brother was besotted, even if he didn't want to admit it. Though Aria only looked half-thrilled.

"I think your brother is finally using his brain." Looking at his father he bowed his head.

"Took him long enough, it has been what? Nineteen years?" Phil laughed.

"It must run in the family since I don't think I have ever seen you use yours." Jacob pretended to be offended. "Do you believe she and Josh will be happy?"

"I do." He said softly. The dance came to an end. His father merely looked at him for a moment before standing causing the courtiers to turn and stare at him.

"I wish to share a dance with my future daughter-in-law," at this Phil smirked, "if that is alright with my son." Josh and Aria faced him, each bowing.

"Of course father." Phil took Josh's place and the music changed into something a bit calmer than what it had been. Jacob followed his brother retake his seat.

"The two of you look good together." Josh gave him a sideways glance before a full smile took residence on his face.

* * *

Phil smiled down at Aria who at the moment actually appeared to be enjoying herself. For the first half of the dance neither of them spoke, both just trying to adjust their thoughts. "After this I think you should allow your Ladies to escort you back to your new apartments." He caught her glance at him.

"New apartments Your Majesty?" Her voice reminded him of something distant.

"Why else do you think you were asked to leave court? I had all your things move into rooms closer to your husbands, actually they are attached. Please do not think me too forward." She shook her head.

"It is a great gift Your Majesty, I thank you." Phil knew she didn't mean it.

"Following tradition Josh is to spend most of the night in prayer, and then stay in the Priests rooms. I cannot tell you why just that it is so."

"Anything I should be aware of?" Phil chuckled.

"As mandated by others once in your position the ceremony will take place at noon, something about the height of your love rivaling that of the sun. You will be at Josh's side the rest of the day, and at sunset the two of you will retire. That is it basically." Aria sighed.

"Why must we go through with this fake wedding?"

"To appease the Wizor Ambassador and by extension his King. What happened back in Nohwelena broke the unwritten rules of the Kings. Don't ask which one for you are not a King and therefore cannot know." He watched her roll her eyes.

She reminded Phil of his late wife the night before their wedding, a time when she still partially hated the idea of it. It hadn't taken him long to transform her opinion. If Josh was truly his son Phil would bet that within four weeks Aria and Josh would care for each other in a deeper manner than either thought they would. Of course, Phil could be wrong, but since that never happened he doubted that he was.

* * *

_July 29__th__ 1688, Morning_

Freddy watched the Prince carefully from his position at the back of the King's private chapel. Though he hadn't needed to Josh had insisted that he have time to pray privately, as if the four hours the night before wasn't enough. Having watched the boy grow up Freddy knew that there was something bothering him.

Footsteps to his right made Freddy glance over. Jacob stood silently at the entrance of the small ornate room. Quietly Freddy bowed his head. The younger Prince was already in the wedding attire. It seemed strange to have the teenager in such formal clothing but a wedding was a wedding nothing anyone could do about that.

"Josh, Dad wants to see you." Turning his head slightly Josh nodded. A few moments later he finished his prayer and followed Jacob out of the room.

If his mother still walked the earth she would be so proud of him. With that thought Freddy made his way to the rooms Aria occupied. Even though they were already married everything they did was done as if they weren't. Entering the lightly colored room he found the 'bride' staring out the window.

"Did you sleep well My Lady?" He noticed her eyes glance at him though her body remained stationary.

"Of course. His majesty told me that you were to give me away to my husband since neither my father nor the Nohwelena ambassador is here." She sounded so sad.

"You miss your father?"

"I have never been apart from him for this long. It feels unnatural." Still she didn't move.

"You should write to him then. I am sure he will be glad to hear from you. A ship is bound to arrive here in a few days you can send a letter when it departs." Freddy moved closer to her.

"I should prepare for today's festivities. I am in no condition to be married."

"I think His Highness would take you just as you are." With a slight smile she moved her body to face him.

"Thank you, even if it is already done your words make me feel better." With a nod her two attendants walked forward and led her to another room to be properly prepared. Freddy knew she would make a lovely bride, if she could be called that.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_July 29__th__ 1688, Noon_

Norman stared down at the stone marker. Edgar had been correct when had said it had been awhile. And he had wanted to visit her but it just didn't feel right to do so on that day. Kneeling he reached out and ran his hand over her name.

"The day we married I truly thought we would never part. When the physicians said that you probably were never going to be able to conceive again I was okay with it only because I had you. You were all I needed in my life. And when you died, nearly fifteen years ago today, most of my heart did too." Norman tried to blink back the tears that had formed while he was speaking.

"But then I would look at our Aria and even though I wouldn't want to, though I felt guilty, I fell in love with her. She was so perfect. And I knew that she was the greatest thing anyone has ever given me. I didn't need a son, or want another child. Aria was enough." He forced an unfelt smile

"Sometimes I fell like a bad father for never having given her a proper mother. That I have robbed her of something. Did I do right by her Anna? Have I mistreated the precious thing you honored me with? She is going to be a Queen, but is that good enough? I don't believe anything is good enough for her." Slowly he bowed his head.

In the back of his mind he heard a voice that he had always felt guilty for hearing. It spoke quietly but had an authority to it that he could no longer ignore. No more could he hold back his tears. And before his wife's tomb he wept.

* * *

_July 29__th__ 1688, Evening_

Again he walked into a room where he and Aria would 'consummate' their marriage. Though maybe this time they actually would. For some reason Josh wanted to. He wanted to make sure that they were bounded. Since at any moment they could be found out and torn apart.

Aria entered through a door on the other side of the room followed by her two ladies. They both shed the robes that covered their night clothes and got into the bed. As before a priest blessed the bed and they were left alone.

For awhile they were silent, neither looking at the other. "We can end it tonight. There is no shame in it." Josh said softly.

"I can't. I am sorry. We will do as your father planned." He ventured a look at her. "Please Josh. I still love him; in my heart I cannot betray him, not yet."

"I understand." They fell back into an awkward silence. "Lie back we need to make this convincing." Without a word she did as told. Josh removed the small dagger from beneath his pillow. Moving he positioned himself above her. "May I ask for one thing?" Her grey eyes met his dark ones.

"You are my husband you may ask for what you wish but I cannot promise to agree to it."

"All I want from you is one kiss. Can your heart handle that?" She tilted her head to the side, trying to determine how serious he was. "I do not think it much seeing as we should have already been truly intimate."

"Fine, only one." Josh smiled and leaned forward. As their lips met a large smile appeared on his face. The kiss didn't last long. "Go on, get this thing over with." Still smiling he made sure everything was as it should be before lying on his back again. Even though Aria gave off the illusion of pure indifference Josh knew that it was a lie. Fore, when he kissed her ever so slightly she kissed him back.

* * *

_July 30__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Lenny stared into the eyes of the newly married Princess of Opilio. To him her eyes brought up the image of melted iron. They seemed to flow in a way that masked any one dominate emotion. It made her increasingly difficult to read.

"Your Highness." He bowed before her.

"Ambassador." For her part she only inclined her head. With that she walked on with her husband. Lenny wasn't sure what to make of the girl. She seemed so peculiar like she were hiding something. But whatever it was it didn't matter. He had seen the blood on the sheets and he was to report back to his master that the deed was done, a treaty with Conila needed to be written.

He watched them disappeared before he turned to go back to his quarters. His Majesty, King Keith, had hoped that the marriage would somehow be void. It would make things easier when they went to attack Timbat, a close ally of Nohwelena, they wouldn't have to worry about betraying Conila. But now, that was all out the window. No matter what they did Wizor would lose. And his King did not like failing.

Years ago things had been different. The two countries were on good terms, King Keith and King Jonathon had made a betrothal arrangement between their children. But then the Timbat Prince was taken away from the poor Princess and was married to the youngest daughter of the King of Mavik. For anything less his King would not have cared but his daughter had been involved and for that he never forgave the family who slighted him.

As harsh as it may seem Lenny had been entrusted with the task of finding the tiniest flaw with the marriage. It did not matter what it was as long as it was there. With his first letter back he knew he had to say he had seen nothing but he would continue to look. They would slip up and when they did he would be there to see it.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing that comes from real life.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Due to the fact that I am going to be away from a computer all weekend I do not think I will be able to update on Sunday. I will try my best to be proved wrong. But I believe the next update will end up being sometime on Monday.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter

* * *

_July 30__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Aria held onto Josh's arm until they were out of sight of the nobles of the court. Once free of their curios eyes she took a step away from him. Something didn't feel right to her. Being with Josh wasn't helping.

Frowning she sat down on one of the many stone benches. For a reason unbeknownst to her she had kissed him back the night before. When she was so set in her love for Jake she had somehow developed something akin to love for Josh. No, it wasn't love but it wasn't what it had been a few days prior.

Josh took a seat besides her. "What are thinking?"

"It does not matter."

"I am your husband so it does matter." She fought rolling her eyes.

"But you aren't." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Not yet."

"I will be though, so let us pretend that I fully am. What is bothering you?" Aria couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I gave him my word."

"He will understand." She didn't jump when he placed a hand gently on her arm.

"I know and that makes it so much worse. He expected me to fail in honoring my word and he accepted it. Was it because he doesn't love me? Am I unlovable?"

"No, I am sure he cares for you deeply. And you cannot be unlovable if that were so would I very nearly love you?" She glanced at him eyebrows raised, all color drained from her face and yet her heart was beating faster than normal.

* * *

_July 31__th__ 1688, Morning _

With as little effort as was possible Jake got out of bed. He had received a letter from his father demanding that he end his foolish ploy to get out of the marriage. But Jake couldn't just give up, not when Aria was risking her life for him. Though, maybe she had already gone back on her word. It wasn't like he would be able to find out right away, what with her being so far from him.

He missed her, but with her being gone, with him being 'engaged' to Mary he feared that some of his feelings had diminished. It wasn't as if he didn't still love her, because he did, but that love was just weaker. Maybe if he saw her face, maybe if there was more of a chance for them things would be different.

No matter his feelings Jake was not going to marry Mary. On that he was certain he needed to refuse. For as long as he had known her she had ignored him or had gone out her way to be cruel. Who was she that she deserved his love? If he could not be with Aria he would wait until he found someone else he would love. He would not be forced into this. No one could make him do it.

* * *

Jacob and Aria went to their normal place to get away from the palace. They rode separate horses and left at different times so to not draw attention to their meeting. He watched her dismount her horse and walk to her usually spot on the boulder.

"So, how is married life treating you this time?" She turned her head and stuck her tongue out. "What?" He asked with a laugh.

"You know very well the answer to that question." She sat down facing him.

"Do I really?"

"He told me he was almost in love with me. Is that normal for him?" Jacob shrugged.

"Josh tends to know his emotions if he said it then it is true. How do you feel about him?" It was her turn to shrug.

"I wish I knew." Their eyes met.

"That boy back home you still have feelings for him?"

"I do. But I think part of me-never mind it doesn't matter." She turned to look over the stream.

He knew what she was going to say. Though it made him happy to think that his brother had a wife that would love him, part of him was jealous. When was he going to find someone like that? If things had been different, if Emma had lived maybe then Aria would be his. She could still be if Josh failed to do anything within the three month time frame. Jacob wasn't sure what he should hope for.

* * *

_July 31__th__ 1688 Evening_

Phil eyed Freddy wearily. "What news do you bring of your progress?" His most trusted aide frowned at the question. He could see the wheels turning as Freddy tried to find the right words.

"You were right when you said that Josh was beginning to feel for the Lady, but so far she has not responded in kind. In fact, from what I gather she is spending an increasing amount of time with Jacob." Phil raised an eyebrow.

"That is," He paused, "unexpected."

"I agree. But beyond that, Your Majesty, I fear that the newlyweds have avoided consummating the union." Freddy lowered his voice considerably as he spoke.

"How? I saw the blood-" Clenching his jaw Phil understood. "Bring me my son." He managed to spit out. For a moment Freddy didn't move but it passed. Bowing he left the room to find the elder Prince. "He is going to be the death of me." Phil whispered to no one but he knew somehow the words were true.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Same as usual I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_July 31__st__ 1688, Evening_

Josh followed Freddy to his father's study. Giving a short bow he heard his father grunt. "Leave us." Part of Josh didn't want to be left alone with the King, but what could he do about it?

"You wanted to see me father?" He was going to somehow pretend that everything was normal, that the look on his father's face didn't scare him

"Do you know what will happen when the news of what you have done spreads?" Phil stood and glared at him.

"What have I done?" Their eyes met.

"Do not play stupid with me. I can see right through your shit. Was it your idea or hers to endanger so many innocent people?" Oh, so that was what he was father was angry about. Josh couldn't really blame him for it.

"How have we endangered anyone?"

"You will consummate your marriage tonight, you understand me? That isn't a request it is an order. If you fail to do so I will have you both brought to trial for treason."

"Can't you understand? She barely knows me. While I have done this before she has not. Give us a month and I promise it will be done. But for now don't make me do that to her." The words came out of his mouth before he could think. Phil's face softened.

"Two weeks, that is all I can give you. I am sorry Josh, but it cannot be like this. When you become King you will understand that there are times when another's feelings are thrown aside for the good of the whole. You may go." Josh didn't bow as he left. Cursing himself inwardly he made his way to see Aria, she needed to know.

* * *

Aria was sitting reading a book when Josh was announced. Looking up she could tell something was off. "Eleanor, Leah will you give us some privacy." The two women smiled, curtseyed and left quietly.

"My father knows." Slowly she placed the book down. "Do you not care?"

"Am I to die?" She raised her face to look at him.

"Not yet. We have two weeks. After that he is going to have you checked. Tonight, we have to end it tonight." Aria stood.

"No, we have some time there is no need to rush this. I know what this means to the people but for now, for a few days can we not just be happy? A few days before the demands of others dictate fully our lives?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"If word spreads, Wizor will attack Timbat and then us. Innocent lives will be lost." Aria bowed her head.

"It will not even be three days then. All I wish is to send off a letter to Jake, telling him before I have gone back on my word. The ship from Nohwelena should arrive in a day or so. After I have sent it I will do what is needed." Aria could feel his gaze lighten.

"I feel guilty too. I almost fear that I am somehow betraying Emma. I know I am not. But it must be harder for you, when the one you loved for so long is still alive." Looking at him she reached out her hand. With a smile he enclosed his own around it. She smiled sadly back at him.

* * *

_August 1st__ 1688, Morning_

Sig stormed into the outer chamber of his wife's apartments. Why he hadn't been brought the news sooner he didn't know. What he did know, however was that his wife should not be in labor. From what the midwife had told him she only six months along, if she gave birth there was no way for the child, potentially his son, to live.

He needed a son. If by some miracle he got one he wouldn't have to force Mary into a marriage. Having an heir born from him would make the agreement with Wizor solid. But he knew this pregnancy was his only hope for that. Any child shore bore later wouldn't matter because by then Mary would already be married.

From the other side of the door he heard a scream and then silence. Closing his eyes he prayed that the sudden lack of noise meant that they had somehow stopped the progression of labor. When the doors opened and revealed a pale woman in the service of the Queen he knew that it wasn't so.

Walking past her he looked down at Jane. Her eyes were red from crying and in her arms was a dead child. "I am sorry My Lord I have once again failed to deliver you a healthy son." She wouldn't look at him. Frowning he sat on the bed next to her.

"I do not blame you my love. This is God's will, we cannot change that. You have already given me three healthy and beautiful daughters. If it were not for the law and the risk of her dying during childbirth, I know Mary would make a great heir." Leaning down he kissed her forehead.

"But I know what it means for the country that you lack an heir." Her voice was meek. Sig looked away from her for a moment.

"It is still not your fault." He wasn't sure if he believed himself or not.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind it and the people and places that do not really exist.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and jaep for their reviews.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_August 1__st__ 1688, Afternoon_

The entirety of court had gone into mourning for the dead Prince. Once again her father and uncles had locked themselves away. At least this time it wasn't going to be about her. No, they had come to a decision and were now just waiting for the proposal to be accepted. None of them doubted that it would be.

Running her hand along the stone wall as she walked down the corridor Lily thought of her brother. James had wanted to be pushed off of the line of succession. Not even two nights before he had told her. Though he was young he didn't think he would enjoy being King. Sadly for him it appeared that he would be. From what she had overheard her mother say was that her Aunt would most likely never conceive again.

How horrible it must be to fail to give her husband the one thing that he had wanted. Lily had seen her Aunt in the chapel praying for the healthy delivery of a son many times, sometimes she would join her. But nothing ever came from it.

Would she fail like that too? And if she did would her future husband be alright with it? It wasn't like he needed an heir he wasn't first in line to the throne. Yet, did that fact even matter? What of Aria? If she failed to birth a male what would become of her?

Lily had heard crazy stories of Kings who set their rightful wives aside in order to take a new bride, just so they could get a son. Would that be her fate, and Aria's? Arriving at the chapel Lily made her way to the front of it and kneeled. Quietly she prayed that she would never have to worry about being set aside, that she would give her husband the son he wanted.

* * *

_August 2__nd__ 1688, Morning_

From his seat he watched the Wizor ambassador. The man was staring at them as if trying to determine something. Josh didn't like the look but couldn't really say anything about it. With a slight frown he glanced at Aria. She looked regal, a proper Queen to be.

"We are allowed to leave once the new ambassador arrives." She bowed her head at him. The sound of the doors to the hall opening made them both turn their attention to whoever entered. Out of the corner of his eye Josh saw Aria smile.

"Your Highnesses." The ambassador bowed deeply.

"Ambassador Matt, I am so glad you have made it safely. How was your time spent back home?" Matt rose.

"I enjoyed it very much Your highness." Josh watched him turn his attention to Aria. "My Lady it brings me great joy to see you so well situated." She smiled at him.

"My Lord, I thank you quite humbly. I am filled with such happiness to see a familiar face. Tell me, do bring news of my father?" Josh watched the man's expression falter slightly.

"I do Your highness. He is very well. He sent a gift and requests that I apologize greatly for his inability to send it to you sooner." She nodded gratefully at him.

"He should know that he need not apologize for such things."

"A doting father always feels like he has somehow failed." With a change of expression he turned back to Josh. "I also come with a letter addressed to His Majesty, from King Sig." Josh motioned for Freddy to come forward.

"Freddy here will make sure that it is brought safely to his hands. That way you can give my wife her letter and gift in private before business takes over." The Ambassador pulled the wanted note from a pocket within the inside of his jacket and handed it over.

"I thank you for your consideration Your Highness." Again he bowed.

* * *

Once they were back in her apartments she turned to greet Matt in a better manner. "I am so glad you are here." She said as she kissed both of his cheeks.

"You miss Nohwelena that much?" All she did was raise an eyebrow at him. "Everything pertaining the important going ons there are in your father's letter." He handed it to her. "Would you like your gift before or after you read it? I personally thing you should open it now." Aria shrugged.

"I will take your advice on the matter." The box he gave her was small but even before opening it she knew she would love it. Untying the string she gently removed the top. "It is gorgeous."

"It was your mother's." Aria felt the prickle of tears former and quickly wiped them away. Her father had given the ruby necklace that her mother wore in the lone portrait of her that hung in her father's rooms.

"It was worth the wait." Matt nodded. Turning her attention to the letter she broke the seal and began to read.

_My dearest daughter,_

_ I write you for a few reasons. First and foremost in my thoughts is how much I miss you. It is not the same here without you. I feel like I am missing something, but I know where you are you will be happy and you will be cared for. And for those reasons I know that this separation is needed._

_ Second, and probably most important, I am sad inform you, is that your Uncle the King has demanded that Jake marry your cousin Mary. It must pain you to read that but that is not all. He ran away from court and locked himself away. Nothing anyone has tried has worked to get him out. _

_ Your Uncle believes, and rightly so I think, that you are the only one that can get the boy to agree to this match without a fight. He needs to do it Aria. Without Mary's marriage the betrothment between Elizabeth and Prince Liam will be broken. I do not need to tell you how disastrous such a thing would be for our people._

_So I am writing you to beg that you send a letter to Jake telling him he must go through with the arrangement. No matter how hard it will be for him. Please Aria, I beg of you, I plead of you to do this even if it breaks your heart._

_ Thirdly, as a warning to you, it is to be proposed that Lily marry the Prince Jacob. In order to secure our alliance even more. Speak well of her, but I doubt you need encouragement in that regard._

_ I love you, my dearest child, never forget that. As soon as I am able I will visit you myself but with a war potentially on the horizon I cannot just yet. I hope you like the gift, wear it with pride, and it will protect you from evil. _

_I love you,_

_Papa_

"Bring me parchment and a quill. And then go and find my husband." Aria didn't even glance at Eleanor and Leah as she spoke. The gravity of her father's words was too great.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Until I take over the world, I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_August 2__nd__ 1688, Late Morning_

"She is too young for me. I cannot marry her." Jacob crossed his arms as he spoke.

"The age gap between your brother and Aria is greater. This is a great marriage for you. You will be the brother-in-law to the future King of Nohwelena. No matter what you and your family will be protected." He rolled his eyes at his father.

"I thought you said I couldn't get married until Josh had an heir." He saw his brother roll his eyes.

"It will be in over two years. By then I hope to have a child." Really, Josh wasn't helping him.

"It is settled then. You are fifteen and are therefore old enough to be married. She is not, so the wedding will be in three years just to give her some more time with her family. Also, it will give you time to grow up." Jacob growled.

"I don't even know her! Josh at least had Emma before he was forced into marrying Aria." Phil stood quietly.

"Do not start Jacob. I am going to accept this. This act will bind us forever with Nohwelena. Which in turn will bind us to Wizor. Understand son, that you must sometimes do things-"

"-you don't want to." He finished for his father. "I know that. But this? I am not even heir to the throne. Why do I matter? Is it because of what he has done?" Jacob spat the words and glared at his brother.

"No, it doesn't, Aria's mother died having her. If she dies without giving Josh an heir then their marriage won't matter. We need to be cautious when it comes to these matters." Before he could retort there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Josh arrived at his wife's chamber and found her writing furiously. The ambassador moved to bow at him but Josh waved him off. In silence they watched her until she glanced up at the weight of their eyes. "Read this." She held out a letter. Walking forward slowly he took it and allowed himself to follow the words.

He finished and once again glanced at her. His mind raced to the thought of Jake locking himself away. It is one thing to go against a King's order quietly quite another to do it so loudly. Really, what was that boy thinking? Yes the Princess had her faults and he had chosen not to marry her, but she wasn't that bad.

It felt like hours before she put her quill down and started to reread her own correspondence. Josh noticed a few tears roll down her cheek and he wanted to wipe them away but he couldn't move. Finally she folded the parchment and sealed it. Grabbing another sealed letter she turned to look at them.

"You know who to deliver these to ambassador. Make sure they get there quickly." Aria spoke as she stood.

"Of course Your Highness. Is there anything I can do for you?" Josh watched her reach out and take the man's hand.

"I need nothing, I am fine. Thank you. I know you have other matters to deal with I release you to them." He leaned at kissed her cheek before leaving Josh and Aria alone in her sitting room.

"Aria-" She held up a hand to silence him.

"I cannot control what he does, why he does it or how others react to it. If I had known what all of this meant earlier we wouldn't be in the position we are in now. I ask that tonight we continue to not do anything, but tomorrow," She lowered her eyes, "tomorrow I will commit myself fully to you."

"If that is what you want." Josh eyed her carefully. Slowly she nodded, tears hitting the stone ground at her feet. Moving forward he wrapped his arms around her. Without words she clung to him.

* * *

_August 2__nd__ 1688, Late Morning_

The Prince of Opilio had left the door ever so slightly ajar when he left allowing Lenny to listen to the speakers inside. He knew it was wrong, he knew he could be put on trial for spying but he had orders from his own King. The worst they could do to him anyway was send him back home, having done everything to complete his mission.

"Because we need to secure the alliance with what your foolish brother has done that is our first priority." He heard the King speak with a hint of anger. What had the Prince done that it had required his younger brother to do something he didn't want to?

"So? In two weeks, maybe less, it will no longer matter. You gave him orders, the marriage will be consummated." Lenny stopped listening. The Prince and his wife were not yet fully married. He didn't have much time to act on this news so writing back to his King was out of the question.

Walking away from the door to avoid suspicion he allowed himself to dive into his thoughts. He could do nothing more than call attention to the fact. If this act became public knowledge-if it did they would surely finalize their vows in the sacred act of binding the marriage. No, they could not have any warning for when he struck. But how much time did he have? A week? A few days?

He would watch them that night at dinner and then again in the morning. If by the looks of it they still hadn't consummated, how he was to tell he wasn't sure, he would bring it up before the King. He would ask to make sure they had had sex. Lenny needed to consult a physician. Maybe he would even be able to tell when the girl had lost her virginity.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_August 2__nd__ 1688, Evening_

From his spot at dinner Matt was able to watch both Aria and the Wizor ambassador. He held up a quiet conversation with the people he had come with about the matters back home. Things were going to hell if they weren't sorted out soon he feared that war would breakout.

Narrowing his eyes he followed the movements of the Wizor man. For some reason the man kept his eyes almost solely on Aria. It unsettled Matt. The man was scheming, he knew that look since he so often wore it himself. He would speak to the King after dinner to tell him what he thought.

Glancing at Aria he felt a small smile form. Norman was a dear friend of his so he had watched Aria grow. She had turned out very well, much better than anyone would have hoped. He himself had only a bastard daughter to his name. But he loved her more than anything.

The letters she had written were to be on their way back to Nohwelena in the morning along with King Phil's response. Soon everything back home would be calmed and finished with. The Princess Mary would get married, and Princess Elizabeth would still be engaged. For a moment he thought about the Lady Lily.

With a quick look he took in the younger Prince. The boy was sulking, probably at the news that in a few years he would have to take a wife. They were young but the politics of the world did not care. If the two of them really cared and loved their countries they would do as told.

In a way the life of royal children was terrible. They are forced to do as told, unable to plead their case because their feelings did not matter. From childhood they have to wear a mask concealing everything that they think so their enemies cannot use it against them. Never can they act like normal children. It was a tragedy that had no remedy.

* * *

As was part of her duties Leah prepared Her Highness's bed for when the Prince visited. He had come every night since they were married, but she suspected that they had only done 'it' that first night. Sometimes, before she was relieved from her place on guard by the outer door, she heard the muffled sound of them conversing.

It was nice to see them both attempting to get a better grasp of each other before a child arrived, though it would be nice to have a babe in the royal nursery again. But she had heard stories of girls who had gotten pregnant this young and then losing the children later in pregnancy. What if that happened to Aria?

Over the few weeks that she had been in the younger teenager's service they had become friends. It was expected that soon she would fall pregnant, that it was needed for political reasons. Men never thought of the consequences of such an act. To endanger the life of the Prince's second, and in her opinion, better wife was insane.

Suppose she got pregnant and then lost the child, what then? Would she be deemed infertile? She could not point to her family and say that she came from good stock. She was an only child her mother having died in the birthing process.

Leah had to cross herself as she prayed that the Princess Aria would never be lost having a child, or at all during pregnancy. It would put everyone into mourning if that happened. Almost all of court had already fallen in love with her as their future Queen. Those who had not were still clinging to the distant hope that the Prince would set her aside and chose either them or their daughters.

They were idiots. Anyone could see that he loved Aria, or almost did or was starting to. Sighing she thought about the man she saw during her time away from her duties. Though her family disapproved she was sure that in a few months if she asked for it Aria would help her get the King's permission to marry. It was one of the many benefits for working in her household.

* * *

_August 3__rd__ 1688, Morning_

Phil frowned. Something was off in the way the Ambassador from Wizor was acting. The man's movement seemed extremely deliberate now, his words chosen with an air of complete caution. He knew that as King, anyone who spoke to him minus his own sons had to decide what they said very carefully. But this was beyond anything he had ever experienced.

As soon as the man left his chambers Phil motioned for Freddy to come forward. "Tell Murray to keep an eye on him. I do not trust what the ambassador thinking." Freddy bowed and left to do as instructed.

Standing he moved to look out the window. Aria and Jacob were walking around the gardens, with her Ladies traveling at a respectable distance behind them. They were probably discussing her cousin. Jacob still was not pleased on the marriage proposal but he eventually fell to his father's logic.

With both his sons practically settled Phil felt himself flood with relief. Some would say that being tied so closely with one country would cause problems but he didn't think so. Nohwelena was strong enough to prove worth it. Conila itself was powerful, but not strong enough to win against Wizor if they decided to attack.

They would be safer if they had the complete backing of the current and future King when it came to war. Still, with Sig worrying about being attacked by Kolinad if Wizor wanted to take arms against Conila would they even be able to help each other? If the other two countries knew this, then it was only a matter of time before Wizor attacked Conila at the same time that Kolinad went to war with Nohwelena. He frowned, trying to think of a way to prevent that outcome.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I can't wait to find out what out think of it.

* * *

_August 3__rd__ 1688, Mid Morning_

From the shadows Murray watched as the Wizor ambassador spoke quietly to a physician. But it wasn't any physician it was the one that was at the palace in case one of the women of court went into early labor. His skill set made him a master in the field of midwifery.

To the best of his own knowledge Murray did not think that the ambassador traveled with any females, let alone a pregnant one. And so far during his stay he had focused on the Prince Joshua and his new bride. But the Princess was not with child and if she was it was too soon to tell. No, this had to be about something else.

He could not move closer without potentially revealing that he had been spying, so he had to just observe. Hopefully getting the physician alone and talking would be easy. If it wasn't there were always guards that could use a good place to expel excess energy.

As a rule Murray did not torture people but if it was a choice between the potential torturee and the royal family the decision was easily made. And so he waited until the ambassador left and then followed the other man into a deserted corridor.

* * *

_August 3__rd__ 1688, Noon_

Freddy had everything in place in the event that things decided to go to hell. From his spot behind the King he was able to watch the entire court. It was not difficult to spot the man he needed to focus on. And when that man moved forward to address the royal family he knew that being as prepared as he was, was a good thing.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. "I do not think you are ignorant of my purpose here. As such I also doubt that it is a surprise to know what I am about to accuse your son and his wife of." Everything went silent. "I demand in the name of my sovereign, King Keith, that the Princess Aria be examined to prove that she is in fact no longer a maid." Freddy glanced at Aria who looked pale.

"How dare you! My son would never commit such an act as to lie to both me and King Sig. To do so is treason." Phil spoke in a forced calm.

"That is not the issue. I need to be given something to make this marriage valid in the eyes of my King. Without this evidence we as a people will not see her as Conila's future Queen." The ambassador answered with a smirk.

"My Lord Ambassador, I would never put the people at risk in such a way. Seeing as Wizor is to be the future home of my cousin you must understand that I want not to hurt my relationship with you." She spoke so sure of herself that for a moment the man faltered.

"That does not change what I need. If what you speak is true then you have nothing to hide." Phil glanced at the girl in question and then motioned for Freddy to come forward.

"Freddy shall take Princess Aria to her apartments she shall be ready within the hour for your examination."

"Fine, but the Prince stays here." Freddy watched as Phil narrowed his eyes and gave a nod of concession.

* * *

What was she to do? When the physician checked her over he would surely find that she was still intact. It wasn't until she was safely away from the eyes of court that she allowed tears of frustration to well up. Freddy placed a reassuring hand her shoulder. "It will be fine Your Highness."

"How? We have-I have destroyed any hope this country had of signing a treaty with Wizor." He shook his head at her. What was he thinking? There was no hope in this situation. She and Josh could not just quickly get it over with, not when he was being held back in company of the ambassador.

"You underestimate the people in the shadows." They entered her bedroom, where an old woman was sitting on one of the chairs. "This is Katherine, and she is here to make sure you are no longer a virgin." She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Freddy who smiled at her reassuringly.

"It is going to hurt isn't? More than it would've if I had done this the proper way?" Aria turned her attention back to the woman who nodded.

"My Lord please leave so I can get this done quickly." Freddy bowed and then left closing the doors behind him. "Undress until you are solely in your chemise, it will be easier this way, then get on the bed and position yourself above the towel." Aria stayed frozen for a moment before she started to do what she was told. She had no other option.

"Have you done this before?" She asked once in position.

"Once, a long time ago. This will hurt, and a few minutes after I am finished you will change out of your chemise and into a new one, and then we shall take the towel and the old one and burn them." Aria had no time to digest the words before she felt a pinch of pain.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is real.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-fan, Ivy Elizabeth and jaep for their reviews.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_August 3__rd__ 1688, Early Afternoon_

From where he stood in the outer most chamber of his wife's rooms he could only see the door. Everyone else was either off to his side or behind him. Josh couldn't face the others, not when he knew for certain what they physician was going to report.

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine what his father would be forced to do to him and Aria. As King he had been slighted, even if it was by his own son, what made matters worse was that it was traitorous act. His father would have no choice but to send him to the tower at least for a while. And then it would be decided if they would be allowed to officially bind the marriage, with witnesses present, in order to save face.

He had told Aria once that if they were ever found out he would be the one that was spared, and that she in her planning of everything would be the one that died. But he did not think that he would be able to go on if that happened. Josh was just as guilty as she and if her punishment was death he would demand it as well.

So when the physician came out and told of her lack of virginity Josh opened his eyes. The confusion he felt hidden from those near him. Though he couldn't help but glance at his brother, who was probably the only one who had the opportunity to be with Aria in such a way. He had been betrayed, by his own blood. Jacob felt the glare at raised an eyebrow. Josh just shook his head and looked away, letting the anger within him build.

* * *

As soon as it was just the royal family and Freddy Jacob felt his brother's gaze return to him. Again he raised an eyebrow. For a moment Josh did not react and then he stormed forward. "How? Why would you betray me?" Josh demanded, glaring down at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob felt the sting of the punch before he realized what it was.

"Joshua!" His brother turned to their father.

"He ruined her." The King frowned. Reaching up Jacob started to rub his cheek where Josh's hit had landed.

"No, a midwife did not an hour ago." Jacob's movements froze.

"You mean this jackass still hasn't truly claimed her?" His father frowned at him. "Does that mean I still have an opportunity to be with her?" Freddy was the one that grabbed Josh's arm to prevent him from charging.

"Why? So you can kill her the way you killed mom?" Those words crippled him more than the punch did. He felt something burning his eyes as he took an unsteady step back.

"Then is my mother's death my fault?" Aria asked from the doorway of bed chamber. Jacob looked at her. When Josh didn't answer she moved further into the room. "That was uncalled for. He is your brother, your only sibling. Do you any idea how much I wish I had someone to talk to like you do?" His brother lowered his head.

"My Ladies and I are going for a walk about the gardens, Prince Jacob would you care to join us?" Though he wanted to say no, to allow himself time to sulk, he knew that this would bother Josh more.

"I would love to." Stepping forward he held out his arm, which his brother's bride eagerly took.

* * *

"You are an idiot, you know that?" His father started in on him. "When have you ever blamed Jacob for your mother's death?"

"I do not, not really." Josh moved towards the window. "I wanted to hurt him, and I knew saying that would."

"Freddy you may leave us." Josh heard the door close. "You are getting possessive."

"So? She is my wife. I thought that he was the one that took her, I was angry and he didn't help matters by saying what he said."

"You upset her. Whatever progress you made is gone now." He frowned.

"You don't know that." He muttered as he watched the garden below for Aria.

"But I do. She openly picked your brother over you. How do you think that looks? Remember, you are stuck with her there is no going back. Go after her." Josh turned to face his father.

"Go after her? You mean like some love sick teenager? I am the crown Prince of Conila it would be unbecoming for me to run after my wife." Phil crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I guess I have to wait for Jacob to give me grandchildren, because if I was Aria I wouldn't let you touch me." They glared at each other.

"I am glad you are not her then." Josh knew he was being stupid, that his father was right. But he was already too far into his stance that to retreat then would look bad.

"Do you care for her?" For a few moments Josh didn't move.

"More than I thought I could in such a short time." His father walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Apologize to her, the sooner the better. You should to the same to your brother. I plan on sending him to Nohwelena to get to know his future bride."

"Does he know?" He watched his father look out the window. Josh glanced out too.

"Maybe I was wrong, in marrying her to you." Josh couldn't help, despite his feelings, think that maybe his father was right. Jacob and Aria looked so happy in each others company. Had he, in his effort to spare his brother from the pain of marrying Aria, merely caused it by denying him happiness?


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as real…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for their review.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_August 3__rd__ 1688, Evening_

Aria said nothing to Josh as he entered her bedchambers. Turning her back to him she continued with her nightly prayers. While walking with Jacob she had come to the decision that she would not submit to her husband that night. Why should she? It wasn't like she was a virgin anymore and the process that made that so also caused her to be slightly sore. In addition it gave her some sick form of pleasure to deny herself to him, again.

Once done with her prayers she stood and moved to the bed. Josh mirrored her movements. When she was situated she reached for the book on her nightstand and began to read, completely ignoring her husband.

"I'm sorry-for saying what I did." Aria only raised an eyebrow as she continued to read. "Aria, please understand that I didn't mean it. Shit happens. You didn't kill your mother, and Jacob didn't kill ours." Slowly she lowered the book to look at him. "Would you be happier with him? If so, I will do all that I can to make sure it happens." The anger she felt towards him lessened. If he was willing to do what it took to make her happy, even if it would in turn humiliate himself then some part of him had to care for her.

"No, I don't think I would be." The hint of a smile tugged at his face. "He has become the brother I never had. I care for him, I cannot deny that. But not in the way I would care for my husband if he wasn't such an ass at times."

"I will try harder." Aria smirked.

"You better. If not, you will never have children. Goodnight Josh." Turning she blew out the candle on her side of the bed and positioned herself for sleep.

"Wait what about what you said last night?" She rolled her eyes.

"That was when I was still technically virgin. Since I no longer am we have no need to do anything." The bed shifted as he moved to be closer to her.

"But that isn't fair." He whined softly in her ear.

"Life is not fair, learn to deal with it." As an act of displeasure on his part he draped an arm over her waist.

"Can I at least hold you?" With as much mock annoyance she could muster she spoke.

"If you must."

* * *

_August 4__th__ 1688, Morning_

The shadows hid his face as he followed the King's movements. As expected King Phil was angry with him, not that Lenny blamed him. Soon he would have to leave the Conila court, a treaty signed and in hand. His newest letter for King Keith was already on its way to him. Turning he left the crowded dining hall.

The older Prince had not attended breakfast, neither had his bride. Lenny frowned at the thought that he had been too late. If he had acted when he had first heard the news than he would have caught them, but he hadn't. Somehow they had learned of what he planned to do and then used what little time they had to make sure he appeared a fool.

The marriage was a valid one there was no longer a point in denying that. So Conila had become one more hurdle in the path to wage battle with Timbat, as was Nohwelena. Those three nations united would deter any and almost all others from attacking.

Entering his chamber he found a letter placed neatly on his desk. Reading it caused him to smile. At least now one of the countries was out of the way, and with Timbat sending them troops their own front lines were weakened. All Lenny had to do was hold off on writing up the treaty long enough for Wizor to accomplish its goal.

* * *

Jacob groaned as he once again thought about leaving Conila. He had never left the country and the idea of going someplace where he knew no one, did not appeal to him. To make the matter even worse he would be going in order to get to know his future bride who wasn't even thirteen yet. She was just a child, if he saw her now he would surely always think of her as such.

He knew that his father was looking out for him but there also seemed to be something else behind the decision. Since the previous day his father and brother had acted strangely around him. When he questioned them he was told that it was nothing. Odds were that it had something to do with Aria. Everything these days seemed to concern her.

Walking to the small stream he peered at his reflection. He did not love Aria, he could not, but maybe everyone thought he did. They had much in common but their relationship had taken on a sibling vibe. When there was no one else to talk to they had each other. When Josh said what he did she was able to relate to him, to feel the sorrow that he had felt. Josh could have never been able to do such a thing.

So that had to be the real reason he was being sent away. His father was afraid that he and Aria would fall in love, leading them to do something stupid. And seeing as he could not back out of the marriage he would not fight the King. Maybe he could somehow come to love his betrothed, no matter how much he doubted that could happen he had to try at least. Really, he was stuck with her for the rest of his life anyway.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Archermusician for their reviews.

* * *

_August 4__th__ 1688, Evening_

Mary said nothing as she was led to meet her father in his large study. When she was younger she dreamed of the day that her father would call her within the book covered walls to talk to her. But now that she knew what being called there meant she wished that she was not.

Since the death of her brother her father had become very distant, to everyone including his brothers. It was strange. He was normally in the company at least one of them. Even now when he was it was done in a defeated manner.

Stepping inside she felt the eyes of her father on her. Bowing she kept her eyes off of him. He was mad at her, or he was mad about something and he decided that she was the best person to direct that rage at. "Kolinad has declared war against us. It is only a matter of time before Wizor does the same." Looking at him quickly their eyes met. Mary had never seen her father ever appear as weary.

"I am sorry father." He nodded slowly at her.

"Your uncle has asked Aria to write to Jake. Hopefully in a few days he will arrive and we can avoid fighting two enemies."

"Is there anything I can do?" At that point if he asked her to jump off the roof she probably would've. It hurt, knowing that her father was mad at her and she would do anything in her power to gain his forgiveness.

"No." She bowed her head and took a small step back. "Understand me Mary, if by the end of the week Jake has not accepted the proposal you will be married to the first person I find, no matter who he is. And Jake will be charged with treason." Her eyes went wide.

"You cannot condemn him for loving my cousin. Why can't you let his wounds heal?" He stood behind his desk.

"Do you think we have time? Your Uncle is preparing to lead an army into war. I may never see my brother again. If he dies are you the one that has to tell his daughter? We need the protection of Wizor. If we do not get it Norman's death would be the least of our problems. You must be married by the end of the week. So find a backup plan." Mary nodded, curtseyed and left the room.

* * *

_August 5__th__ 1688, Dusk_

Norman was silent throughout the banquet that night. It did not matter to him that it was being held in his honor. No, his mind was on other things. Out of all his brothers he was the best when it came to leading troops into battle. It was a curse. But it was for the best. Sig needed to stay alive to rule over the country and Edgar, his children were young and they needed their father.

Aria was grown, she was married and soon she would have children of her own. Children that would one day rule over great nations. She didn't need him anymore. Yes she would mourn him and it would break her heart if he fell in battle. At least if that was how he went he would die with honor.

With a dark thought he wondered if she would name one her sons after him. Shaking his head he tried to stop himself from dwelling on the negatives. He could survive the war. But he was getting old and his body was not what it used to be. If he really wanted to he could go to Sig and plead not to be sent and odds were he wouldn't be. But that brought no honor.

He wanted Aria to tell her children of their grandfather's courage and honor. Norman would do all he could not to die. Battles were bloody, lives were lost that was just a fact. He did not fear death. Anna was waiting for him in heaven. It was up to God to decide if he left his daughter while she was so young.

* * *

_August 5__th__ 1688, Evening_

Her husband had wished to dine in their chambers the last two mornings, which meant that whatever anger she felt towards him was forced away. It was a shame that Josh was as charming as he was when he wanted to be. If he wasn't Aria would still get pleasure out of denying him, now she did it because it was routine and she was terrified to say yes.

Sighing she turned a page in the book she was reading when the Nohwelena Ambassador was announced. Quietly Eleanor and Leah left the room to give them some privacy. Standing she bowed her head as he entered and held out her right hand to let him kiss the top of it. "Ambassador to what do I owe the pleasure?" When she finally took in his face she noticed that he was frowning.

"Please sit Your Highness." Fear numbed her mind as she sat.

"What is it?" Aria whispered.

"Nohwelena is at war." Matt did not need to say more, she knew what that meant.

"When?" She didn't look at him she just stared at the wall in front of her.

"Not long ago, I came as soon as I learned of it." She nodded.

"Thank you, you may go." For a moment there was silence.

"Your Highness, please let me stay at least until your husband arrives." She shook her head.

"You are dismissed Ambassador." Without looking at his face she knew that it showed his dissatisfaction, and she would hazard a guess that as soon as he left Josh's arrival would not be far behind.

Matt closed the door behind him and Aria made herself stand. Walking to the bed she felt the tears fall even though she did not remember them forming. Her father was going to war. Her native people were going to die in large bloody battles. Had she caused this somehow?

As she had predicted, Josh arrived a few minutes after she had been left alone. Turning to face him she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. He moved towards her, reaching out to wipe away some of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"It will be fine Aria. I promise." She bit her bottom lip. Saying nothing he encircled her with his arms.

"What if he dies?" Josh kissed the top of her head.

"He won't."

"But what if he does?" Aria wanted to scream during the silence that followed.

"Then we honor him the way he deserves to be."

"I can't lose him." His only response was to pull her closer.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Archermusician and Chewie-Fan for their reviews.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_August 6__th__ 1688, Dawn_

Jake knew who the letter was from the moment it was handed to him. The King understood that there was only person that could possible reason with him, and that was why it took as long as it did for the letter to be sent. He walked to the desk near the window and broke the seal.

_My dearest friend,_

_It brings me great pain to learn of your refusal to marry my cousin, and I pray that it is not due to me. Mary will make you a good wife if you only gave her the chance to be. Please Jake, you must reconsider your stance on the issue. If you do not I fear that the agreement between Elizabeth and Prince Liam shall be dissolved. _

_Do you have any idea what this would mean for our home? It will be attacked, its people butchered, innocents lost all because of this one act. If you can live with that on your conscious, with that blood on your hands then you are not the boy I fell in love with. You will merely be some stranger, some false shadow of the kind boy you once were._

_This is not just about you anymore. You see that, you know that. So why do you still refuse the match that could make your sons Kings? It will bring your family honor. As an only son it is your obligation to do so. _

_I understand that you do not love her but it matters not. Marriage at this station is not about love, but politics. What is best for the whole outweighs what is best for the individual. I learned that lesson the hard way. _

_I do not know if I am the reason behind your stance but if I am then I must tell you my husband and I have sealed our fate. There is no longer a chance for me to turn back. No other man would want me if I were to leave now. _

_Though we do not love each other Josh and I are content. I am sure that if you and Mary were to be wed that you would feel the same, and maybe after awhile love could bloom. You are lovable so I do not see Mary not falling for you. And though she has her moments Mary too is quite easy to love. She is my cousin, my blood, and despite all the evil she has done I love her as such._

_Please Jake, if you must blame anyone for this predicament then blame me. I am far away and therefore the best target for your rage. This is not Mary's fault, nor my Uncle's. The Wizor King demands that she is married and so that is what must be. Go back to court, accept the match, marry her. You will save so many people by doing this. And that is better than having their blood on your skin._

_Be safe my friend,_

_Aria _

He wanted to burn the letter, to ignore the sentiment that it spoke of. But he knew that he couldn't. No, Aria was right. He hated to agree with her, hated to have to in this regard. Jake loved her and she had used that feeling to her advantage.

Her short time away had changed her. It was molding her to be something she never wanted to be. But what choice did she have in the matter? And really, what choice did he possess?

Folding the letter he placed it in the pocked above his heart. He would ride back to court and beg for the King's forgiveness. If he was lucky he would get it. And then he would speak to Mary. Jake felt disgusted with himself for agreeing to marry her but Aria was right. The plan had failed and he needed to get on in order to protect his family.

* * *

_August 6__th__ 1688, Mid-Afternoon_

Lily pulled her knees to her chest as she watched her younger brothers chased each other around the gardens. Her father had been the one to tell her the news. In three years she would leave her home to marry a Prince. A small smile formed on her face. At least she would know Aria so she would be near some family.

Aria would make sure she learned of the traditions, the culture. Her father had asked her not to write to Aria just yet. He said that with war looming it was safer to not have any letters go out unless they had to, in fear of them being intercepted. Why a letter from one cousin to another should be considered a dangerous thing to lose was beyond her. But that was the world of men, a world she knew nothing of.

She could not help but wonder what her future husband was like. Was he kind? Was he a pig? Would he treat her well enough? King Phil had written that he wanted to send his son to meet her but with a war going on would he still want to? Would she be forced to wait until she set sail herself before she met the man she was to marry?

They could hate each other, what then? Lily knew that she could not turn back from the arrangement, not when it was better than anything else she could get. In the future she could be a sister to two Kings. An aunt and cousin to future ones.

But of course half of that equation depended on whether or not Mary had any sons. If she did than James would not be heir apparent. She was not sure which she preferred. She knew that her brother did not want to be King. But by blood he was bound to. As he was bound to his duty to wear the crown she was bound to follow the orders of men, and she was not convinced that she liked that.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I know this is a bit shorter than normal but the last few days have been filled with work. I hope to have a longer chapter next time.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_August 6__th__ 1688, Evening_

Sig stared blankly at the boy he kneeled at his feet. To his right he heard Edgar cough. Since Norman had set off he had done all he could not to let his other brother out of his sight. With a frown he turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"I take it you got her letter." Jake bowed his head more.

"I did Your Majesty." In the back of the room Nick looked afraid for his son, not that Sig blamed him.

"Give me one reason why I should not convict you of treason." For a moment Jake said nothing. "Cannot think of any?" Sig asked with a sneer.

"I believe, Your Majesty, that if you wanted to do that then you would have already. I also believe that you would not have asked Aria to write to me if you wanted me dead. I have come to beg for forgiveness and accept the proposal, if that pleases Your Majesty." He stood.

"And who are you to talk about the workings of my mind?" If it was possible Jake seemed to bow lower.

"I-I-" Sig cut him off.

"You are a poor excuse of a man who comes here to beg off a charge of treason, to marry my eldest daughter, and all of this because the woman you love, a woman who herself is married, asks you to." From the corner of his eye he watched Nick wince. "Why should I believe you are good enough for my daughter, a Princess of Nohwelena?" The boy mumbled a response. "Speak up."

"I came to do my duty. I understand what will happen if I do not."

"There are many men at court who would die to have this honor. Why should it be you?" Sig held back a smirk when Jake glanced up at him.

"I will care for her. I cannot promise to love her but I will do all that is within my power to make sure she is as happy as she can be. I am better suited than most in this task for I know Her Highness better than they do. But if you disagree then you cannot kill me for treason since I could not commit that act." Sig raised an eyebrow. "If you convict me then it will show that even though I was willing to obey the command there was no real meaning behind it, it was an empty command, one done with false pretenses. The people would never allow that. "

"But it was heartfelt when it was issued, and then you failed to comply."

"Why then did you not apprehend me sooner?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were good enough for my daughter." Sig looked away from the boy. "My Lord Nick, take your son and prepare him. Tomorrow night he weds a Princess."

* * *

_August 7__th__ 1688, Morning_

Josh watched Aria pick at her food. She hadn't eaten much the day before either. His father had told him to be kind to her, that what was happening with her father was an issue to be handled gently. He sighed as she put her fork done dejectedly.

"You should eat." She glanced at him and gave him a half shrug. "Aria, please. Starving yourself isn't going to change things." She frowned at him.

"I want to go pray." Sighing Josh motioned for her Ladies to escort her to the chapel. He shared a glance with his father as she left the room, her black dress flowing out behind her.

"I wish she would wear light colors again." Jacob said to his right.

"It is depressing. Her father is going into battle, he isn't dead."

"How would you feel if dad went off to war?" He bowed his head.

"That is not what I meant. She is acting like it has all been decided and it hasn't been." He paused. "I am going to go join her." Josh noticed the quick smile that graced his father's face before disappearing behind a mask of indifference.

Upon arriving at the chapel he found Aria kneeling and muttering to herself. Walking past the others he fell to his knees next to her. Raising his arms he began to pray. At first it was for his father-in-law and then it was for the Nohwelena people, and finally it rested on Aria. He pleaded with God that should anything bad happen that she would make it through. He promised to do all that he could for her but there was only so much a lone mortal could do.

Josh stayed with her the entire time that she was in the chapel. As she stood she reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. "Thank you." He bowed his head. Her fingers lingered on his face a moment longer before she turned and left him. Leaving the chapel he went to rejoin his father and brother.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Archermusician for their reviews.

* * *

_August 7__th__ 1688, Night_

As soon as it was done Jake rolled to his side so his back was to her. He would not attempt the same thing that Aria did; he valued his life too much for that. It should not have been Mary in the bed beside him and the fact that it was made him feel sick.

His father had impressed upon him the importance of fathering a son, so that was what he would do. Every night he would visit her bed until Mary had conceived a child. If there was a God then that would happen quickly. Jake heard Mary let out a shaky breath but he did not really care.

Let her feel whatever she wanted without imposing it on him. Did that make him callous? Was he destined to be a terrible husband? With a silent snort he thought that he was. A sinking feeling entered him. Aria was right to say that he could become some false shadow of what he had been.

So he did not like her that did not change the fact that Mary was his wife. She would one day be the mother of his children. Even if it was for only the children he would be kind to her. Their future family deserved that much.

"Good night Mary." Closing his eyes he pushed the events of the day from his mind. In the morning he would become part of the Kings' counsel. His family was already benefiting from the marriage. Jake would do all he could to make sure that he didn't disappoint anyone.

* * *

_August 8__th__ 1688, Morning_

Mary had not been told that being 'inspected' was as humiliating as it turned out to be. How had Aria managed it? Watching the man leave her bedroom she turned on her side and curled into a ball. All she wanted to do was cry, and she could not pinpoint the reason for it.

Yes, she was married to someone she did not love, but he was kind to her. He was from a noble family so why was she so guilt ridden? No one in her family was upset at her. In fact her father was proud of her marriage, telling her that he expected his first grandchild by the end of the year.

In the past month only Lydia, James and Henry had not been betrothed even then, James already had a marriage contract with some Princess. For a reason she was not wholly sure of her father had made sure that all of those that were of age, or close to it, were settled. It had to all be for politics. Maybe, as in her case, it was done to make sure there was a male to inherit the throne should some unspeakable tragedy occur. But mostly it had to be about politics.

So why was it, that only the daughters got the short end of the stick? Sons had to be kept around to protect the family but a girl could be shipped off to any corner of the world just to elevate her family's status. It was insulting, it was unfair. Hell, girls even had to be virgins and boys? They could be with whoever they wanted to be with no fear of consequences.

For a moment Mary thought of Jake. Would he betray her in such a way? Or would his love for Aria keep him from straying with someone else? Was he only married to her because her cousin asked it of him? Would he ever love her? Did she not deserve someone who loved her?

* * *

_August 8__th__ 1688, Night_

Looking at the men around him Norman felt good about his country's chances in the war. It was a shame though, that there was to be fighting in the first place. An age old dispute over land was only to the published reason for it, but he knew better. It had to do with Conila, and with the fate of the Wizor alliance hanging now was the only time for them to strike.

Sadly for them they did not understand the strength of the Nohwelenian army. Each man was trained so that he knew his limits. And when the army knew the weaknesses of its men they were better able to hide them.

As a young man he had had a fantasy of going off to war only to come back a hero. It had not happened then, and now he was much older. Strains of his hair were graying. Though he put on a brave face in front of others, Norman was terrified.

Reaching into his pocket he removed the letter Aria had sent him, the edges of the parchment already fraying and tearing from use. He had read it many times on his trip to the camp, and then a few more times when he was alone at night. By that point he need not look at it to know what it said but the familiar handwriting put him at ease.

"Your Highness, one of the scouts has returned." Putting the letter away he turned to face the man who had spoken.

"Send him in." The scout entered the tent and bowed before meeting Norman's eyes. "What news do you bring?"

"They attack from the eastern sea, there were many ships. Their army is vast. From what I gather they split it in two in order to surround the main castle and capture the King. I believe that they will eventually split into quarters." Nodding he turned to the first man who entered.

"Take a message to the King, tell him of this news. Let him know that I plan to use the same strategy in order to intercept them. Court needs to move inland, the Royal family must be protected, separated. If I fail to stop them we need to make it as hard as we can for Kolinad to capture them." The man inclined his head and left. "Come, we must report this to the others." Leaving his tent Norman spared a quick glance at the moon.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_August 10__th__ 1688, Dusk_

Aria wasn't sure what to think. Ever since her father had gone off to war, her mind had been filled with a choking fear that stopped her from focusing on anything else. But after only a few days of that mind set Aria felt her body start to weaken. According to Eleanor she had lost weight, and had deep blue circles under her eyes.

When she was not sleeping or picking at food she was in the chapel praying. More often than not Josh was at her side, at least for a little while. It was only rational that she would feel grateful for his actions, but that was not the only emotion she felt. Somehow the little piece of her that cared for him had expanded.

It only made sense, she knew that, but she didn't want it to. She wanted to believe that she had more will power than that, that her love for Jake wasn't some sort of teenage first love, something so easily discarded. But more than that was the more that she cared for Josh the more guilt she felt about not being his proper wife. Aria wanted to wait a while more before finally facing her fear of submission. Though she was no longer a virgin the thought of anyone, even her own husband seeing her unclothed made her skin crawl.

Moving around the outer sitting room of her apartments she picked up a book that Leah had suggested to her. It was old, some of the pages were ripped and yellowed but it had captivated her the moment she had read the first sentence. Sadly just as she opened the cover Josh was announced.

Sighing she stood. Eleanor and Leah curtseyed when they saw him, Aria bowed her head slightly. There was a look on his face that she could not read. "Is everything alright?" He nodded softly.

"You two may leave us." Aria glanced at her two attendants as they left. When they were gone he spoke again. "Wizor has attacked TImbat."

"What? Why does it seem like everyone is going to war?" Josh frowned.

"Because they are." Their eyes locked. "As a precaution court is going to be moved and the royal family is going to be under heavy guard."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." He reached out his hand and she took it. "I promise you this, no matter what happens I will keep you safe." Taking a step towards him she gave him a weak smile.

"I trust you."

* * *

_August 12__th__ 1688, Morning_

Phil stared out the window that over looked the small garden of the Whitehall Palace. For the first time in years he was not in the same place as both his sons. Jacob would be staying with him, but Josh and Aria were in a smaller palace, that was easier to protect.

If anything were to happen, if Conila was to be attack Phil needed to be sure that his eldest son was safe. It was not like he didn't love Jacob, he did, but it was better to keep the young teenager close. Besides, Jacob needed to learn how to strategies and that was better done without Joshua around.

Murray had promised to make sure that the future King and Queen were safe, and he had no reason not to trust his word. If nothing else Murray never broke a promise. Freddy moved around quietly behind him, the man's dark eyes pouring over the many letters that Phil had received.

Through a secure and secret channel King Sig had managed to send him a letter. With everything that was going on it was better to not send Jacob to Nohwelena, Phil had rolled his eyes when he read that but he knew that his peer was just making sure that all was done properly. In addition he asked if Conila could spare some troops, it seemed that Norman had lost many men in the first battle making it very difficult to defend against the attacks.

As Phil was tied by blood to the middle Prince he did not see a way for him to refuse. Wizor would not attack either Nohwelena or Conila, but Kolinad might. It would be unwise but entirely possible.

"Freddy send word that 2000 men are going to aid Nohwelena in her battle. The ships must leave by dawn tomorrow." From where he stood he watched the wind rock the tree branches.

* * *

_August 12__th__ 1688, Night_

Josh stared at the ceiling. The bed around him felt oddly cold without Aria. He knew that the time would come eventually, and then it would only be a few nights of separation but that did not change the fact that he did not like it.

He wanted her by his side, no matter that it was 'her time of the month'. It happened to all women so why was it seen as such an impure thing? Okay, so he knew the answer to that. His father had joked once that you could never trust something that bled for five days and didn't die. At the time he found it very funny, now he wasn't so sure. He groaned. The old man would see the fact that Aria was not yet pregnant as a failure, not that she could really be pregnant.

Closing his eyes Josh tried to suppress the desire to go to Aria's room just to see her. Damn the woman for making him love her, or whatever it was he felt for her. Why hadn't he had the same effect on her? Was she that much stronger willed than he?

It didn't matter, what was, was. Nothing he could do to change it at the moment. Even if he arrived at the doors to Aria's apartments odds were she was already in bed. A small smile formed on his lips. It was cute that she enjoyed being in bed early, though it only made sense she did get up at an abnormally early hour. With that thought he forced himself to drift off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review. And to answer the questions you posed:

The only connection between Conila and Timbat is one of friendship. There have been no marriages between the two countries so nothing really binds them together.

Wizor is bound to both Conila and Nohwelena now. So that is one less enemy either country has to worry about.

Hope that helps.

I want to wish all of you a Happy Thanksgiving, may it be filled with family, friends and laughter.

Anyways hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_August 13__th__ 1688, Early Morning_

Edgar had been kept at his brother's side while the rest of the family was divided. It was for the best, someone needed to be able to calm Sig down when he went into a rage, which was occurring more often than normal. He knew that his brother was stressed, so was he, but that did not excuse everything.

Turning his head he took in Sig's tired form. Edgar doubted that he had slept much since the war had started. He hadn't either, not with Norman out there fighting to protect them. What would happen if he failed? What about if he fell in battle? For a moment anger filled him. Why was he not out there too? Why just Norman?

He frowned. Norman had told him why and it had made sense, Edgar just did not like it. As a Prince he should not be out there it would send the country into mourning if he died. But he wouldn't die Edgar told himself forcibly. There was not a possibility for that to happen.

"He says that the army is now regrouped and he plans on attacking." Sig said without looking away from the window.

"Is that wise?" The King shrugged.

"Norman is the expert on these matters, I trust him not to get himself killed."

"Did he say how long he thinks this war will last?" Edgar saw the hint of a frown on the other man's face.

"With the amount of men on both sides he says six months. Hopefully Conila will be able to spare some troops, if that is the case maybe four months."

"You should get some sleep." Sig turned to look at him.

"I will sleep when my country is safe." It was Edgar's turn to frown.

"Yes and what will happen to Nohwelena when her King dies from lack of sleep?" His brother snorted.

"That can't happen. Even if it could it won't." Sig took a deep breath. "We will win this Edgar."

"Yes, we will."

* * *

_August 13__th__ 1688, Mid-Afternoon_

From where he stood Murray had a good view of the young couple as they wandered around the small grounds of the estate that they were currently residing in. Even with the distance he was able to clearly see the Princess's black dress and the ruby necklace that hung around her neck.

It was upsetting to see her in such a state. From what he had gathered she was not eating as much as she should, nor was she sleeping much. Murray frowned. What would become of her if she continued in the direction she was headed? Surely her body was on the verge of collapsing?

His eyes stayed on the pair so he was able to see the girl falter in her steps and lean into the Prince. Her Ladies-in-waiting rushed to her but with a motion of her hand she sent them away. Murray would need to talk with the two of them. Maybe they would be able to help.

He snorted. It was almost as if he was back in time watching Phil and his new wife. They had been the same way. Hell, Katherine had been forced to do the same thing to the late Queen in forging the act of consummation. Of course that was not public knowledge and therefore never happened.

Would he be there in twenty years so he could watch the same thing unfold only this time with the Prince's son? Everything was a cycle and family members tended to act like each other. The past action of the father would probably be played out again by the son. And here was the proof, not that Murray could tell anyone that.

Hearing the crack of a twig he turned his head to look into the surrounding trees. There was nothing. With a side glance he gestured for two of the men near him to investigate. They returned a few minutes later empty handed. "Do you think we should confine them inside?"

"Are they prisoners?" Murray asked. "No, we may limit the amount of time spent outdoors and demand that they have a certain number of guards but we shall not tell them to remain indoors until we say otherwise." He returned his gaze to the couple. Aria was still leaning against Josh which caused Murray's frown to deepen. "Make sure there is a physician waiting in her rooms, just in case." One of the guards nodded and went off to complete the task.

It would be in the best interest of all involved to make sure the Princess did not do anything that would harm her ability to have children. Since he was not a doctor Murray could not say what that would mean. If she was going down a path with such consequences odds were that a physician would have the knowledge to see that and then make sure it did not happen. Every precaution needed to be taken, whether the Princess liked it or not.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I know that this chapter is short, but I have three papers I need to write so they get first priority. Also with the semester coming to a close and finals approaching I doubt any of the upcoming chapters will be much longer. I will do my best to update on schedule but don't be surprised if I miss a day or two. I am sorry.

Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_August 13__th__ 1688, Mid-Afternoon_

She was not sure if she was thrilled or angered by the appearance of a physician in her apartments. Someone must have seen her misstep and then called for the doctor even before she had headed inside. Upon seeing the man Josh had almost instantly demanded that she let him check her over.

Truth be told she had been getting terrible headaches and for some reason she was bruising a lot easier than normal.

"It seems Her Highness is suffering from Melancholy. I think it would be in her best interest if she remained in bed for a week." Aria frowned.

"If that is what you recommend." Josh replied.

"I think that is unnecessary." The two men looked at her. "I'll eat more, I'll sleep. I don't think confining me to my bed is going to help."

"Just as precaution Your Highness. If in a few days things are greatly improved I will change the time table." She glanced at Josh for support but he just shook his head.

"I promise I will be with you from the moment I wake until the moment I close my eyes to sleep. Think of it as training for when you go into confinement."

"Yes, well I am not even pregnant so talk of confinement is uncalled for." Their eyes locked.

"And whose fault is that?" Aria stood.

"I will do as I am ordered but I don't want you to see me." Bowing her head at the physician she moved to enter her bed chambers.

"I shall bring you a tonic that will help you sleep, if that pleases you."

"If that is what is best." Leah rested a hand on her shoulder the moment the door was closed.

"Ignore His Highness. You are young and sometimes it takes a few months to get with child." Aria smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you. Do either of you want to play cards?"

* * *

_August 13__th__ 1688, Mid-Afternoon_

Josh bid the physician farewell and then stared at Aria's bedroom door. Had he really been out of line when he said that? Really? It was true if she had not spoken of the plan to him then she could very well be pregnant at that moment. Instead he was a husband who did not know the loving embrace of his own wife.

With Emma, well, they had come to know each other in such an intimate way as soon as it was announced that they would be married. It was wrong but if she had gotten pregnant the child wouldn't be bastard since its parents would be wed before its birth. But she never did get with child. And that was fine with him. They were young they had no need for children.

Things concerning Aria were different. A child was needed in order to secure peace for Conila. For any child she bore could be betrothed to any one of the many royal children, allowing Conila to gain allies. A son, of course, would be best but a daughter would have her use.

He stared at the door for a while before deciding that he and Aria needed to talk. Without knocking he entered the rooms. She stared at him for a moment, clear shock in her eyes before it was replaced with nothingness. "We need to talk." She raised an eyebrow. "Alone." The two other ladies looked a little angered by the command but did as told.

"What is it?" Aria did not rise as she spoke.

"A child, born from our union, needs to be delivered to this country. I will not have my people waiting for our borders to be secure."

"Are you saying that I do not care for the people?" Josh hesitated.

"No. But I feel that at this time you care more about yourself than you do them." She nodded slowly.

"I see. I apologize then for taking a few weeks to get to know my husband before giving my body to him." Her voice was cold and her grey eyes cut him.

"I believe we should end the charade as soon as you stop bleeding." Josh felt her eyes leave him.

"You are my husband, I cannot stop you. Just know that if you do this, I will never forgive you." He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. "Believe me when I say I understand your plight, but I am frightened. So I ask you to take that into consideration." Josh still could not form a response on his lips.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I don't know how I managed it but I was able to get this chapter finished in between classes while I was away from a computer and therefore could not write my papers.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_August 14__th__ 1688, Morning_

Phil looked at Freddy with a frown on his face. "Why confine her? Surely they could let her walk about while keeping a closer eye on her." Freddy shook his head.

"It is better this way. By doing this they are making sure she is not going to overexert herself. Besides since she has not yet been able to prove that she is fertile Murray wants to make sure every risk is neutralized." For a moment he looked away from his advisor.

"All this because her father has gone to war." Phil muttered without meaning to.

"Her Highness is a child who fears losing her father. You know what wars are like; you also know that he has already lost a battle. Keeping her calm now will help us if he does die." The King frowned.

"Pray that, that does not happen." Turning his body Phil looked at the portrait of his own father. "Do you think that she will lie with him soon? I am not getting younger and I wish to know I have a grandson before I die."

"I cannot safely say either way. There are times when I see the way Her Highness looks upon the Prince and can't help but think that she cares for him. Yet, other times it is almost as if she cannot stand him." Freddy paused for a moment. "She reminds me of the late Queen and her feelings for you."

"Did you know that my father threatened Mary when she would not share her bed with me? And she yelled right back at him. I think that is why he didn't have her arrested. We were married for four months before we became intimate. Do you think Aria will hold out as long?" His eyes did not leave the painting.

"I am unable to tell. Is that why you sent them to a palace with only the members of their households as company?" Phil nodded.

"Doesn't seem to be helping matters does it? Joshua is still unable to woo her properly." He heard Freddy laugh from behind him. A knock on the door took the two men from their conversation. "Enter."

"Your Majesty, the Nohwelena Ambassador is here to see you." Phil bowed his head.

"Let him in." When the man entered Phil motioned for him to take a seat.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Matt bowed and then gave Freddy a nod of recognition.

"What can I help you with?" For a moment the ambassador seemed apprehensive to speak.

"I was hoping, with Your Majesty's permission, to visit Her Highness. There are rumors going about that she is depressed and I thought that I might be able to cheer her up." Phil raised an eyebrow.

"How would you manage that?"

"I know her father very well, I can relate to her better than anyone else here on this issue. Maybe if she knew that she wasn't alone it would help her. Besides I am also a friendly face, someone she can trust with anything."

"You have my blessing however you can stay no longer then four days. I will have guards escort you to the palace." The Ambassador bowed. "I am also entrusting you to deliver a letter to my son, which will be ready by the time you leave."

"As you command Your Majesty." Phil gave the man a smile and made a motion for him to leave.

"I like him." Freddy spoke as the door shut.

"Me too. If you excuse me I have a letter to write." The look the two men exchanged caused the lesser ranked one to depart the chamber with a smirk.

* * *

_August 14__th__ 1688, Night_

From his position on top of his horse Norman had a complete view of the battle ground. The sound of guns firing did not faze him as he scanned the field to see how his men were fairing. For the most part they seemed to have been able to push the invading army back, but that did not mean that they were winning. No, all that mattered was who had the most soldiers and if that was used to their advantage.

The soldiers fighting for Nohwelena were proudly wearing the blue and white crest upon the shoulder plate of their armor. To make sure the enemy could not imitate it and therefore infiltrate their ranks, Norman had ordered all his men to paint a small black dot in the top right corner. Of course this was only useful for one battle and for the next one Norman knew that he would have to add something else.

By the looks of the damage that was being done there was a chance that the Kolinad army would retreat back to their ships, where the Nohwelena navy was posed to mount a full scale attack. But that was only going to happen if the current events continued. A shot, louder than all the other, pulled him from his musings and caused him to glance around for the person who fired it.

Aiming his own gun at the guilty party he fired one shot, having no need for another. With his grey eyes he noticed a small number of enemy soldiers making their way towards him. As he was a Prince it made more sense to kidnap him and hold him for ransom then to kill him. Shouting to his nearest ally he drew attention to the small group. It did not take long for them to be dealt with.

By morning that field was going to be overrun with blood. News of the outcome would surely already be on its way to his brothers. And maybe the letter he had scribbled to his daughter would be brought to her, but he doubted it. He would not dwell on that instead he had to focus all his attention to the fighting occurring all around him. Removing the sword from its hilt he led a group of soldiers into the heart of the battle.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I know it is short and for that I apologize. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_August 15__th__ 1688, Late Morning_

Having safely delivered the letter to the Prince Matt made his way to Aria's chambers. Upon first entering the outer chamber the one guard that was posted there was reluctant to let him in but when Aria gave word that she would see him there was nothing the other man could do. He bowed deeply as soon as he entered which caused a slight laugh to escape from Aria's lips.

"You have known my family for so long that such displays are unnecessary." Though her tone was light Matt made note that her eyes seemed emotionless.

"How have you been Your Highness? I have heard that you were unwell." She replied with a shrug.

"They say I am depressed but I think they are wrong. Come, sit." She nodded her head in the direction of the nearest chair.

"I must say that you appear in good health." A soft sound escaped one of the two Ladies-in-waiting but nothing more came of it.

"Eleanor says that I am much better than what I was. The wonders of two nights with solid sleep." Matt nodded. He could understand her inability to fall asleep at night, it was something that plagued him too until he learned to deal with it. But he hadn't stopped eating which was what she had done.

"And proper meals." Aria gave the girl that spoke a mock frown.

"Leah is correct I have been eating better too." For a moment the conversation lulled.

"I brought you something I think you might enjoy." Slowly he pulled the small book out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It was your father's favorite growing up." Matt watched her turn the book over in her hands.

"Thank you." Though her voice was soft he felt the emotion that she spoke it with.

"Know that while I am here it is my sole purpose to make sure that you are alright and do all that I can for you."

"Do you think my father is proud of me?" Reaching out his hand he placed it gently on her arm.

"No man could be disappointed with you as a daughter." An unfelt smile appeared on her face and it broke his heart.

* * *

_August 15__th__ 1688, Noon_

Josh had read the letter that his father had written him a few times before he could fully grasp what it contained. His own father had not consummated the marriage with his mother until four months after they were married. How come he was never told? Why would his father demand that he and Aria lie together as husband and wife when they were not ready to, when the King himself had waited longer?

Sighing Josh leaned against the stone wall. Things had been different under the reign of his grandfather, it had been peaceful then. So the need to secure an alliance was not as important. That did not change the fact that they were still wanted. So at the age of seventeen his father married his mother who was the youngest daughter of the King of Makiv.

She had come here as soon as she came of age but then it was four months until their union become concrete. Why would his mother wait? Was she, like Aria, mourning the loss of another love back home? Closing his eyes he let his head bang against the wall.

"What shall I tell your father when you break your head open upon the stone?" Opening one eye he snorted as he saw Murray.

"Tell him I thought Jacob would make the better King."

"What troubles you Your Highness?" Josh shook his head softly.

"Nothing." When Murray raised an eyebrow in response Josh frowned. "Everything. My wife is angry at me and I do not know how to gain her forgiveness."

"Even you are not this thick. You apologize, even if you weren't wrong. Whatever the underlying issue, you probably said something that offended her."

"So the female is always right?"

"They have so little control concerning all outside sources that anything that they can control they will. You breached that when you did what you did."

"How do you know what I said?" The older man shrugged.

"There really is only one issue. Your father was smart enough to give your mother space, follow his example and maybe you won't have to wait as long."


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I wish all those celebrating it a happy Hanukkah.

* * *

_August 15__th__ 1688, Near Midnight_

Sig stared at his brother from the edge of the room. When he had received word that Norman was being transported to the castle due to injury Sig allowed himself to shed a few tears, not that anyone else saw him. He had ordered the best physicians to come tend to the Prince believing that they would be able to help him, so standing there with a complete view of the gravity of the situation made the King feel helpless. After a few moments of just hovering there he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He is going to be fine Sig. God will not let him die." Though he wanted to accept Edgar's words as true he could not bring himself to.

"You don't know that." He could sense his brother frown.

"Very optimistic you are." Gently Edgar pushed past him and moved closer to their injured brother. Sig did not want to see the extent of the wounds himself but he could not let his brother appear stronger than him. Moving into the room he suppressed a grimace.

Norman's leg was wrapped tightly in what was once white cloth that had been dyed red with blood. Scanning the rest of his body Sig noticed other minor cuts and bruises but the only other major injury was the cut on Norman's head.

"He was trying to be the hero." Edgar snorted.

"Isn't he? He led them to victory, drove Kolinad back. According to the scouts we could have them beaten in a matter of weeks. I cannot tell you how the hell Norman managed it, maybe it was divine intervention, who knows, all that matters is that soon the enemy will be gone."

"But at what cost?" Edgar turned his head to look at his older brother.

"Norman went into battle knowing what the risks were. He isn't going to die Sig he's too stubborn for that."

"He won't be able to walk without a cane for the rest of his life." His brother shrugged and turned back to look at Norman.

"But he will be alive."

* * *

_August 16__th__ 1688, Morning_

Aria walked through the gardens with the ambassador, the physician having cleared her for some outdoor activity during the day. Sadly she was only allowed out of her chambers for an hour each morning as a means to aid her disposition. She could have told him that in the beginning. Being trapped in bed for days on end only made a person grumpy.

She had started the book that Matt had given her. It was about a Prince who ran away from court and started to work on a fishing vessel. Somehow the main character reminded her of her father since he was quiet, and enjoyed observing people before interacting. Thinking about her father only made her remember what had caused the depression to consume her.

"Is there any news of our home's progress in the war?" She knew that the ambassador would be reluctant to answer the question if he actually did know anything.

"I have not heard from there since the fighting was announced. I believe your Uncle has decided to block most of the communication with the outside."

"What are our chances?" Matt gave her a slight frown.

"Should we really be discussing this?" Freezing mid-step she looked at ground.

"You are my only true connection to my home. If I cannot speak of these things with you who am I supposed to?" Aria knew she was acting like a child but wasn't she one? Most females her age in Nohwelena stayed unmarried until they were nearly twenty. Only those who were born to either the Royal family or the highest of ranking nobles were married off sooner. If she had not been born of a Prince there was a good chance that she would still be allowed her childhood.

"But knowing of these matters upset you greatly and I do not want to be responsible if you were to receive bad news therefore causing you to dive even deeper into your melancholy." His voice held a hint of regret. Raising her head she met his eyes.

"In order to be a good Queen I must learn to master my emotions in regards to subjects that mean a lot to me. There is no time like the present to practice." Matt bowed his head, conceding. "Tell me all you know."

"I have only heard whispers."

"I do not care."


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Archermusician for their reviews.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_August 16__th__ 1688, Mid-Afternoon_

Jake was alone in the small library of his apartments. One of Mary's ladies had told him that he would be unable to share his wife's bed that night. When he sent her away he allowed himself to feel a twinge of disappointment. It wasn't that he had expected Mary to fall pregnant that first night he had just hoped. It didn't matter. What did was that he was putting forth some effort.

Sullenly he wondered if Aria had become pregnant. It would be cause for great celebration if she was but a sinking feeling told him that she wasn't. He could not be sure why he was so certain of that fact, just that he was. Really, it unnerved him. A soft knock on the door caused him to turn and face it.

"Come in." When Mary appeared before him he held back a frown.

"Are you well husband?" He nodded.

"And you?" She repaid the gesture and allowed herself to step further into the room.

"I have received word from my father that my uncle has been brought to the castle to get care for his injuries."

"How bad off is he?" He watched her frown.

"They believe that there is an excellent chance that he will survive."

"That is good news at least." Jake never noticed until then that Mary had a habit of biting her lip when she was nervous.

"I was going to go for a walk about the gardens and then go to the chapel to pray for my uncle's health. Would you like to join me?" Her voice was soft.

"Sure." Mary gave him a smile. He was her husband; to hate her, their entire marriage, was foolish. Jake had already told himself that he would put in an effort and that wasn't something he would refuse to do. If doing this meant that he was trying then that's what he would do, no matter how he really felt.

* * *

_August 16__th__ 1688, Late Afternoon_

The members of court looked at him differently with his brother gone. Jacob, though he enjoyed the attention to some degree, was not sure if he liked the way a few of them looked at him. He was a more desirable piece of meat when he was the lone Prince in the palace, that fact made him feel gross.

He knew what the certain few were thinking. Truthfully he would not mind messing around with a few of the women of court, but he knew his father would kill him if he got some girl pregnant. It didn't change the fact that there were people that were willing to throw their daughters at him in order to somehow gain favor with the King.

That was the main drawback of being a Prince. If they can, people would use him in order to get in the good graces of his father. Hell they would settle to ruining the reputation of their daughter in the hopes of her getting pregnant with his bastard so he was forced to pay their dowries when they got married.

There were ways to make sure the female didn't get pregnant. So if he ever had the desire to experience the opposite sex he had little fear of a child resulting from it. Jacob wasn't stupid though, when the time came, if it did, he would make sure that his father never found out.

* * *

_August 17__th__ 1688, Morning_

Aria nodded at Eleanor as she curtseyed and left to tell Josh that she was no longer experiencing her current course. If he still meant what he had said to her then that night he would come to her bed to do more than sleep. Walking to the window she leaned her forehead against the glass.

"Are you alright Aria?" Leah asked quietly from behind her.

"Yes." She wanted to tell her the truth, to tell Leah that she had never really been with her husband. But if she did that she would put the entire marriage in jeopardy. And since she could no longer go to Jake she had no choice but to become her husband's true wife.

"When Eleanor returns would you like to go for a walk?" She shook her head.

"Send for the Ambassador. We shall pass the day amusing ourselves here." She heard the door to the outer chamber open and Leah speaking quickly to one of the pages. With an amused thought she knew she could have sent a page with the news that she stopped bleeding but that seemed too personal.

Closing her eyes she knew that things would be better if she had just followed protocol that first night. If she had she might already be pregnant. Absentmindedly she placed a hand over her stomach. What if she wasn't fertile? What if she could only give him daughters? Would he discard her? At least by not doing anything he could not be rid of her for those reasons.

If he hated her, if he loved someone else for those reasons she would be willing to step aside. But for matters she could not control, for things that were in God's hands she would refuse to leave her position. If Lily was right, if her mother was meant to bring her into the world just so she could be Queen than she would not disappoint her. She was going to be Queen. And if she never bore a son, then she would do all she could to make sure that her oldest daughter took Josh's place as ruler.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I just want to clear up a mistake I found. Makiv and Mavik are really the same country. From this point forward it will be referred to as Makiv. Sorry.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

_August 17__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

From where he stood Josh was able to watch the water ripple as the birds landed in it. Since speaking to Murray a few days prior Josh had not been to see his wife. But that would change. Even if he did not have sex with her it was still his duty to appear to be. The true question was if she wanted to see him at all.

She was scared. Did that make him a monster if he pushed for true consummation? Wasn't he just looking out for his country, his people? They needed an heir. But they were still young. To push the issue now was unnecessary. A soft cough caused him to glance behind him.

"I have not seen you in a few days." Aria spoke softly. There was something different in the way she stood.

"You said you did not want to see me. I was just being considerate." He turned his head away.

"Do you hate me?" Her question shocked him. Did he appear to hate her? Did he dream that he told her that he was almost in love with her?

"No. But I am sure you hate me." Josh heard her step forward.

"No, I don't." Though she spoke in a whisper her voice held an edge to it that he could not figure out.

"But you still love him."

"I wish I did." He turned to face her. "At least then I could convince myself I had a valid reason to refuse you."

"You do have one."

"Being scared is not a reason. It is a crutch, something that I can no longer allow myself to have. If I am to be a good wife, if I am to be a good Queen my fear has to mean nothing." For a moment her eyes flashed sadness but it fluttered away.

"I will not impose myself upon you until you can look at me and convince me you are no longer afraid. I am willing to wait. I care about you Aria. It would break my heart to know that you resent me for pushing forward when you are not fully willing." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "Until you can love me I will banish the thought of being with you in that way."

"And what if that time never comes?" He hesitated. "It's alright, I understand. But do not worry; I don't think you will have to wait long." A smirk started form on Josh's face.

"So what you mean is that you already have feelings for me." Aria frowned.

"No. What it means is that you are so annoyingly persistent that I believe that I will just tell you I love you to get you to leave me alone." He raised an eyebrow.

"I am right." She rolled her eyes.

"Men are idiots." Josh laughed as she turned and left him alone.

* * *

_August 17__th__ 1688, Late Afternoon_

Phil gave a curt nod to the Timbat Ambassador as he entered the room. He knew why the man was there but even if he wanted to help Timbat in their war against Wizor he couldn't. Conila and Wizor were allied as much as Conila and Timbat were.

To take arms against one would make Phil appear to be a man who could not keep his word. If that happened who other than Nohwelena and Makiv could have faith in the treaties shared with Conila?

"Your Majesty." The Ambassador bowed.

"Your Excellency. How was your trip?"

"Very pleasant." For a moment the man paused. "If I may, I have a message from his Royal Majesty King Jonathon." Phil motioned for the man to speak. "His Majesty understands the delicate situation you are in so he sees that you would benefit if the fighting ends in neither side losing anything." Phil leaned forward. "That is why my Sovereign Lord proposes that a peace summit between Timbat and Wizor be conducted here, on neutral ground. With Your Majesty presiding over the proceedings."

"And has your Sovereign Lord discussed this with King Keith?" The Ambassador frowned. "Ambassador Lenny-" Phil waited until the second man stood before him"-do you think your master will agree to this?" The Wizor man thought for a moment.

"My King believes that he is justified in his invading of Timbat. To persuade him otherwise could prove difficult." The two delegates exchanged a heated look.

"I wish for peace between all my allies. This war troubles me greatly. I shall write to King Keith personally and ask that as his dear friend he would at least consider the suggestion for my sake." He stood causing everyone in the room to bow. Leaving the room Phil knew that odds were against him in convincing Keith that the summit was a good idea but he would try.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Still own nothing….

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I know this is a day late but I needed to finish a paper.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_August 18__th__ 1688, Close to Midnight_

The first thing that he realized when he woke up was that he was in pain. Second and possibly more alarming was that he was in a bed. He was supposed to be at a battlefield. If he was in the comfort of an actual house then something had gone terribly wrong.

Norman wasn't an idiot, he knew the moment he rode head first into the chaotic fighting that there was a great chance that he would be hurt. And here he was, wrapped up tightly in bandages, proving himself right.

Opening his eyes for the first time he realized that he wasn't in just any bed, but that he was in one of the palaces. Trying to sit up only produced in a blinding flash of pain. His resulting groan alerted the man in the far corner that he was awake.

"Your Highness, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot." Norman said with a small amount of humor in his voice.

"You were, twice. You are lucky to be alive, let alone awake so soon." Norman again attempted to sit up. "My Lord please do not strain yourself." The man quickly rushed over to gently guide Norman back into the position he woke up in.

"My brothers?"

"I will send for them. But you may very well be asleep when they arrive." Norman snorted. After the man sent the page in search of the other two Princes he walked to Norman's side holding a thin vile. "You must drink this in order to regain your strength and aid in the healing process.

"And the pain?" Norman asked after he downed the tonic.

"There is not much we can do about that except make you sleep through it."

"After I see my brothers you can put me out." The doctor nodded.

"If that is your wish."

* * *

_August 18__th__ 1688, Midnight_

Edgar rushed into the room not truly believing that he would find Norman awake and alert. But as he entered his eyes met with those of his older brother. "The physicians didn't think you would be awake for a few more days." Norman shrugged.

"I'm of no use asleep." He frowned. "Have you heard from Aria? Is Conila safe?"

"It is, and I have not. Sig has decided to stop unnecessary communication in and out of the country for the time being."

"Not that Aria is considered unimportant." Sig added from the doorframe. "It is just that, we know that she is fine there would be no need to worry her."

"So she doesn't know about this." Norman sighed.

"We didn't want to worry her." Edgar said gently. Norman nodded slowly.

"How is the war progressing?"

"Very well. Troops from Conila arrived the other day. This war should be over soon." Norman tried to move into a more upright position only to wince at the pain.

"Good. Shame I won't be able to be there to see us achieve victory." Edgar glanced at Sig, it took a moment before the King understood what his youngest brother was trying to convey.

"You are in pain brother. We think it is best if we allow the physicians to get their way." Though Norman frowned he accepted the course of action.

"You will wake me if anything should happen?"

"Of course." Walking forward Edgar gently placed a hand on Norman's shoulder. "But right now your health is your priority. Let us deal with everything else."

As he left his brother's chambers Edgar couldn't help but think of how lucky they were. Norman could have died; he could have been injured so badly that he would never be able to think properly. And yet he was fine minus the terrible damage done to his leg. But that was something people could learn to deal with. Even though Edgar was tired he decided to go to the chapel to pray for Norman's fast recovery. He wasn't surprised to find Sig already there.

* * *

_August 19__th__ 1688, Morning_

When she gone to speak to her husband near the lake she had every intention of telling him flat out that she would not be angry if he wished to be intimate with her but that had not occurred as planned. Josh was being too nice to her. Since their conversation two days prior Josh had come to her bed each night only to actually sleep.

When he said that he was going to wait she thought that maybe he would regret it later and change his mind. He hadn't, and now she was trying to figure out why. Josh had been so adamant about this issue that it shocked her when his view on the topic shifted entirely. What was he thinking? Had he realized that he was wrong?

But was he really wrong? He wanted to make sure that he had an heir to follow him in the succession. That was normal, it was expected. Hell, her own family probably thought that she would become pregnant soon and secure the alliance. What would they think if within the next few months she was still not with child? Would they think her incapable?

So much of her honor rested on whether or not she could produce male heirs. If she could not then people would think that she had failed her husband and the crown that he was destined to wear. As if without any sons she would be unworthy of being Queen. It was stupid and illogical.

When would people understand that women could not control the genders of the children they carried? If they could then every female would have sons. God could not determine the genders either because why would he condemn her sweet Aunt to a life with only three daughters? What had she every done wrong?

Shaking her head she brought herself back to the present. Although her mind was conflicted by Josh's actions she could not help but feel somewhat grateful. He cared for her, he might even love her. And she knew that if he continued to act like he did then odds were in his favor that she would be able to tell him, by the end of the month, that she cared for him. Though she wasn't sure she ready to admit that possibility to herself.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and ewab for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_August 19__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Josh watched as Aria bid farewell to the ambassador. The older man had seemed to brighten her mood for the brief time that he was there so it was a shame to see him leave after such a short visit. With the carriages fading into the distance Josh held out his arm, which Aria took cautiously.

"I am glad to see you in better spirits." She gave him a tight lipped smile.

"The Ambassador helped me deal with the pain I feel about my country going to war."

"It is a terrible thing to deal with, and you are far away unable to help." Josh led her to his quarters.

"All is well now, given the circumstances. My people are still dying but your father has sent troops to aid them. I am very grateful to His Majesty." Raising her hand Josh kissed the top of it.

"My father is a fair man he will not let his allies fall when he could help them. I am the same way." He made sure that their eyes met. "I will always be loyal to those who are loyal to me, no matter what may happen." Aria turned away from his gaze.

"It brings me joy to know that, Your Highness." Josh frowned. With a wave his hand he dismissed the others from the room.

"You have been very formal with me for awhile now, why is that?" Gently, Aria pulled her arm away from him. She turned her back to him before she spoke.

"Do I really need a reason?"

"Yes. I want to know why. I want a wife, a companion not a Princess or a Queen. If that was what I desired I would be married to your cousin."

"You picked me so we could be miserable together. Then you tell me you care for me. Your mind changed so quickly I do not believe you." Josh bowed his head.

"It was hard not to fall for you Aria. Do you think that it is an easy thing for me to admit? To know that I will soon love another more than I did my first wife?" Stepping forward he sighed. "But it is true. Did you not fall for Jake so quickly?" Aria moved her head to the side so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"I was young. It is simpler for a twelve year old to fall in love. There are no complications. The feelings can be burned away easily if the feelings should not be returned. But they were. Jake and I were supposed to be married. And it broke my heart to be taken away from him." Josh opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "I hated you for that. Yet now part of me is grateful. Part of me cares for you as you care for me."

"And that is a bad thing? To care for your husband?" Aria turned to face him.

"It cannot be this easy, to have you replace Jake in my heart. Why does God wish to torture me like this?" Josh had nothing to say. All he could think to do was kiss her.

* * *

_August 19__th__ 1688, Evening_

Mary took her seat next to Jake, giving him a small smile as she did. He forced himself to return it. Jake did not think that she could see past his charade but she could. It pained her to know that he still disliked her. Yes, she had done many things that deserved his anger but they were married, things had to change.

Sighing she looked over the members of court that had joined them in their move to a safer palace. Since neither her father nor uncles were there it meant that she was the highest ranking member of the court. For a short time she had a chance to rule over them. As she was Royal by blood the duty fell to her and not her husband. Did that upset him? Should she include him in the decisions she was asked to make?

No one at this makeshift court seemed unsettled with her being in charge. Which, she guessed, was nice but experiencing what she was Mary had learned that she was glad that she would never be Queen. There was too much work involved, too much pressure to look and act a certain way. She finally understood why Aria wanted to live her life out in the country.

When the war was over she would discuss potentially leaving court with Jake. Maybe that was what he preferred. It couldn't be easy becoming the son-in-law to a King. There had to be so much family pressure on him to make sure that the marriage succeeded. All he needed was one son and every member of his family would be set, one son to become the next King to bring tremendous honor to his family.

Of course that son had to be born before the death of her father. As it stood now James was first in line to the throne. If he took his place as King there would be no turning back, her son could not be King. Part of her hated the law that denied her right to be Queen but for the sake of her husband she was glad.

While she was still bruised by the Prince's rejection Mary enjoyed being married to Jake. She didn't love him, probably never would. But at least she was home. She would never have to leave her family to marry some stranger. There would be no need to learn a completely new culture.

Mary would never be Queen, but was being Queen worth being torn away from her family and her home?


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I know this is late, I'm sorry. The good news is I am now done with finals and all my papers so I will have a lot more time to devout to this story.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_August 21__st__ 1688, Morning_

Keith sat behind his desk and stared at the letter in front of him. He had not expected something like this from Timbat but he could not say that he was surprised that King Phil had agreed. With a hardened frown he raised his eyes from the parchment as his brother entered the room.

"You wished to see me brother?" Monte gave him a small smirk.

"Here, read this." The Prince bowed his head before taking the letter from Keith. The other man's eyes scanned the page.

"Are you going to agree?" The King shrugged.

"I don't want to give Timbat the satisfaction of knowing this ploy worked." Monte sighed. "Speak brother."

"The Nohwelena Ambassador has conveyed to me that his master is disappointed that we have not been able to aid him in his battle against Kolinad. That we instead decided to attack a country for so little a reason." Keith stood.

"So little a reason? My daughter-" Monte raised his hand to appease his brother.

"I know the trouble this caused the Princess. But the Ambassador made the point that you almost did the same thing to Princess Elizabeth. If her cousin, the Princess of Opilio, should have a daughter soon then they can have the child married off to the Prince of Timbat's son. That would mean a concrete alliance between Nohwelena, Conila, Makiv and Timbat. If they should join forces their armies could overrun us easily."

"But there is no evidence that should occur." His brother frowned.

"You are smarter than this. Agree to go to this peace summit. No one is saying that the result has to be us calling off the invasion."

"But I will be forced to. If what you are saying is true then I have no choice but to call the armies back." Monte shrugged.

"At least you would have showed your dominance, proved your point." Keith turned his back to the younger man and walked to the window.

"Send word to both the armies and Phil. I will go this summit and I am taking my son with me."

"As you wish brother." The door creaked softly as Monte left the room. Closing his eyes Keith tried to see the silver lining in this decision. The only thing he could think of was that his men would no longer be dying.

* * *

_August 21__st__ 1688, Afternoon_

Aria rolled her eyes as she watched her husband attempt to climb a tree and retrieve an apple. It really was quite amusing to see him struggle against the restriction of his clothing. Shaking her head she continued walking, no matter how entertaining it was watching him fail she had gone outside to walk not observe her husband acting like a child.

"Wait, where are you going?" Josh called from behind her after a moment.

"I am continuing my walk. But please do not let that distract you from your noble quest." From besides her Eleanor and Leah chuckled. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Josh grinning.

"It is indeed a noble quest, for you asked me to retrieve that fruit." In a grand movement he pointed to high-hanging apple. "How can I turn back when such a beautiful Princess has asked this of me?"

"A man should be able to acknowledge when he has been defeated." Aria replied as she turned back to face him fully.

"Defeated? I have merely reached an obstacle, one that I will eventually overcome." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What obstacle?"

"Why, the shape of the tree of course." She snorted.

"I could get the apple now if I so desired." Josh crossed his arms playfully.

"Prove it." Moving towards him she smirked.

"I will, but what will my prize be?" He thought for a moment before she saw his eyes dance.

"The honor of naming our first born." For a moment a frown flickered on her face before she forced it away. "However if you fail, I get that honor."

"Even if it is a son?" Josh nodded. "Fine." Picking up the skirt of her green gown she positioned herself in front of the tree. Resting a hand upon it she studied it for a moment. Reaching up she grabbed it lowest branch and pulled her body up. There was another branch that she could easily reach so she did. She lingered on that branch for a few minutes.

"And that was where I got stuck myself." Aria smirked down at Josh.

"Who says I am stuck?" Holding onto the trunk of the tree she used the techniques she had used as a child. Two branches later she reached the offending apple. Picking it she let it fall to the ground before she started her descent. Once safely on the ground again she smiled sweetly at her husband. "I believe that our first born is now mine to name."

"Remind me never to bet against you again Your Highness." He gave a mock bow.

"I am glad that my husband now has faith in me." Josh laughed and held out his arm.

"Shall we continue our walk?" Nodding Aria took his offered arm. With a quick glance at Josh's face she felt something flutter in her stomach. Turning to look away she hid the slight blush that had started to appear.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please, let me know what you think of it.

* * *

_August 22__nd__ 1688, Morning_

Norman sat up in his bed for the first time in days without feeling a blinding stab of pain. That isn't to say he didn't experience any discomfort just that it was much less than what it had been. Turning his head he looked out the window. From where he sat he could only see distant skyline.

The doctors had ordered that he stayed in bed until the wounds he suffered fully healed. Sighing he closed his eyes. He was going to be stuck in that bed for weeks. Allowed up only to bathe and relieve himself, even then he would have to be supported since his leg wouldn't hold his weight.

He had gone to war for duty and honor. In return he gave up the hope of moving about normally again. It was a fair price to pay if things continued in the direction they were going. Kolinad was retreating. The Conila reinforcements had helped them immensely. A sad smile formed on his face.

Their victory occurred much sooner than anticipated all because Conila was bound to help them. If the Prince had not married into the Nohwelena Royal family then the war would still be going full force. If Aria had not touched King Phil like she did, cementing in his mind that she should become part of his family no matter which son she married, would he have been as willing to send troops?

His daughter made him proud. And one day she would make him the grandfather of Kings. Anna knew that their child was meant for something great and she had been willing to give her life to see that their daughter's destiny was accomplished. He always knew that Aria would make him proud, how could a father not be proud with a daughter like her?

* * *

_August 24__th__ 1688, Evening_

Jake began the walk to his wife's chambers. Even after the few weeks they had been married it was still strange to refer to Mary as his wife. What made things even stranger was the fact that courtiers bowed to him. He had married a Princess what had he expected?

No longer was he just the son of a Duke. It was strange how his father even had to bow before him. Truthfully it embarrassed him. He was still a teenager he hadn't done anything to deserve the deference. Getting married wasn't some outlandish accomplishment, pretty much everyone did at some point.

So why was it such a big deal? Mary was being good about it; she had even asked if he wanted to help make some of the decisions as they ran the court in the absence of the King and his brothers. All he had decided to agree to do was observe her as she worked, if it was called work.

Watching her making snap decisions or solving some minor problem gave Jake a better appreciation of what it was like to be born into the Royal family. Sure, they were in charge and could hardly do any wrong but there was so much pressure. They could barely live for themselves.

Growing up in court Jake had realized early on that he wanted to spend most of his life raising a family away from the bustle of the court life but he had no choice. Pausing outside Mary's rooms Jake banished to hope of ever living in the country. Mary appeared to enjoy being in the center of the action and he wasn't about to make her and then by extension her father upset.

With Aria things had been different. She had stated flat out that she wanted to live in the quiet countryside. That had been the plan and then the boat from Conila had arrived and changed everything. They had to adapt and move on. Aria had so he would to.

Pushing through the doors he found Mary sewing with her attendants. She gave him a fearful smile so he returned a more confidant one of his own. "Your Highness." He bowed his head. Jake ignored the faint feeling of guilt that surfaced in his mind. There was no reason to feel guilty. Fate had decided their paths and it was up to them to walk on with their heads held high.

* * *

_August 25__th__ 1688, Morning_

Lily hated that her mother was forcing her to learn how to speak Latin in order to impress her future groom. What would he care if she could speak it or not? She knew two other languages what made Latin so important?

Pushing her workbook aside she rested her head in her hands. Her brother had been betrothed when he was much younger than she was at that moment so why had her parents waited? Wait, why hadn't they let her decide on her own husband? Conila was already allied with Nohwelena what would her marriage do that Aria's hadn't?

The Prince was probably a jerk anyway, like his brother. Prince Josh had been mean to Aria, choosing her so that they could be miserable together. What kind of person did that? It was sick, cruel. But it didn't matter what the husband was like as long as it elevated the girl's family.

She was being used, just like her cousin. At least they would have each other. They could take solace in that, couldn't they? Unless they were relegated to different palaces. Groaning Lily stopped her train of thought. She still had three years before this became an issue. Three years in which to bid farewell to her family and the only home she knew.

Thankfully she knew the blow was coming, that way she could get everything in order before she was struck down.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

There is a bit of a time jump between this and the last chapter, mainly because not much would have happened during those few weeks.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_September 18__th__ 1688, Mid-Morning_

Phil glanced at Freddy and motioned for him to step closer. "When should the envoys from Timbat arrive?"

"Tonight or tomorrow morning Your Majesty. The unforeseen weather has slowed them down." Phil nodded and sighed.

"Make sure that all the rooms are ready and everyone is treated equally. I do not want to be accused of favoring one King over the other." Freddy gave the King an understanding look.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course. Freddy, you are my dearest friend you may ask me anything without fear."

"Why have you not recalled the Prince and Princess? This is a great thing for him to experience for when he becomes King." For a moment Phil was silent.

"Murray has told me that they had yet to-well you know. I believe that all they need is to be away from court. It will give them time to get to know each other better. It worked for me." Freddy inclined his head.

"That is true, but your father never did something like this. Jacob will learn so much from this, do you really want to deny your heir the same chance?" Phil crossed his arms.

"Jacob has really enjoyed these past few weeks. He rarely is anywhere without his brother. But you are right, this summit is something that Josh should be a part of. Send word for him and Aria to come." Freddy bowed and moved towards the door. "Oh, and Freddy?" The other man turned back.

"Your Majesty?"

"Make sure my son remembers that their rooms are connected." Freddy replied with a smirk.

"I'll be sure to."

* * *

_September 19__th__ 1688, Morning_

Normally Josh would ride on his own horse leaving Aria to talk amongst her attendants alone, but it was raining and he just didn't feel like getting wet. So he sat across from Aria while her two Ladies rode in a separate carriage. He saw Aria frown as they began the ride to the main palace.

"Aren't you excited about going back to court?" Aria shrugged.

"I guess." Josh raised an eyebrow.

"You guess? Have you not been bored being away from the center of the action?"

"I prefer being away from it actually. It is so tiring having to live up to the image people have of me, ignoring those that are doing their best to unsettle me. It is a new experience, I am sure that I will eventually get used to it." Reaching out he took her hand in his.

"Who has been attempting to unsettle you? What have they done?" She gave him a small frown before shaking her head.

"It does not matter."

"Of course it does. You are my wife, the next Queen of Conila. I will not have people interfering in your life. What have they done?" He squeezed her hand gently. "Please tell me." Their eyes met.

"Just little comments, like the one I heard on my first day here. Really do not worry about it. I need to build up my tolerance to them anyway." Without thinking Josh moved so he was sitting next to Aria.

"No. They are not 'just little comments', they are upsetting you. I will not have that." For a moment he thought that she looked offended.

"I do not need you to protect me at every turn Josh."

"But I want to. I want to know that you are safe and happy. Don't begrudge me that." Aria leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you but this isn't a matter you need to concern yourself with. I will be fine. If I ever need saving I promise to let you know."

"I shall hold you to that." An amused smile graced her face.

"Fine." He watched her turn her head to watch as natured passed by. The beating of his heart rang in his ears and the place her lips had met his skin was still warm.

* * *

_September 19__th__ 1688, Near Midnight_

Jacob stared out of the window watching for any sign of his brother's carriage. They shouldn't be much longer, that is if they left when they were supposed to. Sighing he glanced behind him and met the eyes of his father.

"You see them?" Jacob shook his head before turning back around to keep watch. He didn't know why his father was so anxious for them to arrive since he had other guests to pay attention to. The King of Timbat had arrived that morning with his group of trusted advisors. Surely that was more important than waiting for Josh and Aria to get there.

Another ten minutes past and he did his best to suppress a yawn. When was his brother going to show up? Jacob smiled in relief when he saw the approaching coaches. "They are here." Phil stepped forward and nodded when he saw them.

"Come, we shall welcome them and then go to bed." He followed his father down the stairs and into the courtyard. The horses came to a stop not far from them and the driver jumped down and bowed to them. Josh exited first before holding out his hand for Aria.

"Father, brother." Josh spoke while inclining his head at both of them.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." Aria smiled weakly as she spoke to them.

"I hope you weren't completely bored during your trip." Jacob noticed his brother grin as he glanced quickly at his bride.

"Not at all." From the look on his father's face he had seen it too.

"Good, well we shall bid you a goodnight then. Come on Jacob." He rolled his eyes but obeyed the command though he couldn't help but turn to Aria first.

"I expect to be informed of all the idiotic things my brother has done since he left court." She nodded.

"I would never dream of not telling you, though be sure to clear all your plans for the remainder of the week in order to hear them." Laughing he finally turned and followed his father away.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and scorpionangel88 for their reviews.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_September 20__th__ 1688, Morning_

Holding onto Josh's arm she walked with him to where the meeting of the three Kings was going to take place. She and Josh had had breakfast in his apartment, deciding that they deserved some time away from the eyes of court before they would be forced to move about in front of them.

Aria knew that he had agreed to the idea because of her. He had wanted to see the friends he had left when they were sent to the country. But they had just arrived so he had no need to rush out to see them.

She gripped his arm tighter as the two of them drew closer to the intended place for the gathering. While other monarchs had visited Nohwelena the only one she had ever actually met was Phil. Before then she had never been deemed important enough to be introduced to whoever it was that was visiting.

"You are going to be fine." Glancing at Josh she noticed that he was looking straight ahead.

"Are you alright?" He nodded quickly in response. "You aren't nervous, are you?" His eyes flickered in her direction.

"No, I'm not." They arrived before two large doors before she could call Josh a liar.

"Your Highnesses." The guards spoke as one as the bowed and opened the door for them. The Kings from Timbat and Wizor hadn't arrived yet so they were able to enter without much fuss.

"At least one of my sons is able to wake up on time." Phil muttered as Josh and Aria took their seats to his right.

"I'm sure Jacob will get here soon." Phil raised an eyebrow at Josh before snorting.

"Maybe. You know how much your brother likes to sleep." The sound of approaching footsteps caused the three of them to look at the main door. "May God protect us all if we fail in gaining peace." Without thinking Aria reached out and grabbed Josh's hand.

* * *

_September 20__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

The sight before him was one that few had ever seen. On the right branch of the U-shaped dais the King of Wizor sat with his son and ambassador. While on the left was the Timbat King, his wife and ambassador. Freddy stood in his normal place behind Phil waiting to be called upon.

The three Sovereigns were in the midst of discussing a peace treaty; their children listened intensely to the discussion but offered nothing to it. He smiled as he watched Aria mutter something to herself.

"Why should I back out when this war will end in monumental gains for my people?"

"Because it was started by a slight done years ago."

"I apologize for wanting to take action against the villains who shamed my daughter." King Keith banged his fist upon the table and glared at his Timbatian counterpart.

"Gentlemen please. We have gathered to secure peace not yell at each other." With a motion of his hand Phil called Freddy forward. "Set up the maps we had done." Freddy bowed and went about his task.

"What is this Phil?"

"Words do not seem to be painting an accurate picture of what the political situations are, so my advisor and I decided to commission maps that do just that." Freddy gave each of the Kings a piece of parchment. "This one shows all the alliances. As you can clearly see this war is not going to go anywhere. With Nohwelena free from her own fighting she is now able to send aid to Timbat."

"Why them? The Princess is engaged to my son." Phil turned to look at Keith.

"But you knew very well that can change. Timbat was her ally first they have served each other well." Freddy observed Aria lean towards Josh and whisper something to him, he nodded in understanding before opening his mouth to speak.

* * *

_September 20__th__ 1688, Night_

Mary nestled deeper into the blankets. It felt nice finally being off of her feet. The past couple of weeks had been hectic ones. The war with Kolinad was finally over and her father once again ruled over court. She didn't admit to anyone how relieved she was that she no longer had any real responsibility.

She spared Jake a quick glance before turning on her side. Without much thought her hand came to rest on her stomach. Her courses were late, only by a few days, but still. Was it a lot to think that she was pregnant? Every night since they were married, and she was clean, Jake had shared her bed.

As a young woman she was certainly fertile so to become pregnant so fast wasn't a stretch. Though she may only be late. If she missed her next cycle she would call for a midwife to confirm what she was thinking. Until then she would act as if nothing was happening. Every night and every morning she would look for any sign of blood. Hopefully Jake wouldn't notice that she was late. The last thing she needed was him getting disappointed if this amounted to nothing.

Still, if she was with child, she hoped that it was a girl. Mary knew that her father and almost everyone else would be praying for a boy but she didn't want to have a son first. There would be no pressure placed upon her daughter. The child would be hers to raise while a son would mean a change in the line of succession and the baby being more the son of the country than her own. Did that make her selfish? Biting back a yawn she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I know this is late and I apologize. I had a little trouble writing it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 1688, Early Morning_

Jacob rolled his eyes when Aria confirmed what he had thought. She and his brother were still not truly married. How had they managed to wait as long as they have?

"You have been married for nearly two months, and still in the eyes of God you are not united." He watched her shrug.

"It never felt right, and for the past few days he has been unable to come to my bed."

"That is more than I needed to know." Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you not afraid of people calling you infertile?" Her movements froze for a moment.

"It has not been that long I doubt they will call me that just yet." Continuing to walk they stayed silent. Even though she had spoken the words he doubted that she believed them. They way she was moving seemed off, as if she were trying to decide an important issue.

"If you are not ready, Josh will not do anything to push you." Aria nodded.

"I know." She raised her face to the sun and tilted her head slightly to the side. "We made bet one day."

"Oh?"

"If I could climb a tree and retrieve the highest apple I would be able to name out first born. If I failed that honor would fall to him." They moved passed a tree and Jacob watched as she ran her hand across it. "I won. I think he let me win."

"Are you against naming your first child?" She shook her head.

"Even if he doesn't realize it I think Josh is trying to make me want to have children that much sooner."

"Does that anger you?"

"It was a month ago and since then nothing has really happened, but I can't stop thinking about what it would like to hold a baby in my arms. I think by losing our wager, he has won a greater battle."

* * *

_September 21__st__ 1688, Afternoon_

Norman sat with his feet hanging over the side of his bed. After a month of being confined to the bed he was finally told that he could begin to walk around. As soon as the doctor said it a carpenter was commissioned to make him a cane. Now, cane in hand, Norman was going to start on the road to reentering normal court life.

Edgar watched from a chair in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. The physician stood closer to Norman just in case anything should go wrong. Taking a deep breath Norman placed the end of the cane firmly on the floor and used it to push himself into a standing position.

At first his knees buckled causing the doctor to reach out and support some of his weight. After a few minutes the Prince was able to steady himself and motioned for the other man to let him go. Norman cautiously took a step forward, smiling when he succeeded in not falling.

"It may take a while before you are completely comfortable walking again." The doctor said softly. Edgar snorted.

"Don't be mean brother he is just doing his job." His brother stood and made his way towards him. Norman moved to face him but the sudden movement caused him to lose balance. Luckily Edgar was able to steady him before he fell.

"Be careful Norm, don't push yourself." His younger brother chided gently.

"Yes mother." Edgar shook his head slightly. Planning each action in his head Norman started to make his way around the room. At times he nearly lost his footing but Edgar was by his side making sure he didn't hit the ground and reinjure himself.

Sighing he returned to his bed on the doctor's orders. Just to make sure he didn't stand up while no one else was in the room with him, his cane was placed out of his reach. With a silent growl he picked up his book and read.

* * *

_September 21__st__ 1688, Evening_

Aria took his hand as they walked along one of the many different paths within the large garden. Josh enjoyed moments like this, when he was able to forget everything that happened during the day and just relish the time he could spend with his wife. He would be allowed to enter her bed again that night since her courses had just finished.

Though he would never say anything to Aria he was worried that someone would realize what they had done. They would never be able to prove it but the accusation could be disastrous. Glancing at his wife he smiled sadly. During the past few weeks he had done all that he could to woo her, but he still failed to be her true husband.

Gently she pulled him towards a stone bench and sat down. Her eyes met his and for a moment he was worried. He wasn't sure why, just that her eyes portrayed something that he had never seen before.

"We have been married for over two months now. Soon people will start to wonder if I can even conceive." She paused. "You have been a shining example of a kind and loving husband while I have been a stubborn, unfeeling wife." Josh wanted to protest but she held a finger carefully to his mouth. "Do not deny that. You have given me more time than I deserve, so I believe that our lack of intimacy should end." Removing her hand she waited for him to respond.

"I told you I would not even consider it until you could say you cared for me." Josh watched as a faint blush appeared on her face.

"I do care for you. I believe I am falling in love with you." Carefully he placed a hand on her cheek.

"If you are doing this for me, then I won't comply." Aria leaned into his touch.

"I'm doing this for us." He couldn't help himself, he kissed her.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 1688, Just past Midnight_

Lily snuck out of her room and made her way to her Uncle's library. She made sure that none of the guards doing patrol caught her. Glancing over her shoulder she opened the door to her destination and closed it with a sigh of relief. "Lily?" Covering her mouth to quiet her scream she noticed her Uncle sitting in the corner, a cane resting at his feet.

"Uncle." She curtsied and he waved her off.

"May I ask why you are out of room so late at night?" Biting her lower lip she watched him give her a knowing smile. "Do not worry I am not supposed to be out either." Stepping closer to Norman the first thing she noticed was the scar that ran across his forehead. On the physician's orders she had not been allowed to visit him while he recovered.

"Are you feeling better then?" He shrugged.

"Well enough to act like a child, disobeying orders. Can you do me a favor?" Lily nodded. "Tell no one you saw me, and I will return the favor."

"I promise." Leaning forward he picked up his cane and forced himself to stand.

"Good. Now I will leave so you can accomplish whatever it is that you intended." Lily nearly rushed to his side when it appeared that he was going to topple over. However he motioned her not to. Reaching the door on the far side of the room he looked over his shoulder. "A guard will probably come in to make sure it is empty in about an hour. I hope that gives you enough time." He left before she could respond.

It took her a few minutes before she could get her mind on the goal she had set out to complete. Walking around the room she ran her eyes along the titles of the books, but none of them were what she wanted. She had heard of its existence from over hearing a conversation between her father and the King. After searching her own family library the natural step was to search her Uncle's.

But it wasn't there. For a moment she stared longingly at the door her other uncle had left through, maybe he knew? Maybe he had it? But if that was so, why didn't he use it when he had the chance? Unless he had shown Aria and instead of jumping on the news she rejected it? But why would her cousin do that? Why, if given the chance, hadn't she freed herself from the obligation of marrying the Crown Prince of Conila?

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 1688, Early Morning_

Aria had come to the conclusion that her husband didn't really want to be intimate with her. It wasn't that she minded, because really she didn't. It was just, strange. They had returned to her rooms after their walk determined to complete the task but as soon as they were alone in her bedroom he changed his mind.

She had been ready. Whatever fear she had early was gone, all the reasons why she shouldn't were dealt with. All her thinking, all the logic in the world had pointed that it was time for them to know each other in that way. Instead he told her he just wanted to hold her. That the next night, if she still wanted to, they would do it.

Those words had crushed her. She had been mentally prepared. Did he not know how long it took her to get to that point, only for it to be wasted because he didn't want to? Was it because she wasn't attractive enough? Did she not excite him like a wife should?

Looking over at Josh she bit her upper lip. Was he like this with his first wife? Did he lead her to believe one thing and then shut her down when she finally agreed? Had he even slept with her before she died?

Could he be as much of a virgin as she was? From what she had gathered listening to the whispers of the court Josh hadn't looked at a woman since Emma had died. That after he had heard the news he had spiraled into a depression. Could it be that he still loved her? That if he took that final step in securing their marriage that he would in essence betray his first love.

He had been willing that first night even if he hadn't really wanted to. They would have gone through with the consummation if she hadn't stopped him. But she had and now her husband regretted ever agreeing to marry her. If she didn't get pregnant soon the people would start to gossip, and then if more time passed he would have grounds for a divorce.

But he had seemed so willing when she had told him that she cared for him, that she was falling in love with him. What had changed in his mind? Was he making sure she was telling the truth? Testing her that one night before agreeing the next? Or was this his way of telling her, showing her, that in the end he did not want her as a wife?

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 1688, Morning_

Edgar watched his daughter from across the room. There was something different in the way she was acting. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. There was something in that smile he didn't like. Placing the book down Lily walked over to him.

"Would it be alright if I visit Uncle Norman? I have not been able to since I have arrived at the palace and it pains me." He lowered his eyebrows.

"The physician said no visitors."

"But you and Uncle Sig visit all the time. He is my uncle, why can't I see him." Sighing Edgar conceded.

"Fine. But don't you dare, under any circumstance, move his can within his reach. We don't need him moving about alone and then falling." Her smile brightened.

"I promise." She kissed his cheek and left the room, most likely to visit Norman. Shaking his head he couldn't lose the feeling that she was plotting something. Why should had to go see Norman he didn't know, but there was something about the way her eyes looked when she asked for permission that was strange to him. It was almost like for a moment, he wasn't looking into his daughter's eyes at all but some stranger's.

It was probably nothing. Lily was on the cusp of her teenage years and everyone knew that teenagers acted oddly. Nodding to himself he decided to spend time with James and Henry. Lily was at the age where she wanted to interact with her parents as little as possible. It would be nice to spend time with the children that actually wanted to see him.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Any and all feedback is helpful.

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 1688, Late Morning_

Norman raised an eyebrow as his niece sat down in the chair closest to his bed. With a small motion of his head he silently ordered the physician to leave the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Lily glanced away for a moment.

"What I am about to ask you, I hope will never leave this room, even if it angers you." Leaning against the headboard he tilted his head a tiny increment to the side.

"Lily, is this about what you were looking for last night? Shall I take it that you did not find what you wanted to?" She shook her head.

"You understand that I do not want to marry the boy your brothers have decided I should."

"I do, but you and I both know that your feelings aren't important, no matter how harsh that may sound." He couldn't stop himself from thinking about his daughter and how she had fought her marriage until she no longer could.

"I know." Lily half whispered, half spat out in response. "However that doesn't mean that I don't have a chance to save myself. And, if I secure what I am searching for I will be free of this engagement." Norman shook his head.

"There is nothing that will break your engagement short of a fall out between the two nations. Honestly I doubt that will occur."

"I disagree. I overheard my father and the King talking, I know that there is a book somewhere in this castle that will by law break the engagement." Though he knew what she was refereeing to he refused to allow her to learn of it.

"Oh? And what did they say?" Lily shot him a glare.

"That there was a Nohwelenian law that would forbid me to become engaged to, never mind marry the Prince so long as his brother was married to a blood relative and had yet to produce an heir off of her."

"You have no proof of this." She crossed her arms. "Even if you did, does it really matter? For maybe a year you will be free from the prospect of being shipped to Conila to be married, but Aria will deliver a child and then what? In the end it will amount to nothing. No one else will want to agree to have their sons marry you when, even if not formally, you are to marry a Prince of Conila." Norman watched as Lily's eyes started to fill.

"What if he does not care for me? What if he tires of me? What would you have me do? I have never met him."

"If he does not come to love you then he is an idiot. If he has the ability of tiring of you then, again, he is an idiot. I would have you be strong, defend your honor and that of your country. Many people don't meet their intended until their weddings. It is a fact of life that one must come to deal with. But remember this Lily. Your cousin would do anything to protect you. You will be safe in Conila, I promise." He hoped that what he said wasn't a lie.

* * *

_September 22__nd__ 1688, Afternoon_

Josh stared blankly at the lake in front of him. The night before, he had walked to his wife's rooms with every intention of finally consummating their marriage. But then he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he became overly concerned.

Thoughts that she had only agreed because he had wanted her to, and not because she really did, invaded his mind. How could he justify going through with it if Aria didn't really want to? Even if she said she didn't blame him he knew that she would never forgive him for it. Of course there was the possibility that she had wanted to do it. Hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand he decided to speak to his wife about the issue, hopefully coming to conclusion that they had last night before he lost normal function of his brain.

The walk to Aria's apartment took longer than he remembered but it gave him time to think out what he was going to say to her. Josh entered the outer sitting room to find it empty, except for one guard. The man bowed before announcing that Josh was there. He expected Aria to come greet him instead Leah did.

"Your Highness." She curtsied as she spoke.

"Mistress Leah, is my wife in?" There was a look on the woman's face that he didn't like.

"Her Highness is not feeling well so she sent for a physician who decided that she needed some rest."

"What is wrong with her?"

"A mild fever Your Highness. It is best if you do not come, no need for you to become ill as well." Leah looked at him, waiting to be allowed to rejoin her mistress.

"She was fine this morning." A sheepish smile formed on her face.

"Truth be told, she admitted to us that she had a bit of a headache but she said it was nothing to be concerned about. When arrived back her after breakfast she felt worse. That was when the physician was called. He said that sometimes sickness sneaks up on a person." Josh sighed and nodded.

"Tell Aria that I hope she recovers soon and send to me when she is able to receive visitors." Leah curtsied again and left the room. Great, when there is something important to discuss with her Aria just had to fall ill. God had to hate him.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything….

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

I had most of this chapter written and then my family decided to go away for New Years, meaning I was away from my computer and unable to finish or post the chapter when I meant to.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews make me smile and help me write faster.

* * *

_September 23__rd__ 1688, Morning_

Leah watched as the court physician took her mistress's pulse. The younger woman's face had grown paler in the night, and her breathing more erratic. When she grew the courage Leah peered into the face of the doctor. The man appeared to be in deep contemplation. Though she wanted to know what he was thinking Leah couldn't bring herself to ask.

After a few minutes he took a step back and turned to face Leah and Eleanor. "I fear that Her Highness is gravely ill. I suggest that we begin bleeding at once, at intervals of three times a day. Along with that she will take a few tonics daily if we can rouse her enough for them."

"Is there nothing else that can be done?" Eleanor asked softly from her right. The man shook his head.

"I will go and prepare her treatments. It shall be your duty to inform His Highness." With that the man left the room.

"Stay with her, I will tell the Prince personally." Picking up the bottom of her gown Leah half ran to where the Prince was supposed to be. It came as no surprise to her that she found the King to be with him. "Your Majesty, Your Highness." She stayed in her lowered position until the King motioned her to rise.

"May we help you Mistress Leah?"

"Her Highness has taken a grave turn, I was instructed by the physician to let you know." She studied the Prince's face carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. What she had spoken of with her mistress, right before she had first taken ill the day before, lingered in her mind. They had not been intimate since their first night together. He had done his duty to secure the marriage but made no move to sire any children off of her.

Aria had feared that he was looking for a way to end the marriage, or hoping that she would take ill and die, leaving him a widower twice over. Leah had done all she could to convince her mistress that that couldn't possibly be the case. Everyone saw how much her husband cared for her. But there was something resting in Aria's eyes that made her question what Leah thought she knew. And now, watching Prince Josh's face, she feared that Aria had been right.

Though he might have paled slightly there was nothing in his features that indicated that he cared even the slightest about his wife's state of health. But that had to be wrong. A Prince he had been raised to hide his emotions. If that was the reason behind his appearance then he had mastered the skill only recently.

"Excuse me father." The Prince bowed and then left the room and a normal pace. She allowed her eyes to follow him for a moment before returning her gaze to the King.

"You may go." Curtsying, she turned and departed hoping that she would find the Prince waiting in Aria's rooms when she arrived.

* * *

_September 23__rd__ 1688, Evening_

Sig stared at the book in front of him, the one he knew his niece was looking for. It would have been careless to leave it out in the open when rumors of what it contained were being spoken of between the courtiers. Though, really, almost all of those rumors were completely wrong.

The one truth that swirled with all the lies was one so ridiculous that it wasn't believed as true, which made things easier for him. That didn't mean he would bring it before others in the guise that it was something that it wasn't. No, it had to stay hidden.

Even though it was, technically one book Sig considered it two. The first part was what Lily was searching in vain for. The rest of it, which actually controlled the majority of the pages, was something completely different, something that no one could ever lay their eyes upon unless they were a Prince or the King. This book held many secrets and it was his duty, along with his brothers, to make sure no one ever found out about it.

* * *

_September 24__th__ 1688, Evening_

Jacob crept silently into the mostly deserted chapel. From the shadows he watched his brother partially bowing, partially laying before the large wooden cross. He had been out riding when news of Aria's illness spread throughout the court. So when he returned it was to this unwelcome news.

The visiting monarchs avoided the contaminated area but offered their prayers in the hope of helping her revive faster. Jacob wasn't all that surprised by the reaction. Odds were that the Wizor King was actually happy that Aria might die. If she did then he would have no obligation to Conila, allowing him to renew his war with Timbat.

Movement from the front of the room brought him back to the present. Josh had shifted to only being on his knees, his hands raised and head bowed in prayer. "I have done wrong by her, I understand that. But please, you cannot take her away from me. Strike me instead. I am the guilty one. I took her away from the one she loved. I picked her because I wanted to share my misery with someone. It was selfish, it was wrong but I cannot regret it because I love her now."

Jacob heard his brother fight back an animal like sob and fail. Frowning he fell to his knees where he was and mimicked his brother's stance. The physician had said that if she did not improve by morning that they should prepare for her funeral. He had watched Josh collapse to the floor at the side of her bed, unable to move until Freddy had forced him to.

As he was leaving the room he heard his father speaking with the doctor. They feared that what was killing Aria had killed Emma. The look on his father's face told him everything that he needed to know.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I am a poor college student, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_September 25__th__ 1688, Morning_

When he had been informed that Aria's health had taken a drastic turn for the worst, Phil did what he knew he would want done for him, he wrote her father a letter. He then made sure he used his fastest ship to deliver it. The sooner it got to Norman that better. Aria needed everyone's prayers in order to get better.

But there had been hope the day before, and he had made sure to point that out in what he wrote. She had not improved during the night like everyone had wished for. Her condition remained stable, no change in either direction. Even still the physician advised a plan be in place in case she should die, like it was an actually possibility.

Josh was in a state that Phil knew he couldn't help him out of. For the second time his son would lose a wife within the first few months of marriage. It wasn't a thought that Phil enjoyed, but as he walked into Aria's bedchamber he was struck by the likelihood of it happening.

The room was dark, the drapes being closed to reduce the risk of other pollutants. At her side a doctor was finishing her first bleeding of the day. Her pale arm looked so strange with the line of blood draining from it. Her two ladies-in-waiting stood off to the side, their eyes filled with tears. And Josh held her other hand in both of his as if trying to force some of his health into her.

"Leave us." He didn't need to say who he meant, all but Josh filed out of the room.

"I will not remarry." His son didn't remove stare from Aria's face. "If she dies, I will remain a widower."

"Josh-"

"No!" Phil wasn't surprised by the redness of his eyes. "I have lost two wives. To take a third, to risk losing another, is something I am not prepared to do."

"If that is so then you will die childless, there would be no point in you taking the throne." Their eyes met.

"I don't care. Jacob can become King. He can father future heirs. If Aria dies so does my desire to become a father." Phil took a step forward.

"This isn't your fault. You shouldn't be blaming yourself." Josh narrowed his eyes.

"Emma and Aria were both afflicted with the same sickness, while no one else has caught it. What are the odds of that happening? This is my fault. The only difference between the two of them is that Emma died quickly and Aria is fighting. I am praying she is strong enough to win."

* * *

_September 25__th__ 1688, Midnight_

Norman felt-odd-though he could not figure out the source of the discomfort. A feeling in the pit of his stomach kept telling him something was wrong, very wrong. Hopping on one leg he was able to reach his cane with minimal difficulties. No longer caring what the consequence of disobeying the doctor's orders would be.

He needed to determine why he was feeling what he was. He got half way to the door when he realized what it had to be. His grip on the cane tightened, causing his knuckles to turn an empty white. Norman stood still for a moment before pushing forward.

The guards that were stationed outside his door tried to convince him to return to his bed but he ignored them. As was their duty, the men followed him to the small church. Before he went fully inside he turned to one of the men.

"Make sure that by sunrise a horse has been prepared for me." With that he continued along his path. Wincing he positioned himself on his knees before the alter. The fact that he had taken this same stance years earlier when he prayed for the health of his dying wife was one that he did his best to avoid thinking of.

That time his prayers went unanswered. His wife had been taken from him. And here he was asking God to allow his daughter to live. Though he didn't know for certain that she was even ill.

Part of his brain told him he was being an idiot. That, odds were Aria was just fine. But if she was sick, his prayers were warranted. And if she wasn't, well, there was no harm in what he was doing.

* * *

_September 26__th__ 1688, Early Morning_

Edgar watched from his window as Norman's horse was prepared. He had been told that his brother had woken in the middle of the night and stormed straight for the church, where he had prayed for hours on end for a cause that no one could make sense of. Of course Edgar could hazard a guess as to the reason but he didn't want to speak of it aloud.

Turning from the window Edgar made his way to the stables. It would not be much longer before Norman got there and rode off to who knew where. As a member of the Royal family Norman could not easily ride off alone but if he demanded it and Sig wasn't there to contradict him the guards would have no choice but to do as told. Luckily Edgar could not be ordered around by his older brother.

He had sent one of his pages ahead to inform the stablehands to prepare his horse as well. It was unwise to allow his injured brother to be unsupervised. Especially since now he had not had much sleep. A man, when over tired, had a high chance of falling from his horse. Edgar did not want to know Sig's reaction if Norman got himself killed for some stupid ass reason.

As he expected Norman arrived only moments after he did and if he was surprised to see his brother standing there he didn't show it.

"What are you doing?" Norman shrugged.

"Going for a ride. Shall I take your presence here as an indication that you want to join me?" The tone has heavy with anger. This wasn't his normal brother. His eyes looked possessed. It was almost like it wasn't him at all.

"Are you ill?" Norman didn't reply, instead he went about mounting his horse. Edgar quickly did the same. "You are going to get yourself killed." In a quiet whisper Norman responded.

"So be it." With that, his horse took off. Leaving Edgar no choice but to follow him


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_September 26__th__ 1688, Mid Morning_

She remained unchanged. The physicians worked on her every hour of the day and yet they saw no signs of improvement. Then again, her health had not deteriorated either. Somehow Aria was managing to stay alive for days while Emma had gone within the first night. Why was that?

Was Aria that much stronger willed? Could the fact that she was still, technically, a virgin be working in her favor in the eyes of God? Or was she being punished for the initial crime of plotting against two Kings? He had warned her that it could get her killed.

Josh closed his eyes and strengthened his hold on her hand. He was afraid that if he let go her life would slip away from her. No one had been able to wake her since the second night of her illness two days prior. Since then it was almost like she was sleeping except that she wasn't.

If she was going to die, if God was going to take her away from him then he hoped that it happened soon. Josh wasn't sure that he could take much more of this waiting. Nothing was changing. No matter what anyone did Aria stayed in her silent state. Leaning forward he kissed her forward.

At first he didn't notice the difference. He turned to lock eyes with the head physician. "She feels cool." It was when the man's face lit up that Josh realized the importance of his statement. The doctor quickly went about verifying Josh's statement. Josh followed the man's movements carefully. Only allowing himself to feel relief when a smile broke out on the face of the older man.

"Her fever has broken. While that is great news, I would not celebrate just yet. There are times that a fever will leave and then return hours later with more heat than it previously had."

While he knew that getting his hopes up could eventually lead to greater heartbreak, Josh didn't care. There was hope.

* * *

_September 26__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Sig stared down at the man on his knees in front of him. He wanted to yell at the man for his idiocy but he knew that it would do no good. Instead Sig turned his face away and ordered the messenger to be brought in.

The man bore the emblem of Conila on his chest so the King could hazard a guess as to why he was sent. "Why were you sent?" The man bowed before responding.

"Her Highness, the Princess Aria, is extremely ill. I was sent by His Majesty, King Phil, to inform her father and the rest of her family." Sig absorbed the words before he spoke again. His niece was dying, and the physicians believed that her chance for survival was slim.

"Does my brother know?" The man nodded. "How?"

"My orders were to deliver the letter my master wrote directly to His Highness, the Duke of Bering, Prince Norman." Sig stopped himself from rolling his eyes are his brother's full title being used.

No one had called him the Duke of Bering in years, when it became clear that he would have no son to pass it on to. What most people did not realize was that Norman had come to Sig to make sure that all his titles would move on to Aria upon his death. If Aria died then the future of those titles died with her, titles that had been with the family for hundreds of years.

By right, it was given to the eldest son of a King. But upon ascending to the throne Sig felt that he no longer needed it and his sons could do without it, so he presented it to Norman. The person who was next in line to the throne should anything happen to Sig. But that was before the succession was changed, before Sig realized he would have no sons and James was made his heir.

"What did this letter say?"

"That, if he was able, the Prince should take the next ship to Conila." Sig braced himself against his desk.

"They think she is going to die." The messenger said nothing; the look on his face clearly portrayed his answer. "Prepare a ship and have my brother's things packed at once." He thought for a moment. "Tell Lady Lily that she too is going to go to Conila. She and Aria are close and the more family there the better." The pages left quickly to obey their orders. Turning back to the man from Conila he spoke softly. "You are to return on you vessel immediately as to give King Phil ample time to prepare for their arrival. You should have at least half a day lead."

Sig watched the man hurry off. It was a shame he could not properly house the man but this was not a situation in which to steal time with the usual protocol.

"When my brothers return send them to me. Now out." The last order was spoken meekly. Alone Sig allowed himself to let go his tears. This wasn't supposed to happen, things were supposed to be different.

* * *

_September 26__th__ 1688, Evening_

He had been in the chapel when he heard the news that Aria's fever had broken. Rushing to her rooms Jacob wanted to make sure it was true, that she had beaten the thing that trying to kill her. For a few hours it seemed like everything was going to be alright and then the fever came back, worse than what it had been.

On the orders of the physician Jacob had to pull his brother away from his wife. Josh had not wanted to go and he made that clear. Their father's arrival, though, stopped any further protest from him. Again on the orders of a doctor Josh was forced to drink a tonic that would put him to sleep for a few hours.

Jacob had decided to stay at his brother's side. He might be the younger of the two but that didn't mean that he couldn't watch over Josh as if he were the first born. Josh needed someone to lean on, someone who he could trust with anything that was on his mind. Who was better suited for that than Jacob?

Though he would never speak it aloud, he was afraid of what would become of his brother if Aria died. The guilt he obviously felt could consume him, and where would that leave him? Jacob feared that all the good in his brother would die with her, leaving a shell of the person that had been there before.

He wanted to be King, there was no doubt of that, but he would not want that honor if it came because Josh had gone mad with grief. They fought, like all brothers, but he loved Josh and to have to watch him fall apart would only cause him pain as well.

So Aria had to live. It wasn't a choice, she had to. Jacob just hoped that she and God felt the same way.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan for the review.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_September 27__th__ 1688, Morning_

Lily gripped the rail of the boat and stared out into the sea. She understood her Uncle's ulterior motive for sending her to Conila. And she was sure that if Aria did die, Lily would never return to Nohwelena. Though she could not be married to the Prince yet under the law of her future country, that didn't meant that she had to live in a different country than him.

Hell, maybe the few years of getting to know each other could help them in the long run. Of course if they started off hating each other odds were that things would stay that way. At least if that was the case they would be used to each other, and therefore get along well enough to deal with each other.

Though, if Aria died, did that mean she would marry the older Prince instead? Would she become his third wife? If her cousin did pass it would show that Josh was cursed, that he wasn't meant to have a family or be King. Her Uncle would realize this and would thus keep her engaged to Jacob.

She wasn't sure which was the better option, nor was she going to think about it. Aria wasn't dead and with any luck she would survive. Lily's mental musings would be moot and everyone could get on with their lives.

Sparing a sideways glance at Norman she quickly sent up a prayer. He would be crushed if his only child was taken away from him. The pain and grief would consume and then kill him. That wasn't something he deserved. After going through so much, losing a child would be unendingly cruel. Even if Aria was just a girl losing her would shake the alliance that had been built with Conila. She was not the son that was wanted, the son that would be heir to the Nohwelena throne, but she was important. She was needed. Her death could destroy everything.

_

* * *

September 27__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Norman stood alone at the stern of the vessel. His eyes glued on the murky water below. Did his daughter do the same thing as she left the only home she ever knew? Did she steal herself away from the people that she traveling with, all the while trying to determine if her father hated her for condemning her to a life without love?

How was she treated during her stay in Conila? He could not believe that Phil would allow Aria to be mistreated. Though the Prince's first wife had died of a similar illness Norman couldn't shake the feeling that Aria had been consumed by a broken heart.

He had noticed that Jake had been distant from his wife, he too probably felt heartbroken that the match that he had wanted had been broken. The woman he loved, who he wanted to marry, was taken away from him on orders from the King. And then he was told that he had to marry Mary.

In truth he pitied both of them, to be divided from each other. But these things needed to be done. Still, it made him sick and now his daughter was so ill that it was believed that she was going to die. Had he fought his brother, had he demanded that Aria be married to Jake then this wouldn't have happened. Aria would not be on the verge of death.

This was God's way of showing him that he had made the wrong choice. He was being punished for following the orders of his brother, the King, rather than the orders that stemmed from his heart.

It was too late to change anything. Even if Aria did survive there was no way to get her out of her marriage. And even if he could would he really want to do it? Jake wasn't an option for her anymore. Who would she marry if not Jake? Who would want to marry a woman whose marriage to the Prince of Opilio had been annulled?

Of course this all hindered on whether or not she lived. And at the moment it looked as if she would not.

_

* * *

September 27__th__ 1688, Evening_

Jake climbed into bed beside his wife. Though he understood the importance of fathering an heir he could not bring himself to do attempt that night. He jumped slightly when he felt Mary place a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. My cousin is not one to give up." Jake gave her a weak twitch of the lips. Part of him wanted to tell her of the plan that Aria had concocted and then abandoned but he knew that she would want to inform her father.

"I know." Mary looked at him strangely for a moment before nodding to herself.

"We-" Jake watched her try to compose herself, "We aren't a perfect match, I understand that you still care for my cousin. There are no ill feelings felt for that. If I had been a better daughter, a better choice for a Prince, she would be here in my place. But God works in ways that we mortals will never understand. So maybe this is God's way of showing us something, maybe a way to improve upon our flaws."

"Maybe." He replied softly.

"I want to move to the country. Life at court doesn't hold the same beauty that it once did." He was shocked by her declaration but hid the signs from her.

"Is that what you want? To leave your family in order to live with mine?" She nodded.

"Is that not what you wanted? I always thought that you planned to move away if you married Aria. Your plans need not change because I am your wife and not her." Reaching out he grabbed onto her hand.

"But you are different. I am willing to do what you wish, not because you think it is what will make me happy, but because it is what you truly desire. If in your heart you want to go to the country then we will tell your father and make plans to go. However, if you are doing this solely for my benefit then I refuse."

"It is what I want, I promise." Slowly he moved towards her and kissed her cheek. While they had acted like a proper married couple that was the first time any act had been done because he really wanted to do it.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Archermusician and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

_September 28__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Phil looked up from the papers on his desk when he heard the messenger he sent announced. The man bowed upon entering the room. "What news?" Phil inquired as he stood.

"Your Majesty, His Highness Prince Norman and Lady Lily are making the trip to see the Princess Aria."

"When are they to arrive?" The man stood up from his lowered position.

"Half a day, Your Majesty." Taking a deep breath the King turned to one of the other men in the room.

"You, go make sure that rooms are prepared in honor of our guests. When you are finished with that send out some men to greet them at the port." Turning to another he opened his mouth to order him to bring Jacob to him but thought better of it. Walking forward he placed a hand on the shoulder of the messenger. "Thank you my friend. Please take all the time you need to recover from your mission." With that he left the room.

He knew where his son was, where he had been for a few nights now. No matter where they were his sons were always together. And since Josh demanded to spend all his time at Aria's side, so too did Jacob. It did his heart good to watch his youngest son finally show signs of maturing.

The guards to Aria's room bowed to him as they opened the doors. As he had expected Josh was sitting in a chair next to his wife's bed, her hand clasped in both of this. "They say her fever has lessened again, but she stays the same otherwise." Jacob said from a dark corner.

"Maybe the presence of her father can help her." Josh looked up.

"He is coming? When?"

"Soon, half a day at most." Phil turned to look at his youngest son.

"Your betrothed is coming to." Jacob couldn't hide the grimace that formed on his face. "I want you to be on your best behavior. She will be here to see her cousin, not you, but that doesn't mean you have to give her a terrible impression."

"She is a child. You don't want me going around acting like her future husband, do you?" Phil narrowed his eyes.

"She is going to marry you one day whether you like it or not. Learn to deal with it now." Jacob scoffed. "I mean it Jacob. Don't disappoint me." He wanted to add that Lily might end up being their only connection to Nohwelena but he didn't say it.

* * *

_September 28__th__ 1688, Late Evening_

Standing in front of the palace Jacob waiting with his father and a few others for the arrival of their Nohwelenian guests. He didn't understand why he really had to be there, dressed in his best clothing, while he should be at his brother's side. Josh needed him and the people who were coming would get to Aria's rooms soon enough.

He would never speak the words that described how pained he was watching his brother wither in front of his eyes. Nor would he say how much losing Aria, someone he had come to consider as his sister, would affect him.

The sound of horses forced him to narrow his eyes to stare into the darkness. Sure enough carriages were nearing their position. When they finally stopped in front of them his father stepped forward. A man of average height and lighter hair was the first to exit the carriage. It was his eyes that betrayed him as Aria's father.

After him a young girl, his betrothed, emerged. Her red hair stood out among the others that had come with them. At least she would be something to look at when she got older. The Prince and the girl started to walk forward the Prince's step was slower due to an apparent leg injury and his movements with the cane seemed slightly unsteady.

"Your Majesty." They both muttered as they bowed and curtsied respectfully.

"Please, you are both family, call me Phil." His father shot a look and Jacob and he moved to stand closer to them. "This is my youngest son Jacob. Jacob this is Prince Norman Aria's father, and Lady Lily her cousin as well as your future wife."

"Your Highness." He bowed his head at the Prince and then turned to look at Lily. "My Lady." For a moment a grimace, similar to the one he wore in his mind, appeared on her face.

"We shall not hold up here any longer. Let us go." His father and Norman led the miniature procession leaving him to walk besides Lily.

"I pray that your trip went well." He held out his arm.

"It did." She hesitated before taking it. "How is my cousin doing, truthfully?" She whispered.

"Not well. The physicians have told us many times to start preparing a funeral, but she has been steady for a while now no one knows what is going to happen." Lily nodded.

"Does this illness normally take people quickly?" It was his turn to nod.

"Took Josh's first wife in a night, Aria has been fighting this for nearly a week." From the corner of his eye Jacob saw a tentative smile appear on her face.

"I see she is stubborn just like the rest of us. I only hope that it does her well." They arrived at Aria's apartments and as the two of them entered her bedroom they watched Norman rush to his daughter's side, the one not occupied by Josh. "I have never watched a heart break so openly before."

"Whose heart are you referring to?" Lily looked up at him.

"Everyone's." Pulling away from him Lily took a spot next to her uncle. Following her lead he went and stood at his brother's side. She had been right if a person looked around the room everyone that stood within it clearly showed their pain. Excepting her family no one had known her for much longer than two months. And yet, it was almost like a part of their own family was suffering.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_September 29__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Mary had come to decision that the physician that came up with the term 'morning sickness' was a complete idiot. She had felt queasy for the past few days but this was the first time it had resulted in her actually getting sick. Luckily Jake was out hunting so he wasn't there to witness it.

A few of attendants wore small smirks but on her orders didn't speak of the event to anyone. She knew that as soon as a midwife was called news of her pregnancy would be all over court. It would be a sign of disrespect if others at court found out about it before her husband did. And Mary did not wish to give Jake any reason to complain.

They had shared a moment a few nights prior and she didn't want that progress to fall away. With luck the news of her pregnancy would bring the two of them even closer. It would also help them approach her father about leaving court since everyone knew that country air was better for an expectant mother than the air at court.

Still there was something in the back of her mind that nagged her. It would not be right for Aria to find out about Mary's state from anyone else, excepting Jake, but it still might be better coming from her. She didn't want to upset her cousin in any way and she knew that while Aria was ill odds were she wouldn't be able to learn of the contents in the letter sent but it would make Mary feel better.

But she was going to hold off on writing it. The pregnancy wasn't confirmed and it was considered bad luck to speak of it as if it was a sure thing. First she needed call for a midwife and then if she was with child she would tell her husband. After that she would write her cousin, for out of all her relatives she was the one that deserved to learn of the news first. If not it actuality then in deed.

* * *

_September 29__th__ 1688, Late Evening_

At first he thought it was all a dream; the shouting for a doctor followed by the hushed whispers of the others in the room. It wasn't until he felt strong hands pull him harshly from his spot at Aria's side that he realized that what was happening was actually occurring.

Opening his eyes Josh watched as physicians surrounded his wife and spoke amongst themselves in so quietly that he could barely make out what they were saying. Looking at the man that moved him he met Freddy's gaze.

Norman stood on the other side of the room his eyes glued to his daughter. Josh expected him to look distraught but instead he wore a face of tentative hope. Turning his attention back to the action in the room he spoke softly to Freddy.

"What is going on?"

"She opened her eyes." Josh wanted to take a step forward in order to see the miracle for himself but was held back. "Norman was awake, he called the physicians. You were in such a deep sleep that you seemed not to notice." He knew that was as close to an apology that he was going to get from the older man.

"So she is going to be alright?" He asked louder than he had meant to causing one of the men working on Aria to turn around.

"It appears to be so. Her fever has broken and she is taking in fluids. She is being bled just to get the last of the toxins from her blood." Josh watched in wonder as a glass was held to her lips and she slowly drank from it. Aria was still pale and her eyes were barely open but she was better.

When the physicians concluded their practices they backed away allowing Josh and Norman to return to her side. Though he understand why she did it, and though he was sure he would have done the same, when Aria looked at her father first instead of him he couldn't help but feel jealous.

With envious eyes he watched as Aria shakily reached out to grab her father's hand. Of course she would be glad to see her father, it only made sense. But he was her husband he deserved to be acknowledged first. Josh tried to make himself think rationally but he couldn't seem to do it. Her attention rested solely on Norman, it was almost as if Josh wasn't there at all.

* * *

_September 30__th__ 1688, Morning_

She felt tired. Even after being in a state of constant sleep for the past week all Aria really wanted to do was sleep but every time she closed her eyes she was afraid she would never open them again. Yes, the physicians had told her numerous times that she had beaten whatever it was that she had, and yes they also said that getting rest would be good for her, still she couldn't get herself to sleep no matter how tired she really was.

Also, it gave her the opportunity to look over her father. It seemed like forever since the last time she had seen him. It pained her to watch him move around with a cane and some amount of pain. It wasn't like her father left her side often but he had been told to leave when Leah and Eleanor were told to change her out of her infected clothes so that they could be burned.

As she had watched Josh leave she was tempted to hold him back but decided against it since it would be completely improper. By the look Josh shot back at her as he left Aria thought he was thinking the same thing. But the thought amounted to nothing.

That had been a few hours ago so once again Josh and her father were at her sides, each holding on to a different hand. Smiling she pulled her hand away from Josh's and reached out to stroke his cheek. Leah had told her that he had refused to leave her side, that at one point he had to be drugged and pulled away so he could get some sleep.

The smile fading as she scanned the rest of his body. It looked like he had lost weight, had he been too absorbed in her condition that he forgot to eat? Aria felt the tears swell up in her eyes. Josh must have realized that he was no longer holding her hand because at that moment his eyes opened.

Seeing the tears in her eyes he sat up and reached out to wipe them away before they fell. "Are you in pain?" He asked concerned, she shook her head. Taking the hand that was on her face she moved it to her lips and kissed it.

As ordered she wasn't able to vocalize a response. They wanted to allow her throat time to rest before the asked her to speak. Though she felt as if she could speak without any problem but Aria knew better than to disobey orders. However she couldn't help but say the three words that were waiting on the edge of her tongue.

"I love you."


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: No matter how much it pains me, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Ivy Elizabeth for their reviews.

I hope all of you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_September 30__th__ 1688, Morning_

Lily walked at Jacob's side as he showed her around the garden. He seemed just as disinterested as she did but he put on a good show. Eventually they came to a stop near a fountain. "It is nicer here than I imagined it would be."

"So you won't be terribly upset when you are sent here to marry me?" Jacob asked with a bitter edge to his voice.

"I never said that." Their eyes met briefly. "What? You imagined me jumping for joy when it was announced that I was engaged to you?"

"I am probably the best match you could possibly get does that not make you happy?" Lily crossed her arms.

"I saw what happened to Aria when she was pulled from the person she loved. Things may have worked out for her but odds are that it won't for me. In fact I know they won't. When I was younger I dreamed of marrying for love. It is a shame that people in our place cannot." He shrugged.

"It is something you learn to accept." She snorted.

"At least you will have the option of finding comfort outside of our marriage." The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"And would you prefer that you were on equal footing? Would you like the option of giving birth to a bastard?"

"What of you? You could cheat and father a bastard, why is it that women are not given the same right?" Jacob took a step towards her.

"Because they are inferior, that is why. I am going to say this now so that there will be no confusion. If I decide to take a mistress after we are married it will be your duty to turn your back to it, but if you take comfort in the arms of another man I will have you killed. It will not matter that Aria is your cousin. I will make sure that you die as slow and painful a death as possible." She narrowed her eyes.

"Hypocrisy at its finest." Giving as shallow a curtsey as allowed Lily left Jacob standing alone. Making her way to Aria's chambers was easier than she had expected it would be. Stepping into the room she found her uncle standing in a corner with the King while Aria was again being checked over by the physicians. "Your Majesty, Uncle." She spoke as she followed the protocol dictated by their superior stations.

"Lily." Her uncle smiled.

"Lady Lily. Is my youngest son not with you?" Sweetly she shook her head.

"No, My Lord, we parted ways after our walk." The man nodded and didn't press for any more information.

* * *

_September 30__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

When Jake was first told that Mary thought that she was pregnant the initial emotion that he felt was relief, followed very quickly by joy. She had seen the look on his face and had rushed to tell him that it wasn't certain yet, that she could very easily be mistaken. Even being told that didn't diminish what he felt.

So as soon as they could they sent for a midwife to either confirm or deny that they were expecting a child. He waited in the outer chamber of Mary's apartments, pacing back and forth waiting to hear the conclusion that the midwife would make.

Though it felt like hours when the woman finally exited his wife's bedroom the look on her face made him smile. "She is with child Your Grace. I predict that the babe should be born in late spring, maybe early June." Jake nodded and motioned for one of Mary's attendants to pay the woman.

"We would like this to be kept quiet for now." The midwife nodded, curtseyed and left. He waited another few minutes before entering the bedroom himself. Mary was sitting on her bed with a small grin on her face.

"It is most wonderful news." Jake continued moving forward and sat down besides her.

"That it is." He grabbed her both of her hands in his. "We shall tell your father, and we may be able to convince to go out to the country sooner." The look she gave him conveyed the fact that she had been thinking the same thing.

"I agree. We should tell him and my mother before dinner. But before that-" she trailed off. Pulling away from him she stood and walked to her nightstand, taking a letter from one of its draws. Walking to one of her ladies she handed the girl the letter. "This needs to be sent right away."

"Yes Your Highness." Jake watched the girl leave and then glanced back at Mary. It was a stupid thought, one that he probably shouldn't have, but he was grateful to her. Even if the child was a girl, she had offered him a chance to move on with his life. It was an offer he was not going to turn his back on.

* * *

_September 30__th__ 1688, Evening_

Norman smiled at his daughter as he slowly raised some of the broth to her lips before hesitantly eating, well, drinking it. He remembered times when she had gotten sick as a child and how she would fight him for real food instead of the soup that was brought to her. She would always say that she was well enough to eat like a healthy person, even if she wasn't.

It was a change to see her night fighting the orders of her doctors, one that he wasn't sure he liked. Then again they had forbidden her to speak, and even though she and Josh thought he had been asleep, he had heard the words she had spoken. So she still had the same stubbornness, same spirit, just she was better at hiding it.

Aria and Josh shared a quick glance and he pretended not to understand the meaning behind it. She loved him. Norman's fear that he had chosen the wrong path for his daughter had flown from him. He had done something right, even if it meant that she was taken away from him.

Before Anna had died, one of the few moments he shared with her after the birth of their daughter, she had asked him to protect her, to give Aria everything that she deserved. To that day he didn't think anyone deserved to marry his lone child. She was a gift that the wise Eternal God had given him, though it meant that his one love would be taken away.

At that moment everything seemed to be worth it. It would always cause him pain to know that he no longer had the woman he loved at his side but it was a price that had to be paid. In the beginning he had thought that he would rather go childless than lose Anna, but he knew now that he was wrong. Children brought joy, comfort. As long as Aria was alright, as long as she was safe, then everything would be worth it.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan, Archermusician and fiona91 for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_October 1__st__ 1688, Morning_

Sig eyed the young couple warily as they entered his office. The way that they kept glancing at each other confused him to no end but he said nothing about it. Instead he waited for them to speak.

"Father, I-we were hoping that you would give us your blessing to move out to the country." He raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention from his daughter to Jake.

"Is that what you want?" The boy nodded.

"It is Your Majesty."

"Why should I let you?" Jake looked at Mary.

"I'm pregnant." For a moment Sig couldn't react. When he was finally able, a grin spread across his features.

"Are you sure?" Though Mary rolled her eyes at him he didn't care.

"I am." With a few steps he was able to close the gap between them and take Mary in his arms.

"You are carrying the future King in your womb." Sig felt his daughter stiffen. Pulling away he looked at her with concern. "What is wrong?"

"You cannot be certain that it is a boy." He scoffed at her. "And if it is I want you to promise me that you will not name him your heir."

"Why shouldn't I? I am King, and you are my daughter. It is perfectly reasonable to leave the throne to my grandson." Mary shrugged off his hands, which still rested on her shoulders.

"I do not want my son to become King. Odds are that you will die before he reached majority. If that happens it is best to let James ascend to the throne." Jake reached out and grabbed Mary's hand.

"I agree with her, Your Majesty." Sig growled.

"Neither of you have any authority to tell me what I can and cannot do. If I wish to name your son as my heir I will do so."

"How in bloody hell do you know that it is a boy? Whenever a woman of noble blood falls pregnant it is always assumed that they are going to deliver a son, they are only right half of the time. I could be carrying a girl." Sig glazed over Mary's outburst, believing that it was just a hormone imbalance caused by being with child.

"I grant you my blessing in leaving court. You may depart whenever you wish, though I recommend sooner rather than later. Air here isn't good for a expectant mother." Mary and Jake gave their respects and turned to leave when he spoke again. "I expect to meet my grandson by the summer." Though he heard Mary mutter something about a daughter he ignored her.

_

* * *

October 1__st__ 1688, Morning_

"I hope that I have a daughter." Mary muttered to herself as she and Jake left her father's presence.

"You do understand that your father is the King right? That what you did in there was insanely stupid?" She glared at her husband.

"He is still my father; I merely treated him as such." Jake grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into a small room off of the hallway.

"You are lucky he didn't get angry at you." He hissed in her ear as she pulled her arm away from him.

"And what if he did? What could he do? I haven't committed treason or any crime really so I wouldn't be sent to the scaffold. The worst he could do is banish us from court which is kinda what we wanted in the first place." Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you want to leave in disgrace?" Mary shrugged. "What was with you back there anyway? I understand your desire not to have our son on the throne, I agree with you, that doesn't mean that you can dictate to the King what he can do."

"Sometimes I think that my father wants to leave my mother to marry someone younger, someone who is able to give him the son he so desires. But he can't because he knows the people won't accept it. Besides James is a good enough heir. I have witnessed what being King has done to my father, I will not have that happening to my son." Tears sprang to her eyes and she cursed the disruption in her hormones.

"Mary, our son if we are graced with one would never be like that. And if we never have one, I will be fine with that. I don't think I ever made that clear. Our families want us to have one but if we never do I will not hate you for it." He gave her a gentle smile as he reached out to touch her shoulder. "I am praying for this one to be a girl."

Through the unwarranted tears she smiled. Taking his hand off of her shoulder she placed it on her unchanged stomach. Though they both knew that they weren't going to feel anything they didn't move. For a moment it was nice to pretend that they were a family without any outside complications.

_

* * *

October 1__st__ 1688, Afternoon_

Phil bid the King of Wizor farewell before turning to his counterpart from Timbat and walking inside. "I must thank you again for bringing peace." Jonathon spoke as soon as they were out of the open air.

"I don't need your thanks nor do I wish for them. I did what my conscience dictated of me, nothing more." The Timbat King snorted.

"You are far to humble to be King." Phil shrugged.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I am. Maybe my parents just raised me better than yours did you." Jonathon pretended to be offended at the obviously sarcastic remark.

"No one offends the honor of my mother and lives to tell about it." Joyfully Phil patted his counterparts back.

"It has been a long time since either of us were in any condition to actually fight. "

"True. I would like to propose something, as a thanks. I know you are trying to be humble but I was going to present this to you at a later date anyway." Phil nodded. "I know Her Highness is not yet with child, but is she does have one within the next few years I promise up my grandchildren."

"All of them?" Phil asked jokingly. Jonathon laughed.

"Just the one that is needed. If your son father's a daughter then she can marry my grandson Orion, therefore becoming Queen of Timbat. If he fathers a son, as I don't have a granddaughter born from my eldest son, you can either wait for him to have one or chose one of the others. Either way it will bind our countries."

"I agree, but we don't know if the illness she suffered through has caused any lasting damage. Truth is, no one is sure she is even going to be able to have children." The visiting King bowed his head.

"And I heard that the Prince would refuse to leave his wife." When Phil nodded he offered another solution. "If that is the case then the proposal moves to any child born of your second son."

"I agree to your turns. We'll make it finally as soon as we know who is involved."


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan, Ivy Elizabeth, Archermusician, and PumpkinPerson for their reviews. Thanks to them, and everyone else who reviewed in the past, this story now has 100 reviews which is something I never thought would happen.

So thank you.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_October 2__nd__ 1688, Morning_

Aria watched as Josh left her side to go speak to his father. Her own parent had decided to get a few hours sleep in a bed rather than a chair, promising to return to her side within a few hours. As much as she appreciated the love and devotion that their actions showed Aria didn't need to be treated like she was going to break if she so much as sat up by herself.

Once her husband was out of the room Aria reached out and tenderly gripped Lily's wrist. Lily looked surprised for a moment at the contact but understood the meaning behind it and moved closer so that their ensuing conversation wouldn't be as easily overheard.

"What is going on between you and Jacob? When he comes in, you leave. And when you enter, he leaves. What did he do?" She watched her cousin frown.

"It does not matter." Aria looked at her incredulously. "Fine." Lily lowered her voice, to just above a whisper. "We fought about the unfairness that men can take a mistress, while women are stuck with just their spouses for comfort." Aria removed her hand from hand from her cousin's wrist.

"There is more." Lily nodded.

"He said that if he took one then it would be my duty to ignore it, while if I sought comfort with another man he would see that I am killed." Aria shook her head.

"As would be right, you would be committing treason." No matter how unfair it was, the law was the law.

"What about him?" Lily asked louder than she meant to.

"You could present him with a bastard pretending that it is legitimate, while all of his bastards will be known as such. That is the act that I am sure he objects to the most."

"You actually think I would do that?" Lily snapped at her.

"No, I don't. But people in desperate situations do desperate things, or plan to. You have a few years, prepare for the worst and promise that even if he is an ass and parades his mistresses around you won't do anything stupid." From the corner of her eye Aria noticed that Leah and Eleanor had left the room. "I am here, I will protect you. But if you sin against him, I will not be able to help you."

"Josh would never cheat on you and yet his brother is so different. I didn't ask for this, why is he blaming me for it?" Aria shrugged.

"The funny thing is, when I first got here I wished that I had married Jacob instead. When I told him that, he said that he would make a terrible husband because his eyes tend to wander. Let us hope that he grows out of it." Lily rolled her eyes but she nodded with an uncertain expression.

"What if he doesn't?"

"I don't know."

* * *

_October 2__nd__ 1688, Afternoon_

He returned to Aria's rooms as soon as his meeting with his father was over. His father wanted Josh to be the one to tell her about the tentative proposal involving any children that they produce, if they were even able to have them. What most members at court didn't hear was that the physicians were worried that the high and prolonged fever that Aria had, had damaged her womb. They could not say for certain but they seemed to think that the illness had made her barren.

Josh thought that line of thinking was stupid. Women, who had caught and then survived the epidemic a few years prior, had gone on to have healthy children. And their sickness had been worse than what Aria had caught.

What the physicians really thought, what they didn't want to speak aloud, was that they thought there a great possibility that Aria had been poisoned. However, even if that was the case it would be nearly impossible for the perpetrators to be caught and killed for what they had attempted to do, which was kill his wife.

So it wouldn't be the fever that had caused her to become barren but the poison which Josh accepted as a cause of infertility. Then again it wasn't proven that there had been an attempt at her life so she could have really been sick.

Of course, there wasn't proof against it either.

At that point there was no way of knowing what had really occurred so the speculation on Aria's inability to have children was just that, speculation. Josh knew that the sooner they conceived, or at least started to try to conceive, the sooner they would have their answer. This meant that as soon as she was recovered enough the physical obligations of their marriage needed to be fulfilled.

With Aria rapidly improving the doctors believed that she would able to return to those duties in no more than two weeks. He wasn't sure how she would react to this news, especially since they now had a deadline to try and meet. The sooner they had a child, regardless the gender, the sooner Conila could be tied to Timbat, something he knew that Aria would not object to.

The few times that King Jonathon and Aria had met they had seemed to get along well. Add the fact that her native home was on good terms with Timbat and it became a very good match for an alliance; and if they had a daughter within the next few years, a great country for her to become Queen of.

Josh wasn't sure how to approach her about the issue but he knew that the sooner he did, and the sooner she got used to the idea, the better.

* * *

_October 2__nd__ 1688, Night_

Edgar walked into his brother's study in silence. For a reason he did not know, Sig needed to speak to him, and apparently it was urgent. His eldest sibling had his back to the door and didn't move when he heard Edgar approach.

"Do you think we are wrong, doing what we are?" There was only one thing that his brother would be so vague about.

"Up until now it has not been our choice. You know what father said." Sig sighed.

"I do know, but is following his orders the right thing to do?" Stepping closer to his King Edgar replied softly.

"You are King, it is your call." Sig half turned his head to glance back at Edgar.

"Do you think James will uphold this decision when he learns of it?" He shrugged.

"It is known that finds the idea of being King unpleasant. If that is enough of a reason to turn back, I don't know."

"Mary told me that she wouldn't want her son to be King. She said that she hoped that she has a daughter." Without a word Edgar rested a hand on Sig's shoulder. He didn't respond because there was nothing to say.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Archermusician for the review.

* * *

_October 3__rd__ 1688, Morning_

Norman smiled as his daughter firmly defeated her husband in the game of cards that they were playing. The way her eyes lit up reminded him of her mother. The mood in the room was lighter since the physician had decided that if she was just as well tomorrow, Aria would be allowed to finally leave her bed, something she was grateful for.

"When do you and Lily have to go back?" Norman shrugged.

"There was never a set time for our return. With Lily's birthday coming I doubt she wants to be here."

"Don't say that Uncle. I am enjoying myself here, it is nice to see Aria and learn about my future home." Norman shook his head. He knew that she was lying, and by the look on his daughter's face, she knew it too.

"But I am sure that you would rather be with your family."

"Are you not my family?" Lily countered mockingly. "You are right, I only have a few more years with them, it would be nice to be back in Nohwelena." Reaching out she laid her hand on her cousins blanket covered leg. "That doesn't mean I would be glad to be separated from you again." Aria smiled.

"We know that it is only temporary. You will be back soon enough to marry Jacob." Norman noticed his niece tense for a moment. He wasn't unobservant; he had seen how the two young intendeds had avoided each other. Phil had seen this too, but figured that they would work through it eventually.

"That is true." Lily whispered softly. At the defeated tone in her voice Josh looked at her. Norman observed as Aria almost unnoticeably rested her hand on her husband's in an effort to stop him from speaking.

It was rather touching how Josh seemed to immediately back down from whatever stance he was going to make. All it took was one touch and he understood. Josh valued Aria and due to that value he was willing to stand on equal footing with her, at least showing deference to her in matters of her own family.

He had ventured to Conila afraid that he would witness his daughter die, afraid that all of his actions regarding her marriage would prove a fatal mistake. Yet now he was seeing that this choice, if it could be loosely given that term, was the correct one to make.

* * *

_October 3__rd__ 1688, Afternoon_

They arrived at Jake's family home in the country early that afternoon. Since their confrontation Mary had not spoken to her father, at least not to the best of his knowledge. She had seemed angry at the words her father had spoken.

Walking through the familiar estate Jake made his way to his wife's new chambers. He had sent word in advance to have her rooms prepared in a manner the befitted a Princess he hoped that would please her. Since she was carrying his child his main goal was to insure her happiness. Mary was to not feel any stress during her pregnancy or else fear miscarriage.

Jake was sure that, if God saw it fit to take their forming child away, he would not blame Mary for it. How could he when she wanted it just as much as he did? There were old stories of men who had gotten so angry at their wives for failing to give them an heir, or any child, that they resorted to either annulling the marriage or killing the offending wife.

Normally those men were Kings and then it was somewhat understandable that the need of an heir took precedence over almost anything else. Luckily those men were never Nohwelenian Kings. For generations they had only produced male children, that was until the most recent generation,

From what his father had said Mary's birth had come as a shock. Everyone just assumed that like almost every other child born to a King in the last three hundred years that baby would be a boy. The ones that had been born female had not lasted longer than a few months.

When the first four healthy children delivered to the Royal family were girls, the Duke of Starboard had stated that the whole country was shocked. Once they were told of Mary's pregnancy they would probably believe that her child would be a son, an heir to its grandfather.

Entering Mary's outer room he was not surprised to find his sister Beth sitting with her. Though the two women had only met twice there was a connection between them. At least she would have someone to talk to, to confide in. He wasn't much comfort, he knew that. It wasn't something that he was proud of.

* * *

_October 4__th__ 1688, Morning_

A date for their departure had been set for the 6th, giving them ample time to return to Nohwelena before her birthday. Lily sat down next to Aria in the outer sitting room of her apartments, the furthest her cousin has been from her been in over a week.

"You seem in excellent spirits." Aria grinned.

"I am allowed to walk, eat what I desire, and I don't have to be with the rest of the people at court. Of course I am happy." Lily laughed.

"Ah, so it is the little things then?" Her cousin nodded. Lady Leah stood when there was a knock at the door, turning to address them both when she learned who it was.

"A messenger sent by Her Highness, the Princess Mary of Nohwelena." Aria gave a curt nod. Lily watched as the lady-in-waiting went back outside and returned a few moments later with a letter. "Your Highness." She handed the letter to Aria who read it quickly before handing it to Lily.

_My dear cousin Aria,_

_I do not know how you will react when you receive this news but I feel that it is my duty to inform you first, before all others. I pray that this letter finds you in better health and in happiness. When I heard that you had taken ill I prayed nightly for your swift recovery._

_As to the reason I am writing this letter, I am pregnant, with Jake's child. I pray that you understand that I wish not to hurt you, or cause you any form of pain. This is just a reality of the lives we now lead. _

_I am so sorry Aria. If it aids you in any way, I believe that Jake still cares deeply for you. _

_May I soon be hearing news of your own coming child,_

_Your cousin, _

_Mary_

Lily could not read her cousin's face as she rose and made her way to her writing desk. Aria's hand moved gracefully as she wrote her response. When she was done Lily did not ask what she had written.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and fiona91 for their reviews.

I would like to apologize for how late this chapter is. The start of the semester got rid of any desire to write so it took me way too long to get this chapter done. I hope that now that everything is settled things will come easier. However I am not going to promise that. I will do my best to start up the every other day update.

Thank you.

* * *

_October 4__th__ 1688, Evening_

Aria had requested to eat dinner with Josh alone that night. Lily and her father already knew about Mary's pregnancy, her husband did not. Besides with this news it would only mean that the eyes of her family would be more focused on her. It had been decided that she and Josh could begin their connubial duties as soon as she was able, she just wanted to reinforce the fact to Josh.

If she did not become pregnant soon people would talk and her family would be shamed. Her illness had the hidden blessing of giving her more time. Plus, making everyone grateful that she had not already been with child for if she was odds were that it would have been lost.

God had given her a way around looking infertile for the time being. It was now her responsibility to perform her duties as a future Queen; she needed to give her husband a son. Though any child at that point would be welcomed with open arms.

Josh entered her chambers and kissed her cheek before taking his seat at her side. Aria smiled at him. "The physicians assure me that you will be recovered enough to bid farewell to your family at the docks. I know how much you wanted to be able to do that." His eyes seemed to light up as he spoke, as if being the one that told her the good news was a joy for him.

"I am glad for that." She looked down for a second before meeting his eyes. "My cousin Mary is pregnant, not far along as they have not been married more than two months but it has been confirmed."

"Are you alright? I know that-" She raised her hand.

"You and Mary, both concerned for my feelings when that isn't needed. My path in life has not been what I had expected it to be, but that doesn't mean I am upset over it. I have a husband whom I love and a cousin who cares enough for me as to write me a letter to personally let me know. I am lucky. We should pray every day for Mary to have a healthy child." Josh took her in for a moment.

"And may we soon give her the same courtesy of telling her about your own pregnancy." Aria chuckled.

"She said the same thing. It is a good sign that she got pregnant so quickly. It shows that my family is fertile, hopefully we will be as lucky to conceive a child so soon."

"May God hear our prayers." Aria gave a small nod as the food was brought in.

* * *

_October 5__th__ 1688, Morning_

Jacob had gone to his brother's room to talk to him about his fiancé, or more correctly, to complain about her. Instead when he got there he was told that Josh had opted to spend the night with Aria, under strict orders to not be intimate with her.

So instead he was walking through the gardens, in the rain. Why did his father have to be so trigger happy and betroth him to some girl on the heels of his brother's marriage? It was stupid, it was insane, but it was well within his rights as King and as Jacob's father.

But did it have to be her? Did his father not know that Lily was completely disrespectful? Jacob could not be married to someone like her. However it did not matter what he thought or how felt. The contract was signed and on paper they are committed.

As he continued to walk he spotted Lily standing with her Uncle with servants holding an umbrella over their heads. His father had demanded that he behave and act respectful towards their guests, so he would. Besides it might be fun to irritate her.

Walking towards them Jacob noticed that Lily rolled her eyes when she saw him which caused him to smirk. "Your Grace, My Lady." Jacob bowed to each in turn.

"Your Highness." The two others answered while Norman gave a full bow Lily only preformed a shallow curtsey.

"If you both excuse me I think I shall go see Aria." Lily didn't look at him as she spoke.

"I don't think that is a good idea, apparently my brother spent the night with her. I'm sure she would rather be alone with him."

"Then I will return to my room and pass the morning there." She walked away without paying him any attention, uncaring that she was getting wet as she walked.

"I don't know what you did, Your Highness, but you seem to have insulted my niece quite badly." Jacob shrugged.

"I could not tell you what I have done." The older man made a face of disbelief before hiding it behind a façade of acceptance.

"If you are sure."

"I am." The younger Prince stared at the older one for a moment. "Do you think she will always be so strong willed?" Norman chuckled.

"Have you never met Aria? Stubbornness runs in the family. She will hardly ever give in if she believes she is right." Jacob held back a groan. That was just what he didn't need. Of course that meant nothing to his father.

All his father saw was an almost irreversible tie to one of the strongest countries in the world. While that would make Conila safe, while Jacob was glad of that fact, he couldn't get himself to be alright with the idea of marrying Lily.

* * *

_October 6__th__ 1688, Morning_

Josh watched as Aria tearfully hugged her father. The cool wind blowing off the sea made her parts of her hair come out of the style that it had been put in. He saw her father mutter something in her ear before kissing the side of her head and move away.

Being the man that he was Josh stepped forward and protectively wrapped an arm around her waist. She seemed to sink into his embrace, using him as a primary means to support herself. She quickly wiped away any tears that had fallen.

"We pray that you have a safe journey home." His father spoke to the two leaving guests.

"Thank you for your hospitality Your Majesty. You have eased my mind considerably. I know my daughter is well looked after now." Phil nodded.

"I am glad that I helped." Josh looked at Aria from the corner of his eye. She had composed herself to the point of looking as if she had not been crying at all. "Lady Lily, I am sure I speak for Jacob when I say that we both anxiously await your return in a few years time."

"Thank you Your Majesty." An awkward silence fell between the party of six royals. After a few moments Norman and Lily bid farewell and boarded their ship. While his father and brother returned to the carriages Josh and Aria stood still and waited until the ship was out of sight, nearly thirty minutes later.

"She isn't going to be happy here, and I won't be able to do anything about it." Josh kissed the side of her head.

"You don't know that. They'll both be older, more mature. I am sure everything will be fine." Aria shook her head as she continued to stare into the distance.

"I don't think them maturing will be enough." Though he wanted to question her he just guided her back to their carriage. They would be able to talk later, they had all the time in the world.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

A/N: Sorry for the delay but classes and work have taken over my life. So for the time being I will be updating once a week, unless I get more time and am able to write more.

Please enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think.

* * *

_October 10__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Mary had been sewing when one of the pages had come in to deliver her a letter. She knew it was from even before she looked at it, it only made sense that Aria had gotten back to her. Especially since she could have easily sent the letter back with her father.

Moving off to a more isolated corner she opened the note.

_Mary,_

_I received your letter in good health. As of this point I am still confined to my chambers which has probably aided to my good mood. I hope that my response is delivered to you while you are still full of joy and happiness._

_Your news, such joyous news, brings me only happiness. I wish you the healthiest of pregnancies and that you deliver a child that is the gender that you most wish for. I am sure most in our family are praying for a boy but I'm sure that a daughter would be a much welcomed blessing. _

_It made my heart swell to learn of your concern for my feelings. And I pray that they have not caused you that much trouble for I must inform you that my feelings for Jake have diminished greatly. To say that they are gone would be an outright lie, bu slowlyt I no longer love him as I once did. _

_I mean for that to comfort you but reading it over I cannot be certain that it will. I apologize if it does not._

_I am sure that many people are praying that I fall pregnant soon. Josh and I are not allowed to be together in that way for a bit longer so news of an expectant child will not come from us for a while. _

_For now I shall content myself with praying for you to deliver a healthy child._

_Until we meet again,_

_Aria _

Mary slowly lowered the letter. She wasn't sure how she should feel about Aria's admission. Should she tell Jake and hope that it would cause him to love Aria less and by extension her more? Would that only end up hurting him and with the pain blinding his judgment making him hate her for being the one to speak the news to him?

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

_October 15__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

As was customary for the thirteenth birthday of a Nohwelenian female there was a large celebration in Lily's honor. She was now a teenager and was on the road to womanhood. There were other countries that dictated that a girl was old enough to marry at this age. In Nohwelena the age of marriage consent was fourteen.

If she was betrothed to another Nohwelenian she would be married next year. Even if meant one less year of freedom she would rather be marrying one of her countrymen, not the stuck up foreign Prince that had been decided upon.

Her Uncle had tried to get her father to see that her life with Jacob would not be a happy one but Uncle Sig had put his foot down. In his mind since Aria had yet to fall pregnant there was a chance that she wouldn't conceive at all. Add in the illness that she had and her chances fell even more. In order to insure peace there had to be a Nohwelenian heir on the Conila throne.

She couldn't say anything against him. Even if she protested the match the King would claim that Aria had done the same thing and it had turned out alright for her. But there was one major difference between the two situations; the man she was engaged to was a complete ass, while Josh was actually decent. No one but her seemed to see this as an issue.

Raising a goblet she drank the wine it contained. If she could get drunk maybe she could leave early. Lily didn't feel like celebrating her womanhood. What was the point? What good came from it? Woman had no power. They were told what to do and were expected to obey without a word.

Looking at her mother she frowned. She had rarely seen her parents argue. Of course that could be because they were good at hiding it or her mother was just that submissive. Narrowing her eyes she came to a set conclusion.

If Jacob thought that she was going to be the shining example of a submissive breeder he was wrong. She would fight for what she believed in even if it went against his orders, to hell with him if he didn't approve. With a sardonic smirk she raised her glass in a silent toast; to hell with all men.

* * *

_October 15__th__ 1688, Evening_

She prayed longer than she normally did. She wasn't sure why that was, or what had compelled her to do so but she stayed kneeled before the small alter in her apartment a good ten minutes more than she had meant to and was therefore not surprised to find Josh already waiting for her in her bedroom.

The way he looked at her brought a blush to her skin. The entire day she had been swung between mentally preparing herself for it and anxiously waiting for it. At that moment she wasn't sure which emotion had won, not that it mattered. Even if she wasn't ready, even if she didn't really want to she knew that her choice in the matter no longer existed.

She lost that choice the moment Mary's pregnancy became known.

Aria wasn't angry at her cousin, nor was she jealous of the others good fortune. It had showed her the path that she had to walk. Even if it wasn't the path that she had initially wanted Mary's marriage to Jake and then her eventually pregnancy had caused her to look at her husband differently. And when she learned of how diligent he was when she had taken ill she knew that she loved him.

The feeling was a strange one. It had consumed her so quickly that she wasn't aware of it at first. She loved him. And from the way Josh looked at her she knew that he loved her as well.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and dcfan1 for their reviews.

Again I am sorry for the lateness of this update but exams have already started so I am just happy that I managed to get this done at all. I have some of the next chapter already written so I hope to have that posted by this weekend.

Anyways, Happy V-day to everyone, and please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_October 16__th__ 1688, Early Morning_

Josh felt purely content. Pulling Aria closer to him he felt her snuggle deeper into his chest. He could not accurately describe how it felt to finally meld his body to Aria's. All he knew was that it was perfect.

As he had expected his wife was more than a bit hesitant, and extremely unsure of what to do. Slowly he had taken her into his arms and just held her until she had relaxed. From there he had gently told her to lie down and that he would take care of everything.

And so he had.

After three months of marriage they were finally, in God's eyes, truly married. With Emma they had reached this stage months before they had been legally wed. Was this the Eternal One's way of evening the score? He had taken his first wife before their marriage only to be forced to wait months after the ceremony to be with his second one.

He would never claim to understand the way that God worked but through His infinite wisdom He had made sure that Josh and Aria loved each other by giving them obstacles to overcome together.

They were forever united now, through marriage, through deed and above all through the love flowed between them. And soon they would have a child.

Aria seemed to be unaffected by her illness, or the poison that had caused it so there should be no problem in conceiving children. When they finally did have one it would the picture of an ideal baby, taking after whichever parent it shared its gender with. He hoped that all the children that he and Aria had, had her eyes.

Who really wanted boring brown eyes when they could have the color of storm clouds? Though if it was a boy then he wanted it to have his darker skin tone, a daughter should be pale like her mother.

Josh stopped himself from thinking anymore about it. Aria wasn't pregnant yet so thoughts concerning such a topic had to be held off. For the time being they would focus on themselves and learn all that they could about ruling Conila. They had years in which to have a family, but an uncertain amount of to learn from his father.

* * *

_October 30__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

It took a great effort for Norman to kneel before the grave of his late wife. The last couple of days he leg had been bothering him more than usual. The physicians gave him tonics to ease the pain but they only worked for a few hours and the ones that did the most to relieve him were the ones that put him to sleep.

So he had decided that he wouldn't take any medicine that day until after he returned from his quest.

If Anna had lived she would have been thirty-five. In the past fifteen years she could have given him more children, though he doubted that she would have been able to. Aria was their miracle to assume that they would receive another one was foolish.

"Our daughter is happy. She and her husband remind me of what we were like in the beginning." He lowered his eyes. "You remember how we were. We would share secret glances and smiles that really weren't all that secret." Norman gave a sad smile. "I miss those days."

Leaning forward he rested his hand on the stone tomb. It was cold, reminding him of the feeling of a corpse. The last time he had held Anna's hand it had been cold. He did his best to push the memory aside but he kept picturing her skin turning a light blue. Norman remembered that at first he tried to convince himself that it he wasn't being left to raise their daughter alone.

But he had been.

"We should be grandparents within the year, I can feel it. You know, I knew you were pregnant with Aria before you did. My brothers teased me endlessly when I told them that. Edgar said that the reason I was so attuned to you was because I was the daughter of the family." He frowned. "I don't think I ever told you that." Removing his hand he stood. "There are many things that I didn't tell you, I now wish that I had. But I couldn't, law forbid me to."

He stood there for a while longer before turning back to where a guard was holding onto his horse. Norman took one last glance back and for a moment he was startled. Shaking his head he continued forward trying to forget the convincing way the sun bent in order to present him the Anna he had once known.

* * *

_November 14__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Jacob watched as Aria spoke quietly to his brother. The look on the older man's face was enough to confirm his suspicions. Aria had gotten her courses. If the rumors were true, and he knew that they were, her cousin, the woman that Josh was supposed to have chosen had conceived a child within the first month of her marriage.

Part of him wondered if his brother was regretting that decision. Odds were that the Princess Mary wouldn't have held out on him and would therefore probably be pregnant with the heir to the Conilian throne. If Josh had picked Mary then Aria would be his bride. Would they have fallen in love like Aria did with Josh? Or would she have learned to love Josh anyway despite him being forbidden?

He left the room before his mind led him fully down a path of fantasy. He could not marry Lily. There was something about her that didn't seem proper, her eyes held too much fire. She wouldn't be the obedient wife that a Prince should have. Was she really suitable to be the second lady at court behind her cousin?

If he took a mistress how would she take it? The very idea seemed to upset her but if she hated him would she really care? Sure, her pride might be wounded but would that be enough for her throw a fit?

What did it matter? He had over two years before they were to be married. In that time he could entertain himself with the ladies at court, being careful to hide it from his father. Even though he had been without a wife for over fifteen years his father had never lain with a woman that wasn't his wife.

Jacob couldn't understand how his father managed. And Josh hadn't looked at another female after Emma died until he had been forced to marry Aria. Some would say that they were better men then him. However to Jacob they were unnatural.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Archermusician and Kelly126 for their reviews.

Sorry for the delay, I had this finished last week but wasn't near a computer again until Tuesday and then I had to do all my homework. I really hope to make it up to you guys.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_December 24__th__ 1688, Evening _

They had decided to eat dinner in the large hall of the family estate instead of in her rooms as they normally did. Since it was Christmas Eve it only seemed right to make everything more spectacular. Mary smiled as Jake's mother Cecily told a story about only son's childhood. The older woman seemed to make it a point to leave out anything that could be connected to Aria. For whose benefit it was being done for, Mary didn't know.

In the middle of the tale Mary felt something flicker in her stomach. Without comprehending what she was doing her hands immediately came to rest where she had felt the movement.

Her baby had moved. Inside of her was a soon to be person. Up until that point part of her thought that maybe it was all in her head. That she had wanted to get pregnant so bad that her body had shown the signs of it without her actually having conceived.

She no longer had to think those thoughts. No, her baby had quickened and proved that it was really there. Cecily smiled at her when she realized what had happened.

"It is a great feeling isn't it?" Jake looked confused at the comment.

"I never thought I would feel as happy as I do." Turning to her son Cecily spoke kindly.

"Your wife has just felt your child move within her. It will be too faint for you to feel but Mary has true proof now." Reaching out Jake took Mary's hand in his.

"It is a good sign then, that our child is healthy. I guess now we should turn our prayers to a safe delivery."

"Of course." The smile that had formed on her face refused to leave her the rest of the night.

* * *

_December 25__th__ 1688, Afternoon_

Phil motioned for Murray to come towards him. For the past few weeks Jacob's behavior had started to concern him. He was acting in a manner unbecoming for the boy that was to become King if Josh did not produce a child.

"He has taken to the bed of one of the ladies at court. So far that is all he has done. The girl is very willing and her family has voiced no objections."

"They will when you inform them that they shall see no benefit from her sleeping with the Prince, nor will any bastard he sires be given honors." Murray bowed his head. "Tell that to my son too."

"Of course Your Majesty." As one man left another entered.

"Is this any way for a King to spend Christmas Freddy?" The darker skinned man shrugged.

"Your boys surely know how to get under your skin." Phil chuckled.

"I wish they wouldn't. Has Josh said anything to you about Aria? I know people are starting to whisper and I don't want her to feel like she is failing."

"He does not like to speak of it but he did mention once that he caught her close to tears when she got her courses again this month." Phil shook his head.

"What should I do? With her cousin falling pregnant so quickly there is an immense amount of pressure on her to do the same."

"If I may make a suggestion, Your Majesty. Perhaps you should send them out to the country for a few weeks. Some time away from the demands of court life may do them both some good."

"There is a reason I made you one of my most trusted advisers. You shall plan it so they leave after New Years. They shall a two month leave, if she is not pregnant by then we shall start consulting physicians about her health." Freddy nodded.

"There is one other matter concerning the Princess." The King motioned for him to continue speaking. "I have heard from one her ladies-in-waiting that she fears that she will only be able to produce daughters, and if that is the case she would have failed giving her husband an heir to rule after him thus leaving the Kingdom to Jacob."

"We will deal with this matter later, but thank you for bringing it my attention." Freddy bowed.

When Aria conceived, not if, Phil was going to make it perfectly clear that even if the child was a daughter instead of the much wanted son, she was next in line after her father. It would also take any pressure Aria felt about the gender of the child she carried. But that was a matter for a later time. For now he had a Christmas revel to go to and a son to reprimand.

* * *

_December 31__st__ 1688, Evening_

Sig watched as Edgar danced with Lily amongst the many other courtiers. It was a time for celebration but he couldn't bring himself to fully enjoy to festivities. It seemed strange not having Mary with them. It was necessary of course but still strange.

He looked at Norman who too looked indifferent to the joyous occasion. After a moment the two brothers locked eyes. Sig nodded with his head for Norman to take the open seat next to him. When his brother was situated he began to speak.

"I heard you received a letter from Aria, how is she?"

"She is well, still not pregnant, but well. King Phil has decided to send her and Josh to the country in hopes that she will conceive. The pressure is not good for her Sig. I fear what it is going to do to her if she can never have children."

"Nothing. By all accounts the Prince loves her, he would never set her aside just so he could get an heir."

"How long until that changes?"

"You worry too much."

"Says the man who only has daughters to show for his effort and yet none of them named as his heir." Sig brushed off the insult.

"Why are you in such a foul mood? Was there something else in the letter?" Norman didn't look at him.

"Prince Jacob has taken a mistress." Sig shrugged.

"So? He is young and not yet truly married."

"Also, a girl was placed into her service and Aria believes that this girl is going to all she can to make it into Josh's bed. She fears that if she doesn't become pregnant soon he will start to tire of her. And that if she does get with child he will lie with the other girl because he cannot be with her."

"She is being ridiculous."

"Maybe so, but you must remember she is a fifteen year old girl she has her insecurities. She loves him and he loves her but that isn't the issue. Aria wrote that it might not be for a few years but if that time comes when she has proven that there is infertility in the marriage Josh would want to make a show that it isn't him."

"The people are speaking about the issue aren't they?"

"Most of the time she doesn't think like that but every time she gets her course she gets this feeling of depression. She was not able to describe it more than that." Sig watched his niece dance with Edgar.

"This is an issue that we shall not concern ourselves with for awhile. Have you responded to her yet?" Norman shook his head. "Good. Tell her that she has no reason to worry as Josh is devoted to her. If this girl does attempt something, or even succeeds it is her duty to turn her head to it. This fear and depression is not helping her get pregnant." His brother didn't give him a reply. Instead he stood and left.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Archermusician for their reviews.

Again I am sorry for the delay, I am doing a large project for one of my classes and that has somewhat consumed my life.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_January 3__rd__ 1689, Afternoon_

Josh made sure to be riding ahead of the carriage that Aria and her three ladies-in-waiting were occupying. The new girl, Meredith, came from a good noble family but even that didn't make up for the fact that he thought that the girl was a whore.

Whenever he went to visit Aria he would notice that girl looking at him like he was some prize. Before he married Emma the looks had not bothered him, and after she died he didn't notice them. But now that he was married, now that he loved his wife those looks were becoming increasingly more tiresome.

Though Aria would never say it she disliked the girl as well. But seeing as her appointment had been one of Phil's Christmas gifts to her she feared insulting him if she asked for Meredith's removal. One night when he asked her about it she said that they had just become acquainted maybe if she waited a little longer things would improve.

It hadn't been two weeks and Josh already knew that they wouldn't. Meredith did all that she was asked, never voicing a complaint. More so because she knew no one would listen than actually not minding her duties.

In the distance Josh spotted the palace they were going to be staying in. As it was the last time they had left court Murray had joined them and thus led the entourage.

"How long are we allowed to stay here?"

"Two months Your Highness." Murray replied softly.

"I am glad. Though I regret leaving my brother while he is acting the way he is."

"Prince Jacob makes his own choices."

"Trust me, I know. That doesn't mean that I don't want to set him straight." Josh said with a snort.

"His Majesty is working on the problem." The Prince shook his head. The chances of his father being able successfully remove the offending problem were slim.

* * *

_January 4__th__ 1689, Morning_

Eleanor shot Meredith an angry glare before helping Aria into her gown. Whenever the opportunity arose her mistress would send the newest member of the household on long errands that would keep her away for a while. As soon as the other girl was out of the room Leah moved to Eleanor's side.

"Can't you dismiss her?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"And offend the King? No, I won't. We shall deal with her until I can marry her off." As the Princess moved towards her jewelry box she added, "Luckily she only has to sleep on the cot when I have my courses." Eleanor smiled. Aria never slept in her room alone. Most of the time Josh was with her, when he couldn't be the ladies-in-waiting took turns sleeping on a small cot placed at the foot of the bed.

"You should always have her do it." Leah muttered darkly, she needn't elaborate. Turning back around she saw Aria tilt her head and smile sadly.

"That may be the case but I will not. She has been with me a fortnight and that isn't enough time to truly get to know another person." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"The three of us became close quickly. She is ruining the dynamic."

"I know. But we all knew that eventually my household would increase in size. The two of you will always be my closest friends here, no matter what happens." Without a word Eleanor walked to Aria's side and fastened the necklace in the younger girl's hand around her neck.

"Thank you." She wanted to add something but the center of their discussion reentered the room followed by Murray.

"Your Highness." He bowed.

"Sir. Are you well this morning?"

"Very, thank you. The Prince wishes to know if you would like to go riding with him before lunch."

"I would love to. Are my ladies permitted to join us?" The man nodded. "If you wish to come you may, if not you shall have a few hours to yourself." Eleanor shared a glance with Leah. They knew that Meredith would eagerly consent.

"We would love to join you, Your Highness." They spoke in unison.

* * *

_January 4__th__ 1689, Late Morning_

She watched as the Prince and his wife exchanged smiles. Meredith hid a grimace. How could the Crown Prince fall in love with such a plain girl? The only thing special about the Nohwelian girl was her eyes. She wasn't even born a Princess, only acquiring the title through marriage.

When he had first announced his pending marriage to Lady Emma everyone wanted to know why the Prince wasn't engaged to some foreign royal. When she died those same people prayed that he would again choose a bride from the nobility instead of looking outside Conila. They knew that when he left with his father to visit Nohwelena that he would come back a husband once more.

But they had thought that she would be a Princess, the eldest daughter of King Sig. In the place of a proper bride was the daughter of the King's middle brother, who was not even old enough to be married in Conila.

Her father had raved when the news was first announced. He thought it was a travesty. Yes, he would concede that it was great for the country but it ruined any hope they had of seeing Meredith on the throne.

What girl didn't want to be Queen? What girl didn't dream of ruling over a country, having people defer to her for everything? A plan had been carefully put in place to have her thrown into the elder Prince's sights. It had started to work Prince Josh would sometimes look at her longer than was required.

That all ended when he got married.

There was only one way in which to gain favor via the Prince now. She had to bed him and then conceive his child. All the better if his wife could not give him one. Luckily, tucked away in a secret pocket of her gown was a vial that held a solution for her.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Ivy Elizabeth, Chewie-Fan, Archermusician and fiona91 for their reviews.

So, I know that it has been a long time but with all the school work I have had I kinda lost inspiration in writing this. Luckily that is no longer a problem. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter out sometime this weekend too.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_January 6__th__ 1689, Early Morning_

He rolled onto his so that his back was facing the woman he was with. Despite his father's warnings Jacob wasn't going to stop his affair. Sure, there was a chance she would get pregnant, which would upset her family greatly, seeing as they demanded she stop seeing him.

He knew that they encouraged their daughter to catch his eye in order to advance the family. With the King outwardly saying he didn't plan on aiding the girl's relations the risks were too great for her father. Yet she still agreed to meet with him.

Jacob was beginning to fear she had feelings for him. That would be unacceptable. He was doing this for fun, not because of any feelings he may have. Eventually he was going to be ordered to be faithful to his wife. As cousin to the future Queen and Jacob's wife Lily's position would be unshakeable. Setting her aside would not be an option.

The only way out of the marriage was to make himself so undesirable that Lily's family would demand the betrothment be dissolved. He doubted that would happen though. The match was too good to pass up just because the groom was a cheating ass. So if the marriage preceded then the only ways out were by annulment or death.

There was no chance that his father was going to fall for what Josh and Aria did again, and the idea that Lily was barren was ludicrous. So that left death. He may not want to marry her but he couldn't kill her. Sure, she was more assertive than he wanted in a bride that didn't make her a terrible person. Just one that he would rather not know.

Standing Jacob began to get dressed. Though the woman called for him to stay he left. The tone in her voice had told him that his fears were true.

* * *

_January 8__th__ 1689, Evening_

Murray would never say he disliked his job, but there were moments that he thoroughly detested. Whatever the King asked of him, he was willing to do. He understood that his actions could help protect his country and that gave him pride. But being so close to the Royal family showed him a darker side of court that he had never imagined existed when he was a child.

More often than not there was some plan in place to either entice or kill a member of the ruling household. Normally it was a family harmlessly hoping to through their daughters into the path of one of the Prince's. That changed when Josh married. It had been a slow drip of thought but eventually a few noble courtiers had more than sex in their plans.

Like always Murray would wait until he had enough evidence for a court to convict a person, though his word was enough to do so. But he wasn't sure if he could in this instance. Because if he did then it would mean more than one life was lost if he failed.

Had he not warned Phil that adding another lady would be unwise? Had he not stated that the chosen woman's family was under suspicion? Phil had shrugged him off and appointed her anyway.

Because the King and initial waved off his concerns Murray knew that in order to get Phil to see reason he needed unshakeable evidence. The only way for that to happen was if he waited until the girl acted. If his misjudged her, or her place in her plan either lives would be lost he would be unable to bring charges against her.

He couldn't leave the Princess unprotected.

* * *

_January 9__th__ 1689, Late Morning_

Leah said nothing as she followed her mistress into a small study off of her antechamber. Eleanor and Meredith had been dismissed for a few hours in order to relax. She wasn't sure why she was the one that had been chosen to stay behind but she felt that there was an important reason behind it.

The King's advisor stared at her for a moment before bowing to Aria. "Are you sure she is the one?" Aria glanced at her, and then nodded.

"I trust her completely My Lord." He shrugged before looking squarely at Leah.

"I need you to swear that whatever you hear in this room never leaves it."

"I swear My Lord. If it concerns Her Highness then I take great care in making sure whatever it is, is done right." Murray nodded.

"Murray believes that Lady Meredith is going to try and poison me." Leah narrowed her eyes at the mention of the other girl.

"Why are you telling me? If you have evidence of this then why not arrest her?" The Princess sighed before sitting down. "You don't have enough to convict her, do you?" She asked the older man.

"I'm afraid not. That is why you are here." Though she didn't like the way his voice sounded, nor the look of agony that appeared on Aria's face, Leah knew that she could not refuse the request they were about to lay before her. Failure to comply could very well mean that Aria, her friend, was going to die.

Her family had given her the task of befriending the new Princess in order to secure a good husband, as well as future favor in the court. But in order to get the young royal to trust her, Leah needed to prove that she was worthy of it. This was her moment to solidify any and all good thoughts that her mistress had about her. By doing this she secured to position of her entire family.

Though, if she was fully honest, she would have agreed regardless of what this meant to her relatives.

* * *

_January 10__th__ 1689, Morning_

Aria took a sip from the glass that Leah had handed her before moving to get fully dressed for the day. At first the feeling of bile rising in her throat was weak enough for her to ignore it but she reached for the glass again to get the taste out of the back of her throat. After a few moments the feeling got worse.

A cramp in her stomach caused her to lean forward and hold onto the wall for support. Eleanor, who had been tying up the back of her gown, asked if she was alright. Shaking her head Aria glanced at the glass she had drunk from. She glanced at Leah, who looked concerned and then at Meredith. The newest lady-in-waiting had the presence in mind to keep a blank face but that still gave it away.

Before the Princess could accuse the lady of anything she vomited. Eleanor held onto Aria's hair while Leah brought over a bucket. Calmly Meredith handed her the same goblet.

"You should drink Your Highness." It was a risk to offer her poison so blatantly.

"I shall be fine. Maybe this is a sign that I am finally with child." Aria internally noted the displeasure that fluttered across the girl's face.

"We can hope Your Highness. But you should still drink to get the vile taste out."

"I agree with her." Leah said softly from her side. "I doubt it taste pleasant."

"Bring me some wine Lady Meredith." The girl inclined her head and went to do as ordered. "Go fetch Lord Murray, tell him it is urgent." She added in a whisper to Leah. Leah was gone before Meredith returned with a new goblet.

"Your Highness." Taking the cup Aria raised it to her lips but she didn't drink. Instead after the appropriate amount of time she pretended to double over in pain again. Let the stupid girl believe she has won, she'll be convicted of treason soon enough.

* * *

_January 10__th__ 1689, Late Morning_

Josh entered his wife's bedchambers and glanced at the two people who had taken residence within it. "I heard you were unwell." Josh finally spoke to Aria. She looked at Murray and then lowered her gaze. "What am I missing?"

"One of her ladies tried to poison her. When Aria tested her, claiming that she was pregnant the girl tried again." He felt his hands ball into fists.

"Which one?" He wasn't answered. "Which one am I going to have executed?"

"We aren't, not yet. There isn't enough proof." Aria didn't look up as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"There isn't enough evidence to convict her without people claiming that the verdict of guilty was reached purely to appease the King."

"But if Aria testified-" She looked at him.

"She would just claim that I never liked because I feared that she would take you away from me."

"That is absurd." Josh walked to her side and took her hand.

"I know," she shrugged, "won't change their minds though."

"So what is being done about this? Surely the girl knows we know. She won't be foolish to try again." Aria bit her lip.

"She would if she thought that we believed someone else had done it." Josh looked at Murray, who bowed his head.

"You are going to blame someone else? Have them put on trial-" Tears formed in his wife's eyes.

"No. Murray will say that there is going to be a full investigation of her actions. While we are supposedly focusing on her, Meredith will be more inclined to act, knowing that if something were to happen Leah would be the one who is blamed." Josh shook his head.

"I can't have someone, who we know is out to kill you, stay in your service."

"You don't have a choice. We need to do this Josh. This is the only way we can truly do this, only way to make sure everyone involved is also caught." He turned his head away. Aria was risking her life in order to make sure that justice was completely enacted.

They were right. He hated to admit it, hated to think it but they were right. They blame Leah and wait for the right moment when they could catch the true culprit in action. The woman who his own father had placed in Aria's household.

"It is because my father appointed her, isn't it?" Murray nodded.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to Ivy Elizabeth and Chewie-Fan for their reviews.

This is kinda a response to Chewie-Fan's review, and kinda not. There are two places where I can end this story. One is in about 6-8 chapters plus an epilogue and another is probably closer in the 25-30 chapter range also with an epilogue. Where would you guys like me to stop?

I can pretty much promise that I would finish the story using option one within the next few weeks. Option two will take much longer.

Either way I know what I want to happen and when, I just need to write it.

I thank you for your opinions.

Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_January 13__th__ 1689, Evening_

Eleanor hated hearing the pleading that was going on before her. Leah, on her knees before their mistress, was begging Aria to call off the investigation. If anyone had asked her they would know that it was really Meredith, the slimy wart on the heels of this household that was really to blame. But no one asked her. At least, not about what she knew was true.

Aria too seemed to be having a hard time believing that her trusted maid would conceive of doing something so foul. But, as she kept repeating, the Lord Murray had enough evidence to prove that a closer look was needed. If Leah had nothing to hide then this would all blow over within the next few weeks.

Did none of them understand that Meredith could kill Aria in a matter of days, let alone weeks? How could they be blind to the true danger right before them? How could the viper be so hard to see?

Aria dismissed Leah and called for Eleanor to help her into her nightclothes. Another month of disappointment, another month that she went without child. Eleanor could see the way the news pained Aria. The first night of her course she was always the most depressed.

"Do you believe that my illness last year has caused me to be infertile?"

"It has only been a few months, you should not worry yourself with that now."

"So it is possible." Eleanor didn't respond. Before taking to her bed Aria looked at her. "Not all is what it seems. Sometimes we wear a mask to find ourselves." She didn't question the Princess, only wanted to.

* * *

_January 29__th__ 1689, Afternoon_

Phil stared down at the man. There was only one reason why he would request a meeting so urgently. Still he gave no indication that he knew what this was about. "To what do I owe this honor?" Phil asked, biting back the sarcasm.

"Your Majesty I fear that the news I bring is most unwelcome." He made motion for the courtier to continue. "My daughter never stopped seeing the Prince, and is now with child." Phil glanced at Freddy, who bowed his head in apology.

"You understand sir that I could make it so the child is killed right after its birth, or make sure that it never makes it into this world?" The man bowed deeper.

"Whatever your will is Your Majesty I will humbly accept it." Sighing the King frowned.

"Your daughter shall leave court at once, without ever mentioning this new development with anyone, especially my son. Unless he already knows."

"I bade her not to tell a soul until she had my blessing."

"And your orders were followed so well last time." The man looked up, as if to argue, and then looked back at the floor. "Believing that she is now a faithful daughter she shall be sent to your country home to await the birth of the child. During which time no one is told the truth of her departure. You have family in the Makiv court, do you not?" Phil received a nod in response. "Good, say that you are sending her there. After the child is born I will have one of my men find a suitable home for it."

"Of course Your Majesty."

"I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if others found out about the pregnancy."

"Of course not Your Majesty."

"You may go. Make sure she is gone by nightfall." The man gave a final bow before leaving the room. As soon as the doors were closed Freddy moved closer to him.

"What am I going to do with him?"

"May I offer a suggestion?" Phil waved his hand for Freddy to continue. "You could send him to Nohwelena, they would not take his foolishness kindly there. As the age of marriage is fourteen there you can have it arranged that on Lady Lily's birthday they are wed. It would give him a way to vent his energies." Phil frowned.

"And if he continues to act like he is? If he gets one of their women pregnant, do you not see how that could destroy the betrothal? Jacob is smart enough to know this, he would go out of his way to make sure that happens." Freddy sighed.

"Send him to the country then?"

"Banish my own son from court. It is something my grandfather would have done."

"If I remember correctly no one would have dreamed of doing what Jacob is doing during the late King's reign." The King snorted.

"He would have killed the child. Maybe I should consider that option." He looked at his adviser.

"If that is your will. I don't think you are capable of that though."

"Neither do I." They were silent for a few minutes. "Upon Josh's return Jacob will be sent to the most remote palace. Once there he will be shown how kind I was being to him when I decided not to make him go into the Church."

"Won't that make him suspicious?" Phil stood and made his way over to one of the windows.

"I'm sure it will, but I have no other option. One bastard grandchild is enough for me. And if God will's it, I will be bettered served with none." It was a harsh sentiment, he knew that, but if the family the child was born to was ambitious they might wish to see their illegitimate spawn upon the throne. As Jacob was the second born it would be even worse if the family attempted such a thing.

His son needed to learn a lesson. Somehow Phil needed to get his point across without causing the teenager to pull further away.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet…

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and Archermusician for their reviews.

I shall do my best to complete this story in a timely manner, which means I hope to finish it at some point this summer.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_February 1__st__ 1689, Evening_

She had decided to wait a few weeks before writing the letter to her mother, asking her for more of the poison she was using. At first when she had seen the way the Princess had looked at her as she doubled over in pain she thought she was caught. But when instead the blame was placed on Leah, Meredith was relieved.

Again, being cautious she wanted to make sure it wasn't a trap. When her mistress asked her to take over some of the tasks that Leah used to do Meredith knew that she was safe. No one would willingly risk their live in order to potentially catch a criminal. And as much as it upset her to admit it what she was doing was treason and if she was caught she knew she would be killed.

It was what her family wanted her to do so she had to obey. She had to risk death in order to secure her family's position. As the eldest daughter it was her duty. Her younger sister deserved to marry well. Her family was a noble one that could be traced almost to the first known King of Conila, but that didn't mean marriage prospects were always so forthcoming.

Besides she didn't think the Nohwelenian girl should sit on the throne as Queen. Had it been her cousin, an actually Princess, maybe Meredith would think differently. But it hadn't been Aria's cousin.

Walking to her own chamber's she passed the Prince as he made his way to visit his wife. Aria had asked Eleanor to wait with her, dismissing Meredith as soon as she was in her nightclothes. Meredith wasn't surprised when it appeared that Eleanor was becoming the future Queen's favorite.

The look of pain it caused Leah only brought Meredith more joy. Leah wasn't from a long standing family, instead coming from relations that had only had success at court within the past few generations. It would only be fitting if that low born family was sent to ruin for something they hadn't really done.

With a smile she stopped inside the small chapel within the palace walls and prayed from her mission to be successful.

* * *

_February 3__rd__ 1689, Morning_

For a moment he let himself follow the girl's movements out of the room before closing the door. Bowing his head to the Prince he waited to be spoken to. Aria sat on a couch by the window, a closed book on her lap.

"It has been three weeks since one of my wife's, your future Queen's, ladies tried to poison her. What have you done about that?"

"Josh, it isn't that simple. She hasn't tried anything again. And we can't convict her until she does." Aria tried to reason, Josh snorted.

"I don't like you risking your health just to have a completely fair trial. If you were to talk to my father he would listen."

"Would he My Lord?" Murray asked. The teenage male shrugged. "The King is stubborn, once set in his ways it is nearly impossible to change his mind. If he believes that the girl isn't a risk he will keep on thinking that until we can bring him concrete proof."

"Or until Aria is dead." Murray frowned.

"It isn't going to come to that." Josh turned to look at his wife.

"How can you be so sure?" She smiled softly.

"God will not abandon us in this matter, I know this. Give it a month more, around the time we return to court, if the matter isn't settled by then I promise to go to the King myself and speak of this matter."

"Fine." The Prince conceded. "Do you have a plan in place?" He asked Murray.

"It isn't complete but what we have done so far is working. I have intercepted letters that point to her, but nothing certain yet I am afraid."

"Any of them say when she plans to strike next?" He had yet to tell the Princess of what he had learned, hoping to get her on his side before trying to convince Josh. Oh well.

"She is going to wait until when Her Highness is next supposed to cycle. If it appears she is pregnant then she-"

"She plans on killing our child." Josh finished for him.

"It appears that way." Josh took a seat next to Aria and took her hands in his.

"This better go well. I pity the girl if she succeeds in killing a future royal child."

"How will her punishment be any different?" Aria looked at her husband, who avoided her gaze and then looked at him. "Murray?"

"Instead of being beheaded, she will be burned alive." Aria nodded her head slowly.

"I suppose that is a worse fate."

* * *

_February 15__th__ 1689, Evening_

Josh helped Aria cover her side of the bed in thin towels. It had been decided that they were going to pretend that she hadn't gotten her course in order to draw Meredith into committing the deciding act. At first he was okay with the plan. It made sense to try and get the evidence they needed before Aria was actually pregnant. But then he started to worry that his wife already was with child.

What would happen if they couldn't stop Meredith in time? What if Aria was, in fact, pregnant and then was forced to suffer the loss of the child? He wouldn't be able to stand it if that occurred.

"Your courses are late." Aria scoffed at him.

"One day means nothing. Even a month could be misleading. I am stressed, and sometimes when a woman is stressed her cycle is thrown off." She gave him a warm smile.

"But what if it does mean something?" He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"We won't know for a few more weeks. For now I think it is best if we let these thoughts float away."

"I can't help thinking-" She glared at him.

"It doesn't matter whether I am or not. As callous as this may sound, I would rather lose a child I didn't know I was carrying than one that I do. Hopefully she acts soon, before anything is known." Gently, she pulled away from him.

"Something is bothering you." Josh winced when he heard her laugh.

"Someone is trying to poison me. No, everything is fine." He saw her bite her lower lip. "You know, when we were first married I thought my biggest problem would be getting along with you, and now one of my ladies wishes me harm. I never would have thought," She trailed off.

"Her family is ambitious. There is a reason ambition is a sin."

"But how long until the next family shows up, wishing to do the same thing? Am I ever going to be safe?" Though he knew that she probably didn't want him to, Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body towards his own.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you. I promise." Even if it was the last thing he did.


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

A/N: Thanks to Ivy Elizabeth for the review.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_February 17__th__ 1689, Morning_

Jacob didn't understand why his father had demanded an immediate audience with him but he was smart enough to do as ordered. As soon as he entered his father's private chambers he knew that whatever the news was, Jacob wasn't going to like it. Freddy gave him a short bow before moving to stand in the far corner of the room.

"You wanted to see me father?" The first response he got was a grunt. Slowly his father stood.

"I am sending you to the Unalaska Palace until the month before your wedding." Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Why? What did I do?" The King chuckled.

"Really Jacob? Even you aren't that thick." He crossed his arms at the older man.

"So I took a mistress. Big deal. Who cares? She was willing, if she is claiming otherwise."

"It is a problem, a big one and you know why that is. Her family forbade it, I forbade it and yet you did it anyway. This is your punishment."

"Sending me to most remote palace won't change the way I think. And I think that, as a man, I am allowed to take whomever I want as a mistress." In a moment his father's face was in inches from his own.

"If your mother was alive she would slap you for such a comment. But seeing as she isn't," Jacob was unable to stop from wincing, "and seeing as if I hit you I would probably do permanent damage, I am going to tell you this. If you take a whore after your marriage vows I will remove you and all your children from the line of succession, I will have your marriage annulled as a favor to your wife, and then I will send you to work for the Church. Would you like being locked up all day, away from the world, reading the Holy Book in order to gain deeper meaning?" Jacob shrugged.

"I'm sure I would enjoy that." He smirked but it fell when he notice his father return it.

"Let's see then. Where you are going it is going to be as if you have already entered to the Church. I hope you enjoy yourself. Now go pack, you leave in the morning." His father walked away from him.

"What kind of man banishes his own son? Huh? At this rate Josh and Aria will never have children, then what are you going to do for an heir? You going to live forever?" From the corner Freddy shook his head.

"Get him out of here, before I am left with one son." The adviser nodded and walked to the Prince, grabbing the top of his arm gently and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

_February 25__th__ 1689, Mid Afternoon_

Leah was lead out of the room and brought to what her fellow ladies-in-waiting believed to be an interrogation room. In actuality she was merely in one of smaller conference rooms that the palace offered, though she realized that the dusty chamber could be seen as a perfect spot for a questioning.

For one it was far away from the main activity of the everyday going-ons. Second, though it could be connected to the first reason, it was hidden within the massive maze of rooms. If a person went looking for it without first knowing where it was, they would be lost for hours.

The guards closed the door behind her as she bowed to both the Prince and the adviser that had been sent with him. "My wife has not bled; I am beginning to fear that she is with child. If that is the case then what we are attempting has reached a new level of danger." Leah swallowed hard.

"Are you certain Your Highness?" If her Lady was pregnant, if there was a royal child in her womb, and Leah failed in her task her family could be held responsible for the loss of life.

"Aria understands that she is to drink nothing that passes from Meredith's hands while you are not there. Not that I believe that traitor will try anything without you there to take the blame." She glanced at the older man who shook his head at the tone of the Prince's words.

"Yes, it is safe to assume that the Princess is protected as long as Meredith believes acting may prove fatal. For the moment it appears that she won't act unless you are there." Murray met her eyes. "Keep a close watch on her, she shall act soon. I imagine that she would want to get it done before we return to court in a few days."

"But being at court offers her additional cover. There would be more people preparing her meals, more people visiting her rooms." Leah stopped herself from continuing.

"You have a point." Murray conceded. "But it is already known that someone here tried to poison Aria, she is trying to think like you. The things you have just pointed out would have been brought to her attention as well."

"Then how to protected Aria?"

"How would you do it?" The Prince looked at her. "If it was you, how would you poison Aria?"

"I would make sure I had the vial of poison with me at all times, just so I wouldn't miss the right moment." Leah started off slowly. "I think my main plan would be for it to be done on the most hectic day possible, when everyone is out of sorts. In this care either the night before we leave, or the morning that we do. Though, I would probably wait until the morning."

"Why?" Murray pushed her.

"Because if Aria was pregnant then the poison would most likely start to fully work while we were traveling, there would be no hope in saving the child." Leah didn't voice the rest of the sentence.

* * *

_February 27__th__ 1689, Morning_

Grazing her fingers against the tiny vial Meredith told herself that nothing was going to go wrong. In a few hours they were going to be heading back to court, she had to act soon in order for everything to go perfectly. Looking over her shoulder she saw Leah pouring some wine.

"I'll take this to her." Meredith offered, smiling. The other girl nodded, almost relieved and moved to finish packing some of the gowns that had left out in case the weather had turned and they were stuck here for another day.

As was protocol now she raised the glass to her lips in order to check for poison, why she was the one that needed to test it was beyond her. But she did so without complaint. The Princess nodded at her and Meredith handed her the drink. When Aria was done she handed it back and returned to helping Eleanor with arranging her jewelry.

Quietly she reached into her pocket and pulled out what she hoped would be the correct amount of poison. Her goal was not to kill her mistress, merely make it so she could never conceive or bare any existing child to term. And with it looking more likely that Aria was, indeed, pregnant Meredith needed to act quickly in order to make it appear that her cycles were just late.

She had practiced holding the small vial in her hand in a way that if someone looked at her it would seem that nothing was amiss. It had taken her weeks in order perfect the move, and she hoped no one would catch on.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to isisthewolf, Chewie-Fan, Ivy Elizabeth, fiona91 and Archermusician for their reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_February 27__th__ 1689, Morning_

He hated this place. It was old and uninhabitable. This was not just punishment for the crime he had committed. This was his father going overboard. Just because he was not as perfect as Josh didn't mean that he deserved to be treated so terribly. If Josh was the one who had taken a mistress-not that he ever would-but if he had, Jacob doubted that his father would go to this length to set him straight.

Why did it matter if his engagement to Lily failed? It wasn't like Conila wasn't tied to Nohwelena anyway. He was just a second son couldn't he just live for himself? Jacob snorted and the priest that had been instructed to teach him glared at him.

Ah, yes, learning the true, deep meaning of the Holy Book was giving him a headache and he had only been at it for two days. Yes, his father had been kind not to force him into the Church but that one kindness did not negate all the other shitty things he had done. Like for example forcing him to marry some insufferably stubborn girl.

He would show his father that this punishment was tolerable, that he was willing to embrace it. Somehow he was going to use this to his advantage. At the moment he wasn't sure how, but he would figure it out.

* * *

_February 27__th__ 1689, Morning_

From his bedroom window on the third floor of the manor, Jake watched the snow fall. It seemed strange to him that he and Mary were blessed so quickly with a child. That in just under three months he would be holding his first born unless, of course, something were to go wrong.

It wouldn't be the first time a woman lost a child this far into a pregnancy, and it wouldn't be the last. Hell, both of their mother's had lost children around this time in a pregnancy. While he had been much younger he could still remember how upset his mother had been that she had lost his baby brother.

After four daughters his parents never thought that they would have a son, and then he came along. But he guessed that every miracle cost something. When he was six he lost one of his sisters. That had hurt his parents more than the loss of the unborn child. As terrible as it was those memories served as a constant reminder that no child was safe, that at any time they could be taken away.

And if it wasn't by death, then it would be by marriage, especially when daughters were concerned.

Even knowing what could happen Jake wished for a daughter. There was a greater chance of losing a female child in adulthood, they had to give birth and that took women more often than anyone would like to think.

As the time for the birth grew closer he knew that he would spend more time in the chapel praying for a healthy delivery. Also, he had come to the conclusion that should anything go wrong he would tell the doctors to save Mary. He would rather have her then a motherless child.

It wasn't that he loved her, but he cared for her. He couldn't help smiling whenever she did. Every time he went to her rooms she would tell him about the baby's movements, and then remind him that she was praying for a girl. To which he would respond that he would take whatever he could get.

And he meant it. Though his father and father-in-law apparently spoke about their soon to be grandson, as if they knew. No one knew, except maybe the mother. But Mary claimed to have no feeling one way or the other.

They would learn the gender eventually, and hopefully neither side would get too upset when they were proven wrong.

* * *

_February 27 1689, Mid-Morning_

They had decided that in case Leah couldn't tell Aria that Meredith had dosed her drink with poison they would use a hand sign instead. It had taken a few minutes to figure an adequate one out, something that was noticeable to the ones that understood it and completely ordinary to those that did not.

With Meredith and Eleanor near the Princess, Leah had no choice but to silently indicate that the poison had been added to the drink that had just been handed to Aria. For a second her mistress looked fearful but quickly hid it, pretending to take a sip of the tainted drink.

"Leah." She said, holding out the glass that Meredith had given her and had been about to take away.

"Your Highness." Leah curtsied, took the glass and placed it on the far table.

"There is a note for my husband on my desk, please deliver it to him." Again she bowed before grabbing the piece of folded parchment and leaving the room. The guards perked up when they saw her. She nodded at Murray who motioned for the men to apprehend the guilty party.

The commotion from the apartment made Leah feel unsafe reentering but it was her duty to do so. It surprised no one that as soon as Meredith saw her she started speaking.

"Why are you arresting me? She is the one who poured the drink. Leah is the one who tried to poison the Princess."

"We have captured correspondence between you and your father that prove otherwise. As soon as the contents of the glass are tested, showing that there is poison in it you shall be convicted." The girl snorted. "Check her pockets." Murray spoke in a low voice. A guard, doing as ordered, pulled the vial out of Meredith's pocket.

"It hurts me greatly that you wished me harm, and that you intended to act on it. I fear that you and your family are now ruined. The ones that had nothing to do with this shall be banished. I am confused about why you agreed to do this sort of thing." Aria stood, indicating that Leah should stand by her side. "Now, I don't suspect you shall live another week. You have a little sister, if I recall correctly. This has ruined her. I wish you had thought of her before doing this." Saying nothing more, Leah and Eleanor followed their mistress out of the room.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to isisthewolf and Archermusician for their reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_February 27__th__ 1689, Afternoon_

Aria loosened her hold on Josh's waist as they rode just ahead of the carriage that her ladies were riding in. Of course, they had been offered the chance to ride their own horses if they desired to. Though it wasn't really approved of somehow Aria had convinced both her husband and Murray that she should be allowed to travel on horseback.

It wasn't that she wanted to get away from Leah and Eleanor because that was far from the truth. No, it was the fact that the thought of being cramped in a small space for hours on end made her nauseous. When she spoke that reason the men she was speaking to grinned and for good reason, it was looking more likely that she was pregnant.

But one couldn't be sure until she missed her courses again. And with that possibility still weeks away she tried to stop herself from thinking that she was carrying another being. It was a strange concept. If she was then in less than year she would give birth, in less than a year she could die.

Resting the side of her head on Josh's back she sighed.

"You cold?" He asked softly without moving to glance back at her.

"No. The winters back home are much worse than this." He laughed in response.

"It is usually much worse here too."

"When I was younger my father told me that there was a prophecy about the coming of a great King that would bring about great peace. He said that this King would be conceived outside either during a blizzard."

"That was random." She heard the amusement in his voice.

"If I am pregnant, it isn't with that King."

"You believe that foolishness?" Aria shrugged.

"It was just a thought."

"Well here is another, if it would make you happy we can try for this 'great King' next time." She rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that any child I bear will bring about global peace, especially with you as the father."

* * *

_February 28__th__ 1689, Very Early Morning_

He had seen Aria safely to her apartments before making his way to those of his father. As promised the old man was waiting up for him. It look as though his father had lost weight in the two months that Josh had been away from court.

"I hear that you sent Jacob away until his bride arrives." Phil shrugged.

"What I do with your brother is not your concern. However what I do with the family that planned to harm your wife is." Frowning Josh took a seat across the other man.

"I want them killed in the most heinous way possible. I want them to suffer but I know that as King you must make it fair." He knew that his father was giving him a pitying look.

"As King I can do as I please as long as it can be claimed to be legal." Josh rolled his eyes.

"But knowing you, you are still going to push your emotions aside to make a fair verdict. You are going to give them an easy death." Standing he moved towards the window, keeping his back to Phil.

"I doubt that the reality that they are facing certain death is easy for them."

"And they deserve every minute that they suffer." Josh had refused to let Aria see him so angry, so cruel. He didn't want her to think less of him for it.

"I am not saying that they don't. Their trial shall begin tomorrow night, well, tonight and we know what the verdict will be. What has yet to be determined is the manner in which they die."

"They should be burned alive. Force them to reflect on their ambitions, on their plan to kill my child."

"Child? Aria is-," He turned to face his father.

"Her courses are late, but that can be caused by any number of things. But she might be." Josh noticed his father shake his head.

"I believed them to be loyal and they plan to potentially kill an heir to the throne. Where did I go wrong?"

"They were just good at hiding their intentions." Phil shook his head.

"You knew there was something wrong but said nothing to me. As your father you should be able to talk to me on all matters without fear." Josh sighed. "Now look at what has happened. My misstep could have killed someone."

* * *

_February 28__th__ 1689, Early Morning_

Freddy bowed to Aria. He had not expected to be summoned so late but he had been awake anyway waiting on the group's arrival back to court.

"I want to guess that my husband has gone to see the King." He nodded.

"If I were to guess I would think the same thing." Aria glanced at her ladies before looking back at him.

"Take me to them."

"Your Highness, please understand that the King and your husband are probably discussing things that you don't wish to hear."

"Don't assume to know what I do and do not want to hear. What they are speaking of has to do with me. They, at least Josh, will try to act according to what I would want. All I wish to do is tell them myself."

"Is that wise?" She shrugged.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't dare disturb my husband and father-in-law as they spoke privately; I would let them concern themselves with the business of men, but this case is different. What they decide to do in my name will forever be connected to me." Freddy could understand why she wanted to join the conversation and seeing as she was his superior he had to do as ordered.

"Fine. Follow me." Waving her attendants away Aria moved to his side and walked with him to the King's chambers. "May I speak out of turn?" Aria glanced at him, and gave him a smile.

"Of course. If the King values your opinion then I do as well."

"I don't believe you when you say that you won't interfere in a 'mans' business. You will want to rule equally with the Prince. Honestly I would like to see that happen."

"But would the people? I am a foreigner they may have doubts about my loyalty."

"You have years to earn their trust. By the time you are Queen they will fully embrace you."

"Let us hope so. I don't want to be a disappointment to anyone." Before he could respond they arrived at their destination. At first the guards were hesitant to let Aria enter but Freddy gave them a nod. He bowed again as the Princess entered the rooms alone.


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I have never owned anything.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and fiona91 for their reviews.

I am sorry for the delay. I had a huge project for one of my classes which is now done.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_February 28__th__ 1689, Early Morning_

He heard the main doors to his rooms open and close followed by the sound of light footfalls. Standing he watched his daughter-in-law walk into the room. Phil waved her off as she bent to curtsey.

"Why are you here?" Josh asked concerned.

"Are you really asking me that?" Phil watched as the pair exchanged a look. "By the end of this day three people will be sentenced to death because of their plans to harm me. In this instance I am the victim, and I wish to speak my mind on the matter."

"Why don't you sit?" He motioned towards a chair. "Now Aria, we don't want to upset you." She rolled her eyes and for a moment it was almost like he was talking to Jacob. His response to this situation would be the same, that is if was told about it. Why did everything have to happen around the same time? There was only so much a man could take.

"I understand, and I am thankful for your concern. But it is not needed. In all cases the victim's thoughts are taken into account, are they not?" Phil nodded slowly. "While I can see where you both can also consider yourselves the victimized party but in truth I am the victim. So, as I said before, I want a say in what happens to them." He looked at his son.

"Still, you should go back to your room and get some sleep. It isn't healthy for the-"

"Stop bringing that up." Aria glared at Josh. "We don't know if I am pregnant. What happens if I am not, huh? What happens if my course is late because of stress? What then? And if I am are you not taunting God before we know for sure? Do you think that He will let us keep the child with you acting like it is a sure thing?" Phil noticed that she never raised her voice but that her tone took a subtle edge to it, a tone that any Queen would be glad to have in her repertoire.

"I apologize." Josh bowed his head.

"Good."

"What do you think should be done? Do you think they should live?" Aria turned her attention to him.

"No, what they did was treason and as such they should be punished accordingly. My concern is for the other daughter. She is only eight; she had no part in this. I fear that this will hurt her more than it will those who actually committed the crime."

"Why are you even bothered by that? You shouldn't concern yourself with her outcome." She bowed her head.

"Your Majesty, I don't pretend to know what is best but the girl is a child. I cannot have the harm that this causes her rest on my shoulders. Please. Do whatever you want to the others, kill them, torture them, I don't care. But an eight year old girl should not be ruined due to the actions of her family. Would you want the punishment for your crimes taken out on your sons?"

* * *

_February 28__th__ 1689, Late Evening_

She knew what the verdict would be before it was read before the crowded room. While the people jeered at her, she kept her face blank. Her father was able to do the same, while her mother openly wept when she was sentenced to death.

It had taken the jury less than twenty minutes to come to their decision. While they had waited the three of them had been escorted into another room to wait it out. Her mother had thrown herself into her father's arms, shaking. Taking a deep breath Meredith brought herself back to the present.

"Do any of you wish to speak?" The lead juror, one of the King's closest advisers asked.

"I wish to speak." He motioned for her to rise from her kneeling position. "We never meant to kill the Princess. By now you all know why we did what we did. We have ambition, but doesn't everyone that lives at court? Our family, until this moment, has been nothing but loyal to the Crown. So we ask, we plead, ask for mercy from the King. We do not mean to ask to be spared just that our death sentence not be as harsh as I know it can be."

"You want me to give you a lesser punishment?" Meredith turned quickly and again fell to her knees. "Well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The King snorted.

"Your sister, Sara, has been summoned to court in order to watch your execution. But, on the pleading of my daughter-in-law I have agreed to take one of the minor titles your family has lost and give it to her, to allow her to have some stability." From her side she heard her father snort.

"You have something you would like to say?" The King looked at the kneeling man. "Speak up then."

"Maybe if you had married your son to an actually Princess, instead of the trumped up child of a middle son, none of this would have happened. Maybe if the girl was actually fertile-"

"Silence!" Meredith lowered her gaze, her father, stupidly, did not. "I believe your wife and daughter have you to thank for the means of your disposal. You shall each be burned alive. I hope it is a pleasant experience for you."

She didn't want to believe that she heard her sovereign correctly. Death by fire was the way that traitorous peasants were killed, not members of a noble family. Though was her family still considered noble, what with almost all their titles stripped from them? And Sara, she was going to have to watch as they slowly died.

The risk had seemed worth it at first. She didn't really care for the Princess, there was something about the girl that just didn't seem Queen-like. But the reasons why she did what she did didn't matter anymore. They had been caught, they had been sentenced and soon they would die. Sara would be alone, and there be no family that would want to take her in.

* * *

_March 3 1689, Afternoon_

Norman leaned back against one of the many trees that lined the lake. When he was younger he and Sig would come out here to talk about things that they didn't want their parents to know. But when their father died Sig had stopped coming out to talk, instead he preferred the comfort of his study.

He understood that as King, Sig was entitled to think whatever he wanted without fear of a reprimand. There seemed to be no point in seeking isolation in order to discuss something important. But that didn't stop Norman from wanting to come back to his childhood haunt in order to think.

Someone had tried to poison his daughter. Some traitorous bastard wanted to insure she would never have children and went about poisoning her. And somehow it had succeeded, luckily it had only been once and Aria had realized quickly what was going on. But she could have died. His daughter, his last connection to Anna could have been taken from him. If he had been in Conila he probably would have murdered the bastards himself.

Staring across the lake he pictured the times he and Aria had walked around it. How she was always honest with him. That being outside seemed to make her comfortable discussing anything with him. Maybe it was because she had no mother to turn to; maybe it was because he had made the choice to honor her as his heir by not remarrying; he couldn't be sure.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Edgar approaching.

"Did our brother send you?" He asked as his younger sibling reluctantly took a seat next to him in the snow.

"No. I noticed you were gone and when I found out what happened I figured you would be out here, even if there was snow on the ground." Norman shrugged. "It is frowned upon by those in medicine to stay out in the cold for too long."

"I'll be fine." He saw Edgar roll his eyes. "Do you not remember that I was able to stay out in the blizzard and not get sick?"

"I do. If I recall correctly Anna came back pregnant." Again Norman shrugged.

"Yes, it was a miracle. We hadn't expected it to snow."

"Aria is going to fine. Sig is thinking of letting you spend a few months in Conila in the fall. Don't tell him I told you, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"You were never able to keep secrets." Edgar nudged him with his shoulder.

"From you, I can't keep secrets from you. Sig could torture me for hours and I wouldn't tell him anything. But the moment you ask me I let everything spill."

"I didn't ask this time."

"Well, I figured you needed some cheering up." They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you Edgar." His brother reached out and placed a gloved hand on Norman's shoulder.

"You know, I forgot that Aria was conceived during a blizzard, outdoors." Norman scoffed.

"She isn't male, she can't be the great King that it foretold."

"You never know." Norman shook his head. Aria was destined to be a great Queen; that much he knew. But she couldn't also be meant to rule Nohwelena, or any country for that matter, alone, as more than just a consort. It wasn't meant to be. The prophecy was supposed to be about a son, not a daughter. It didn't matter if the daughter deserved to be a ruler or not.


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: I apologize for the delay, I had this chapter written last week but my grandfather died so I wasn't near my computer for a few days. I hope to have another chapter up this weekend.

Thanks to Kellyannk308 for the review.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_March 3__rd__ 1689, Evening_

She wasn't sure why she had decided to do this but as she was led into the cell she pushed her doubts aside. Aria needed to know the true reason for what had happened. There had to more to it than just pure ambition. No one was that cruel, no one, at least she didn't believe that there was anyone.

Meredith didn't move from her spot on her bed but she did bow her head in recognition to Aria's rank. "To what do I owe the honor of receiving such a mighty guest? Are you here to inform me that my sister is to spend my last night with me?" Though Aria knew that the other girl was trying to hide it, there was a smidge of hope in her second question.

"I came to ask you why you did it. I know what you told the courts but I know there was more to it." The prisoner snorted.

"And why should I tell you anything? You can't hurt me, I am going to die in the morning."

"You are to be burned alive in the morning, with your sister watching. I don't think that is what you want to happen." She wasn't sure what she was saying. It wasn't like she could promise the other girl anything. "Do you wish your death to be the last thing your sister sees of you?"

"What does it matter? My father destroyed any hope I had of receiving mercy. In his anger the King will not change his mind. There is nothing you can offer me." Aria sighed.

"What was the last thing you said to her?" For a moment Meredith narrowed her eyes and looked as if she was to say something harsh, but after a few moments she looked away.

"She asked me to promise to bring her to court, and I did. I believe as of tomorrow I have fulfilled my word."

"Is that really the last thing you want your sister to remember you saying to her?" Sitting up straighter the fallen teenager shook her head. "Tell me the truth, and I will deliver a letter to her. As a precaution I would have to read it, or someone would. But I promise you, regardless of what is written it shall find its true owner."

"You are being too kind to me. You should be celebrating my death, cheering to the heavens that my family and I have been caught. Instead you are here, in a prison cell, with someone who tried to kill the child you now carry, and you seem not to care."

"You are wrong. I care very much about the fact that you tried to have my baby killed. I am not here for you, but for myself and your sister. I have no siblings so I can only imagine what sort of pain this is causing her. I want to know the truth, and I want your sister to have a peace of mind. Anything you get out of this, any small comfort is a necessary evil."

For awhile no one said anything. Meredith looked at her with calculating eyes but Aria pushed the observation out of her mind. If the other girl didn't want to accept the offer then there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Fine. I shall take your silence as you declining my offer." She was half turned away when she received a reply.

"Wait!" Aria glanced over her shoulder and nodded for Meredith to continue. "My sister was born deformed. My parents see her as a burden, a shameful secret. But she has always been my little sister. One of her arms isn't fully formed. I did what I did because I wanted her to get the best match possible. If I had a child, the Prince's only child, then I would be honored and families would see past my sister's flaws and wish to bind their sons to her anyway. She had no part in this, but that is why I agreed to do as my parents asked."

"I will have someone bring you some parchment so you can write your letter. And I will send another to receive the letter around dawn." Outside of the cell Aria leaned against the wall. What had she just done? When Josh and Phil learned of this how would they react?

* * *

_March 4__th__ 1689, Morning_

Josh wouldn't call it a tradition but members of the royal family usually watched at least part of a traitor's execution. Of course no one would know if they didn't. They were always concealed within one of the larger buildings that surrounded the scaffold or fire pit. Looking to his left he watched as his wife's face grew paler.

He knew that she wanted them dead; that she wanted the people who tried to harm her gone from the world but part of him thought that she would have given them a lesser punishment. As the time for the event grew closer her hands rested on her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" She gave him a tight lipped smile as she nodded. "Are you sure? You look really pale." She shrugged. Her grey eyes locked onto something outside, inside the large crowd that had formed. Josh didn't need to look to know who it was. "You have given her the best chance she has to live a normal life." The beating of drums drew his attention to the entrance of the prisoners.

The three members of the once grand family walked with their arms tied behind their backs, and only the daughter wasn't looking at the ground. She, like Aria, was searching the crowd for her sister. Though he wasn't sure Josh thought he saw her mouth something to the young child before she was tied to the large stake in the ground.

It did not take long for fires to start to engulf them, and for their screams to resound in the courtyard. He felt Aria move away from him and when he drew his gaze from the execution to her he watched as she doubled over to wretch. Quickly moving to her side he took hold of her hair so it wouldn't fall in her face.

"You should have told me you were unwell, I would never have asked you to watch otherwise." She removed a piece of cloth from her sleeve to wipe her mouth before turning to look at him.

"I am the reason they committed treason, it is only right that I watched them die. Besides it appears like I have to get used to this."

"Are you sure?" Aria reached up and cupped one of his cheeks in her hand.

"We will know for sure in two weeks, but so far it seems that you have a reason to celebrate." Even if it was unwise Josh picked Aria up and spun around in joy, only stopping when his wife complained of feeling unwell again.

* * *

_April 3__rd__ 1689, Late Morning_

Leah led the new arrival into the sitting area and curtsied before the Princess. After it had been confirmed that Aria was pregnant, whispers began about the possibility of there being a new appointment to her household. For the most part Aria had waved the idea off, saying that she was more than content with Leah and Eleanor. But Leah knew that it was foolish to think that a future Queen would only have two ladies.

So when the Prince had told his wife that she would be receiving a new attendant, Leah wasn't surprised. The girl seemed to be a good choice, from a respectable background.

She curtsied to Aria before rising and walking closer. "If I may have the honor Your Highness, I would like to introduce you to your new attendant, Lady Hannah."

"Thank you." The other girls smiled at the new teenager. "When did you arrive at court Lady Hannah?"

"A few hours ago Your Highness." The answer was given a soft voice.

"I hope that your trip was easy. And seeing as you must be tired from your journey I shall have Eleanor show you to your room so you can settle in. The rest of the day is yours to do with what you want, but I expect you hear early tomorrow morning." She watched as her fellow attendants curtsied and left.

With a wave of her hand Aria motioned for her to come closer to her. "Your Highness?"

"Please sit." Leah bowed her head and took a seat. "I spoke with the King, and we have decided to honor you for what you did for us during the matter with the poison."

"Your Highness?" Her eyebrows lowered.

"Please, do not sound so afraid. We are to give you the title of Viscountess of Spaher. Do you accept?" Aria smiled at her.

"Most willingly." The Princess reached out and took Leah's hand in her own.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Ivy Elizabeth and Chewie-Fan for their reviews.

The next few chapters will feature minor time jumps, just thought I should warn you.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_April 18__th__ 1689, Afternoon_

Her room was warm and uncomfortable, if she were allowed to open one of the windows she was sure that the problem would be quickly solved. However, that was not an option since it was considered dangerous for a woman so far along in her pregnancy to have so much fresh air. Instead, the idiot doctors thought that an expectant mother should wither in the heat of a closed in room.

It was mean. It was misguided. But that didn't matter because that was how royal women had done it for hundreds of years, so breaking tradition was not an option. No matter how much she pleaded with one of her attendants or family members, they wouldn't allow her to get comfortable.

Resting one of her hands on her now large abdomen Mary felt for movement. She was feeling her child move often these days. Whenever Jake came to visit her, which was multiple times a day, he would also ask to be told when their baby was kicking so that he could enjoy the feeling as well.

They might not love each other but they cared for the others well being more than either thought that they ever would. Three days into her confinement he had given her a white and black kitten which she named Norta. At the moment Norta was asleep on the pillow next to her.

The door to her bedroom opened and Jake walked in holding a letter and a book. "I have a letter from Aria, and new book." Though he hid it well, there were times when Aria's name was mentioned that her husband looked regretful. She didn't blame him, he was entitled to his emotions.

"Letter first." Jake handed her the parchment before taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"Anything good?" Mary looked at him for a moment before returning to what her cousin wrote.

"The King's health has improved." Jake nodded. "And Aria's pregnancy is progressing as expected."

"I am glad. Did she say anything about what you asked?" Mary bit her lower lip as she finished the letter. "She said no?" Rolling her eyes, she hit his arm.

"She said yes you idiot. Did you really think she wouldn't want to be our child's godmother?" Jake shrugged. He did have a point, though Mary would never admit it. Growing up she and Aria had never been close, and when Aria had left for Conila she and Mary hadn't been on the best of terms. But time and distance can make anyone rethink past relationships.

* * *

_April 27__th__ 1689, Morning_

Jacob was given a day off once every two weeks. And even on his lone free day he was required to attend Mass which meant that he had to be awake at the normal time. For one day all he wanted was the option to sleep in. He was sure that if he was allowed that small concession then he would be a much better student.

He hated it here. He wanted to go back to court and beg for his father's forgiveness but his pride would not allow him to. Nor, really, would his father. As ordered, he was not allowed to leave the grounds of the isolated palace unless the King had said otherwise. When he had learned from his brother that Aria was pregnant he had thought that he might be allowed to visit them briefly, but no invitation or pardon came.

This was all Lily's fault. If she wasn't so headstrong, so defiant then the mere thought of marrying her wouldn't make him wish for a life in prison instead. While he probably would have taken a mistress anyway, he would have behaved in a more becoming manner if he actually wanted to marry Lily.

It was so unfair! Josh always got the better option. Hell, Josh was usually given a choice in whatever the matter was. He should be used to it by now but Jacob hated that his brother was honored with the best, while he had to settle. If Josh had just picked the Princess Mary, he would be at court celebrating the news that Aria, his wife, was pregnant.

But Josh didn't pick the Princess, instead picking the girl who didn't want to marry him. Even when he made a stupid decision Josh was always blessed with the perfect result.

Jacob made the small mistake of taking a willing woman to his bed and he was banished. Why was that such a big deal? He wasn't married yet, so he was still technically a free man. There were a number of men at court who did the same thing, and even if his father knew about it they weren't sent away.

Was he being punished for something terrible that he unknowingly did? Was it because he killed his mother? Did his father unconsciously blame him for her death?

* * *

_May 19__th__ 1689, Evening_

Jake paced the outer chamber of Mary's quarters. Word had been sent to the King as soon as it had become known that his wife's labor had begun. That had been hours ago and he could still hear Mary screaming from the other side of the door. Beth was in there with her while his mother had opted to sit near him.

"She is going to be fine Jake." His eyes shot to hers.

"How can you be sure?" Another scream, louder than the others, reached them.

"Because she still has her strength, and that will serve her well." The questions that he had for her didn't reach his lips; he didn't want to know the answer to them. So he kneeled in front of a small alter in the corner of the room. Praying didn't make him feel any better but he forced himself to continue doing so.

Mary's yells of pain unsettled him. And they were getting worse. He just wanted them to stop, wanted the child to be born so that she would stop being in such agony. As a man he was lucky, he would never be placed in that position. Carrying a child could kill a woman, or ruin a marriage if she failed to bear sons.

A new cry entered his ears and he stood just as the door to the bedroom was opened. Beth smiled at him. "Mother and child are doing well. You will be able to see them in a few minutes, after they are both cleaned up." He waited for her to tell him the gender of the child, of his child.

"Don't be so unkind to your brother, tell him what he sired." His sister shook her head.

"I have been asked to give that honor to the mother of the child." Turning away she walked back into the room leaving him to wonder. If Mary wanted to tell him then it had to be a boy, a son that would eventually be King. Or, she would want to gloat over the fact that it was female, that his initial prayers were answered.

When he was finally allowed to enter the room he found Mary sitting up with the newborn in her arms. As he got closer her smile grew. "May I have the honor of introducing you to your daughter?" Jake hadn't noticed that he wasn't grinning until she said those words.

"My daughter." Sitting at her side Jake gently took the baby from Mary's arms. Kissing the top of her head he locked eyes with her mother. "What shall we name her?"

"I was thinking Chelsea, for your late sister." He looked back at his daughter.

"Chelsea. It fits her perfectly."


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Chewie-Fan and isisthewolf for their reviews.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_May 20__th__ 1689, Early Morning_

It was not what he expected. He had confidently spoken of a grandson, and he was given a granddaughter instead. He still didn't have a true heir. James was alright as a backup but Sig had always thought he would have his own sons, or at the very worst a few grandsons.

Taking a deep breath Sig told himself to calm down. It was only his first grandchild. Mary was still young enough to produce many more children, and Lydia wasn't of marriageable age yet. And if Elizabeth produced a son the boy would be unable to claim the Nohwelenian throne. That was probably for the best, he could only imagine what sort of disposition a grandson of Keith's would have.

Sometimes he thought that he had made a mistake by not naming Mary his heir. Maybe the universe was punishing for him that decision now. Maybe he was only destined to have female heirs. Even if that was true, which Sig was sure wasn't the case, it didn't matter. He had his nephews as his heirs.

Was that fair? Norman had made Aria his heir, and probably would have left her as such even if he had remarried and fathered a son. But he wasn't Norman. He wouldn't be able to defy tradition like Norman would. His brother wasn't King, and that made all the difference, didn't it?

Walking into the room he saw his daughter holding the child lovingly in her arms. Smiling she looked up at him. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" For a moment he wanted to say no, and in that moment of silence Mary's face fell like her mother's had whenever she presented him with a daughter instead of a son.

"Of course." Stepping to the side of the bed he leaned down and picked the baby up. While she wasn't the male that he had hoped for, she was a beautiful child. "She is gorgeous, like her mother." Mary smiled.

"Thank you." Leaning down he kissed the babe's soft head. In the end all that mattered was that mother and child were healthy, and the hope of a future grandson dulled the disappointment of receiving Chelsea in his place.

* * *

_June 2nd 1689, Afternoon_

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed her sister's hand. While the idea of getting married to Prince Liam was appealing, she didn't want to leave her family. She had watched her cousin leave with her dignity and pride on display but Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could do the same.

All she knew about her potential husband was what she had been told, if she had met him when they were both younger she didn't remember. Both Mary and Aria at least met their future husbands before they were forced to marry. And it scared her, knowing that she would be a stranger in a new land, with no true friends.

But she would eventually be Queen. She would have the chance to govern and help so many people. Why was she fortunate to get that honor and not her elder sister?

"Do you think dad will ever realize his mistake and name you as his heir?" Mary laughed from beside her.

"When has he ever admitted to making a mistake? And even if he did, I wouldn't accept the position." Sitting up she stared at her sister.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to be Queen." Mary shrugged.

"There are more important things. I have seen what has happened to dad because he has no son to follow him. I have watched him exit meetings looking years older than he did when he entered. I don't want that anymore. I want to be there for my daughter, and any other child I may have." She felt Mary squeeze her hand. "But that is me. Your view on everything is different."

"I want this life. It sucks, to be sold to the highest bidder, but the things that this brings me makes up for it. The life of women has been this way forever; we can't expect things to change."

"Only if we do nothing to change it." Elizabeth looked at her niece.

"Maybe she will be the one that will take that first step." Her sister responded with a smile.

* * *

_July 10__th__ 1689, Evening_

His father watched them as Josh danced with Aria. Even though she was coming to the end of her second trimester, the physician said that a little light dancing wouldn't harm her. Plus, it made her smile. As the music come to an end he led his wife back to her chair.

"It is our true one year anniversary." She smiled at him as he sat in the seat besides hers.

"I know." For a moment her eyes were dazed. Reaching, she took one of his hands and placed it on her ever growing abdomen. "Our child does too."

No matter how many times he felt his growing child move within its mother, he always felt this overwhelming joy. That was his blood, a life he helped create. A child, that if it were male would succeed him. If it was a daughter, well any child would be welcome. They were still young there was no rush for a son.

Looking around he watched the ladies in Aria's household dancing with some other courtiers. The people were celebrating the impeding birth, as well as the marriage between their future Queen's cousin and the heir to the Wizor throne. With the birth of the child, for at least a generation, they would be safe from the threat posed by the other country.

They were entering a great age for Conila. With his marriage he had secured valuable allies. And soon his child would cement his home's ties with Timbat. He had done his duty. Everything he had been bred to do, taught to do, ordered to do, he had accomplished. Though at times he didn't understand the reasons why, Josh had listened to his father. Yes, he had argued against certain things, but he did as told.

If his brother had learned to do the same thing then he would be here. Jacob was too stubborn, too full of pride to listen to anyone. Josh just wished that his brother was more like him.

Looking at his father he noticed that the King was laughing at something Freddy had said. He, like Josh, understood and saw the path that Conila was heading down. How was this not a time to celebrate?


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to scorpionangel88, anonymous, and fiona91 for their reviews.

I apologize for the delay, my laptop decided to die on me, but I was able to save most of what I had written. Sadly this means that I cannot predict when I will be able to post another chapter. I hope it is sooner rather than later.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_August 8__th__ 1689, Morning_

She had never been asked to deliver a bastard before, but with her history of discretion the King could trust her to keep her mission a secret. The girl she had been sent to look after was heavily pregnant, which was punctuated by the teenager going into labor two days after Katherine had arrived.

Since she was old, she had brought her granddaughter, also named Katherine though she was referred to as Kitty. It took a lot of work and care to bring a child into the world. A midwife needed to be careful to be sure that her hands were always clean so as to not infect the mother.

Kitty entered the room holding a bowl of cool water. Without a word the young apprentice went to the side of the laboring woman and used a cloth to wash the other teenager's face and neck.

"How much longer?" Katherine looked into the eyes of the girl she had been sent to help.

"Not much, the baby should crown soon. And then everything will be quick. Kitty, go fetch some more towels." Her granddaughter nodded, and once she was out of the room Katherine again spoke. "So you are forewarned, you will not be told the gender of your child, by order of the King."

"But it is my child! Why can't I raise it?" The old woman shook her head.

"We both know why." Kitty returned, a pile of towels in her arms. Katherine ignored the cries of the young woman, only paying attention when the tone of them turned from sadness to pain.

* * *

_August 10__th__ 1689, Afternoon_

Freddy bowed and waiting silently as his King ordered all the others in the room to leave. He made sure his footsteps were muted as he approached the throne. "I have received word, from the country." Phil narrowed his eyes.

"And what is it?" Again, he bowed.

"It is male." Standing, the King walked towards a window.

"What have I done to be punished so? Why couldn't it have been female?"

"The Eternal One works in ways that we cannot understand. But, there are only three people who know of the child's gender and none of them will speak of it."

"And if the family announces to the world that their daughter bore my first grandchild, what then?" Freddy walked closer to the other man.

"Then we say that they are lying. Who are the people going to believe? In the off chance that their word is taken, we reply that the child that they speak of is a girl. No one would support the bastard daughter of a second son, over even a legitimate daughter of the Crown Prince."

"That doesn't change anything. Jacob has a bastard son that he doesn't know about. Imagine for a moment that he knew, what do you think he would be doing?" He didn't want to reply but the look his master gave him made him.

"He would probably be celebrating, going around announcing that he had a son." Phil took a few steps closer to Freddy.

"Which would, in turn cause the proposed marriage between him and Lily to fail. No one can know he has a child. Members of Nohwelenian Royalty are known for their tempers. Any slight against one of their own and they will react violently."

"Could that not be said for your family as well?" Phil's reaction startled him, his sovereign laughed. It could have been caused by the strain that a potential threat to any children Josh fathered now existed. Or that the Princess was about to enter confinement and may never leave it. The upcoming birth was the first one for the Royal family in sixteen years, and then only the infant had survived.

So while the court and everyone throughout the nation was celebrating the potential joy awaiting them, a dark fog had taken root in the minds of any citizen that had been alive and aware when their late Queen had died. It had been a tragic time. Since a King could not attend a funeral, and with the Princes being too young, Freddy had been designated as the official mourning.

He had gone to the funeral and done all the things that one was supposed to on the day that a loved one was buried. And for weeks he brought the flowers to lay on Mary's tomb in Phil's place. But that had been years ago. Certain things were better forgotten.

* * *

_October 29__th__ 1689, Evening_

Josh had dinner with her every night since she began her lying in. While it was nice to see him, to be forced to forget about the boredom she felt during the day, to learn of what was going on amongst the rest of the people at court, Aria couldn't help but feel like an outsider. The way he treated her as her due date approached caused her to think about how they were when they were first married. It was as if he wanted to temporarily distance himself from her.

Of course she understood why that was. Anyone with any sort of brain could understand but that didn't mean he had to be so obvious about it. Some nights she had rather him not come to dine with her at all.

Could he not see past his own fears to notice that she was just as terrified? As each day past the fear within her grew. Life was as easily given as it was taken away. If God wanted her to succumb in the same manner as her mother, who was she to fight it? But she didn't want to die, leaving a husband and child to carry on without her.

What had been her mother's final thought? Did she turn to God, praying to be spared? And when her pleas went unanswered did she embrace her end?

A sharp stab of pain pulled Aria's mind her surroundings. Placing her hands on her stomach, she searched for the location of the discomfort. Hannah seemed to sense what her movements meant, so she left to call for the midwife.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Eleanor asked; looking up from the needlework she was doing.

"I am fine." Putting what she was working on down, Eleanor walked to the side of the bed.

"Yes, Your Highness." Without meaning to, she glared at her attendant.

"Don't be so calm about this. I may be about to die and you are acting like nothing is wrong." Aria watched as the corner of Eleanor's lips twitched upward.

"You will get out of this just fine." She understood that she was behaving like a child, and though it was a thought that had consumed her for weeks, actually being faced with the labor process and what it could mean, she had resorted to childlike actions.

"You don't know that." Aria whispered more to herself than to her friend.


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I lost more of the story than I thought I did. I have another half chapter written that should be up early next week.

Please enjoy

* * *

_October 29__th__ 1689, Evening _

Norman followed Edgar into their brother's study. He was supposed to have already been in Conila, to await the birth of his first grandchild. Instead Sig had wanted him to stay back so that they could discuss what to do about the rumor that a plague had taken hold of the southern portion of the country.

It didn't help that the weather had taken a strange turn, forcing all boats to remain in port. So even if he had his brother's blessing there was no way for him to get to Conila. Luckily, the state of the sea was easily known by those who attempted to sail from the other country; that way Aria didn't think that he had just failed to visit, or cause her to worry about the ship he was supposed to be on.

The blessing of no ships leaving port was that if there really was an outbreak of sickness, it wouldn't spread past Nohwelena's borders, nor would the news of the sickness reach his daughter's ears. Such news would only upset her, and with her fast approaching the day her child was delivered, if it hadn't been already, it was best if she remained in as good a mental state as possible.

Still, he wished he could be there. If he knew his daughter the way he thought he did, then she was probably mentally preparing herself to die, which would only increase the risk of it actually happening. If she thought any sort of medical intervention was pointless she would in all likelihood give up much easier when it came time to actually give birth.

"The letter I received from the steward of my southern most palace reports that within a week nearly a hundred people are dead from a mysterious illness."

"So we shall quarantine the area, until the sickness either dissipates or we learn its true nature." Edgar offered.

"What will learning of its nature do for us? No, as you say, we shall block off the area, forbid any coming and goings to that place, but what if that is not enough? We must be prepared." Sig walked to one of his desks and picked up a map.

"Plagues have been stopped with blockades before." Norman remained silent.

"Yes, but that might not always be true." Placing the map on the table they surrounded, he continued. "If there is a reported death above this point," Sig pointed to a village twenty miles north of the current outbreak, "Then I shall remove the children, sending them further north."

"What about Mary, and her family?" Norman asked. "They are close to the outbreak."

"I shall send them a message to move house as soon as possible. They shall all come here, and wait it out." Hopefully, Norman thought, being near his granddaughter would make Sig love her more.

* * *

_October 30 1689, Afternoon_

He hadn't been able to sleep. It seemed like every time he was close to drifting off Aria would cry out and Josh would be awake again. After a few hours of lying in his bed he dressed and went to stand in the outer chamber of Aria's rooms. Other courtiers were taking care to stay in the area so that they could be the first to congratulate him on the birth of his child.

But with every kind gesture of a member of the court, there would also be a meaner intention. Josh had said that he expected a son, adding quickly that he would happy with any healthy child presented to him. It would make things easier if he got an heir on the first try. There would be no chance of Jacob becoming King, a possibility that was becoming less of an option.

With Jacob being sent away, to him reportedly starting to let loose his tongue at the priest teaching him; the thought of his brother taking control of Conila made him sick. He loved his brother but it would be best for the people if Josh's heir took the throne after him, and not Jacob.

When they were growing up Jacob becoming King only seemed bad because that would mean that Josh had died. The one thing that his brother feared above all else, was being alone. The people he trusted most would be gone if he rose to the position of King. But that fear had changed as they got older. Eventually, Josh knew, Jacob wanted to be King in order to prove himself.

But the order of succession was set and only if Josh was childless could Jacob seize power. Even when Josh was King he would not write his brother out of the line succession, and could only supplant him with legitimate children. And the people might only accept a son as a true option over an older Prince.

He needed a son to protect his country. He needed one to protect his brother. And if the child Aria was about to deliver was a daughter, he knew that people would blame her. They would see it was a sign that their marriage was cursed. That Josh should have married her cousin instead. He wasn't foolish enough to think that the family that tried to poison Aria when she first fell pregnant were the only ones that thought that way.

And the only way to get them to get rid of those thoughts was if he and Aria had a son. God, he needed a son.


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to , fiona91 and chewie-fan for their reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_October 30th 1689, Late Afternoon_

Phil had been in a meeting when Freddy left the room to speak with one of the ladies of his daughter-in-law's household. When the advisor reentered he walked to his side and whispered in his ear, "A girl, Your Majesty." Phil nodded, and Freddy took a step back.

Jacob gives him a bastard grandson and Josh is only able to father a girl. Shaking his head he stood. "If you excuse me gentlemen, I have a granddaughter to visit." Before he is even out of the room he can hear the members of his council muttering to each other. While it would have been better if Aria had birthed a son, a healthy daughter was a good sign of what was to come.

He and his wife had suffered for years before they were finally given a healthy child. Phil was sure that even if Josh had been a girl, he would have been thrilled. His son was lucky that he was blessed with a living child in little over a year, after finally being married. Hell, the child could have come sooner if Josh and Aria and consummated their marriage right away.

The guards outside of the new mother's room bowed as he entered. Aria was so absorbed with the child in her arms that she didn't notice that he was there. She looked the picture of motherly bliss. The scene would've been complete if Josh had been there as well, but he wasn't.

"What have you decided to call her?" She looked fearful for a moment before rocking the baby in her arms slightly and returning her gaze to it.

"Anna-Marie, for our mothers, though I plan on calling her Anna for short. If not for the Nohwelenian rule that we cannot give a new child a name which a member of our family currently holds, I would have named her Mary, to soften Josh's disappointment for me not giving him a son." Phil observed how Aria tensed when she spoke his son's name.

"I think Anna-Marie is a beautiful name." She gave him a sad smile.

"When you see him, tell him again how sorry I am." With silent strides he walked to the side of the bed and sat down on its edge.

"You have no reason to apologize. You are both still young, there is more than enough time for you to have sons. Josh will come around. If I know my son, and I am sure I do, he already loves Anna he just feels like he has failed. He probably believes that because he did not father a son straight away people will call the validity of the marriage into question."

"On what grounds?"

"I don't know, people will take a law and twist it to fit their own needs." Anna-Marie started to stir in her mother's arms. "May I hold her?" Aria nodded. "I remember the first time I held Joshua, I was so afraid that I would hurt him." The baby in his arms looked up at him before starting to scream.

Since it had been a while since he last held a newborn Phil felt himself becoming flustered. Glancing at Aria he noticed her start to reach out to take the child from him but before she could a woman from the other room curtsied and took Anna away. Turning to look at his daughter-in-law he saw her lean back, defeated.

"You look exhausted." She shrugged. "You should get some sleep."

"All I want to do is hold her."

"And you will be able to do that, once you get some rest." She frowned.

"Are you sure he isn't mad? I mean he just came in, held her for a few moments, asked what I decided to name her and then he left. He looked so," Aria paused, "emotionally drained."

"I wanted to tell this to both of you but since Josh isn't here-"

"I think you need to amend that statement." Phil looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"And where were you?" With a sheepish grin his son held up a gold bracelet with an ornament attached to it, from where he was Phil couldn't make out what it was.

"I apologize for leaving when I did. I just wanted to get this done so you could have it." Josh stared at his wife. "Am I forgiven?" Phil smirked as Aria stayed silent. "Did I mention that I ordered Anna to be brought to us as soon as she was fed?"

"You are forgiven then." Josh approached the bed and took a seat on the bed across from Phil. With the bracelet well within view he was able to make out what the ornament was, at least it would explain why he rushed off. He watched his son pick out the girl's wrist.

"Every time our family is made larger, I will see to it that a new charm is added. For now, it will just be the 'A'."

"It is beautiful, thank you." Josh shook his head.

"No, I am the one that should be thanking you. You have given me a healthy child, I could not ask for more." The boy kissed her cheek before looking back at Phil. "You were about to tell Aria something?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment to look at the two of them. Aria's demeanor had changed completely the moment he gave her the bracelet. At least he had one son that would do the right thing. "I have signed into law, that any legitimate child you should father will come before Jacob. Which means that Anna is now second in line for the throne." Josh's smile widened.

"Does Jacob know?" Aria asked softly. Phil could only shake his head slowly. How was he going to tell his second son that he had been displaced? And not even by a nephew, but a niece?


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to , QueenMaeve2011, fiona91 and chewie-fan for their reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_November 9__th__ 1689, Evening_

He had a niece, and was one step further from the throne. And though the thought that he had to come behind a female annoyed him, the worst part of the letter his father had sent him, was that he now knew he wasn't missed at court. It didn't matter that he wasn't there for the girl's baptism. Hell, he wasn't even named as her godfather.

Also, it wasn't his brother that had sent him the news. Jacob wasn't sure why Josh hadn't penned the letter himself. The simple answer was that his brother was so wrapped up with his daughter that no thoughts of his exiled brother entered his mind. And with Aria still abed it would make sense that Josh was spending a lot of time with her, with her ladies, with no time to let his mind wander to other family members.

When he had a child he would not act the same way. And even if Josh had sent words through their father's hand, he himself had not taken the time to write. It was an insult. How could one brother do that to another? But what could Jacob expect? His brother did nothing when their father sent him away for no real reason. Josh stayed out of it.

If he had asked Aria he was sure she would have said something, but he couldn't bring her into the family dispute, it wasn't her place to speak on his behalf. His older brother should have. And yet he didn't.

Jacob knew that he wasn't the best behaved person at court but he was a Prince, and as such he had the right to more leeway than the rest of the people there. His brother would never think that way, Josh would do what he could to do the right thing for their father, and the realm that Jacob was never going to inherit.

* * *

_December 12__th__ 1689, Early Afternoon_

Josh watched as his daughter smiled at her mother. It never ceased to amaze him how much he loved seeing Anna. Whenever he had free time he would go the nursery to see her, most of the time Aria would already be there with her attendants with Anna in her arms.

"She is going to be a beauty." Aria smiled at him.

"I am sure King Jonathon will be glad to know that." Taking a seat, he gently took his daughter into his arms.

"Yes. Once she is a year old, we will make the betrothment official. She will be a great Queen." Rocking Anna in his arms he looked around the room. This was the same room he had spent the first few years of his life in. For a long time he had spent his time alone, and then his brother came along. "I convinced my father to allow Jacob to spend Christmas at court."

"You just want to show Anna off." He shrugged. "It will be nice to see him and finally have someone I can complain to."

"Complain? What have I done that requires someone to complain to?" His wife rolled her eyes.

"Every wife has issues with her husband. It doesn't mean that they are major things. Really, it will be nice to see your brother." In response, Anna gurgled.

"You excited to see your uncle? You should be, I am sure that he will spoil you." From the corner of his eye he watched as Aria motioned for her ladies-in-waiting to leave.

"Is spoil the right term?" They locked eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"How is he really going to react? Josh, I mean, Anna is now ahead of him in terms of succession. And I know that everyone is hoping that we have a son, but what if we don't? And if that happens, if Jacob has a son, what is going to stop him from pushing his own child's interest over that of his niece? With Anna slated to become Queen of Timbat, will the people of Conila accept her as their Queen, while she lives in a different country?"

"You worry about things that you don't need to. We still have a few years before we really need to look into preventing that situation."

"I am the only living child that my parents have."

"Yes, and my parents had two sons. We are young, we have years."

"And if I die having another daughter?" Josh frowned. "What? My mother died having me, your mother died having your brother. If a Queen isn't immune, why should I be?" He pulled his daughter to his chest.

"Because you are my wife, and I will not take another one." Aria snorted.

"Even if it what was best for your people? Josh, I know you, you would do what you must if it meant the safety of the people you are meant to rule." Josh watched her look at her hands.

"I will not. Your father did not remarry after your mother died."

"But he isn't a King, or really in line to become one." She looked at him. "Promise me, if I die before giving you a son you will take another wife. Please." Reaching out he took her hand in his.

"No. Either I get a son from you, or Anna becomes the Queen after I die. To say anything else would be a lie."

* * *

_December 25__th__ 1689, Evening_

Aria held onto Josh's arm as he led her to the entrance of the hall. Due to bad weather Jacob had arrived three days later than he was supposed to. Even having arrived a few hours before, Jacob still looked exhausted from his trip.

"Your Highness." Even his voice seemed tired.

"How are you Jacob?" She asked as she kissed his cheek in greeting.

"I am well. And you? Childbirth seems to have done you no ill."

"It has resulting in only good things."

"I have not met my niece yet, I hope to soon." Josh nudged his brother.

"You shall. After dinner Aria and I shall introduce you to her." Her brother-in-law nodded.

It was strange, seeing Jacob again. She had never been told what he done to deserve such a severe punishment and she had been afraid to ask. He reason behind it didn't matter anymore. Because by just looking at the other Prince she could tell that it had done its damage. Maybe Phil would see the change too, and let Jacob remain at court.

Raising her eyes she looked at the King, who was already seated. There was something in the way he looked at his younger son that left her feeling chilled. For a moment Phil's eyes passed over Josh with the same darkness. But the look was gone seconds later, and if her husband noticed it he said nothing.

Aria was led to her normal seat and allowed herself to gaze across the crowded room. It felt like the entire court had turned out for the event, the daughters of various courtiers eyed the Princes openly. It made Aria sick. No matter how often she saw those looks she would always get that unsettled feeling in her bones. And while she knew Josh would be in her bed that night, she could not be certain that Jacob wouldn't take another mistress.

In less than a year Lily was going to arrive to marry him, and if he was already on his second or third whore it would be a grave insult to her cousin, and therefore the rest of her family.

Even if it wasn't her place, hell she knew it wasn't, she had to talk to Jacob. She had to make him see reason. Her cousin was going to be a good wife to him, if he gave the opportunity to be.


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to for their review.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_December 25__th__, 1689 Late Evening_

Lily couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes her mind wandered to the words her mother had spoken to her that morning. _"This will be your last Christmas here, with family. Please do your best to enjoy it."_

In less than a year she was going to leave her family. It seemed unreal. When the engagment had first been made she still had years before she was sent away. And as much as she didn't like the idea of marriage she always had used the time she had as solace.

And that was slowly fading.

It was wrong, stupid even to feel like she did. It wasn't like she was leaving on a ship the next morning. Even if she had be meant to, a winter storm had closed the port. The season was not even old and there had already been more snow then there had been in years combined.

Some people would take that as a sign of something. If she was older she might have some ideas as to what.

Pushing herself from her bed she walked barefoot to the window. Snow erased the landscape before her, and it was still falling. Maybe by morning her past would be blank as well leaving her free to chose a new husband.

Not that she would be allowed a choice even if the Prince were to die before the wedding. Her father would see to it that she was married to someone else, probably someone she didn't really care for. It was the way the world worked.

If anyone asked her she would tell them that it sucked.

* * *

_December 26__th__, 1689 Morning_

He was ushered into the nursery by his brother. Jacob had not been in there in years, and tended to avoid the hallway that they branched off of. Until Aria gave birth there had been no need for him to be there.

Voices from the inner room drew him and Josh to them. As they entered he saw Aria already holding her daughter. Jacob could feel the weight of the look she gave him before smiling at her husband.

"How is my Rose doing this morning?" Josh took hold of his daughter, kissed her forehead and then turned to Jacob. "This is your uncle Jacob. And he is very excited to meet you." The baby gurgled in response causing her parents to chuckle.

"Do you want to hold her?" Aria asked from her seat. Again he felt something that wasn't normally there.

"Of course." Silently his brother handed him his niece.

"I am sorry to do this, but our father has demanded my presence this morning at a council meeting. I shall see both of you later." Josh kissed Aria before he left.

"It seems that Anna has taken a liking to you." Jacob looked at the child in his arms. His father had described as '_a rose waiting to grow into its beauty'_ and even he could see that the King was right.

"I hope so. I am her only uncle, she should like me." Smiling he turned his gaze to Aria, but the smile fell when he saw her expression.

"Leave us." Her three attendants, as well as her daughter's, left quickly. "Sit, please."

"Have I done something?" When she gestured that he return Anna to her, he knew his answer. "What have I done that has angered you?"

"What have you done?" She replied after returning Anna to her cradle. "The correct question is, who have you done?" Blood rushed to his face as he stood.

"And why is that a concern of yours? Is it because of your cousin? I still have months before I must wed her, and I am free to take a mistress even after I have."

"Then it will be my duty to ask your father to dissolve the contract and place you in the church."

"You don't have such power. He is my father, not yours."

"He is also your King, and you are honored bound to obey him. Which until now you haven't." They locked eyes. "I cannot let Lily enter such a union. It is a sacrifice and a burden I do not wish for her."

"A burden? That is what you think of me as? A burden?"

"Do you think it will be easy for her to suffer such indecencies in silence? It will be a burden as much as a duty. But that need not happen to her. If you could just not take a mistress after you are married, it would solve everything."

"What would it solve?"

"Why your father looks at you the way he does. Why my cousin deplores you. You can have your father back, you can have a good and faithful wife if you don't act like a fool."

"It is not your place, madam, to give me such orders."

"These aren't orders, just good council."

"Lucky for me, I am only bound to heed council from my King, not a would-be Queen." He left before he could say anything else.

* * *

_February 3__rd__, 1690 Afternoon_

Phil watched Josh and Aria dance. No one at court suspected that she was pregnant again, though many were looking for signs. After the successful birth of a healthy daughter many felt that the rest of her pregnancies would be easier. But one good birth did not indicate that there would be no trouble in the future.

He, of course, would never say such things to his new daughter, especially now that she had missed her monthly bleeding two weeks prior. As before she wanted to wait until she missed her next cycle before speaking to a midwife.

It is said that it is better to be cautious in such matters. With many women miscarrying early in pregnancies it made sense that royal women tended to keep a pregnancy quiet as long as they could. And with her history of taking months to conceive Anna, Aria had time before she had to announce that she was hopefully expecting a little Prince.

Phil smiled as he thought about his granddaughter. Yes, he wasn't thrilled that she had been a girl, but whenever he visited her he melted at the sight. She was going to be able to control him, as she would be able to control her father.

A daddy's girl, Freddy called her. He was right.

And if the child that Aria carried was another girl he had no doubt Josh would love her just as much as he loved Anna. It would also give him a chance to change the terms of the betrothment agreement with Timbat. If he got another granddaughter he would marry the second the Crown Prince, leaving Anna free to stay in Conila to rule.

It wasn't a sure thing, nothing in life was, but it was a plan.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: I felt that since I had gone so long without updating that I would do it twice today.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_June 12th 1690, Afternoon_

It was worse than they all thought it would be. For the first few months they had been able to contain the disease to the southern part of Nohwelena. And then, when it appeared to have gone away, when they removed the blockade, it sprang up again. It didn't matter what anyone did, the sickness kept spreading.

Sig didn't want to look at what the illness was doing to his youngest daughter but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. Lydia had always been a sweet girl, he wouldn't name her as his favorite, but she was the one that always had a way to make him smile. It didn't matter what she was doing, or what she said, Lydia was able to charm him in a way that her sisters could not.

And now he was going to lose her.

Mary was heavily pregnant again; otherwise she would be there with him. But it was safer that she was as far away as possible. The doctors pleaded with Sig to leave, that they would tell him anything that happened, any slight change, so that he could guard himself, but he refused.

He had been terrible to his daughters. He overlooked them, or made them sign away their rights to inherit his throne as in the case with Elizabeth, all so he could continue the work his father had done. Sig knew that it was wrong, that in truth Mary should succeed him but fear of dishonoring his dead father had halted his hand.

If he was a braver man, he would force the nobility to accept Mary as his heir. But she didn't want to be Queen. And with Elizabeth married and newly with child, she posed an interesting choice but then, part of the arrangement was that she have no claim. So that left Lydia. If she lived he would name her his heir, but he knew that the chances of her surviving lessened each day.

When he left her side he would go to pray. Though, he knew that when he did leave the only thing he would be able to pray for was her safe passage to heaven.

* * *

_June 14th 1690, Morning_

For a moment Edgar did not recognize his brother. He hadn't shaved, or bathed, in days. The bags under his eyes had grown darker since he had last come to check on the King the night before. Sig had been awake then, and Lydia had still lived.

The physicians had offered to wake Sig, but Edgar had refused to let them. It was better if Sig learned the news from his own blood. The room had been emptied of all non family members. Lydia still lay in her bed, looking like she was asleep. But if he brushed his hand against her flesh Edgar knew that it would be cold.

Kneeling on the floor in front of his brother, he gently placed a hand on Sig's knee and shook him awake.

"Edgar?" He didn't have to say a word for the message to be understood. "No." With more grace than Edgar had seen from him in years, Sig was at his daughter's bedside. "No." Standing he watched his brother try and rouse his child. "Lydia? Sweetheart you have to get up. Lydia?"

"Sig." His brother acted like he didn't hear him, so he spoke louder, "Sig."

"I was going to make her my heir. Edgar, I was going to make things right." The man turned his head to look at Edgar. "God cannot be this cruel. This is some sort of joke." He didn't know what to say to his brother.

"My love-" Edgar didn't move to look as the Queen entered. "My love, God has taken our baby-" She was cut off by her own sobs. For a brief moment Sig didn't look like he was going to leave the girl's side, but he did. And when his brother took Jane in his arms, Edgar left.

* * *

_July 13__th__, 1690 Evening_

There was an old saying in Nohwelena; that death came in threes. He had never believed it. There had been no proof. After Lydia died Mary had asked if she should fear for herself or the child. That if Lydia, a purely innocent child could be stolen away, why should she be safe?

Jake had told her not to worry. That the old saying meant nothing. That God took whom He needed to without regard to the number three. And even when he heard that Mary had gone into labor he didn't fear for her life, or that of the baby. Instead, as decided by his wife, he took Chelsea out in the garden to get away from the screaming.

He loved spending time with his daughter. At just over a year old Chelsea was steady on her feet, and knew a few words, though everyday it seemed like she picked up another. Jake had taken her to the stables to show her the horses, she had loved it. Squealing in delight as she pet the big animal.

When he went to return her to her nursery he had expected to still hear Mary in labor, but her birthing room was eerily silent. With Chelsea safely put down for her nap he had pushed his way into the room his wife was in.

How now he wished he hadn't. There was a very good reason that men were not allowed at his wife's side as she gave birth.

There had been so much blood. Beth had been the one to pull him aside and tell him.

He didn't remember going to Mary's side and trying to wake her as the maids in the room watched in tears. He didn't remember pushing his sister away as she tried to get him out of the room.

He did remember hearing an infant cry from the next room, though he couldn't remember leaving to go see it.

Mary had said she had only wanted daughters, at least God had been kind enough to grant her that wish.


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to , Kellyannk308, and Chewie-Fan for their reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_July15th 1690, Midday_

Norman watched as his niece was buried. He had been so filled with grief after Anna's death that he didn't remember the service. Looking at Jake, he assumed the same would be true for him.

The boy looked like the dead walking as he walked away from the grave, his eyes unfocused, and his movements heavy. Norman made sure to make noise as he approached Jake, even still he jumped when Norman placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Your Grace." Norman shook his head.

"Come, walk with me." Jake made no move to protest as Norman led him away. "One of the only things I remember of my time of mourning is the pain. It consumed me in a way that haunts me now. There were times that I looked at Aria and I hated her, a child who was completely innocent."

"I don't hate her." Jake said without an ounce of truth.

"A woman risks her life every time she has a child. It is part of this world, as tragic as it is. And even still, no mother would want their child's father to hate the child she died giving life to. It would make her suffering mean nothing." For a moment the boy looked at his feet.

"I don't hate little Mary, I just-" He stopped walked and looked Norman in the eyes. Norman recognized himself in that look. "I blame myself. If I hadn't gotten her pregnant-"

"It is not your fault. God called Mary to Him."

"And how could a God be so cruel?"

"We are only mortal, we cannot expect to understand His decisions."

"It should have been me."

"I sometimes wish I had died in Anna's place, but it does no good to think like that. You need to embrace your daughters, love them, cherish every moment you have with them. They are the only true things that you have left of your wife. Through them you can still be with her."

* * *

_July 20__th__ 1690, Night_

Aria placed a hand on her large stomach. Something felt off, she just couldn't explain it. Pushing the thought out of her mind she entered Phil's outer chamber. It had been an unexpected request but one she felt no reason to dread.

The news of Lydia's death had been given to her in her own rooms, away from prying eyes so she could grieve in peace. Even though she hadn't really known her young cousin, she had still been family. And with the letter bearing her death notice Aria also learned of the plague that was spread throughout her home.

Fear for her father had gripped her for a while until no more news came from Nohwelena. If she really thought about it, it would make sense that with her so close to giving birth, no one would want to upset her in turn causing her to go into labor early and endangering the child she carried.

Josh would never do that though. He cared too much about her to hold back such news. Her husband would know that she would want to know about her father's death, if God forbid it occurred.

If her stomach was smaller she would have been able to properly curtsy to the King, but under the circumstances he didn't require it of her. He motioned for her to sit before he glanced at Josh and passed her a letter.

It was from Jake.

She was out of her seat before she finished the letter. Josh took a few steps towards her.

"I am going to go and pray for my cousin's soul." She knew that Josh wanted to say something, but left before giving him the chance. If he said a word, Aria knew that she would be in tears. Leah and Hannah followed her at a safe distance until she ordered them to wait outside the small chapel while she prayed.

Aria did not wish for them to see her so weak.

Kneeling before the alter she bowed her head, letting the news sink in. Mary was gone. Mary was dead, dying during childbirth. Why Mary? Was she going to be next?

As if in answer she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Leaning forward she cradled her arms around her stomach. After it happen twice more she called for help.

* * *

_July 21__st__, 1690 Mid Morning_

He hadn't been able to sleep. There was something in the way that the physician spoke that made his dreams elusive. The child was coming too soon. It didn't matter that the physician said that an infant could survive being born this early, it was the way he said it.

So he paced in Aria's outer most chamber, waiting to hear his child cry. After hours of pacing, and listening to only his wife's screams he finally heard something else. Silence. It lasted a few seconds before he heard another anguish cry.

Without thinking he rushed into the room. Aria was on her feet, trying to get to the midwife who held their child. "Let me see him! I want to hold my son." One of her ladies held her back.

"Well, you heard her." He heard himself say. The woman looked between him and his wife, her eyes wild with fear.

"My Lord, I was told-I mean I was trained not to-that women do not wish to hold stillborns." She whispered the last word, even still Aria heard her.

"It isn't true. My son is fine." The midwife shook her head.

"Aria lay down."

"Do not tell me-"

"Please." Something in his voice got her to listen. While she had been standing a maid had taken the chance to replace the bed sheet so Aria was able to rest atop fresh linen.

"Give me my son." With uncertain eyes Josh was handed the child. He looked so small compared to his sister at the time of her birth. "Leave us."

"Your Highness. May we change Her Highness's gown before doing so?" He nodded, still looking at his son.

He had wanted one so badly, and now he had one but he was no better off than when he was before. Josh would have preferred a healthy girl.

Once they were alone he walked the child to his mother.

With the boy in her arms the scene was what he had always wanted, except of course that the child was dead. Climbing into the bed Josh wrapped an arm around Aria's shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"I am so sorry. If I hadn't reacted the way I did to-"

"No. It isn't your fault." Kissing the side of her head he placed his free hand on their son. "He shall still be named Jon. I see no reason to change it."

Eventually a physician entered the room to give Aria a tonic that would put her to sleep. Once she was, Josh took the bracelet he had given her after Anna's birth and left the room, still holding their son.

"Get the court painter, he has a commission that must be started right away."


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to and fiona91 for their reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_July 21__st__ 1690, Late Morning_

Phil had been in a meeting, like he had been the day that Anna had be born. How he wished that the news brought to him was the same. Freddy looked ill at the news and Phil was sure that he looked the same.

No one deserved to lose a child, but at least the mother was going to be alright, there was still time for her to produce a male heir. It shouldn't matter what gender inherited the throne, but it did. A woman, while doing her duty in producing an heir could die, and putting a ruling Queen in such a position was something most monarchies avoided.

Walking into his study he asked for the main physician to be brought in. After all the necessary greetings were exchanged Phil motioned for the man to sit.

"I believe, Your Majesty, it would be best if the Princess waited six months before attempting to have another child."

"Why is that?" The man fidgeted.

"The loss of the child could be because she conceived too soon after her last birth." Phil narrowed his eyes.

"From what I gather, others in your profession believe that it was the news of her cousin's death that caused her to go into early labor." Bowing his head the man shook his head.

"Then why for this cousin, and not the other who died?"

"Aria was closer to Princess Mary than she was to Princess Lydia. Besides, she waited the normal six weeks before resuming her duties."

"Her Highness is still young, her body may not be fully formed for continuous childbearing."

"Continuous childbearing." He whispered to himself. It was a terrible way to think about what men did to their wives. If they never had time to fully heal, would that explain why so many died in the childbed? "Is anyone really made for such a thing?"

"Honestly, Your Majesty, I doubt it. I would suggest that all men give their wives at least three months to recover before trying for more children. More so, I believe, after the first birth when it is truly traumatic for the mother."

"Then why didn't you make this suggestion before?"

"Would you have listened?" Phil chuckled, then remembered the morning's events.

"It would have been considered." The King glanced at Freddy standing in the corner.

"Considered, maybe, but done? When the rest of the world only subscribes to waiting six weeks, and the need of a male heir evident, my thoughts would be turned aside, my concerns ignored."

"Are you saying that those concerns were yours alone? Were you not at court when my wife and I lost so many of our children? Did you not see your Queen suffer from the guilt that having stillborns brings? Or when our daughter died after so little time on Earth? I know better than most the dangers of childbirth. Do not say that I am not concerned for Aria."

"I apologize." Phil nodded his head at Freddy, who led the physician out of the room before returning.

"He may be right. She may have needed more time." Freddy shrugged at his King's words.

"Or, My Lord, it is a combination of everything." With a frown Phil stood.

"It is still early, but God may be trying to say that Anna is the rightful ruler after her father." He looked at his advisor. "What is it?"

"Some people are taking the news to mean that Aria was never meant to be Queen, and that she, along with her daughter she be put aside for a more appropriate match."

"They are wrong." Freddy bowed.

He wouldn't do it. His country could rise up in revolt and he still would not set Aria aside. Even if he wanted to he knew that his son would refuse.

* * *

_July 24__nd__ 1690, Morning_

She could still feel the effects of the tonics the doctors had forced on her the first two days post her son's birth. In her more lucid moments she felt that everyone was trying to make her forget her loss. As if she could sleep away the guilt.

Josh would never say it, but losing Jon had been her fault. If Aria hadn't reacted the way she had than maybe her son would still be alive. Maybe if she had just allowed herself to cry when she learned of Mary's death, then maybe everything would be alright.

Looking at her left wrist she took in her bracelet, biting her lip at the sight of the golden 'J'. Her husband must have added it while she was in her perpetual cycle of sleep. Since that day she hadn't really seen him. Not that she was surprised, she kept such odd hours due to the physicians that Josh couldn't possible know when she was going to be awake,

Still, it would have been nice to have him at her side.

After the first tonic she had been given, the head physician had outlined the plan for her recovery. She wasn't to lie with her husband for at least six months, longer if she was still deemed too weak.

And if she was never strong enough to bear other children, what then?

All of Josh's insistence that he would never set her aside, no matter what, gave her comfort but she couldn't help but fear that as the years past his feelings would change.

Leah entered her bedroom and curtsied when she noticed that Aria was awake. "His Highness is here to see you." Aria tried to get herself into a more upright position, but wasn't strong enough. "Let me help." Just as she was finally in a comfortable position Josh entered. Again, Leah curtsied and left the room.

"You look better." He whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

"Compared to when? After I just gave birth, or while I was asleep?" He glanced at his hands before sitting beside her.

"I have brought you a gift."

"And why do I deserve one?" He ignored her, opening the locket he held and showing her the painting within it. "Jon?"

"Yes. So you will always have our son with you. And whenever you feel the pain of his absence you need only remember that he will always be in your heart." She leaned her head forward so Josh could place the necklace around her neck. Gingerly she reached up and touched it.

"It is beautiful. Thank you." He kissed her cheek.

"My love, I would do anything to ease the pain you feel."

"What about your pain? What can I do to ease that?" He smiled sadly.

"Neither of us is ever going to forget the loss of our son. Truthfully I don't think either of us will ever fully be healed."

"At least we have each other." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, at least we have that."


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to for their review.

I am so sorry about the delay. Aside from studying for the GRE, this chapter deleted itself before I could post it meaning I had to rewrite it.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_October 20__th__, 1690, Early Morning_

The ship that brought her to Conila had arrived well into the night, and though her cousin had been awake to meet her Lily did not get the impression that her cousin was all that happy. She was sure that Aria's grief come solely from the loss of her son, and so thought nothing of it.

It was the reception she received from her future husband that annoyed her the most. The entire time, even while they were in view of members of the lower ranks, he refused to treat her with the dignity that a future bride should receive from her bridegroom. It was arrogant, and distasteful. Even now, hours later, Lily couldn't stop the feeling of anger from overwhelming her.

How was she supposed to spend the rest of her life with him, while he treated her thusly? Her father would never stand for such a thing, and if were there Prince Edgar would demand that his daughter be given her due.

But he had been unable to make the trip; he couldn't leave her brothers who were the only royal children left back home. She understood, well had, until she arrived and was then disgraced. Aria was no help, it was like she did not see how Jacob was acting towards her. Josh had tried to get his brother to act properly but when he heard some people from the crowd calling for him to replace Aria with a woman who could bear a living son, his thoughts drifted.

Lily never knew that people could change so quickly. That people who once loved Aria, that cheered for her and wished her health, now wanted her to be disposed. Marrying the spare heir had its benefits, whole people may care that she did not have a son it would not be vital.

At least there was one good thing about marrying Jacob.

* * *

_October 20__th__ 1690, Mid Morning_

Freddy had been given specific instructions by the King, though he didn't really want to do it. There were other, better, people to do this task that it made no sense that Phil should call upon him. Aria should do this, if not the King himself.

But he was loyal and obedient, so he would carry out the orders without voicing his concerns.

Walking into the Lady Lily's chambers he noticed that two of Aria's attendants were there, as well as the two girls that were selected to be Lily's companions. Aria, it appeared, was still with her husband in the nursery.

"My Lord, what reason is there behind the honor of seeing you?" Freddy gave her a small smile.

"I have a message from the King, that I have been told to tell you alone." Lily nodded and waved the other females out. When he heard the door close he took a step closer. "My Lady, you will be examined tomorrow morning to ensure that the match has been consummated." She stared at him.

"May I ask why?"

"There is reason to believe that the women who marry into this family tend to want to hold off on doing the final binding." The teenager stood.

"And so I am to be humiliated because other women, whom I don't know, wished to know their husbands better before having sex with them?"

"I wouldn't say you do not know any of them." Lily sighed, and moved to the window.

"I guess Aria and I think alike then, we were always close like sisters. When we were little we used to pretend that we were. Mary had Elizabeth, Aria and I needed someone too. She barely spoke last night, how bad is her situation?"

"This is not something to discuss on the day of your wedding." She turned to face him, her eyes narrowed.

"No, it is. I know, through my cousin's letters that her husband would never set her aside. Rather he would renounce his claim to the throne if the lack of a son became an issue. I need to know what my chance is at becoming Queen, I need to know so I can prepare myself mentally for a case when I too, do not bear a living son and what that would mean for me and any daughters I should have." Freddy bowed his head.

"Your cousin is still young. We will know more in a few years. But the doctors have no reason to believe that the stillbirth had any negative effect on her fertility."

"I am glad to hear that."

"I shall leave you, so that you can finish preparing for the ceremony." She gave him an unfelt smile.

* * *

_October 20__th__ 1690, Evening_

He did not want to do this. Had his father not threatened to kill him for refusing, Jacob would have left the palace grounds to avoid the wedding. His chance to flee was gone now, his only option was to do what was expected of him.

Jacob had come to the conclusion that the sooner that he got Lily pregnant the sooner he could find comfort in the arms of a mistress. Josh and his disapproved, but let them try living with Lily. Surely she could drive any man, no matter his morals, to find another bed to sleep in.

Stealing himself for the inevitable horror, Jacob walked into his wife's bedroom. She was already in the bed, with Aria standing at her side. In silence he took his place in the bed, with his brother standing to his side. He bowed his head as the priest spoke, and as he raised it again he saw that the man of faith was the last person to leave them.

"Before we do anything, I want you to promise something." Jacob looked at Lily.

"Oh? And what must I promise?" He lifted an eyebrow. She sighed.

"If you do take a mistress, or rather, when you do, she will not be one of mine, or Aria's ladies in waiting. And you will do your best to be discrete."

"And if I do those two things you will say nothing."

"There is one more condition. You will not acknowledge any bastard you may father, even if it is a son and I have given you only daughters."

"You are trying to tell me how to raise my own children?"

"I am giving you license to fuck whomever you wish, and what I am asking of you in return is nothing compared to what it should be." He leaned his head back.

"How about this, I can acknowledge them if I wish, but I will keep them from court and out of your face."

"Nor will you promote their advancement. They will remain bastards, with no titles, nothing gained from having you as their father."

"You are trying to make it so no woman will come after me, knowing that they will gain nothing." She crossed her arms.

"If that is what it causes, then good. But that was not my intent." He turned his head to look at her.

"Fine. We have a deal."

"Fine."


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: Thanks to fiona91, Kellyannk308, and Chewie-Fan for their reviews.

I apologize for the delay, forgive me?

Please enjoy.

* * *

_October 21__st__, 1690 Mid-Afternoon_

Aria walked through the garden with her arm linked with her cousin's. She had made sure that the attendants gave them a wide berth, in order to let Lily rant without being overheard. But her cousin wasn't saying anything. How was Aria supposed to help her if she remained silent?

"Are you feeling unwell?" Lily glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"I am feeling abandoned. He let me get married even knowing that my betrothed was an ass. What type of father does that?" Aria pulled Lily closer.

"As was once said to me, our status is one of privilege, and with that comes obligations. We are not able to love just for its sake. We love who we are told to." Lily broke away from her.

"This is not the life I want." With long strides Lily put distance between them before turning around.

"Then what do you want? Do you want to be a beggar on the street or to work in the field without any certainty of your next meal?" For a few seconds Lily didn't respond, her eyes beginning to tear.

"I want a choice, is that so terrible? Men can decide for themselves, but women? They think we are inferior, that we need to be guided." Aria bowed her head.

"The world has always been like this. We are only two, what can we do?" Lily took a step towards her.

"You are going to be a Queen. You will have power, you will be able to change things."

"How?"

"Let Anna choose her own husband, do not demand of her what was demanded of us." Though she wanted to agree with her cousin, Aria shook her head.

"Conila needs allies, and on her birthday the betrothal agreement with Timbat will be signed."

"You say you want to free women for being cattle, and yet you continue the problem."

"As you said, I will be a Queen, my daughter a Princess, I must do what is best for the country not for myself, not even for women as a whole. I am sorry that Jacob is not who you want to be with, and I am sorry that he is behaving like an ass, but those are things I cannot change, even if I was Queen." Lily frowned at her.

"Then what good are you?" Aria watched her cousin storm off, her attendants quickly following after her.

* * *

_October 31__st__, 1690, Late Morning_

He knew that the members of his council thought he was crazy, and maybe he was. A toddler had no place being at a meeting but Phil had decided to bring Anna anyway. She was going to be a Queen one day, it was better to start her training early. And, if Aria should fail to have a son, Anna would become Queen of Conila and therefore needed to know how to govern it.

Granted, she was only one so she wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, or understand it. Phil didn't care.

Josh had smiled when he had proposed the idea that morning, saying that he wouldn't mind spending more time with his daughter, but also expressing his concern about how she would behave.

After fifteen minutes of sitting on his lap Anna began to get bored, so without a word Josh stood and picked her up. Walking around the room, his son mad sure to both entertain the child and pay attention to the meeting.

The other men didn't find it as amusing as Phil did. Though, if it was a Prince instead of a Princess their tune might have been different.

Why couldn't they see how charming and smart his granddaughter was? How could they not see that, even if she was so young, she would one day make a great ruler, whether it was Conila or TImbat was to be determined later. Just because he prayed the Josh would father a son didn't mean that he was worried if his son did not.

Most of the men sitting at the table with him would not have agreed with that thought. In the case where Aria did not have a son, they would advocate that either Josh set her aside, or that Jacob's eldest son, should have any legitimate ones, become heir to the throne. If Phil was still alive when those proposals were made he would refuse them both outright.

Even if Nohwelena did not have a problem with the idea of Lily's son becoming King, Phil couldn't allow it. Nor would he let Aria be pushed aside as if she was at fault for the lack of a son.

But those things didn't matter at the moment. Josh and Aria were still capable of having children; it was only a matter of time.

* * *

_January 8__th__, 1691, Evening_

His wife wouldn't look at him as he undressed and then got into the bed beside her. Her eyes seemed to be far away and for a second he didn't want to disturb her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am not." Lily's voice was soft.

"Have you spoken to a physician?" She shook her head, and Jacob frowned. "Why not?" It would be like her to go out of her way to get ill.

"Because he would not have helped me." Still, she didn't look at him. Though they spent every night together, when she wasn't on her courses, they spent almost no time with each other otherwise. In the mornings he would get out the palace to hunt, or just to ride for awhile and in the afternoon she would be with her cousin.

One of these days his father was going to send them away and force them to interact with one another. God, he loathed that day when it came.

"You have been to the chapel then?" Again she shook her head. "Well if God cannot help you I suppose no one will be able to, shall I start the funeral arrangements?"

"You might want to, since the illness I have killed your mother." Jacob ignored the fact that she had insulted him, instead he focused on the meaning behind it. He was going to be a father.

"Are you sure?"

"The midwife confirmed it this morning." Without thinking he reached out and placed a hand on her stomach.

"A child. We shall wait another month and then announce it to the court, just to be safe."

"Remember our deal." Lily didn't wait for a reply before turning onto her side and blowing out the candle on her nightstand.


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know that it has been a really long time since I last updated. A mix of school work, graduate school applications and writers block hit me all at once. I had had most of this written for a while but couldn't seem to be able to finish it. I apologize.

Thanks to , , and Kellyannk308 for their reviews.

To , if you go back to chapter 83, it contains Anna's birth.

Please Enjoy

* * *

_May 18th 1691, Early Afternoon_

It had been four months since they were allowed to resume their connubial duties, and Aria showed no signs of being pregnant. Some of the physicians had warned them that conceiving might take longer than it had previously, but how long?

Josh kept telling himself that the loss of their son had weakened her body somewhat, but that given enough time there would be another son in the nursery. He just didn't think that it might be his brother's son.

Lily had entered her confinement two weeks earlier, at the insistence of her husband. Jacob was doing all he could do ensure that the child his wife carried was born alive and healthy. And Josh could only imagine how insufferable his brother was going to be if his first born happened to be male.

Looking out the window he watched as Aria carried Anna through the gardens. His daughter pointed at one of the trees so Aria placed her on the ground, making sure that the girl's governess was there to hold the toddlers hand, before climbing the first few branches of the tree. The window was slightly open so he could hear his daughter laugh in delight. If Jon had lived he could have been watching both of his children, instead of the one.

What had they done wrong? Why was such a precious child taken from them?

Aria was further down the garden path when his eyes refocused. Even though she promised him that she was alright, he knew that she was lying. He knew how she cringed a little whenever someone spoke of her cousin's pregnancy. Neither of them would ever wish ill on their future niece or nephew, but that didn't mean that they wanted to be reminded at every turn that Jacob might be the one that gave the King his first grandson.

It was unfair. And even if it was wrong, Josh prayed everyday that Lily had a daughter.

* * *

_ May 31st, 1691 Afternoon_

Edgar would never pray for a grandson openly in front of his brother. Even though Norman told him that it didn't matter what gender the child Lily had was, Edgar couldn't help but feel guilty. Really, it made no sense.

Why should he feel bad about something that wasn't even in his control? If God wanted to bless his daughter with a son, then that was His will. But then why Lily and not Aria? One wasn't better than the other. And out of the two Princes, Josh was the better.

Sig just wanted there to be a male offspring from his bloodline. To him, it did not matter which grand nephew inherited the Conilian throne, just as long as one of them did. As the plans stood now, Anna was set to become the future Queen of TImbat. And while her connection to Nohwelena was a stretch, it was still there. There was no question that Aria's daughter would do all she could to ally herself with her mother's home.

Sometimes as he slept he dreamed of Aria crying as she watched her cousin's son entrusted with the throne. When she noticed Edgar watching her, her eyes would narrow. And in a quiet voice she would say, "You prayed for my downfall. You prayed for my daughter to become illegitimate. I will have vengeance." Then he would wake up.

But even awake he remembered how anger-filled her eyes looked. Was praying for a grandson really going to harm Aria? Would anyone really promote the boy as the heir, even above the true daughter of a King? Because Josh would become King, not Jacob. And while it might be the law here that daughters could not inherit the throne, Phil had passed a law that made it clear that Anna was heir after Josh, unless she had a brother.

The next time he went to the chapel, on top of praying from a healthy grandson, he would pray that Aria would soon be blessed with a son as well. That, before Josh ever had to take charge of Conila, he had a son to follow after him.

* * *

_June __25__th__, __1691 __Morning_

Lily was grateful that Aria had agreed to stay with her during the delivery, she wasn't sure she would have been able to do it without her. From the moment her cousin reached her side, Aria had whispered comforts to her. Small as they were, those words were what kept her mind off of the pain.

When it was announced that she had delivered a son she had turned to Aria to apologize, but the words stuck in her throat. If she hadn't known Aria at all she would have thought she was overjoyed at the news, and surely some part of her cousin was. But the rest, hidden deep below the surface was heartbroken.

Just a year ago Aria had lost her own son. A boy that would have quieted the whispers that Aria was unfit to be Queen. Now, Lily feared, those whispers would only increase. Aria must have been reading her thoughts because it was then that she took her leave. Lily hadn't even been able to ask her to be his Godmother.

Her attendants cleaned her, and changed the sheets before returning her to the bed. Jacob entered the moment that their son was placed in her arms. From the look on his face he already knew the baby's gender.

"I always knew I would have a son before my brother." Lily frowned at his ill though-out joke, he didn't notice. "I know that you can't name after the living, so Jonah. Our son shall be named Jonah." She nodded.


	92. Chapter 92

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know it is late, again. I can't anticipate when I will have time to finish this, but my hope is that by May it will all be done. Everything is planned out and just needs to be written.

Thanks to fiona91 and Kellyannk308 for their reviews.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_September 14th, 1691 Afternoon_

The moments of deceit were subtle, barely noticeable to most experienced courtiers. But as King, Phil was able to spot these seeds of rebellion without trying. The first few times they happened Phil wanted to believe that he was mistaken, that no one would dare to even think of such acts. He was wrong, and soon more people would join in.

His people were showing greater deference to his youngest son than to Joshua. They seemed to think that since Jacob had produced a son first, that he was therefore going to be placed at the head of succession. What fools those people were, if they thought that. Who were they to even consider telling their sovereign what to do?

What was worse was that Aria was seeing these acts and was forced to remain silent. For if she spoke out she would be labeled jealous, unsupportive of her own blood. How could she be Queen if she sought to avenge herself against her own cousin?

No, Aria bringing this up would be a disaster.

Nodding across the room Phil did his best to express his own frustrations at the turn of events. The smile she returned held her defeat. As the days passed and her womb remained empty he could see her pulling deeper into herself. She was failing in her chief duty. And while Anna was a perfect child, she was just a girl and most people would never dream of seeing her as Queen when a male heir could be had.

Members of his council were beginning to mutter about changing the line of succession. Lord Derrick was the loudest of these men, granted their requests were always carefully veiled in other terms. And it seemed like Jacob was encouraging it. Freddy would often report that Jacob was meeting with Derrick at night, away from other prying eyes. From what could be deduced, the men were going to wait a few more months before making a more brazen request.

Phil only hoped that by then Aria was pregnant.

* * *

_May 23__rd__ 1692, Afternoon_

Matt watched as Aria took a seat on the bench before he sat down besides her. He had returned to Conila a week before, after spending a little over a month back home. While there Norman had asked him to make sure that Aria was alright. Her letters to her father had become fewer, something that no one ever expected to happen.

Sitting beside her he could tell why. She had aged in the past year, her youthful air was gone. And her eyes seemed hard, distant to almost everyone that spoke to her. Lily had confided in him that since Jonah's birth Aria had taken a step back in their sisterly relationship. It didn't help matters that there were rumors going around that Lily was pregnant again.

"What have I done to displease God?" Matt looked at the teenager.

"What makes you say that?"

"It has been over a year since Josh and I resumed our connubial duties, and I have yet to fall pregnant. Even a miscarriage would at least show that there was hope for another child."

"Your last birth was difficult-"

"But it wasn't, not really. So I must have offended God. But how? I pray everyday, I follow His eternal wisdom and still He denies me a son. Lily and Elizabeth both had healthy boys. Why was mine taken from me?" Matt didn't know how to respond. "Josh keeps telling me that it isn't my fault, that we are still young so we have time. I don't know if he believes that anymore."

They remained silent for awhile. It was strange to think that someone who usually appeared stronger, was filled with such doubt. When one of her ladies had tried to poison her, Aria had reacted in a manner that befitted a long tenured Queen. But she was a child, could he really expect her to put on a strong face at all times?

* * *

_July 3__rd__, 1692, Morning_

Hannah held her mistress' hair back as the other woman emptied the contents of her stomach into a small basin. It was the third day in a row that such a scene had occurred, but no one mentioned the possibility of a pregnancy. Princess Aria would call for a midwife when she was ready, and not a moment before.

After rinsing out of her mouth Aria motioned for Hannah to help her get dressed. "Tell me about Lord Derrick, what have the servants heard?" The Princess kept her voice low so only her attendants could hear.

"He meets with Prince Jacob at least twice a week, it is said that they plan on pushing for a change in succession." Hannah frowned as she spoke.

"The people have lost faith in me then."

"Your Highness, do not fear. The King will never consent to it." Aria reached out and grabbed her hand.

"But if some grave misfortune should befall the King, how much of the country will rise up to champion Jacob's rights? He is the one with the son." She had never seen the Princess's eyes so clouded with panic.

"You have nothing to fear. Prince Joshua has more support by far, a rebellion against his claim would be foolish." Leah chimed in as she arranged Aria's hair. "Besides, the King is well, and so are you." For a moment Aria's eyes lit up.

"It could just be a passing illness, and not the thing we all pray it is." Hannah noticed Eleanor roll her eyes in jest.

"Without a fever, or any other symptoms of a sickness?" Eleanor placed a tiara on Aria's head.

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Taking a deep breath their mistress stood. "Let us go see my daughter."


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Kellyannk308 for the review.

I know this is late, but I hope the fact that there are two chapters makes up for it.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_July 3rd, 1692 Afternoon_

Aria watched Anna wander around the nursery. Lily was sitting next to her on the couch, Jonah on her lap. The boy was the image of his father; if she had not been there for the birth Aria would not have believed that Lily was his mother. It still hurt to think that her cousin had succeeded where she had failed.

From outside the door she heard the heralding of Jacob's approach. Aria wanted to leave, but the nursery brought her joy, there was no way that even he could ruin that feeling. When he entered he went straight to Jonah, ignoring the females in the room.

"How is my boy?" Jonah smiled. Aria turned her attention to her daughter, trying to get the picture of a father holding his son out of her mind.

"Anna." She motioned for the little girl to come sit with her, and her daughter responded happily.

"Mama." Anna rested her head on Aria's shoulder.

"My Princess." She would be content to stay like that forever, just holding her daughter.

"And how are you today, sister?" Blinking, she looked at Jacob. While trying to put her thoughts together her daughter answered for her.

"Mama is sick."

"Oh? You are feeling better I hope?" Aria could see him start to move Jonah away.

"I am. I feel much better now." Jacob nodded sharply and turned away from her; allowing Aria to attempt to forget that he was there.

* * *

_July 24__th__, 1692 Morning_

Josh squeezed Aria's hand as they walked through the hallways after their visit with Anna. Most people would think that seeing his daughter everyday would drill in the fact that he did not have a son thus upsetting him. And while that might be true for most men in his position, seeing his daughter gave him comfort.

He knew that, if need be, Anna would make a great Queen for Conila.

She was still so young, only really having two to three word utterances, but he knew that she was smart. And he would be able to teach her himself. It was true that there had never been a natural born Queen of Conila, but that didn't mean that there could never be. Sometimes when he prayed he got the feeling that God wanted the world to see that women were equal to men in terms of intelligence and that was why He only sent Josh a healthy girl.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed Freddy motioning for him and Aria to follow him. In silence they walked to a small room off the hallway, closing the door behind them to get some privacy.

"Your Highnesses, I have some news that the King wishes you to know urgently." Aria tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Is everything alright?" The other man shook his head.

"I am afraid that some members of the King's council plan to put forth a bill that would place Jonah ahead of Anna in the line of succession."

"On what grounds?" Josh pulled Aria closer.

"Based on their gender."

"When are they proposing this atrocity?" Aria asked softly.

"Now." Without a warning Aria pulled away from him and Josh watched her hurry out of the room. After a moment he started after her. It came as no surprise when they arrived at his father's board room. The three of them were permitted entrance in silence. His father smiled gratefully when he saw them, and as the others in to room rose in greeting.

"Do you have something you wish to say Aria?" Phil said while motioning for the council members to sit.

"If you give me leave Your Majesty, I have much to say on the topic concerning my daughter's place in the succession."

"Speak then, I will be glad to hear your input." Josh locked eyes with his father. "And when you are done maybe my eldest son will wish to add something."

Though the floor was hers', at first his wife said nothing. Instead her eyes scanned the faces of the men she probably now considered her enemies. This bill was sudden, unprompted, introduced in such secrecy that Josh couldn't help but feel that they had hoped that he and Aria would never know. That if they could somehow keep the two of them unaware then his father would be more willing to pass it.

"My dear Lords, I am disappointed. What you are asking, is insulting to the Prince, my husband and to myself. Our daughter is not yet three, we are still young and you wish to change the order of succession now. Based on what? That I have only borne a daughter? That I have not been pregnant in almost two years? Please I wish to know how your minds work."

"Conila cannot be ruled by a woman, no matter her claim." An Earl named Derrick offered. His father had mentioned Derrick briefly to him, that the man might be conspiring with Jacob. Josh hadn't wanted to believe it, but looking at Aria it seemed as though she knew this was going to happen.

"And who are you to decide such things? Was your family not, until your father gained favor, mere farmers? Who are any of you to decide something that only a King should."

"But women-"

"Women what, My Lord? Are inferior? Says who? You?" Aria stood straighter. "This is a matter that only the King should concern himself with."

"Your own Uncle would not name any of his daughters as his heir, instead he chose a nephew. Prince Jacob's son has a better claim to the Conilian throne then your cousin does to the one in Nohwelena."

"But this isn't Nohwelena, and my Uncle is not King." Josh saw her start to smile. "And My Lords, I am with child."

* * *

_August 29__th__, 1692 Evening_

Jacob watched as his brother and his sister-in-law danced, smiles large and proud on their faces. They had every reason to be happy, but he could not bring himself to share in their joy. It didn't matter that Lily was pregnant and was due to deliver their second son, because he was sure it was another son, sometime in December. His wife however was ecstatic,

Aria wasn't showing yet, and wouldn't start to for a few more months but when she did begin to everything was going to change. The support he had gained from Jonah's birth was going to disappear. Josh was going to become King, and when Josh's son was born that child would be heir to the throne.

His chance at fathering a King was gone. Even if Aria lost the child she would have proved herself capable of conceiving, therefore no one on the council would be on his side of the matter. With this pregnancy Jacob had lost.

As always Josh won.

Scanning the room his eyes fell upon Aria's new lady-in-waiting, Laura. She was a pretty girl, and he was sure he could have fun with her. Standing he decided to ask her to dance.


	94. Chapter 94

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_November 3rd, 1692 Afternoon_

Lily hated being in confinement. It was the worst part of being pregnant. She was shut off from the rest of court, only allowed to see family and the ladies that attended her. Jacob would only let their son visit for an hour each morning. He said that it was bad for the boy to be in such a closed environment.

Jacob ate breakfast with her every morning, but after that she did not see him. One of her ladies had confided that he was seeing some girl, but that the girl's identity was unknown.

How could he do that to her? She knew that he did not love her, but did he hate her that much to flaunt his affairs? She had given him a son, and in a few weeks she could be presenting him with another one.

She had done all that was required of her, and still she could see the dislike in her husband's eyes. How he preferred to speak with other women over her. Lily had the same temper that all the members of her family did, eventually it would be unleashed here.

Eventually Jacob would be on the receiving end of it. He may think that he had seen her temper, but he had no clue. As soon as she was delivered she was going to ask the King if she and her two children could leave court. Though she would probably wait until Aria had given birth, but after that Lily saw no reason to remain.

The further away from her husband that she was, the better.

* * *

_November 30th, 1692 Evening_

Aria smiled as she felt the child in her womb kick. Walking through the corridors she noticed people bowing in a more respectful manner than they had in months. All of this because she was pregnant. It was strange how people thought.

But even if they still treated with little deference, it wouldn't matter. All that Aria cared about was the feeling of her child move within her. She had missed the feeling greatly. And the memory of seeing Josh's eyes lighting up the first time he felt a kick still made her smile.

Continuing her walk back to her chambers she heard a sound coming from one of the small hallways leading off of the one she was using. Curious she turned her head. For a moment she wished she hadn't.

As was fair, Aria had given Laura the night off, like she did with her other attendants on various nights. She was foolish to think that the young girl that Josh had placed in her service wasn't as nonsensical as she had first appeared.

After she was further down the corridor Aria motioned for Hannah to come closer. "You room with her, yes?" The attendant nodded. "Good, go fetch a servant and tell them to pack her things at once. When that is done return to my chambers."

"Your Highness." Hannah curtsied and was off.

"Leah, go to the King and tell him that I am removing Mistress Laura from my household immediately. Then bring the girl to me."

"Yes, Your Highness." Aria glanced at Eleanor.

"You have something to say? Please speak, I wish to know."

"My Lady, what is your cousin going to think?"

"If God is good then Lily will never know."

They arrived at her chamber and Aria took a seat on the couch near the fire. Eleanor took her place next to Aria. It wasn't long before Hannah returned, her eyes filled with pity. With a gentle sweep of her hand Aria bid the other woman to take a place on a chair by the door.

The three waiting in silence for Leah to return with Laura, but when they appeared the three of them made no sign that they cared. Leah walked silently to Aria's side, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"The King gives his full consent, do as you wish." Aria nodded, and turned her eyes on Laura.

"All of my Ladies are told the rules they must follow in order to stay in my service. You have broken one. I will not have a whore in my household. You have until nightfall to return to your family's country home. You would be wise to never step foot at court again, as long as I am alive."

"Your Highness, your words are too harsh." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And you presume to tell me what words to speak then?" Laura looked straight into her eyes.

"I will not have anyone, royal blood in their veins or not, speak to me like that."

"You go too far Laura." Hannah hissed from her spot.

"I pray you never have a living son, and that your daughter never sit on the throne. Prince Jacob's son is more worthy of being King than your daughter being Queen." Aria said nothing as Hannah grabbed the other girl's arm and dragged her into the hallway.

She couldn't help but wonder, how many others never wanted her to have a son?

* * *

_November 30__th__ 1692, Evening_

Jacob was surprised to find his sister-in-law reading by the fire when he arrived at her chambers. Laura had come running to him, complaining that Aria had dismissed her for being his mistress, even though he had promised that Laura would not be punished for it. Aria had made a liar out of him, and was sending away his mistress, that wasn't something she had the power to do.

So, when he his eyes were met with the sight of Aria not caring that she had dismissed one of her attendants, something inside him clicked.

"Who are you, to send someone away from court?" Aria didn't respond right away, closing her book before she looked up at him.

"I am the Princess of Opilio, and I will be Queen one day. Therefore I am your better, you cannot question me." Her grey eyes were hard, and narrowed, daring him to push her further.

"You are not even the daughter of a King. By virtue of blood, I am your better. You should bow down to me."

"But you are nothing but a second son, so you are nothing of consequence."

"So your father is nothing of consequence then?" He watched her get to her feet, her stomach arching outward with the signal of her victory.

"My father never tried to move me up in the succession. He knows his place. Besides, he is a war hero, what are you? Just a spoiled little boy upset at the fact that he is not getting his way." Jacob took a step towards her.

"You whore. I know you wanted to be with that boy back in Nohwelena. You almost ran back. You are no better than me."

"Jake has nothing to do with anything. I have never slept with anyone other than my husband. You on the other hand will sleep with any female that catches your fancy." Reaching out, he grabbed her upper arm. He could hear her attendants gasp, one even left the room to retrieve a guard.

"You will not interfere with my mistress's again."

"Then do not make whores of mine, or my cousin's attendants." He pushed her away from him, causing her to fall back onto the couch. Jacob didn't see her try to get back to her feet, since he was already heading to the door, but he did hear her groan in pain before the door closed behind him.


	95. Chapter 95

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to fiona91 for the review.

I apologize for the delay, exams and projects have taken over my life.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_December 1, 1692 Early Morning_

Josh held his wife's hand in silence as the physician told them about how close Aria had come to losing the child she carried. That she was beyond lucky to not have been forced to deliver. But, to be safe, she would be forced to remain on bed rest during the remaining months of her pregnancy. She was not due until February, it would be a long three months.

Just beyond the physician two of Aria attendants were folding bloody sheets, which would be taken someplace to be burned. Both of the women were pale, and wore long, tired faces. When he had first arrived to his wife's chambers after being told of the situation she was in, he had asked what had been the cause.

It should've come as no surprise to him that Jacob was involved. Not when his younger brother had gone from the expected father of the next King, to what he had been before, just a second son, a spare.

Aria didn't speak a word during the whole ordeal, and didn't put up a fuss when the doctors pushed a sleeping tonic on her. In a way she seemed relieved to be given a reprieve from the real world. After he was sure that she was asleep, Josh stood and made his way into the corridor.

His father was waiting for him, Freddy at his side.

"Is she going to be alright?" His father spoke softly. Josh nodded.

"The physicians say that if she is still pregnant by the end of the week, then the danger has passed. Still, they will keep her in bed until she is delivered."

"I am glad to hear that." A maid left Aria's room, holding one of the bloody sheets, Josh's face darkened.

"I am sending him away. He will be gone by sunup." For a moment his father didn't say anything.

"Lily is close to giving birth, after that-"

"No. He is leaving today, and I am sure Lily will be glad of it." The two men locked eyes.

"Fine. I shall deliver the news to him. Why don't you get some rest? Move a cot into Aria's rooms, stay at her side." Josh didn't want to agree, he wanted to be the one to throw his brother out, to be able to get his revenge, but he eventually nodded.

Without a word he turned around and reentered his wife's chambers, ordered one of the servants to fetch a cot, and took his place back at her side. Her skin was so pale it reminded him of when she had gotten sick a few months after they had married. Gently he took one of her hands, it was cool.

If their child survived, it would be a miracle. If it did not, Josh could not be held responsible for what he did to his brother.

* * *

_December 1__st__, 1692 Early Morning_

Phil took his time making his way to his younger son's room. He didn't want to send Jacob away, but what choice did he have? Joshua was determined to see his brother gone, regardless of Lily's pregnancy. If he wasn't the one that sent Jacob away, Joshua would, and the fight that would ensue would be ugly.

Freddy walked a few paces behind him and though his was silent, Phil could hear the questions that were floating around in the other man's head. Where were they going to send Jacob was the biggest issue? If the palace he was order to was too close, Josh would be angry, but if it was too far away then his son would not be able to come to court to see his newest child baptized.

With a sigh Phil stopped walking and motioned for Freddy to move closer.

"Your Majesty?"

"Have a carriage prepared, my son is going to be sent to Star House. It is four days ride from here, so that distance should appease my eldest. When you are finished, meet me in my rooms, there is another matter that needs to be addressed." Freddy bowed and then left.

Continuing his walk Phil finally reached the room he had set out to. Without warning he flung the doors open. It shouldn't have been a surprise to find his son with a mistress, but it was. The young girl blushed deeply, quickly gathered her clothes and fled. Jacob remained on the bed, unmoving.

"Father."

"Gather your things, you leave within the hour." Jacob's face contorted.

"What?"

" No, you don't have the right to speak. I am ashamed, deeply ashamed. You could have killed the child Aria is carrying. And if you did, I would not have been able to stop your brother for demanding your head on a spike. As it is, she may still lose the child, so you a better off far away from here."

"Lily is due any day-"

"You should have thought about that before you manhandled Aria." His son narrowed his eyes.

"One push does not equate manhandling."

"What happened? The two of you used to be good friends." Jacob responded with a shrug. Phil wanted to hit him, of course the boy knew the reason why. "I want to make something clear. Aria is going to be Queen upon my death and your brother's ascension to the throne. Anna will be their heir until she has a brother. Aria could only have daughters, and each one of them would come before you and your son." Phil walked forward and picked up the clothes on the floor. Throwing the fabric at his son, he turned away. "Get out of here."

Why had he been cursed with such a spiteful child? Jacob was given everything, and he was still unhappy, still jealous of Joshua. God had decreed that Jacob was not to rule Conila, it was just the way things were. Phil sighed softly, maybe things would be better if he had only fathered one living son.

* * *

_December 3__rd__ 1692, Afternoon_

Freddy had been given very specific instructions. He was to take two of Conila's fastest ships and send them to Nohwelena to bring back the Princess's father. But the weather had not been all that compliant.

Within hours of the King requesting this action snow had began to fall. It had delayed what was already going to be a longer than normal voyage for the ships. And with the seas as rough as they were, it would be a miracle if both made it back. Still, as ordered, Freddy and sent off two ships. He would wait a week, and if there was no news from them he would send an envoy across land.

The King had also made it clear that no one was to know. Phil wanted it to be a surprise; at least that was what he had said. Freddy ventured to guess that the true reason was that the King did not want to excite, or upset the Princess, who could very well lose the child in her womb.

It was bad enough that Princess Lily had gone into labor that morning. And though no one wanted to inform Aria, she had learned of it. She was ever the proper lady, speaking of how her prayers were with Lily, and how she wished to be presented with another nephew. The Crowned Prince had refused to leave his wife's side.

Once the future Queen recovered, Freddy was sure that little Anna would be spending most of her day in her mother's rooms.

It was a shame that Jacob had acted the way he had. Now the boy was going to miss the birth of his second legitimate child. Phil wasn't going to send out a messenger to call his son back, before the boy had even reached his place of temporary exile.

No matter what, it was better this way. It had to be.


	96. Chapter 96

Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Ivy Elizabeth and Chewie-Fan for their reviews.

I hope to have the next chapter posted soon.

* * *

_December 8, 1692 Morning_

Jake had been recalled to court on his father's urgent orders. He hated leaving his daughters, especially so close to the holidays, but he had no choice. No matter how much he wanted to ignore the order, his father was his father. His one consolation was that he was close enough to his manor that he could easily go back should his children need him.

Prince Edgar greeted him at the stables, the man's eyes were hard, narrowed, but his voice was pleasant, still Jake remained wary.

"Why has my father summoned me?" The Prince was silent for a moment as they walked through a corridor.

"A letter arrived from Conila this past morning." Jake felt himself become pale.

"Aria-"

"We will discuss this when we get to the council meeting."

"She is dead?" He asked in a harsh whisper as they entered the meeting room.

"No. My niece is abed, she almost lost the child she carries. Her father left on a ship at dawn." Edgar replied, whispering as well.

"I am glad you two could join us." The King said from his seat at the head of the table. Jake bowed in his direction, while Edgar just walked to his seat. "How are my granddaughters?"

"They are well Your Majesty, and growing very fast." He watched Sig give a small smile.

"As is the way with children. Now, we shall start the meeting." The members of the council nodded their heads, and Jake's father motioned for him to sit. "Good. As you are all aware my brother Norman is on his way to Conila to see his daughter. You also all know that my brother Edgar wanted to join him, but with the seas being rough, I decided I didn't want to risk losing both of my brothers at once."

"Bullshit, you should have let me gone, I haven't seen Lily in years."

"And when was the last time I have seen my last living child? We make sacrifices for the good of the country. All of us." The King banged his hand upon the table.

"Some sacrifice more than others." Edgar muttered in response. Jake watched the two brothers glare at each other.

"Your Majesty, we have other things we need to concern ourselves with." His father offered, after a minute of silence.

"Right. There is talk of war between Rosia, and Sebrok. As well as open civil war in Rosia. I have received letters from both Kings, asking for aid. I called this meeting to discuss my options. If Norman were here, his council would be wisest, but he is not." The King ran the fingers of his left hand through his thinning hair. "Council me." To Jake, his father-in-law seemed very tired.

* * *

_December 12, 1692 Evening_

Norman was led through the corridors by one of the King's advisors. The King himself was feeling slightly ill and so had taken to bed early. The sound of Norman's cane echoed in the stone halls and he was sure that Aria would hear him coming.

When they arrived at her doorway the man, Freddy, told the guards to admit Norman, bowed and then left. The two sentries inclined their heads as they opened the door without announcing him. Hesitantly he took a step inside.

The outer sitting chamber was well lit, two young women that Norman somewhat recognized, stood upon seeing him.

"Your Grace." They muttered as one, curtseying.

Slowly he inclined his head. "Is my daughter awake?" He lowered his voice, and leaned on his cane for support.

"She is with His Highness. I am sure she will be glad to see you." One of the girls said, before motioning towards the closed door that led to Aria's bed chamber. With great care he walked to the door, pausing briefly before opening the door and stepping into the room.

He knew that Aria was still pregnant, but he wasn't told how she was fairing otherwise. For all he knew Aria was ill, or at least looked it. But when he opened the doors and peered inside his lips turned upward.

She looked well, more than well. Even under the blanket Norman could see the bump of her stomach. And her face, though pale, was without any signs of distress or illness. He muttered a quick prayer of thanks before walking further into the room.

Aria was leaning against Josh as the boy read something to her, his free hand resting on her abdomen. Norman stood still for a moment before coughing softly. The eyes of the young couple raised immediately to him.

"Papa." Aria made a move to stand but Josh held her back.

"My beautiful child." Norman made quick work of reaching her side. He leaned down, kissed her forehead before hugging her. He had missed her so much.

"I shall leave the two of you to catch up." Josh spoke gently.

"You don't need to do that Your Highness." Norman replied, pulling away from his daughter. His son-in-law shook his head.

"It has been a long time since the two of you have seen each other." Josh turned to his wife. "I will be back later." When Josh was gone Aria motioned for Norman to take a seat, which he did gladly.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes stayed on her face, trying to determine the answer for himself; for though she looked well, it was known that not all illnesses showed signs of their effects.

"I am well papa, considering." Their grey eyes locked. Suddenly there was a light behind her eyes. Without a word she reached out, grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump. At first he felt nothing, but then, ever so faintly he felt the child in her womb kick. "I am reassured every time I feel him move."

"Him?"

"Yes. I know this one is a boy, I just do. Josh keeps telling me that even if it is another daughter he will be glad. But I know he wants a son, a living son. With Jacob now having two it is of the upmost importance that Josh has one as well."

"You should not worry, you have years to deliver a son." Norman noticed a slight frown on his daughter's face.

"I don't know. The King isn't doing well. And I fear what may happen if Josh ascends to the throne without a male heir."

* * *

_December 13__th__ 1692, Afternoon_

Lily wasn't completely sure that it was a good thing that her husband had not been called back to see his son, their Edward. Even he deserved to be introduced to the children he fathered. However she was not going to complain. The time she was allowed without having to deal with Jacob was precious. As soon as Aria was delivered Lily knew that Jacob would be recalled.

Still, she had a few more months for herself. Time which she could spend with her sons without it being interrupted by their father, and time when she didn't have to turn a blind eye to his affairs. If Jacob had been anything like his brother then Lily was sure that by this point in their marriage she would love him. But the only thing she felt for the man that she had married was an irritated indifference, only grateful for him because he had fathered her children.

And if nothing else, Jacob was a good father. Though she suspected that if Jonah had been a girl things would be different. He was not his brother, who showered attention on little Anna. No, her husband was obsessed with having sons. Maybe now he would want a daughter, but that would require Lily to be willing.

She had given him two sons, both appeared to be healthy. She would not give him more children until the time came that he showed her respect. When he stopped his affairs she would supply him with more children.

From outside of her bedchamber she could hear the herald calling out her uncle's name. As the sound of his footsteps drew nearer she stood, waving for one of her attendants to open the door to her room before her uncle needed to knock.

Norman seemed older than she remembered him being, his normally blond beard held patches of grey. And his limp seemed worse, but that could be in her mind. They had all been so glad that he had lived, that his limp seemed like nothing.

"Your Highness." He bowed his head at her.

"Your Grace, uncle, I am glad to see you." They embraced each other for a moment before she motioned for him to sit at the table, where she had some food laid out.

"It does my heart good to see you fairing so well. You are like a sister to Aria, and in a way, like another daughter to me." One of her ladies poured her uncle some tea and then withdrew to the outer room.

"How is my father?"

"Edgar is the same as he always is. He wanted to come, but Sig wouldn't allow it. Your mother, I am sad to say, is not doing well." Lily nodded, she had been told as much in the last letter she had gotten from her brother James.

"I pray for her every day."

"We all do. Your mother is a good woman." She locked eyes with her uncle.

"I hear there is talk of war, between Rosia and Sebrok. Has my uncle decided on a course of action?"

"Not that I know of. But the King of Sebrok has a daughter about the same age as your brother Henry. It is a good match for her, allowing her to become sister to a King in time, and if James fails in providing a male heir, she may become the mother of a King. Though I am not sure if Sig will consent to the match."

"My brother never wanted to become heir to the throne." Norman leaned back in his chair.

"But he is. I disagree with my brother, I think that Mary would've made a great queen. That isn't what happened. Mary is dead, and no girl can inherit the throne ahead of a male heir."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Lily knew her uncle was lying, she just couldn't prove it. "Luckily, the same can't be said about Conila. Even if Aria only has daughters, her child will inherit the throne." He looked at her, and then glanced at the cradle at the far end of the room.

"Yes, and the people will celebrate. They love her here." Lily had to stop herself from frowning. Though she loved Aria, and though she hated her husband for his attempt at displacing Anna, she couldn't help be feel disappointed that her Jonah wouldn't become King.


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I apologize for the delay, Grad school stuff took over this summer.

* * *

_December 31__st__, 1692_

Phil smiled as he watched Josh dance with Lily. It was his daughter-in-law's first major feast since she left confinement. For the most part he was sure that the girl would rather be in her chambers with her sons, but no one had the liberty to do all that they wanted. Not even a King could do all that he desired.

It was wrong that Jacob had to be kept away from court. But it was for the boy's own good. It was bad enough that his son already had sired one bastard, albeit unknowingly, Jacob couldn't afford to father another one. With the way Josh felt about his younger brother, Phil wouldn't be surprised if his oldest son's temporary hatred of Jacob turned into something more permanent if it was revealed that Jacob had fathered an illegitimate child.

As it was, Josh's feelings would only be tempered by the arrival of a healthy child. Anything short of that and Phil would have to do all he could to stop Josh from demanding Jacob's execution. And if Phil should die before Josh fathered a son it would not be a stretch if Josh needed to imprison his brother and two young nephews in order to secure his reign and the prospective ascension of his daughter.

The only way to ensure that both his sons lived to see old age was, if he stayed alive long enough to see a grandson by Josh. With any luck the child Aria carried was the needed male heir. Another daughter would give the couple more time before ambitious courtiers sought to win favor with Jacob, and in turn sought to overthrow Josh.

There were times that Phil wished he had only fathered daughters. That would have meant that this country was already prepared to accept a woman as its leader. Or, if not that, then to have only had one son. If Jacob had been born a girl none of this would be an issue. Phil would not have an illegitimate grandchild, and his throne's succession order would be set.

But God did not give him a daughter, instead giving him a second son, as well as taking his beloved wife away from him.

In silence Phil crossed himself, and sent up a prayer that before he died, Aria bore a living son.

* * *

_January 12__th__, 1693 Afternoon_

Aria watched the physician leave before allowing herself a small smile. The man had assured her that, even if she were to go into labor right then, the child she had would live; that babies born even earlier had been known to survive. As such, he had decided that a midwife should always be present in her chambers, or close by should Aria start contracting.

Even with this good news, coupled with the fact that she was doing well and the child in her belly kicked often, she was still not allowed out of bed. After so many weeks of restricted movement she doubted that she would be able to walk far. She had asked if she would be allowed to be carried around the garden in a chair that was carried by four strong men to make sure she didn't fall. The answer had been a simple no, that it wasn't healthy for her at this stage of her pregnancy, and that the weather wouldn't allow it.

The door to her bedchamber opened and her father and Josh entered. By the look on both their faces the physician had told them what she had been told. Josh was at her side in moments, kissing her forehead before gently rubbing her stomach. Her father hung back a little.

"This is the best news I have heard in a while." Josh said softly, as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes. In a month our son will be born, and all things will be well." As if to confirm what she said, the baby inside of her kicked.

"Even if it is a daughter, I believe things will be fine." Aria raised an eyebrow at her husband's words.

There was a chance that this could be her last pregnancy, though no one would voice that concern. The child in her womb could, on its way into the world, cause her damage that rendered her incapable of bearing any more children. If Jon's birth, which had been easy in her opinion, had stopped her from getting pregnant for over a year, another easy birth could do the same.

Silently Aria grabbed onto the locket that hung around her neck. There was not a day that went by that she didn't think of the son she lost. He had been a handsome child, and had he lived, Aria believed that Jon would have looked like his father. But he had not lived, had not even come out of her womb alive.

There were countless women at court who had experienced that same thing, but their situations were different. They weren't given the task of providing an heir to the throne, or at least an heir to the heir. Aria needed a son to secure the succession. Anna would make a great Queen if called upon to do so, but no one wanted that. It was too much of a risk. Her daughter needed a brother.

The child in her womb had to be a boy, and in her heart she believed that it was. But God could have given her another girl. And if that was the case, then Aria's fight for her eldest daughter's rights had just begun.

* * *

_January 15__th__, 1693 Morning_

There were a few times since he started his reign that Sig resented being the eldest son. And though he was loathe to admit it, there were also times that he cursed his wife for her inability to give him a son. But it didn't matter anymore.

In a few years, a decade at the most, James would become King. His youngest brother's son would inherit the throne and Sig would be known as the first monarch in over five hundred years that had not produced a living son. Part of him was ashamed that that would be his legacy. He had spent his years as King protecting his people, keeping their lands as safe as possible. He had continued his father's work by maintaining Nohwelena's high standing in the world.

Norman would have made an excellent King, though at times his actions could be seen as soft, he would have made the army the best in the world. He would've had no choice but to remarry, to father sons. Then again, Norman might have made it so Aria would take the throne after him. While Edgar, who knew the political game and all its player better than almost everyone, would have made sure that their home stayed the best in the world.

Pondering what would happen had his brothers been King was pointless. Sig had been born and had survived infancy. His brothers had only been spares, in case the worst should happen. In a way the worst had happened, he was King but he had no son to follow him. His nephew would take over. James was a good child, smart and honorable, he would do his duty as King.

But it shouldn't have been this way. Sig's child should have been his heir.


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks to , and Chewie-Fan for the reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_January 29__th__, 1693 Afternoon_

Josh left Aria's rooms to attend a council meeting, a smile clearly plastered on his face. He had felt his child kick, and with it being probably no more than two weeks until the birth of the child Josh felt that he had every reason to be happy. This child was going to live. And even if it was another daughter a healthy child was always a blessing.

That didn't mean that Josh didn't pray that it was a boy. A son was needed, and would always be needed until one was produced. If he should remain sonless then Jacob would make a push for the throne, though his brother would deny it, if Josh ever confronted him.

The worst part wouldn't be the betrayal of his brother, no, the it would be that there would be many courtiers who would side with Jacob. There were people who were willing to disregard the natural succession in order to ensure a male took the throne. People believed that men could rule better than women.

But if God decided to only give him daughters, was He not then trying to tell the people of Conila that He wanted a woman to rule them?

The smile on his face faltered. There were men on his father's council that would side with Jacob. Men that, in the case that the child Aria carried was a girl, and that his father the King, died before Josh had a son, who would rise up in rebellion to proclaim Jacob as their King.

If his father died before Josh could give him a grandson then it would be in his best interest to formulate a plan. Troops would have to be sent to guard Jacob, troops whose loyalty Josh need not question. Jacob would not be allowed at court until he had a nephew.

It was the only way to ensure peace.

God had made Josh the eldest son, had intended for him to be King. Jacob would not change that. If his brother was foolish enough to try to claim the throne, Josh would have no choice but to kill him.

* * *

_February 4__th__ 1693, Evening_

Freddy watched the King walk about the room, a letter crumpled in his hand. For a few minutes the only sound in the room was the King's steps.

"What a damned fool. How dare he!?" His master turned to face him. "How could I have raised such an arrogant, inconsiderate child?"

"Jacob was always a stubborn child." Freddy noticed Phil frown.

"He has too little of his mother in him."

"May I ask what his letter said?" Phil smoothed out the paper, his frown deepening.

"_My dearest father_-His dearest father? When has he ever started a letter like that? He only does so now to try to soften the blow of his words. _I write to you to ask that I be allowed to return to court to greet my newest son. _ I give him that that is a fair thing to ask. However he goes on to write-_ And seeing that I was exiled for miniscule reasons that have been invented to separate me from my family._ Miniscule reasons? That boy has no sense."

"Are you going to let him return?" Freddy, tried to ignore the snarl that Phil emitted from his throat.

"He practically demands that I free him from his exile. Who is he to make demands on a King?"

"He is your son." Phil gives him a short glare before returning to his desk.

"I will ignore his letter—" Though Freddy could still hear Phil speaking, he couldn't understand him.

"Your Majesty?" He took a hesitant step forward. "Your Majesty I can't understand what you are saying."

"Freddy-" As the King turned around Freddy could see him start to stumble. He got to the older man's side before he fell completely.

"Call the physician. Get the Prince." He shouted the words as he brought Phil to his bed chamber.

The King had been fine, everything had been fine. Until it no longer was.

* * *

_February 5__th__, 1693 Early Morning_

He stood in the corner as the physicians worked on his father. Their voices quiet as they muttered between themselves trying to determine what had happened. Josh kept looking at their faces, trying to discern anything the resembled hope or relieve, but all he saw was worry.

Though it was early in his father's treatment, though there was still time for his father to get well, the look on the physician's faces made Josh feel numb. They didn't think his father would get better.

His father, a great man, a great King, lay on his bed and may never get up.

Josh looked at Freddy who stood on the other side of the room. The older man was distraught. He had been the King's advisor and known confidant since before Josh had been born. Though his father had no siblings with him, Freddy had become a brother.

What would become of Conila should his father die? What would happen to Josh if he was thrust to the throne? His father was supposed to have lived to see Josh father a son. His father deserved to see the succession secured.

Josh backed up against a wall and lowered his gaze. He could not allow the men in the room to see the tears forming in his eyes. If his father died, and he became King, his subjects could not be able to say that he was weak.

After a while one of the physicians walked over the Josh, bowing before he spoke.

"Your Highness, we fear the King shall not last much longer. We believe, though it brings us great pain, that you should prepare for the worst." Josh nodded his head at the other man but didn't reply. Instead he locked eyes with Freddy and motioned for the older man to follow him.

"What am I to do Freddy? What would my father want?" Josh asked once they were outside of his father's chambers.

"His Majesty would want you to get ready for the worst. You were always a diligent student, you will make a good King. There is a lot of your father in you."

"I am not ready to be King." Freddy rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Neither was your father. But he overcame that, and so will you. You must have faith in yourself, fore if you do not then your enemies shall conquer you."


	99. Chapter 99

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to , Chewie-Fan and Kellyannk308 for their reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_February 6__th__, 1693 Early Morning_

Norman sat in the chair closest to his daughter's bed, while the Prince sat on the edge of it by Aria's feet. The boy looked pale, with growing bags under his eyes. From what Norman had gathered the Prince barely slept, dividing his time between council meetings, Aria, and his father's bedside. He wanted to tell Josh that he should spend as much time as he could with the King, even if the dying man remained unresponsive.

When his own father had passed, Norman had been halfway across the country learning strategy. Sig had delayed his coronation until Norman could get there, but by then his father had been dead a week and everyone else had been able to deal with their grief.

There were still times that he wished that he had known his father more. King Sverre, had been a great King, with a keen mind for war. And while Sig had been the heir, and Edgar the baby, Norman had been his father's favorite. Out of the three brothers, he had been the most like their father.

"Freddy says I should recall Jacob, so he can be here to say goodbye." His daughter leaned forward, and rested on hand her husband's knee.

"It should be done, the King is his father too." He watched as Aria moved her hand from Josh's knee and cupped his cheek.

There were moments when Norman was with his daughter and son-in-law that he felt that he was intruding. Quietly he started to reach for his cane.

"Please, don't leave papa." His eyes darted to Aria's. "Really, stay. Josh has a meeting to go to, so who is going to entertain me?" He knew that she was trying to be keep her words light, but Norman noticed how Josh's frown deepened with each word Aria spoke.

Here she was speaking with her father, while the poor boy was losing his.

Life was hardly ever fair, but it was times like this that reminded Norman that life was sometimes remarkably cruel.

* * *

_February 7__th__ 1693, Late Evening_

The guard that had been sent to escort Jacob back to court was more heavily armed than he thought it would be. It shouldn't surprise him, it was rumored that he was planning to overthrow his brother should Aria deliver another daughter. As it was, that was not entirely true. Yes, he wanted to be King but he would settle for his Jonah being named as Josh's heir.

This, however, wasn't something he was going to deal with right away, not while his father was dying. It would be foolish to act so soon after the death of his father, and the crowning of his brother. Jacob had allies who believed that straight after his father's death was the right time to act. If Jacob was crowned in Josh's place then there would be no questioning whose children succeeded the throne.

But so far the only way Jacob could see himself getting crowned was if his brother was dead. And while he was prepared to do many things to make his son King, he was not willing to kill his brother. Josh was the rightful heir to the throne. The only thing that stopped Jonah from becoming the next heir were the boy's cousins.

Jacob loved Anna, and would love any niece that he had. Hell, it wasn't uncommon for cousins to marry. He could always try to convince Josh to marry Anna to Jonah and then there would be no need for the infighting.

Josh would refuse outright if that suggestion was brought to him. But if Jacob became King, if his allies worked towards that goal even while he stood back, then that was what he would do. It would appease all parties involved. Aria and Josh would see their daughter become Queen, and Jacob's son would become King.

It was the best solution, should his father die when the physicians predicted, and should Aria not bear a son. He just had to wait and see what the next few weeks held.

* * *

_February 7__th__, 1693, Late Evening_

She knelt before the alter in the large chapel in the palace, the fabric of her dark blue gown billowing out behind her. Raising her hands, Lily began to pray for the life of the King. She knew that no matter how much she pleaded to God, that the King was going to die. But it felt good to do something.

The physicians wouldn't let her see him, to say her goodbyes. It was unfair. She was, by marriage, a Princess of this realm, those men should bow to her. How was it proper that they denied her the right to bid farewell to the man who welcomed her so warmly?

The whole court was in mourning, while it would be considered uncouth to wear black since the King was not yet dead, all the courtiers wore dark colors, as close to black as they could get. The Prince's clothes wear a deep grey, not that many people saw him.

If he wasn't at his father's side, then he was in a council meeting or in Aria's rooms. There were members of the court that were slowly starting to vie for the soon to be King's attentions, trying to gain a strong footing under the new reign, yet Josh was ignoring them all, not that Lily blamed him. He had other things to worry about, things to set up so the beginning of his years as King could begin smoothly.

He had already recalled his brother to court, though no one believed that her husband will arrive in time to bid farewell to his father. No matter what Jacob had done in the past, he didn't deserve to not be at his father's side as the older man slipped away.

How could God be so cruel as to take such a good man away from Conila, from them all?


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to pece87, , and Chewie-fan for their reviews and support.

I apologize for the long delay, the first semester of graduate school was long and draining, but now that I am on break I hope to finish the story.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_February 8__th__, 1693 Late Evening_

Aria listened as Leah told her about the King's condition, that odds were he would be dead by sunup. The child inside of her kicked. Taking a deep breath she locked eyes with her attendant. "Bring me my darkest cloak, and gown. I mean to see the King."

"Your Highness, that isn't possible." Aria gave Leah a sad smile.

"Do not take away my right to say goodbye to the King." She could tell the other woman was hesitant to follow orders, so she started to stand. "I will go with or without your help."

Fifteen minutes later Aria was dressed, her face covered by the shadow of the cloak. Leah and Hannah followed closely behind her, in case her legs should give out, as she walked to the King's chambers. The guards outside the room baulked at her, upon realizing who she was, but opened the door with deep bows.

She waved for Leah and Hannah to stay back. Walking into the bedroom she saw Josh kneeling at the side of the bed.

"You taught me how to be a man, how to be a King. I promise I will never let you down."

"There is no way you could, my love." Her husband, startled, stood and faced her.

"You should be in bed." He took a step towards, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"I just wish to say goodbye." She knew that he wanted to say something, but nodded instead. Josh held out his hand, which Aria grabbed as she got closer. "Help me kneel." Silently her husband did as she asked.

Once on her knees Aria looked at Phil's face. Reaching out she gently moved some of his hair off of his face. His skin felt too cold, but though his breathing was heavy, it was still apparent he was alive. Aria frowned, scrunching her eyes to stop herself from crying. She took Phil's hand in hers before she spoke.

"You are everything a country should want as their ruler. With an open heart you took me into your family, acting like my own father when you did not need to. You sent troops to help my native home in times of war, without thinking of potential consequences for yourself, all because you understand and believe in the ideal of loyalty. You are kind and just. Your raised your sons well, and I will forever be indebted to you." Aria kissed the top of his hand.

Placing his hand back at his side, Aria pushed herself up, kissing her father-in-law's forehead before turning around. There were red rings around Josh's eyes. Without a word she wrapped her arms around him. "You will make your father so proud."

Josh's answer was to pull her closer and cry.

* * *

_February 9__th__ 1693, Morning_

He couldn't breathe. For twenty long seconds Josh couldn't get himself to pull air into his lungs, part of him didn't want to. A part of him wanted to give his life, and the years he had left, to his father. He would give anything just to have his father back.

But it wasn't possible.

Josh had fallen asleep kneeled at the side of his father's bed. He couldn't have been asleep for long. Still he was awoken by Freddy's gentle hand on his shoulder. For a moment he was confused about where he was, and what was going on. Then he realized how silent the room was, his father's breathing which had been so heavy and loud, couldn't be heard.

The look on Freddy's face told him everything.

His father was dead. They all knew it was going to happen, but Josh still couldn't believe it.

Gasping, Josh turned to look down at his father. Resting his forehead against his father's, he started to mutter a prayer. With a final kiss to his father's cheek, Josh moved away from the bed.

"I have to tell my wife. After I have done that, have the bells rung in mourning."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The honorific seemed so strange to hear applied to him. With a nod, Josh left to go to his wife's chambers.

Anna and Norman were with Aria when he arrived. Norman hastily rose, bowing at Josh before he could even speak. Aria, who had been smiling at something their daughter had said, started to tear.

"It is with-my father-the King-has died."

* * *

_February 11__th__, 1693 Evening_

He had not gotten the official blessing from the Prince, even still Derrick was going to initiate his plan. Conila needed a King with sons, and though the Princess Aria was with child there was a chance that the child would die like its' brother had, or be a girl.

If the elder Prince was crowned the entire country would rebel if Derrick then tried to replace an anointed King with someone else. It didn't matter that it would be best for the country to know that the succession was secure, the people would be outraged to see their King displaced.

And the people loved Josh. There was no denying that.

Luckily, since both of the Princes had Nohwelian brides the country could not be considered an enemy should Aria be displaced for her cousin as Queen.

Still, the plan was a difficult one to enact. He would need to find Prince Jacob and crown him before the clergy and all the members of the council. He was sure that if he went to Jacob that night, the boy would agree, but getting the other councilors to was the hard part. Most would side with Josh, claiming that King Phil's will should be honored.

At best, the plan would probably have to altered, changed to that if the child Aria had was a girl, or a stillborn, only then would Derrick try to crown Jacob. That would most likely help get some of the other council members on his side, though not all.

Freddy, though he is not a normal council member, would not go against the wishes of the late King. There was nothing that would change that.

The door to his chamber opened, revealing the young Prince.

"Your Highness."

"My Lord. You requested a meeting." Derrick bowed his head.

"Yes, Your Highness, I believe I have an altered plan that could make you King." He watched the boy stifle a smirk, it could work.


	101. Chapter 101

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to pece87 and Little Leaf of the Redwoods for the reviews.

* * *

_February 12, 1693 Morning_

The council meeting was tense. Everyone wore black, with matching somber expressions, though some for different reasons. Freddy could not believe what was happening, that some of the lords were demanding that Josh's coronation be postponed until after Aria had delivered her child.

From a strategic standpoint, he could understand the merits of the plan that they put forth. However the reasoning behind it, the victory they hoped to gain made him feel sick. How could they even dare think to displace the proper heir? Especially for an arrogant child who knew nothing of ruling?

"While I understand your concerns, the coronation will continue as planned. If God wills it then your Queen shall give birth before it, that is the only way you lot can even think of supplanting me." The King stood.

"Brother, do you not understand our concerns? We only want what is best for this realm."

"Your concerns are unfounded. If Anna turns out to be the oldest of only daughters she will become Queen. That was the wish of our father, and it will be my wish. If you attempt to deny her, her rights, to deny me my right, then you are committing treason, and the punishment for that is death."

Freddy watched Jacob narrow his eyes.

"I am a Prince, with just as much right to the throne as you, just because you are older-"

"Because I am older, I have more of a right. This is God's will. To deny that is to ask for a terrible judgment. You are a fool brother to think that I would slink back and let you wear my crown. If you attempt anything, you and your co-conspirators will tried and executed. And do not think I will hesitate in seeing justice done."

Jacob winced.

"My father's funeral is this afternoon, since I cannot attend I expect all of you to. In two days time my coronation will occur, and the faces on this council may be quite different." Turning, Josh left the room, Freddy followed after him.

When he was at the King's side, the other man whispered, "I want my brother followed, and his actions reported to me. Also, I want the council men supportive of me watched, and not allowed to go anywhere, save my father's funeral and my coronation, that puts them in the same room as my brother or other members of the council. Is that understood?" Freddy bowed.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He prayed that the younger Prince did nothing foolish.

* * *

_February 12__th__, 1693 Afternoon_

Jacob sat in the first pew in the chapel, as the highest ranking member of the court. All around him the courtiers wore black, with the tapestries in the same dark color giving the usually happy court a depressing vibe.

Not that he couldn't understand why, not that he believed it was a foolish thing to do. His father was dead, the King that the people loved was gone from this earth. Mourning was only proper, necessary to allow the soul to grieve in a healthy manner.

But amongst the darkness were flashes of bright white. Laundresses could be seen carrying white cloth to make tapestries and a gown for the new official Princess Anna. Her father was going to be crowned King, and the coronation had to be spectacular.

When he had arrived the day before, he had been able to meet with some of his supporters, after he met his son Edward for the first time. At the meeting a few hours earlier he had heard a few of the advisers, that were on his side, suggest that Josh wait until Aria gave birth before being crowned, insisting that it would be best if they could have a joint coronation.

His brother had seen through the deceit, saying that he would be crowned two days after the funeral, whether or not Aria had given birth. If Josh waited, and if Aria had a daughter, than there were a number of people that would move to place Jacob on the throne. However, once Josh was officially crowned King almost all of Jacob's supporters would go away.

He deserved to be King. He had already fathered two sons, while Josh had only a dead one. While his father would have disliked the idea of Jacob taking Josh's place as King, he was sure that his father would come to understand.

Conila was not meant to be ruled by a woman, even one born from a legitimate King.

* * *

_February 13__th__, 1693, Early Morning_

He had not been able to sleep, which was just as well, when Freddy came to his chambers to request an audience. There was only one reason that his Father's dearest friend would dare come to his chamber so early in the morning, even before the sun rose.

His brother had done something. Josh wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that, that was the case.

Freddy refused to sit even after Josh offered him a seat.

"Your brother, I am sad to say Your Majesty, has tried to gather all the members of the council into the chapel." Freddy didn't need to continue for Josh to understand his meaning.

"When? And how many men was he able to gather?"

"Only a little over half the council."

Josh snorted, "_Only_ a little over half? I need the names of the men that went willingly, I am sure a few did not." At least, he hoped so.

Was the lack of a son really that big of a concern? His father had been crowned before he had children, granted he had no brothers. Did the men of his council hold so little faith that he could sire a healthy legitimate son? He and Aria were still young; they still had years to have children.

"Have all the men confined to their rooms until the coronation tomorrow." Josh's voice was soft.

What if his brother was right to demand the throne? What if God had given Jacob sons in order to show the world that it had been a mistake to make Josh the eldest?

No, he thought of Anna, his perfect daughter. She was bright, and would make an excellent Queen should it be demanded of her.

"And after the coronation, Your Majesty?" Freddy asked tentatively.

"I don't know. Most, if not all, will be dismissed from their post. One or two may be executed. But my brother, my people will hate for killing him. I will send him away again, give his wife the choice of going with him or not."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Would this be my father's plan of action Freddy? Am I doing right by him?" The older man smiled sadly at him.

"Your father, he was always fond of second chances, for those who earned them." With that Freddy bowed and left the room. Josh watched him go.

With a sigh, he asked to the air, "But which of these men have earned a second chance?"


	102. Chapter 102

Disclaimer: As you know, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to pece87 for the review, and ZakBagansIsLove for the favorite-ing.

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_February 13__th__, 1693 Afternoon_

He was confined to his quarters, he was a Prince, yet was being ordered around like he was a mere commoner. Not that he blamed his brother for ordering this, of course. What Jacob had done could be seen as treasonous, he was lucky Josh didn't order his execution.

Which he still could, Jacob mused.

All he had wanted was to ensure that Conila had a male heir to rule once Jacob and Josh were gone. No country had ever survived the rule of a Queen. If the court, and even the common people, were asked the majority would wish to have a secured succession.

But that didn't matter now. Even if people rose up in rebellion, in protest of Jacob's detainment, for the future ascension of Jonah, Josh wouldn't change his stance. If anything, rebellion would probably cause his brother to go through with his execution.

However, that was now. Who knew what would happen in a few years? If Aria had still failed to have a son then maybe Josh would be more receptive to naming Jonah as his heir. Only God knew what the future held. And surely, He wouldn't want a female taking control of such a great nation. Women were fickle, easily changed, they would never be able to rule.

It was not the way God had intended for women to be, ruling over men. He scoffed at the thought. But it could happen, if Anna became Queen she would be the first woman to do so in Conila. And if that day came, how would she look upon the uncle who tried to still away, what she considered, her birth right?

* * *

_ February 14__th__, 1693 Morning_

Aria watched as her daughter spun around in her gown, a thing of mostly white with golden lace laid upon it. On her head was a small diamond diadem, it's silver chain haloed her head. Little Anna looked very much like a princess, and the people of Conila were going to love her. Josh smiled indulgently from the foot of her bed. He too was dressed in white and gold.

If things had gone differently, than she probably would have been able to attend the ceremony in secret, hidden behind a curtain or false wall. But she hadn't given birth, though the midwife predicted that it would be a matter of days, if not hours before her labor began.

In a way, that was for the best. If she delivered another girl, though Aria doubted that was going to happen, before Josh was crowned then there was a very good chance that some courtiers would seek to crown Jacob instead. The fact that she hadn't given birth allowed her husband to go through his coronation unmolested.

"As soon as you are well enough, your own coronation shall be arranged." Her husband placed a hand on her leg.

"All that matters to me is that today goes well for you." Anna made a huff from her place. "And you too my beautiful girl." Her daughter giggled at the compliment.

A knock at the door caused them all to look up. Freddy bowed when he saw them looking at him.

"The ceremony is ready to start Your Majesty."

Aria watched as her husband's shoulders stiffened. Without a word he stood, kissed her forehead and reached out to take Anna's hand. As soon as the group left her father spoke from his corner.

"A great King feels acutely the pressure of their burden. Today will mark the start of a joyous reign."

"I hope you are right Papa." Without thinking, Aria placed her hands on her stomach. A moment later a dull ache filled her.

Her lips twitched upward as she guessed the cause of the pain. It wouldn't do her any good if she spoke too soon. If they were only false pains then she would be filling the court with too much hope, or dread depending on who you spoke to.

No, she would wait before she said anything. If she was still getting pains by the end of the coronation ceremony she would send word to Josh. Maybe if things went right, then by the end of the day not only would Josh be officially King, but that he would also have a son.

* * *

_February 14__th__, 1693 Evening_

The crown weighed heavy on his head. There were moments during the evening that Josh asked himself how his father managed to always look so comfortable wearing one. Years of practice maybe, or maybe his father was just a natural King.

While the people around him celebrated, muttering their congratulations as they bowed, Josh felt frozen.

He was King. It was his responsibility to protect this realm. His sole purpose for the rest of his natural life was to ensure that Conila remained as it was, or to better it.

To his right, his brother sat blank faced, going between smiling and scowling. Freddy had spoke of the benefits of having his brother at the feast, pointing out that if Jacob wasn't there the court would start spreading rumors. The fewer people who knew what his brother had attempted, the better. Josh hadn't even told Aria, afraid that the news would do harm to his unborn child, but he would be able to tell her soon. It wasn't something he felt he should keep from her.

In Jacob's eyes Josh could see stubbornness, and a hope the child Aria was struggling to birth was a girl. None of the courtiers knew about Aria's labor, and if they did they were smart enough to pretend otherwise.

Josh didn't want to announce anything until the child was born. In his mind he was going over the speech he would make should he have another daughter. It would be important for him to emphasis that it was a sign of good-luck to be delivered a child on the day of his coronation. Granted it would be an even better sign from God if he had a son.

Eyeing the entrance into the dining hall, Josh watched as one of Aria's attendants entered and made her way to his place at the dais. Curtseying in front of him, the woman waited for him to motion that she could step forward. Her expression was blank as she stepped to his side and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Her Majesty requests your presence, Your Majesty. Mother and child are fine."

"Is it a girl?" His voice seemed strained. Though he would love his daughter, he had hoped so dearly for a son.

"No, Your Majesty. You have a fine, and healthy son."

Standing, Josh kissed the woman's cheek and started to leave the room towards his wife's chambers. His steps stopped at the entrance.

"My Lords and Ladies, I am pleased to announce that the Queen has given birth to a healthy Prince." The smile on his face grew as he heard the cheering behind him as he left. He didn't look at his brother.

The servants in Aria's apartments bowed, smiling as he passed them and walked into her bedchamber. He didn't hesitate rushing to her bedside. Aria smiled at him, holding their son in her arms, appearing as though she had not labored at all, but only a little tired.

"Your Majesty, may I introduce you to your son?" Her voice was soft on Josh's ears. Without saying anything else, she handed Josh the tightly bundled child.

"He is perfect. What shall we call him?" His brown eyes never left the face of his son.

"I think we both know there is only one name to give him."

The smile on his face widened slightly. "Philip, future King of Conila."

* * *

_March 18, 1693 Morning_

The large chapel was cheerfully decorated, mostly white with punctuations of red roses that lined the aisle. Norman was dressed in his best clothes, his granddaughter standing at his side. It was strange to witness his only child become Queen. Aria had always been his special child, he had never dreamt of parting with her.

And now through her, he had two grandchildren. Anna, who looked so much like his late wife and her namesake, that he couldn't help but love her. And Philip, an active baby whose eyes were so light that everyone assumed they would match the late King's. Norman was so proud, so happy.

In his heart he knew that this was the best outcome for Aria, probably the only one that made sense. She had been raised at court, had witnessed the way things worked, and she had become adept at dealing with the things that happened. As she was by blood part of royal family, Aria understood how a Queen was meant to act. But since she was on the outer edges of that family, she also understood the minds of other nobles.

Yes, his daughter was unintentionally raised to become the perfect Queen. And now that she birthed a healthy son, no one would be able to displace her.

Lily had seemed pleased when she met her nephew, smiling and commenting on the boy's health. Her husband, though he pretended otherwise, was known to be saddened by the fact that he had a nephew. His ambition to become King, to usurp his brother's rightful place as King had been thankfully thwarted for good. Though in Norman's opinion the fact that the boy had attempted to get himself crowned should have led to his arrest, as was only proper.

God only knows what damage would've been done to Conila had Jacob succeeded in claiming the crown.

The sounding of trumpets heralded his daughter's arrival. Turning his body he watched as she slowly made her way to the front of the chapel. Her brown hair hanging loosely down her back, her white gown shining in the sunlight, and the red cape that hung from around her neck dragged on the ground behind her.

The courtiers bowed as she passed them, though she never glanced in their direction. Anna tugged on his sleeve, and pointed at her mother.

"My mama." He nodded.

"That is right Princess, your mother."

His grey eyes followed Aria to the raised alter, Josh was waiting for her, a large crown on top of his head. The ceremony's traditional texts were read, beseeching God to grant Aria a long and prosperous time as Queen. And then it came time for her crowning.

The crown chosen was said to be the same one that had been used for Josh's mother. It was covered in diamonds and sapphires. With Josh's help Aria stood, taking care to not let the crown fall. Hand in hand the couple left the chapel, Anna followed after them with her governess at her side. Jacob and Lily went next, and then Norman followed.

Things were very well.


	103. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor have I ever.

A/N: Thanks to pece87, and Chewie-fan for the reviews. And to all of those who followed and read this story, I would never have finished without you guys.

Thank you all.

* * *

_June 12, 1704 Morning_

James had learned many things from his Uncle Sig and his father, before his Uncle became ill. A coughing sickness had entered the Nohwelian King's lungs, and was not thought to be leaving any time soon. While his Uncle was still able to manage the affairs of the country, everyone knew that James' time as King was coming.

He didn't want to be King, but he had no real choice in the matter. The only way out of it for him was if he got Aria to agree to his plan. But he couldn't know for sure that she would agree. She had been Queen in Conila for over ten years, she knew what it took to rule, but there was a great chance that she would deny him.

Following one of the guards he made his way to the main hall, where he would be greeted by his cousin and her husband, as well as their children. His sister, he had learned upon arrival, was living in the country at a separate estate than her husband, though she would arrive at court within a few days.

As he passed through the entryway of the great hall, a man to his right announced him. Staring ahead, James saw that all the royal family was there to greet him. When he was a few feet away, James bowed.

"Your Grace, I am glad you were able to visit." The King's voice was deeper than he remembered.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It is an honor to be here." James glanced at his cousin, who smiled at him.

"You know my wife, your cousin Aria." James bowed again. "But you have not met any of our children. Our eldest, Princess Anna." A teenaged girl with dark brown eyes gave a slight bob in his direction. "Then, Prince Philip. Next to him is Prince Nikolai. And then the twins, Prince Jasper, and Princess Marie."

The twins, James noted, could be no more than two and stood holding the hands of one of their older siblings. The heir, Philip, stared at James with eyes so blue and clear that it reminded James of the sky after a devastating storm.

"A wonderful and beautiful family, Your Majesties. I am honored to be introduced to them."

"Thank you cousin. Your sister should be arriving at court soon. I am sure you are anxious to see her, and to meet your nephews." Aria sounded different than James remembered, similar to the way his late aunt spoke. James bowed.

"I sadly have a meeting to attend to. However, my Queen has graciously offered to show you around the grounds. Unless you would rather rest before the feast tonight?" His cousin-in-law smiled at him, showing that the choice truly rested in his hands.

"How can I rest when I have just been reunited with my family, Your Majesty?"

"Very well then. My love?" James watched as the King bowed to his wife, and motioned for her to walk forward. As was his duty, James offered his arm, which Aria, smiling, took.

"Come cousin. The weather is so fine that I believe we should walk through the gardens first."

For the first part of their reunion they spoke of pleasant things. But as night drew closer the true reason for his visit weighed heavily on James' mind. Yet he could not tell her before the feast, nor during. It would be late afterwards, and unseemly to discuss such a topic at that hour. It would have to wait, though James hated thinking of that.

His Uncle Norman sat next to him during the feast, the man's grey eyes watching him as if he already knew what James wanted to say. Of all the members in his family, Norman was probably the one that would understand his need to speak-though James couldn't be sure Norman would be alright with it.

Princess Anna danced throughout most of the feast, though at times she did not appear to be happy. The Crown Prince sat at his father's side, trying to look dignified, and not doing terribly for a boy so young. James had remembered when his Uncle named him as heir.

So much responsibility given to someone so young, it is a horrible burden, though they say a noble one.

He was able to finally bring up his reason for visiting the next night.

James sat in his cousin's chambers, his eyes looking everywhere except for his cousin, her husband or his uncle.

"Uncle, I am sure you too have read the book I am going to refer to."

"Do you think it is wise James? Think of your own children." James looked up.

"I am. If I do not speak, then they will be pretenders on the throne. It will damn them to hell, and I can't live with that."

"Pretenders? What are you speaking about? You are the rightful heir, so it is natural that your children should follow after you." Aria interjected gently.

"No," James started forcefully, "I am not the true heir. You are." His eyes locked with Aria's.

"What? Our Uncle named you as his heir, not me."

"But it wasn't his right to do that. Our late cousin Mary was the first female born to the royal family in centuries."

"Yes, so?" He watched Aria glance at her father.

"What James means to say is that Nohwelena was once a country ruled by women, passed from mother to daughter. Then, there were no daughters to give the throne to, so it passed to a son, and that continued until now. By law, since Mary and Lydia are dead, and Elizabeth cannot inherit the throne because of the betrothal contract, the throne passes to you, as the next oldest female."

"Mary had two daughters, surely if James really wants to give up the throne it should go to one of them. They are the King's granddaughters." The King moved to stand behind his wife.

"Aria is right, the throne, if what you are saying is true, belongs to one of them."

"But they don't want it."

Aria nodded softly. She looked up at her husband before standing.

"Are you sure you want to do this James?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She smiled sadly at him.

"I don't like this, not at all. But if you are determined to make me our Uncle's heir, then I name you to act as my regent for Nohwelena, and your daughter as my heir."

"What about your daughters?"

"Anna is going to become Queen of Timbat, and Marie is barely two. Neither are in a position to go back and rule our ancestral home. No, your daughter will become Queen after you, or when she reaches majority in eight years, I don't care which."

"No, your younger daughter should be named your heir. When she is a little older she can be sent to Nohwelena to be raised and taught. At the time of her majority she will be crowned." James watched as his cousin took her husband's hand.

"We would have to part with Marie while she was still young enough to be able to consider herself Nohwelenian. She would have to leave in no more than three years. I don't know if I could part with her."

James watched his Uncle move to Aria's side.

"If James names his daughter as his heir, citing the book of our past as justification, even with your blessing she may be seen as a usurper. Naming Marie as the future Queen solidifies the succession."

"I couldn't with a clear conscious, name Marie as heir over Mary's children. I know you said that they don't want the crown, but still, I don't think I could do anything unless there was some form of written declaration of renouncement." Aria looked at James.

"I already have it." His eyes starting to light up. "If you do this, then four countries will be connected, the two of ours, and the countries that Anna and Philip are marrying into. Done correctly, you can secure the alliance of three more with the marriages of your other children. Think of what that would mean for this world."

His cousin moved towards the window, and stared out of it for a while.

"It would help usher in an age of global peace, like the prophecy said." James heard Norman chuckle.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aria? I don't know if I can let Marie leave us so early." The King looked longingly at his wife.

"We would be giving her a chance to become Queen, to rule in her own right. I fear Anna will resent me for this."

"Timbat Kings are known for allowing their Queens in aiding in the governing of the country."

"But she could be Queen in her own right. But the people won't resent Marie as much, since they will see her at an earlier age, she will practically grow up there." James watched as Aria began to play with the fabric of her dress. "What should I do?" She glanced between the King and her father."

"That, my child, is up to you." The King nodded in agreement.

"Then, as my Uncle's rightful heir, I name my youngest daughter Marie, as my heir, and my cousin James as her regent until she comes of age. In three years, after her fifth birthday, she will sail to Nohwelena to learn about the country and get to know the people. Josh and I will still arrange her marriage, with input from James and his council. That is my decree, let it so be. And may God show kindness on us all."

James could remember the day that his cousin had left Nohwelena after her marriage. She had been different then, not comfortable with the power she was being given, and the responsibility that would weigh heavily on her. She may not have been born a man, but James knew she would be a better a ruler than most.

The years as Queen had taught her well, and she fit the role as if it had been meant to be. And only God would know if that was the case.


End file.
